Just a Dream
by BlueyO
Summary: Two enemies. One curse. Disappeared from their home.With danger around the corner no ones safe. Can the two cooperate and save there backs without disagreeing with each other for once or will the unspeakable happen?Rated T! COMPLETE Re-editing*!
1. Hatred

**My first story. ^-^ I did this just last year(LPL) and I thought it would be nice if other people read it. I hope you all like it now, without further ado Enjoy! **

_*I re-edited this chapter, changing everything a bit*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Hatred<strong>

It was the first days of school. Summer was over and it was time for learning once again. It was a sunny day, but some clouds were still lingering in the sky. The wind was blowing slightly and the sun wasn't too hot. Most of the Mobians were already at school talking to friends, chilling near the field, or just eating breakfast at the cafeteria. A pink hedgehog and a white bat walked down the halls of Knothole High School. Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat were their names. They've stayed close friends for a long time, now having the title of being best friends since the first grade and planned on staying that way.

Amy was the goody-goody girl in school. Always trying to do the right thing and helping others as best as she possibly could. Amy was a believer, determined to do anything. She was kind, sweet and very smart. Rouge on the other hand was a bit tougher and bossy. She really never showed fear and defended her closes of friends. She was rough to mess around with and took her situations seriously. She stood up for the weak and was really a very kind and bright bat on the inside.

The two arrived to school pretty early and the first thing they went to do was to put in the books they didn't need in their lockers. Their lockers were right next to each other they were practically "locker buddies." When they reached their lockers they opened them and stuffed all the books they had been carrying.

"Mondays" plainly said Amy placing in a math book.

"Yep, stinken' Mondays." replied Rouge.

"Bad stinken' Mondays" added Amy as she slammed her locker shut as well as Rouge. Amy turned to her best friend tiredly. "I can't help notice the days have been going faster than usually." Amy said.

"Well if the days keep going faster we'll be out of school once again and saying hello to vacations." Rouge reminded her. Amy giggled. "Then it's off to eleventh grade,"

The thought of becoming a new grader in a significant amount of time gave her wormies inside her belly. She didn't want to move on forward to a new grade knowing there was still so many other things she doesn't know yet and needs to discover.

Rouge suddenly grabbed her arm." Let's go. I skipped breakfast and I'm starved." She told her as she pulled her down the hall. "Rouge," Amy nervously said.

**.:XxX:.**

Outside of school near the field, a blue hedgehog and his group of friends sat on the bleachers talking and chilling. Sonic the Hedgehog was hottest and most popular guy in the whole entire school or so told the girls. Almost every girl was into him and was just begging to catch his attention. He was known for his swag and for his best fighting skills not to mention his cocky attitude. He always kept his quilts facing down smoothly to tease the girls and never forgot to hang out with his crewmates which were either older than him or his age, never younger.

"Yo, have you seen Knuckles." Ask a Black Panther.

"I saw him with his girlfriend out back." replied a yellow rattlesnake.

The boys snickered in hearing it. "How would you know?" questioned Sonic. The Panther shrugged. "I saw 'em on the way here," He told him. "Or at least I think I did?"

"Where'd you come from?" questioned the Black hedgehog, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"The right way," The panther defended. Sonic chuckled before standing up from the bleachers and talking a breath.

"It was nice chilling here but I've got to bounce." He explained. Sonic got up from where he sat. His friends turned to him and they held strange looks at him.

"Where are you going?" asked a two-tailed fox. Sonic turned his head to face them. "I'm going out to check on my small prank I left in the bathroom." He replied coolly. They're faces light up in interest.

"You guys coming'?" Sonic asked. "We'll catch up. You go?" they assured him. Sonic shrugged before he sped off in the distance. "Hope he gets in trouble." said a white hedgehog that was sitting in the back.

* * *

><p>Rouge and Amy had just eaten breakfast and were walking down to a ladies restroom. Amy needed to wash her hands. She had accentually placed her hand on honey syrup that was on a random table they sat on. Amy opened the door to the restroom when…<p>

SPLASH!

A bucket full of water fell on her head wetting her quilts. Amy screamed because the water was cold and she was now wet. "Oh my God ,Amy!" Rouge ran to her and took the bucket off her head.

"Are you okay-" She began but laughter stopped her from completing her sentence.

They turned around and saw their arch enemy leaning against the wall. "Well, well, well look who I have here. Rouge and her nerdy friend Aaamiee," He slyly mocked them.

Amy narrowed her eyes with a scowl look plastered on her face. "Sonic," she growled.

Sonic and Amy were known as true enemies around the school. Everyone knew that they hated each other so much that they've never once cooperated together. They have known each other for so long that all of Sonic's and Amy's friends would exactly know what would happen if one got into another one's nerves, so nobody really liked messing with the two once they were at it, nobody but his friends.

"You're a _bitch_," Rouge growled. She threw the bucket to him, but he caught it, smirking confidently.

"I didn't know Amy would fall into my trap." He faked an innocent look with a shrug.

Sonic's friends soon appeared out of the corner. They walked up to him. "So who'd you get?" asked a purple chameleon. They all turned and their faces lit up, smirks upon each face. "Heh heh, Hey Girls," said a black hedgehog.

Rouge narrowed her eyes. "I see you caught yourself a new girlfriend," teased said a green hawk. Sonic faked a throw up sound while putting his finger in his mouth.

Amy was about to charge at him and punch him straight in the face, but Rouge grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"What do you want?" Rouge felt herself asked. "Nothing really just a good looking chick who I can waste" piped in the white hedgehog. Amy's eyes widened and her face turned red out of anger. "The only thing that's going to waste is YOU!" She shot back, struggling in Rouge's arms.

"She's cute isn't she," said the fox. Sonic burst out a laugh at the comment.

"Are you serious? Her Cute! I've seen real cute, but there's no explaining what she is." He insulted with a laugh in between some words.

Amy boiled inside. They were teasing her again, and it had to stop. She wiggled out of Rouge's arms and rushed over to him. She began socking him in his shoulder. Everyone laughed because her punches didn't do a thing to him. It didn't hurt him. Rouge went up to her to pull her away.

"Let's go," Rouge said angrily. Amy sighs and turned around with rouge when the bell rang.

"Awww" whined the two. Sonic and the rest stepped aside for them to leave. "Wuss," muttered Sonic to her.

Amy clenched her fist. "Argh!" Amy pushed her way through them. The boys snickered at her as she passed. Rouge flicked them off and when she passed the black hedgehog she punched his arm hurting him."Oww," he said with a bit of chuckling in his voice as he rubbed his arm. "Better calm down Shadow," she warned

After that embarrassing moment Rouge safely got Amy to her newly P.E locker she was given on the first day of school and luckily she had some extra clothes and a towel to dry off. After that Rouge left Amy at her homeroom.

She walked in angrily inside and plopped on her seat. The only reason why she suffered so much in school was entirely because of Sonic. He was so immature and mean to her. Not to mention annoying. He sat with her in three classes which made her day a living hell. He always bothered her and was never the one to thank when she tried to help him out in work. They always fought and argue and never once has there been a day or moment when he appreciates what she does for him sometimes.

She took a deep breath to calm herself after that encounter with Sonic. She looked up at the clock. Eight more hours till school ended. It was going to be a long day for her. It always was with this guy in the way.

Sonic entered the class and spotted his target. He grinned evilly and walked casually up to his seat…which was next to her.

He took a seat next to her. Amy groaned when he did. "Don't start ok," He said annoyed for what she did. She angrily kicked him under the table. "Don't Touch Me!" he growled wanting to hold his anger in. She faced him with a scowl look. "Well then don't bother me," She shot back. He looked away and clenched his teeth. Oh how he just wanted to sucker punch her face, but he knew he couldn't though he wished he could.

The tarty bell rang and everyone was seated in their chairs. A Vanilla brown-coated Sheep came in.

"Alright class. Today you can just relax by either reading or talking quietly," She instructed.

The classroom softy let out a low sigh and began to get out of their chairs and move them to the other desks to sit by friends. Some friends called over Amy to sit by them. She walked over to desks away from hers and when she was about to sit down she ended up sitting flat on the floor. She heard familiar chuckling voices. She looked up and saw Sonic with his buddies at a far corner holding a chair and sat on it while he looked at her with a grinned.

_'Devil'_ she thought. She got up and clenched her fists.

_'I'll show him. I'll show them_!' She looked ready to pound them all by the glare she held, but a hand grabbed her arm. Amy turned back seeing her classmate.

"Just leave them," She lightly whispered. Amy looked back at Sonic who had a smirk on his face. She glared at him before turning and sitting back with her friends.

Sonic knew he had won this round. Didn't surprise him either. He almost always won. Seeing her suffer brought him pride and joy. Winning brought him popularity. He turned to his buddies who were laughing along with him, but something else caught his attention. The weather outside was now cloudy. Strange it was sunny few minutes ago. He found it really weird. He kept a serious look then turned away from the window

* * *

><p><strong>SO yea what can I say? I actually liked how it came out ,but I won't update anytime soon. Sorry, but thank you. Until next time.<strong>


	2. Sleeping Spell

**If there are mistakes please ignore them *_So now that it's fixed, please enjoy this once again_***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sleeping Spell<strong>

The grass was an emerald green. The skies were bright blue. Flowers of all different types sprouted from underneath coming to be from daisy to periwinkles. The grass lands were beautiful filling with pine trees surrounded the area where a girl stood on. She had a light yellow sun dress with a floppy tan sun hat. Her pink quills blew with the light breeze of the wind. Her dress gracefully moved with the rhythm of wind as well. She nervously looked around the area she was in. Mountains, a small lake just down the hill.

She bit her lip.

'_Where is he_?' She was waiting for someone, but whom? She didn't know, although the peaceful and calm land made it easier for her to concentrate…but on what?

When she turned she suddenly saw smoke coming out from the distance. She squinted to try to see what was happening to create smoke that burst out into the sky and made it into a huge dark cloud. She held her hat down since the wind had started to get a bit stronger. She turned around finding it weird that the wind was getting stronger, blowing as hard that her hat flew away and she was unable to catch it. Her eyes widened when she saw an army of dark clouds coming her way. She heard screams behind her and turned to see fire. In a village down below there was a fire. The grass below was burned and every one of the little people ran, but it was to blurry to see them from such a far distance. They looked like mere ants to her.

_Help_

She turned around but saw no one.

_Help us please._

The voices were coming from her head in echoes.

_Help us, lift the curse. Help!_

**.:x~X~x:.**

Amy's eyes fluttered open. She breathed rapidly her heart pounding hard in her chest. She looked around to see she was in a field, back in her school's P.E uniform. Her class was playing soccer and she was just standing there. The clouds were put in the sky and it had become cloudy and windy. The dark clouds had blocked the sun and…it was a horrible time to be in shorts!

Nevertheless this was the only class there was a bit of peace. Sonic didn't have this class with her, but even though they both had the same period together teachers were strict about others roaming around aimlessly to other teachers' classes. She blinked twice and shook her head, her left hand holding her head up. That was….

A dream? A vision? What was it?

"Amy!" someone called at her.

She looked up to see it was a classmate. Yuki a Japanese panda with curly hair brown hair and white-black bright fur was a good friend of hers. "You've been standing there for like ever. C'mon let's go play. It's a nice weather to play ball in."

_No it's not_. "Yea I guess so." She replied. The panda ran off and Amy followed her looking up at the sky confused.

The clouds soon had thickened and soon it had begun to rain. The students were allowed to change since the class was a few minutes away from being over anyway.

"Weird weather," muttered Amy but quickly lost topic as she bumped into someone. The figure turned around and pushed her back.

"You'd better watch were you're going." The male voice growled. She found herself looking into a pair of emerald green eyes. Amy's eyes furrowed skeptically. She had bumped into Sonic. Just what she needed trouble. Sonic was angrily glowering at her he himself still in his P.E. uniform. He eyed her up and down. Why him of all mobians.

"Not now I have to go change," she told him in her annoyed tone.

A mischievous grin appeared in his muzzle. It frightened her at first because she didn't know what he'd do but she narrowed her eyes as she pushed him aside roughly to head to the locker rooms. He eyes her as she left. His friends, who approached him, chuckled to see that one of them had taped a '**kick me**' sign on her back thus making Sonic high five the brains of this scheme.

* * *

><p>In another place, time and space, there was a lady, a White Bat. She had white short hair, a Claw spike Locking Collar attached from her neck around her waist and again on the back of the collar, and stitches on her mouth but the stitches could stretch out when she talked. She had no colored in eyes only a black sclera. She wore a black silk mourning dress with a black cape around the back. Evil looking Animal.<p>

She looked into a magic crystal ball that had trail lights. There were two clear sparkly bright white lights followed by the sparkly trails inside. They moved around as she stared at it closely. The old lady closed her eyes and breathed in air.

"_Aaa baa cccca. Daa eee raaa_" the lady spoke.

The ball began to glow a light purple and smoke can out from underneath. "Show me the last two!" She roared.

One of the lights began to turn red then green then yellow then black then purple. As well did the other bright light. It kept turning to different colors when the first one changed into blue and the other went pink.

The lady opened her eyes and saw the two colors. She evil smiled. Blue and Pink the two perfect colors.

"Show me," She eagerly said. The two shiny ball lights swirled around each other and collide making a strong light. Once the light dimmed she turned back and saw a red rose with a green stem and leaves.

She laughed and moved closer to the ball. She rose was beautiful. The loveliest rose she's ever seen.

The Bat admired the rose. "Yes! I have got them now." She gladly said. "The key to world conquer."

The Rose suddenly changed from the color green to a burned brown. The old Lady gasped in shock. The petals that were rich deep red had dried up fast and fallen to the ground. "No. NOO!" She yelled. The rose had no power now. "How could this be? How could I have let this happen! There full of Hate." She gasped.

"Well that's a first"

The lady looked up and saw a black crow fly down onto her shoulder. "I never thought you'd pick hate over love" The crow said. "What made you change your mind?"

"No! They're supposed to be in love. Why are they not? Rrgh!" She turned around and began pacing back and forth. The Crow looked at the crystal ball.

"I can't reverse the spell. I am to except this fact, but now to get them." She pondered on.

The crow looked at her then around. He spotted something of a potion and flew to it. "Can't you sleep them?" he asked as he landed beside the potion. "AHH YESS!" she loudly agreed stopping. She turned and saw the crow was one step ahead of her. A green glass potion with a picture of a sleeping body on a bed stood on a cabinet with many other potions. She approached it.

"You're a very smart bird Seth." She grinned evil. "Very smart indeed,"

* * *

><p>Sonic was hand to hand with his lovely chipmunk girlfriend. Sally Acorn. She was one of the prettiest cheerleaders he was dating now and he was very proud of it. She was a little bossy to her friends but she was kind. No...That'd be a lie.<p>

At least her friends thought of her that way.

She was mean and competitive about stuff, hardly ever being nice. A girl checked out her boyfriend and she would be all over their face. It was rough now that Sonic was taken by the meanest cheerleader. No other girl could have a chance now that he was dating her. Everyone knew how she was so they stayed away, but to Sonic, she was the prettiest girl he's ever met.

"I, will see you later, 'k?" He told her leaning and pecking her lips. Sally blushed but nodded in agreement. She left his side and walked up to the car waiting for her. He smirked at seeing her smiling back at him and watched her leave.

He turned around and walked down the side walk off the school. It was still pretty cloudy but it wasn't raining anymore. It was lightly sprinkling. As he walked he spotted Shadow, his best friend, his sister Rouge, and Amy. He grinned to himself and headed towards them.

**.:x~X~x:.**

It was three minutes after school so they were going home until shadow had stopped then.

"I'm going with some friends out to town and won't be home early." He explained. "So, does it look like I care?" She asked rudely crossing her arms. "No, but could you tell mom that?" he asked.

"No." she responded shortly. Shadow angrily looked at her. "Why do you have to be such an asshole?" he growled. "Why couldn't you have told her earlier this morning?" she questioned him.

"Cause I just planned it with my friends this afternoon." He impatiently told her.

"See that's the problem. Don't plan stuff without asking for mom's permission!" she said in a scowling voice.

"Rouge, please man, just today. Why is it so hard?" he said in a pleading voice with angry in it.

"First of all I'm no man for you to be saying that. Second-"just when she was about to make the list of reasons Amy interrupted her.

"Rouge, don't be mean. Just tell your mom for your brother." She muttered to her. Rouge's jaw opened wide. "You're taking his side?" she loudly asked.

"No, but I just want us to hurry home so get this over with," She reasoned narrowing her eyes and glaring at him.

Shadow chuckled at her. "Thank you Amy. See, your friend has more heart then you. She can teach you a thing or two." He taunted her.

"Don't push my offer." She warned narrowing her eyes more. Shadow's grin disappeared.

"So who are you going with?" Rouge dared to ask.

"Me"

They all turned and saw Sonic stop in front of them. Rouge uncrossed her arms to place them on her hips. Amy's eyes slowly lit up but quickly looked away. Rouge glared at Sonic.

"Whatever, But if she yells at me for not stopping you, I'll beat you" She snarled. Amy looked at her and gasped. She grabbed her arm.

"Ok Have fun you two now bye," she rapidly told them pulling on Rouge to hurry. Rouge made Shadow a threating glare and they turned and walked away.

Sonic chuckled at them until he heard this, "Amy is my little life saver from now on."

He turned to Shadow disgusted. "What?" he exclaimed. Shadow laughed seeing him all confused and in shock. "Come on, dude. The rest are waiting for us" Shadow pushed on him so he could walk down the opposite way the girls went.

The bat lady mixed different types of spells and liquids in a big mixing bowl. The crow watched from a far. He watched her closely.

"Umm...do you think this will work?" asked the crow as the old ugly bat mixed in some liquids.

"Of course!" The bat loudly said loudly.

She turned back to the bowl and smile wickedly, stopping her big wooden spoon

"It's done,"

She backed away from the bowl. A bright light came out of it. Slowly they saw as the liquid lifted up and started making a black figure. The crow put up his wing in front of his face to cover his eyes from the strong light.

The lady didn't have eyes for the light to bother her too much. She saw as the black figure absolved all the potions she had put inside the bowl.

When the figure was complete the light vanished and the crow let it's wing down seeing a black hedgehogs form.

"Behold," began the white witch. "My newest creation yet,"

The blackness was fading into a color green and revealing an animal. "Scourge the Hedgehog," She shouted with pride. A green hedgehog with a black jacket, sunglasses on his head, and green and black shoes stood in front of them. He had a serious look with a mean look in his eye.

The crow's beak opened in shock. A new assistant meant the more trouble.

The Bat grinned and walked up to him. She lifted up her hand up with the green potion from earlier he looked at it.

"You have a mission. You will enter this unknown world to get these two new keys." She explained as he took the potion. "I will allow you to enter through their souls. When they are asleep, pour this on them-Only one drop!" she warned him. He nodded understanding what he had to do. She grinned darkly.

"Don't fail me" she told him.

Amy was reading her book on her bed. It was dark that Thursday night. It was late too, the clouds still up and dark with rain lightly pouring outside. She didn't want to sleep nor could she anyway. Reading was the only thing that could entertain herself with for a while. She looked up and away from the book when she heard the rain grow a bit stronger. Her window was opened wide and water was getting in.

She closed her book setting it aside. She got up and off her bed walking to the window. She went to close her window and locked it. With a yawn she turned around to face her bed. This was going to be a long night

**.:x~X~x:.**

Meanwhile, Sonic was headed home from town. It was cold so he huddled in his sweater. He was a bit stressed out with all the things he had to do all day. Including the stuff he did right now. He had a hat on so his head wouldn't get wet. He felt like he could just collapse and fall to sleep. On the way he swore he saw a black shadow following him though he wasn't afraid because he knew how to fight and defend himself.

When he got home, he took off his hat and large coat. He jumped on his bed and collapsed, falling deep into slumber. He was exhausted now getting the sleep he deserved.

**.:x~X~x:.**

Amy moved her body to the side. Not comfortable.

She moved the opposed way. Still not comfortable and with no luck on tiredness. She wished she'd just close her eyes and fall in unconsciousness. She took a deep breath and sighed. She began to do the basic, Counting sheep's.

'_1 sheep 2 sheep 3 sheep 4 sheep 5 sheep~_' she counted and closed her eyes.

A black shadow appeared blending with the darkness in the room. It slithered quickly to the bed's side. It took out a green glass potion. It took off the bottle's wooden top and moved it to her head.

At that moment, Amy extended out her hands up to stretch when she made contact with the potion and the liquid fell all over her. Amy gasped and opened her eyes. She cough for the liquid had gone to her nose. She instantly saw the shadow. She was going to scream when the shadow covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widened but slowly she began to see blur the last thing she saw was a blue light and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Sonic was asleep in a room. He lied on a cold metal bed like Frankenstein's only bigger. The shadow appeared back in the room with Amy in its arms. Black stuff appeared flashing through her body. Like small lightings. He lied her down next to Sonic on the bed.<p>

The witch bat came in, a grin on her face. "Well done-"She was stopped halfway for she saw some type of black electricity roaming through her body. The crow flew to her and worriedly looked at her.

"What happened to her?" The crow asked. The Bat narrowed her eyes. "YOU USED THE POTION WHEN AWAKE!" she roared. The shadow didn't flinch nor move it, looked down in shame.

"This ruins my plans!" She Growled. "Why's that?" asked the crow.

"Rrgh," she angrily turned to it. "Haven't I told you before?" The crow smile as she continued. "I won't be able to have full detail and control over them. It will also affect the boy and I need them both!" She explained

"Thank you for getting them here."

Questionably, the bat turned to the crow seeing it was transforming into a beautiful lady chipmunk. The bat gasped at who stood in front of her. "Oh no," She muttered.

The Chipmunk took out a small ball. She touched the two bodies and grinned. "Also thank you for this magic ball. See you later!" she threw the ball to the ground and smoke came out of it.

"Nooo!" she yelled, "Bring them back." She paused and turned around. "Seth? Seth? Seth where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see what happens next. *Re-edited <strong>


	3. Amy's Helpful Vision

**So here it is. This will have a little more Sonamy then the other chapters so far. Though it's not your Lovey Dovey types.**

**This Chapter has more of them talking and yea just read to find out. *_Re-edited_* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Amy's Helpful Vision<strong>

Sonic's eyes slowly began to open. He yawned getting off a pillow from a sofa, blinking a few times before he got his vision clearly back. He rested his arms on the soft sofa looking around his surroundings. He's eyes narrowed in confusion. This place didn't look like his house. He noticed he had slept on an unknown sofa, which wasn't the bed he remembered crashing on.

Around him was full of pure furniture. He was in a wooden house. He rose up completely still confused as to where he was. He looked around and saw a bed with a figure in it. Getting up he walked over to the bed wondering who it was and as he closed in, his eyes widened in shock. It was Amy. She had a white cloth on her forehead and was covered in with a white sheet and blue blanket.

'_How did she get here'_ He asked himself.

She looked in a pretty bad state. Sonic moved his hand to her shoulder about to wake her up but black-looking electricity shocked him. He gasped, quickly moving back while holding his hand. It stinged and hurt him. Amy grimaced letting out a groan. Sonic looked at her kind of worried. Was she okay? What happened to her? He was going to try again when a voice stopped him.

"It will only cause more damage. I would leave her alone for now."

He turned around alarmed. A beautiful chipmunk stood in front of him. She wore a flowing strapless light blue beaded dress and a large yellow sheer of golden fabric that traveled all around her waist and down to the floor. She wore golden bracelets on her upper Arms, a Rhinestone crown on her brown hair. Her hair was beautifully tied up but some hair still flowed down and in the front she held bounced up bangs. Her eyes were bright sky blue matching her dress and light blue eye shadow.

Such a beauty she had made Sonic's jaw widened. "S-Sally?!" He exclaimed.

She looked at him with a confused look. "Sally?" she questioned looking behind her. He looked at her as if she was crazy or maybe he was. The chipmunk turned back around seeing the figure on the bed.

The Chipmunk walked over to Amy and smiled at her. "She's healing," She told him. "W-what?" He asked breathless.

She turned to him. Her eyes were soft and calm, nothing like his girlfriend's. Yet she looked just like her.

"Sonic? Am I right?" She asked.

He nodded slowly still unsure of what was really going on.

"I'm thinking you are confused of what is happening?" Her voice was like a soft low breeze, again nothing like his girlfriend's. "I have a bit of explaining to do. Please sit,"

Sonic suddenly saw cups and small plates come out from a room, then a Tea Pot, goodies on a tray, all within her power of telekinesis. The stuff landed on a table near the sofa Sonic had slept on. The chipmunk sat on a couch. She extended her hand to show him to sit. He hesitated at first but made his way to the sofa across from her.

The Tea pot served tea on the two tea cups that were still flouting in thin air in front of him. It moved into his hands and hers. She took a sip and smiled sweetly at him with her eyes closed. He weirdly stared at her.

"Umm…Where am I?" He interruptedly asked.

She opened her eyes, blinking. "Oh my," She shyly said placing her cup down. "How rude of me," She said holding her hand on her bright pink cheeks. She placed all the stuff down and stood up.

"I must introduce myself first. I am Lindanalee, but please, you can call me Linda." She introduced herself. "You are in a magical world right now named Gemnissent"

"M-magical," He repeated even more confused. "Yes." She said.

"Why am I here? Even more, why is _THAT_ here?" He rudely asked, pointing at a sleeping pink hedgehog.

Linda frowned and sat back down. "You see. An evil witch has brought you here from another world and has sealed you in" She explained with a shameful look. She took a look at him. A frown plastered on her lips." You're really not supposed to be here."

"You bet I'm not! Where's this witch lady so I can-"

Sonic was furiously mad and was about to speak his mind when she stopped him by speaking over him.

"P-please, S-sonic. Relax," She nervously spoke.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. "Who's this witch first of all?" he asked her.

Linda closed her eyes and quietly muttered, "Her name is Yubala, the evil witch that everyone fears.

Sonic raised his eye brow. "Really?" he began without a care. "Then how 'bout I teach mole nose a lesson" he stated than questioned her. Linda opened her eyes and worriedly looked at the blue hedgehog. He was a strong one for a kid his age. "If only"

A moan then interrupted them. They turned seeing Amy moving around in place. "Oh," Linda quickly got up and ran to the bed's side. Sonic got up and followed. "What's wrong with her?" He asked annoyed.

"She's recovered," Linda took the cloth off her head and tapped her forehead. The pink hedgehog's eyes fluttered opened and rose up from her laying position. She gasped in air and then panted.

Linda wrapped on arm around her shoulder. "You okay, Amy sweetie?" She asked dearly.

Amy looked up at the chipmunk for a few second when she She gasped and pushed her away flinching back. "S-Sally!?"

Linda shook her head with a silly smile. Amy moved to the right and that's when she saw Sonic. She froze. "You're here." She began softly speaking. "Why are you here? Why is he here?!Why am I here? Why is Sally here? Where is here!?" She panicked turning from Linda to Sonic back and forth.

"Amy, relax please. I am not this Sally. I am Lindanalee." Linda said nervously putting her hands in front of her trying to keep her from jumping out of place. Sonic rolled his eyes obviously really annoyed. "But call her Linda" He added in.

"What's going on? I demand to know" She angrily told Linda.

Linda clenched her teeth nervously. How could she explain it to her? She wasn't going to understand by the looks of it. "You see-"

A loud knock was heard stopping her from continuing. Linda gasped and quickly got both of their hands. She pulled Amy out of bed and dragged the two to a Ticking clock that was the height of Linda and had a metal stick that moved back and forth. Linda opened its glass door. She moved the little hand to eight and the big hand to nine then moved the little red one counterclockwise four spaces. The Clock moved to the side and an opening appeared. Sonic and Amy stared at it in shock.

"Go down here and when you exit head down a red path then a blue one. Soon you'll find a man roaming the place. He'll know what to do from there." Linda explained. Her door was now banging.

"Wha—"

Linda pushed them inside and both slid down screaming.

She kicked the clock and it slid back to its place. The door broke opened to a gothic looking bat and her shadows. Linda put on an angry expression. It was Yubala. "Where are they?" she asked. "They left a long time ago." She lied. Yubala laughed at her. "Oh my dearest sister," she casually said. Linda clenched her fist "I know you are hiding them here."

A black crow flew to her shoulder and furiously glared and her. "Be a good girl and tell me… Where are they?" she coldly asked.

.:x~X~x:.

Sonic and Amy's screams echoed down the tube they were falling from. Sonic came out of the tube first and he landed on dirt ground on his stomach. Then Amy came out and landed on Sonic's back. Sonic groan, "Ohh~"

He then noticed Amy was still on his back. "Off! Get the _hell_ off me" he snarled getting up and making Amy fall to the ground. Sonic stood up from the ground and up ahead down a dirt path. "I'll get there in seconds." He said assured himself about of his talent. Amy quickly got up too. She dusted herself off. Sonic was getting ready to run. "Wait! What about me!?" she loudly asked. "I don't know. Keep up." He said not caring of what happens to her. "No Sonic!"

Sonic was about to sped but when he made an attempt to speed he ended up falling faced down on the floor after his feet tangled. Amy gasped, "Sonic,"

Sonic groan but his eyes widened. Amy went by his side to pick him up but he refused by pushing her off. He stood up slowly. "I-I can't run" he stuttered. "How'd I lose my power?" he asked. Amy looked at her hand now curious of something. She gave her hand a whip but nothing happened. "Guess I lost my power too." she said.

He looked at her then at the woods. Without saying anything he began to walk down the path. Amy looked worriedly at him. "Hey," she tried calling but he didn't stop for her. "Hold up," she said walking after him. She reached his side and angrily looked at him. "Don't leave me I don't want to be alone in these woods." She looked around. The woods were a bit dark only bits of sun light entered through the tree's opening areas.

"Well I suggest you keep up the pace." He instructed.

Amy pouted facing the other direction. "You're going to be a pain to be with." She said. "You already are," he pointed out hearing her.

She angrily turned to him. "Some smart mouth ay," she slyly began. Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. He was about done hearing her blabbering. Conversations with her made him grumpy. He turned to her and narrowing his eyes.

"Could you stop talking for once?" He angrily asked her, holding in a grumble. "We're lost, we have no powers and we're stuck in a mysterious place where your girlfriend's the good guy. Don't we have much to talk about?" she pointed.

He rolled his eyes turning around but said nothing. "Hello! Sonic! Did you just hear me.?" She asked.

He stopped to face her firmly in the eye. "Stop talking" he distantly grumbled trying not to burst now. She looked at his eyes. His eyes were different looking this time. He did always have that hatred look when it came to look at her but this time…

She looked away. "Ok," She softly muttered.

He turned and continued to walk. Amy followed behind slowly. The two walked in silence when they came across two paths a green solid road and a red rocky one. Sonic smiled in relief "he" found it. He walked straight to it.

Amy looked at the red path, examining it. She followed soon afterwards but when she stepped on it her vision become a blurry area.

_She was in the same spot only the trees were blurry, the color faded to a brighter color and the trees that were in straight rows were transparent. Behind one of the trees was a dark figure that looked like large trunk. _

Her vision came back. She blinked twice and shook her head. '_Again with those daydreams' _she thought. She looked up. Sonic was two trees away from what she saw. Amy's grew shocked and didn't know why, but she thought maybe these visions were coming for a reason and she was actually believing them. "Sonic Stop!" she warned him running to him, but Sonic didn't listen. "No Please! There's something hiding there!" She yelled. This time he turned quizzically staring at her. "What?"

She reached him but by that time a burn brownish trunk with dead and green leaves around it came out from his hiding spot. He was as big as the two of them on top of each other. They looked up bewildered. "What's that?" asked Sonic stepping back.

"**ROOAAARRR**!"

"I don't know," Amy replied, her voice cracking.

The monster stretched his arms to grab Sonic but missed. Sonic Jumped to the side and turned to Amy. "Run!" He yelled as he made a run for it between his legs.

Amy saw it distracted and had an opportunity to run around it to escape and soon was behind Sonic. The monster began to run after them. Amy was behind so the thing had a better chance of getting her. She ran her guts out to get near Sonic and as far away from it. Sonic saw two paths again only one yellow and the other blue. Course Sonic went off to the blue one. Amy followed after but when she stepped on it she had another vision.

_She saw a man a very old one. He was walking around the woods with a wooden stick in his hands. He was the same height as her and was smiling sweetly into her eyes._

Amy lost balance and tripped on the ground. Sonic turned and saw her on the floor. He stopped taking a better look. The Thing stopped in front of her and raised his hand high. Amy closed her eyes covering them with her hands.

"Haya!" a voice was heard. Amy opened her eyes seeing an old man jumping on the thing and making it fall on its side it cried in pain. The old man landed on his feet in front of Amy. He helped her up and ran to Sonic. He took a good look at them then said, "Come with me."

They nodded in understanding and then the old man ran down the road. Sonic and Amy quickly followed him.

'_Some active man'_ she thought in seeing this old man run faster than her. Amy was already out of air and tired, feeling light headed to keep on running any more but she reminded herself if she stopped now she'll never get back alive.

The old man led them off the blue road into the woods. It was quiet and calm as they continued to run. Birds were tweeting, it was a bit sunnier and a house could be seen. Amy looked at Sonic and he at her. Her face was pale. After what just happened he had no words to say to her incredibly ugly status and maybe he was in the same state.

From a far they saw a small house, like a cottage. The small dwelling looked broken down and abandoned, but they reached the house's door. The old man opened the wooden door letting them enter. Sonic went in first then Amy followed.

The place was shiny and clean. Looked more fixed up than Linda's house. He showed them a room not too far from the door. He pushed them in quickly. "You'll sleep here." He said. Sonic's eyes narrowed. Amy looked up at him receiving a small smile before closing the door.

"Sleep here? You kidding me? The place is…" Sonic trailed off when he turned around finding the door closed.

Amy blinked twice. "It's empty," she said.

She walked to the middle of the small room. "Hey! Open this door!" Demanded Sonic too busy screaming to notice Amy.

Her brow furrowed in questioning. Why would he lead them to an empty room? Are they his prisoners? An idea flashed in her mind. When she touched the red path it gave her a warning same goes for the blue one who foretold the man's appearance. She needed to touch something to give her information but will it work?

'_One way to find out_, 'she walked over to the wall and touched it with her hand. Sonic jingled the knob but it wouldn't open. "He locked It?!" he exclaimed.

Amy meanwhile was already long gone. Her idea had worked. There was a gear lever in back of a wall just across the right hand corner. It opened a secret door below them that led below them. Her vision returned. She only knew then she had a gift. She could see past present and, or future. She ran to where she saw the red lever. She studied the wall seeing if she could find its opening.

"What…are you doing?" Sonic asked confused. "Trying to see where the switch is to this." She replied. Sonic's jaw opened in shock. "There's a lever behind this wall that opens a door to an underground tunnel." She told him. "Problem is. I don't know how to open this wall."

Now he thought she was crazy. He went to her side and stared at her. "A lever… behind the wall…your joking right?" he asked.

Amy pushed him away. "Let me work this. You're no help." She angrily answered back.

Sonic blew an exasperated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

She banged on the wall. Nothing happened. She banged on it harder. Still nothing. Sonic rolled his eyes and was turning away when she kicked it. The wall opened downwards making Amy yelped and jumped back bumping into Sonic. Sonic grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling on him. The wall stopped from opening showing a red lever that was attached to the wall. Sonic looked down at Amy in shock and let go of her while Amy grinned up at him. She pulled the lever down. Rumbling came from under their feet. They stepped back making way for an opening passage, stairs formed leading under the floor.

Amy took the first step to head down. This vision was so going to come in handy. Sonic ran after her. "Hey, how'd you know this?" He asked as he stopped behind her.

She turned to him still holding her proud grin. "I have my ways."

Sonic and Amy got to the bottom. All there was there were two beds, green and blue. The room was fresh and cooling. Grins formed on their faces.

"I call blue!" yelled Sonic. "No I'm getting the blue one!" claimed Amy. Sonic zipped to the bed he wanted before she had. "Too bad sucker," he sneered.

"I deserve it after what I went through!" She yelled.

"Did I ask for that? No 'cause I don't care." Sonic stuck his tongue out.

"Your acting like a five year old," Amy insulted.

"Oh, and your any older?"

They were both sending each other death glares and dangerous threats into each other's eyes crashing emotions.

"Well I see you past my test."

They looked up seeing the old man come down from the stairs. "Wait test?" repeated Sonic questionable more than ever. The old man nodded. "As told it finally came true."

Sonic and Amy raised their brows. "You are the next legendary heroes of Gemnissent."

"Say What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger. Sonic and Amy legendary heroes...together? Oh no. Ohh no no no. What else do they have to say to all this they've been told. All in the next Chapter. Is where their adventure begins. Gosh this is long.<strong>


	4. Uncomfortable

**This week...**

**has been the harsest week for me.**

**With school and why not but at least I was able to finish this pretty quickly. Lucky I just started a new semester and don't have the same teacher giving me the same HW. Well enjoy.**

_**Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, and Action *Re- Edited* **_

**Chapter 4: Uncomfortable **

* * *

><p>Amy sat on the green bed and Sonic sat on the blue one. The old man stood being supported by his stick. Both were still in shock and were waiting for some answers. The old man walked over to them in between the two beds.<p>

"You may be surprised now but see…you know nothing yet. Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose," He said. Sonic looked at him with his mouth slightly opened and Amy was surprised too, but paid attention to what he had to say.

"No one has ever been able to come here. Only I know how to enter. Ms. Rose knew but she had a little help." He added

Sonic turned to her. "I didn't help you did I?" he asked raising a brow at her.

"You bet you didn't," she happily began. "I have something that did. It was…it looked like…I…I don't really exactly know what it was." She nervously said looking up at the old guy.

The guy chuckled. "You seem to have the power of vision." He informed.

"Noooo," Sonic said incredulous.

"I knew it, but I wasn't sure if it was. Cool!" Amy giggled.

Sonic crossed his arms and stubbornly said, "I could've found it myself."

Amy glared over to him. "Admit! Without me you would've been stuck there for a while," she said mockingly her last three words. He angrily stared back at her. "You have no idea of what I could've done."

The old man smile at them as they were arguing. "It's a relief seeing you two fighting."

They quickly turned to him. "What do you mean?" asked Amy. The old man's smile widened. "I must apologies for asking a question with a question, but have you any idea of why you two are here so far?" he asked.

"Well from what I remember. This one chick told us that a witch cursed us blah blah blah and that we had to find an old guy in the woods. You seem old enough," he plainly said.

"Sonic!" Amy scowled him.

The man laughed. "You must have met my niece. Linda," he said happily.

Amy's eyes lit up. "Yeah, Wait…she's your niece?" Amy asked.

He nodded with another small chuckle. "Yes. I am her uncle Professor Pickle. I study many scientific facts about this world, and I'm glad to still be living" He ended with another laugh.

Amy clapped her hands together in deep interest saying, "Wow,"

Sonic rolled his eyes and lay back on the pillow.

A thought suddenly came back to Amy.

"Again, Professor Pickle, Why did you say that it was relieving seeing us fighting?" she asked very concerned.

"Yubala, the so called queen to this land, has cursed you. Am I correct?" he asked. Amy nodded in agreement.

"It is said that the legendary heroes come here only in pure love not hate and for what I am seeing you two do not seem to get along." He said. "This is the only way this land could be saved, But if you two were to be in deep love we would had a problem." He seriously told them. "If you were to fall in love the curse will be at a high point for Yubala to use you to open the gates to Polkka."

He was soon interrupted by a loud laughter. "Me fall for that thing? Oh this is funny," Sonic laughed wiping a tear off his eye. "No, that will so never happen." Amy finished.

A frown appeared on his lips. "Never say never because it just might come true. Matters will become even more difficult and complicated." He explained.

Amy blinked at him. She ignored what he had said and couldn't help ask, "I'm wondering. What's in Po…ka…lly?" She trailed off hoping she said the place right.

Professor Pickle chuckled at her but answered her question. "Polkka is a protective land of rich items. Yubala is after a powerful golden staff that will allow her to rule this land freely. The only way to enter his place is by the unknown kiss of the heroes."

Sonic and Amy winced sticking their tongues out in disgust. "I think Imma be sick." Sonic said in a low voice. "Me too," Amy added.

Professor Pickle smiled at them, before he caught Amy yawning. She covered her mouth shy of her sudden sleepiness.

"I see Ms. Rose is tired. You two should get some good rest. Tomorrow is a very big day." He said. He walked over to the stairs. "Wait! What's so big about tomorrow?" asked Amy. Professor Pickle turned once at the second step. "You'll have to wait and see my child. Good night," He went on up the stairs.

"No Wait! Don't leave me here with-"

The stairs lifted up vanishing away in the ceiling. "Her…"

Sonic turned to Amy and faced her eyes. She sucked in her lips and looked around. Sonic turned to his side not wanting to make contact with her. "Shit…"

Amy looked at her bed. She crawled over to it to get under the covers. Sonic only eyed her from the corner of his eye. Once Amy got comfortable under the covers and in the warmth of the bed, she placed her head on her pillow.

"Vision huh," Sonic muttered. Amy looked at him and lifted her head up slowly.

"Yeah so," she said rudely.

A rather evil smile plastered on his lips. "Nothing, I'm just repeating what the old man said." He lied. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Just go ahead and turn off the lights please." She told him. Sonic smirked and didn't move. Amy nervously looked at him. Why was he suddenly looking at her like that?

He sensed her began to pick up a little uneasiness in the room. "Don't look at me like that." she rugged still trying to hold her firm voice.

"Tense? Don't worry I won't do anything. I only want a small favor." He coolly said keeping his sly look.

Amy strangely stared at him. "And what would that be?" she asked nervously.

"You supposedly could see a vision. Can you see what'll happen to me later on in life?" he asked.

"Like tell your future?" She questioned.

"Yeah,"

Amy laid her head back on the pillow. "Not happening," she replied surly.

"I'll keep the lights on all night and won't let you sleep" He smugly smiled at her. She growled but got up. She knew he was serious so might as well give it a shot. She went over to his bed and sigh.

"So how does this work?" he asked holding his famous smirk.

Amy shrugs her shoulders. "I have to touch you," she said simply.

Sonic's eyes widened and a disgust look made upon his face. "Whoa Amy a little too much even for you," he teased.

Amy slapped his shoulder. "You fricken perverted basterd!" she yelled. Sonic pushed her away from him. "Don't Touch ME!" he growled.

"Fine Then you aren't getting any telling from me!" she yelled back.

She walked around the bed over to the lights on the other side of Sonic's bed. She switched the lights off and all was dark. Amy struggled to get back to her bed but made it somehow. She got comfortable in bed but felt weariness grow in the room. She couldn't see him and he couldn't see her. They wondered what the other one was doing or even thinking. Amy slowly closed her eyes and let herself slip into unconsciousness.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic couldn't sleep.

He just couldn't.

Not with a girl in here no, and not just any girl it had to be the girl he hated most. Also the thought of being stuck in an unknown world with her and the bad guys chasing after them so they could open a gate by kissing each other, made him woozy. That seriously removed his sleep exchanging it with thinking. He slept for at least four hours but then woke up. The rest of the night he's been thinking.

He got up from the bed and walked over to the lights. He had to turn them on.

Light brightened the room. Amy slept peacefully in her bed breathing lightly.

He stared at her emotionless. _'This… curse…__of us falling in love…could it be…true?'_

He knew clearly that love plus them two did not equal any type of connected love neither friendship nor Funny love. No never, but like the old man said "never say never".

He walked over to his bed and sat there.

But he had a girlfriend. Sally Acorn. _Why couldn't I get stuck with her?_

Pokkia or Pokally whatever it is was as well in his thoughts. Where was it? How far is it? Are they really going to go through with his? Man all this questions!

"Uhh...S-sonic?"

Sonic looked up at Amy seeing her waking up. She was looking up at him, her eyes squinting a little. She yawned and stood up a little using her hands to lift herself up since she was one her belly position. She placed her elbow down on the bed to support her body weight.

"Y-your awake?" she asked her voice low and raspy.

He crossed his arms. "As you can see," he rudely replied back.

Amy narrowed her eyes."Grumpy much," she mumbled to herself. Sonic rolled his eyes.

Amy rubbed her eyes and looked around. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Does it look like I have a watch or even the time? No!" he told her. She growled turning back to him. "See! This is what you get for staying awake all night! You get all grumpy and mad for no reason! Go to sleep!" she said in a scowled voice.

"Psht, Oh yeah, Sure mother." he scoffed.

Amy got up from her laying position. "What is your fricken problem!" she yelled at him.

"You, this place, you? Whatever it is it's driving me nuts." He growled.

"That's just you because I'm fine." She calmly stated.

"You-Arghh! Could you just stop talking? You were better when sleeping!" he said now irritated.

Amy smirked and slyly said, "Eyeing me, Blue? Cute,"

"Don't test your luck just 'cause you're a girl." He warned lifting his finger up at her.

"So now you hit girls?" she said in a fake surprise. "You think I'm scared of you." She challenged him raising her eyebrows.

Sonic's eyes narrowed and he ran to her, pushing her roughly up against the wall, pinning her shoulders. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He darkly chuckled.

Amy usually wasn't scared of Sonic but again something in his emerald eyes weren't the same. "Sonic Stop it!" she yelled angrily. She pushed his chest so he could get off her but he was way stronger than her.

"Scared?" he evilly asked.

Amy then kicked his stomach making him groan and fall to his side on the bed. Amy quickly got off the bed. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to rape me!" she yelled in fear.

Sonic held his stomach and glared at her. "Rape! Are you paranoid?" He yelled back in pain.

The stairs suddenly came down from the ceiling stopping the two and making their heads turn.

A beautiful Chipmunk came running down. She then saw them. She sighed in relief putting her hand in her heart. "Oh thank chaos you're alright," she gasped.

Sonic and Amy stood up straight. "Linda?"

She raced up to the two. She placed her hand on Amy's forehead and then placed her hands on her cheek. "Are you hurt? I heard you were attacked by a tree." Linda said in a worried tone.

Amy was wide-eyed at her expression. She still wasn't comfortable with the fact Sally or so called Linda (_whatever)_ was this sweet caring person.

"Y-yes," Amy nodded. Linda rushed to Sonic's side. He had climbed down the bed but was still holding his stomach. She tilted his chin up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked examining his face.

Sonic angrily glared at Amy. "Peachy," he mumbled.

"What was that darling?" she asked once more.

His cheek flushed and he looked up. "I'm fine." He reassured.

She sighed out of relief one more time and turned to Professor Pickle who had come down the stairs. "They're safe," She sighed. "Thanks to you. How can I ever repay you uncle?"

Professor Pickle chuckled but then smile. "How about getting these two heroes up and helping us save this land," he suggested. Linda smile warmly before Sonic spoke, "Saving the world? Oh no,"

She turned to them. "Yubala is tracking you. You must leave imminently." She told.

"But I'll miss breakfast." Complained Sonic. "Sonic! You pig!" Amy insulted. Sonic turned and was about to protest when Linda spoke.

"Do not worry. We shall eat. Come, I have already made a healthy breakfast for us to eat. Very healthy food indeed." Professor Pickle told him before turning and going upstairs. Linda followed and so did Sonic and Amy.

**.:XxX:.**

In the golden made kitchen, Sonic and Amy sat on a golden table with two silver plates. The outside of the house sure looked old but inside the place was fancy. On the plates was a cookie like bread that was shaped as circles. On top was cream and brown sugar with some kind of black seeds around the cream then a huge strawberry with nuts poking out of it.

Sonic stared at the small piece of food in confusion. "What the hell is that?" he rudely blurred out.

Amy would have yelled at him for his unnecessary comment but she was feeling the same way.

"This is my famous discovery of sweets and fruits. It is called a Topanots." Professor Pickle said. Amy bit her lip. This was food? It looked fresh and well… like food, but it looked like _shit_ at the same time.

"_Bonapatet_," she muttered and took a bite out of it.

Sonic watched as she grabbed the sides and moved it to her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as she chewed it. She turned to him and opened her mouth. "Oh my goodness, Sonic taste this! It is so good!" she squealed.

Sonic turned to his plate. He took a hold of his Topanot and bit it.

Linda came with a large scroll. She placed it on the table and opened it. "Ok, listen well you two. You have a mission." She announced but when she looked up she saw the two scrunching down their Topanots like small hungry children.

Professor Pickle walked beside her with a proud smile. Linda sweat a drop when her uncle said, "Never fails, especially on teenagers."

"I'll agree with you on this one." She nervously smiled at them.

"Wow. I have never eaten anything like this." Amy softly said, stuffed.

Sonic was rubbing his stomach and picking his teeth. "Yup," he agreed.

Linda smiled. "Now that you are magically full," she giggled a little. "Let's get to your journey explanations" she said looking at the map.

It was a huge map that fit the whole table. Linda looked around when pointing at it.

"We are here." She said pointing at a dark green area. "And there is Linda's house" added Professor Pickle happily.

"Uncle," Linda groaned holding a nervous smile. Amy chuckled and Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Yubala could come around here to search for you so you two will have to get out of the woods and head down road." She informed.

Amy nodded. "Ok,"

"Start by going to Lamba Swamp, then Loud Amerum jungle, and finally through grassland garden, from there you'll camp for the night." She explained.

"Wait, but from there where?" Amy asked.

"From there you'll know what to do. Believe me, Amy, you're not alone." She softly said.

Sonic grinned lifting his fist up. "Adventure, danger, messing with the bad guys, Can this get any better?" He happily questioned.

"Tempted already? But I thought you hated it here." Amy taunted him slyly.

Sonic glared at her. "Don't push it," he snarled. "Aren't I already?" she slyly replied.

"Good. You are ready." Linda chirped closing the map.

Professor Pickle got out a smaller scroll. "Here," he handed it to Amy. "This might help a little."

"While you're heading over there I will distract Yubala so she won't catch up." Linda explained.

"Cool. The sooner we start the faster we'll finish." Sonic said in a low voice.

Linda smiled warmly. "Good luck and stay safe."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I thought it was funny. I laughed at some of the things I wrote. Hope i have anyother ideas to this.<strong>


	5. A First

**This could be the fastest and shortest chapter but it's something important. **

**Sonic and Amy may be enemies but will it still get in the way of saving their behinds?**

**One way to find out.**

**A little bit of Romance,drama,adventure and mystery.**

** Here's**

_*Re Edit*_

**Chapter 5: A First**

* * *

><p>Dark shadows flew through the quiet woods. They had been separated into every part of Gemnissent to find the two legendary Heroes. As they flew down near the ground they saw small footsteps on the dirt path road. Instantly they knew they had been around the area.<p>

One of the shadows flew down curious of the footprint, but because of its curiosity suddenly a huge trunk with dead brown and bright green leaves popped out from a hiding stop and caught the shadow by surprised. It opened its mouth gobbling up the shadow and ate it. The rest of the shadows that passed by ignored the creature and their partner getting eating and just moved on farther into the woods.

**.:XxX:.**

"Ok, let's see. We are still in the woods and we need to pass Lamba swamp…." Amy said to herself. She stared down at the small map Professor Pickle had handed her. It wasn't as detailed as the large map Linda had shown them but she could still figure it out.

It was still dark where they walked but the sun was coming out from the horizon. Only a small amount of light could be seen in the distance.

"It's hard to see this when it's so dark." Amy complained moving her face away from the map.

"Let me see," Sonic said snatching the map out of her hands and taking a look at it. He turned the map sideways and then upside down. "Clueless. All I see is green with small brown and blue lines everywhere. How the fuck can you read this?" He asked.

"Give me that!" she snapped taking the map out of his hands.

"Let's just walk until we see something or reach the end. "Sonic suggested.

"No! We can't just go anywhere and expect to see that swamp. We have to be careful and figure out this map." Amy explained, looking from him and back at the paper in her hands.

Sonic raised his eyebrow and glared at her. "And who made you in charge?"

Amy paused and slowly turned to him. "No one, I'm just saying we should do the safest thing here, but, if Mr. I-Know-Everything wants to lead the way, the roads all yours." She slyly said her eyes closing half way and a smirk on her lips.

Sonic faked a smirk back and snatched the map. "Good idea,"

He walked ahead leaving Amy standing in placing with a disbelief look. All hope was in his hands right now. Once he was pointed out to do something there is no stopping him. "Me and my big mouth," she grumbled as she began walking again.

Sonic and Amy quietly walked keeping their distance from each other. As Sonic was looking down at the map he suddenly felt a strange feeling. A feeling as if someone was following them. He stopped turning around. Amy walked turned seeing him glaring back at the road they had walked through.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him. He turned to her with a serious look and then back to the woods. That feeling only kept getting stronger and fearful.

"Hurry, Let's go." He said in a very serious voice and ran down the path road.

"H-Huh? Wait Sonic!" She called out and ran after him.

Sonic wasn't as fast like he was back on earth but he could still run fast enough. Sonic looked back, seeing Amy Running behind him, confused. Just before he was going to stop, a Black figure appeared from the distance. Sonic stopped running and took a look at him. Amy stopped next to him and looked back to see what he was looking so fearful of.

A shadow that floated in the air was flying around the trees, but it didn't seem to see them until Amy gasped loudly, tripping over a foot while walking backwards.

Their eyes widened when the shadow saw them and rushed their direction with it's hands reached out.

"I-It's that shadow guy!" she cried in fear, remembering the memory of being strangled to drink something just before she passed out and woke up in a weird place.

Sonic looked at her. She held a very fearful look like if she knew the thing. She had somehow seen this thing once by the looks of it, caused her to be afraid of it so much, because she wouldn't move from place

"Amy run, now!" He warned her pulling on her shirt. Amy broke from her trance and made a run for it, the same direction they were going for before. Along with Sonic, who let go of her shirt so he could run.

Running down the path breathless, Sonic and Amy soon began to see a light at the end of the forest. "It's the end!" Sonic yelled at her so she would hear him. Amy closed her eyes as they approached the brightness that hurt her eyes. Sonic squinted and both entered through the light.

Sonic and Amy stopped and now were in a hill top. From the top the large grassy green plains could be seen. The wind was blowing lightly through the large plains, the grass swaying with the wind and the Sun now showing a little bit more. The hill was steep and a long way down and at the end... the hill was a cliff. Across a few feet more flat grassy plains.

She turned quickly finding Sonic climbing in a log. It was carved inside so it could fit two people for a ride.

"What are you doing?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Don't scream at me and get in!" he growled. Amy looked back seeing the black shadow getting closer. "It isn't safe." She retorted. Sonic turned too seeing the shadow come out of the woods and so Sonic quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. "Waaa-Omph," She landed on her elbows and her face hit the bottom of the log. He moved quickly and pushed the log forward with his body. The shadow was getting closer and he needed a plan of action. This was the best it could go.

"We don't have time for this _shit_!" he said angrily.

She fell backwards into the log as Sonic pushed himself along with the log until they slid down.

Amy got up feeling the wind blow across her face at great speed. Realizing the log sliding down the grass really fast, she screamed closing her eyes.

"Woohoo!" Sonic cheered raised his hands up.

Amy wrapped her arms around his waist to scare of ever letting go. Sonic noticed but didn't pay too much attention to it because suddenly the shadow appeared beside them. It extended its arm to try to grab Amy, but she moved closer to Sonic. Sonic clenched his teeth in disgust of both Amy and the shadow but soon grinned. He grabbed the log's sides and moved to the side away from the shadow. His grin streaked out to his deft thinking.

"Ahh, Sonic Please be careful!" Amy yelled holding tighter to him. Sonic's eyes went forward taking a look of the view. He squint his eyes of what was up ahead.

"Just hold on and trust me!" he yelled back.

She was bewildered by his sudden determination and words but held tighter on to him and hid her face on his back and near the shoulder.

Sonic targeted the small cliff he was headed to, but before he could move the log to the side to drift, he was distracted when he heard screaming. Turning he saw the shadow had Amy by the arm and was pulling her up but she was holding to him by the other hand. "Let me go!" Amy cried.

"YO!"

The shadow turned only coming face to face with a fist that punched across the figure's dark shadowy face. The shadow let go of Amy's arm and the let out a high-pitch cry before puffing into a dark fog.

Amy looked up at Sonic who held that annoyed look, but not at her.

"_Fucking bitches_," he angrily said.

Amy's lips twirled into a smile while a tingly feeling started in her stomach. He was defending her and he didn't even know he just did. Amy's eyes shifted across his shoulder.

"Sonic!" She yelled her eyes widening. "What now!" he snarled.

She pointed behind him. "We're running out of road!"

Sonic looked around and his mouth opened wide.

The log slid on the curved end sending the log up into the air.

"AHHHH!"

Both flew up in the air. Sonic and Amy were able to see the castle from the altitude. It was at the top of a faraway dark mountain that had rain clouds above it. They're mouths slowly opened at the scary sight. It didn't look very happy either. It was then stated… that…was Yubala's castle.

Just then, the log went down and they saw that the landed wasn't going to be a very pretty one.

"Brace yourself!"

The log collided with the ground flipping it over and cracking it in two. Sonic and Amy came out rolling down a flat area.

When both stopped, Sonic was laughing loudly and Amy chuckled nervously. Sonic was on his belly position and Amy on her back facing up at the sky. Sonic's laughter died out when lifting himself up. He looked down at Amy who looked at him back.

Amy's cheeks began to get red. Sonic's smile turned into a frown. He got up and dusted himself off.

"_Erm_," He cleared his throat looking around the area. Amy frowned sadly. It was one of the few times she's seen him smile at her. She stood up slowly fixing her hair. When she finally got time to have a fun with him without fighting, he always had to spoil it.

"Ok, Amy, the map," he asked not making eye contact with her. He had his hand opened for her to give him the map but she never did.

Amy froze. She checked her pockets and winced. She slowly looked at an angry Sonic.

"Amy, where's the map?" he asked trying his hardest not to yell.

She quickly remembered, "You had it when you were leading the way!" she retorted pointing at him.

Sonic blinked and looked at himself. His hands were empty. "I think I dropped it." He said distantly.

"You dropped it!" Amy exclaimed.

"It was an accident! Those _things_ were chasing us! Not my fault!" he shot back defending himself.

"Augh," Amy slapped her forehead. "Why did I even give you the map?" she grumbled.

"I know, Why did you?" he insulted her. Amy death glared him. "Don't start adding blames on me!"

"What are you talking about? You blamed yourself just now." He said crossing his arms.

Amy snapped once he said that and pounced at him. They fell down on the grass, Amy on top of Sonic.

She threw punches on his chest letting out her angry. "We're lost because of your stupidity; we have no idea where this Lamba place is!" she sputtered. Sonic rolled her over so he would be one top of her. He pinned her arms to the ground. Amy kept kicking and screaming for him to get off her but he was again way too strong.

"Look! We'll find the swamp place and so on from there. Just calm down!" He yelled at her face.

Amy glared up at him who held a serious annoyed look. She was also surprised he was taking it seriously but didn't show it. She pouted and averted to the side. He loosened his grip on her and got off her. She sighed and got up too. Sonic crossed his arms and looked down, closing his eyes. Amy took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm calm," she stated. He opened his eyes and glared at her. Without a word he twirled and began walking but instantly stopped. In the far end of the plains there was smug coming out from some trees.

Amy approached his side. "I don't think we'll need the map to find the swamp anymore." She stated.

He let out a shakily sigh trying to forget all that had just happened. "Then let's not waste any more time." He told her and both walked down the grassy plains with a memory that seemed to be a first for the two of them and the last as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward<strong> **Momments. Still it got them a good saving. Right?**

**Next will be a lot more about Sonic trying not to show any feelings of careship towards her. Just thought I'd let you all know.**


	6. Careless

** I haven't really updated this story for a while thought I'd start again.**

**Lame.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Careless<p>

Yubala felt one of her shadows being exterminated by a very strong force. She didn't know how it could have happened but she sensed it, and she knew who it was too.

"I can see this hedgehog can fight." she told the Crow. Yubala closed her eyes to try to get more information about the strong hit.

"Hm...He seems to be very strong too." She said again sounding very worry. Yubala opened her eyes and walked off from the window she had been staring at." This is bad. If the boy can defend himself he'll be able to protect the girl as well. Therefore, we will not be able to capture them!" She growled clenching her fist and waving it around angrily.

The crow looked out the window. He closed his eyes and said, "They are headed to Lamba Swamp." The crow informed her.

Yubala nodded, "I know, I know, but we can't send the shadows there!" Yubala said turning to his direction. "Those monsters eat anything they can find. I will not lose my men on something that those kids could get out of themselves." She explained.

The crow blankly turned back to her. "You really believe they'll come out alive?" he asked.

Yubala smiled wickedly. "Oh my darling Seth, believe me they will."

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic and Amy walked down some grassy path. They were heading towards some trees that weren't as far as they were before. It had been a long walk down the grassy plains.

"My legs hurt," Amy groan.

"Well isn't that too bad." Sonic replied.

Ignoring his statement she asked, "Can we rest?"

Sonic turned 90 degrees to look at her, his eyes narrowed and a frown plastered on his face. "No!"

Amy pouted and crossed her arms. "Then can you at least carry me along the way since you don't seem tired?" She asked him.

Sonic put on a disgusted look and turned to her in a shocking matter. It was weird of her asking this.

"No!" he replied again.

She rolled her eyes. She knew the answer from the start so it didn't surprise her thought, it wouldn't have hurt to give it a shot.

Fog soon began to surround the area. The Sun slowly was covered and the place got darker. The road also was getting hard to see. Amy moved closer near Sonic's side. Sonic noticed and turned to her.

"Why so scared. Did you see your refection somewhere here?" he teased.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "No, don't start with me right now." She angrily told him lifting her finger up to his face. Sonic swatted t away and turned to face forward again. Amy looked around barley able to see a few trees around the area "It's just weird of a sudden change of weather." She explained.

"Your right it was sunny a few steps back, but that means were near water so that swamp place could be around here." He said. Amy nodded and took a huge breath. When she did she took in a bad smell and she began to cough. Sonic turned to her and stopped. "What now?" he asked rather annoyed.

Amy covered her nose with her hand. "That smell-What is it?" she asked

Sonic sniffed the air. "What smell?" he asked. Amy held on to her stomach. "The smell that's making me sick," She replied with a squeaky voice. Sonic turned around to glare at her but came across a green face. He winced then said, "Ew, don't puke on me!"

Amy looked up at him and angrily at him. "I'm not going to puke." She said covering her mouth.

As they walked along the track Amy began to get so dizzy she almost stumbled over. Sonic looked over and saw this. "Oh my-hurry the _fuck _up," Sonic snarled. Sonic went back to where she was and grabbed her arm pulling her down the road.

"_Amy-"_

Amy blinked and looked up at Sonic. "Huh," She questioned.

Sonic looked down at her. "What," he asked her with his angry glare.

"Did you just hear that?" she asked then paused before saying, "Did you say something?"

He lifted his eyebrows. "Ya hurry up," He harshly told her leaning in to her face with his brows crossed.

Amy stared back. His voice and the one she had just heard sounded the same. Only the other one was more soft and low sounding.

Soon they stopped both looking straight at a dead lake-like place. There was this green smug of air and fog scattered around the place. The water was green and muddy and the smell…

"Oh God!" Sonic let go of Amy's arm to cover his nose. "What is that smell?"

Amy held her breath. "I don't know," she said her words coming out muffled.

In front of them were a pile of rocks that were on top of each other that made a path on top of the muddy water to get to the other side of the swamp. Sonic let go of his nose and let out a shaky sigh and shook his head. "Ok, let's go." He said to Amy.

Sonic lifted his foot to take a step on the rock but Amy grabbed his arm. "No, wait, maybe it isn't safe." She warned him. Sonic narrowed his eyes at her and pulled his hand back. "Take the risk. We'll be fine." He assured her. He then focused his way back on the pile of rocks; He had to be careful where he stepped because he could step on a slanted rock and twist his ankle and fall. He lifted his foot and placed his on the rock. After that he got on the rock and smirk. He looked back at Amy and mention for her to come.

Amy could feel a lump rising in her throat as she saw him walking down the pile of rocks. She took a breath and let it go roughly. She lifted her foot to place it on top of the rock. She let go of her foot making it almost slip down but she got a hold of herself, stopping her foot from doing down the steep rock's side. "Steady," she reminded herself.

Sonic was already half way and when he turned around he saw Amy had taken only so many steps. She only walked 5 inches apart a step

He skeptically stared at her and put his hand on his hip. "You know walking like that will get you nowhere." Sonic loudly said because of their distance. Amy looked up. "Well it's sure gotten me this far," she replied back.

Sonic rolled his eyes pretending he didn't hear that and continued to walk down pass each rock. As Amy walked on each rock she turned down to the water. In the distance she saw water move a little. Instantly she froze. Suddenly she felt so scared to make another move.

"S-Sonic," She stuttered her voice cracking.

Sonic didn't seem to hear so he didn't turn around.  
>Amy saw the water soon move closer and closer, sending small waves heading towards her. The fog made it harder for her to see what it was, but her eyes weren't failing her. Amy began to move and again.<p>

"Sonic, the water, it's moving-ow!" Amy cried out, but slipped on the rock and fell down twisting her ankle and falling on her knees. Sonic turned around and saw her knees on the rock. "Amy!"

He turned and saw water coming towards her. "Great," he angrily muttered walking the opposite direction to what he was walking to.

When the water approached the pile of rocks Amy was lying on the water stopped moving and stood still. Amy stared down at it still trying to get up but her leg stinged.

Out came a frog's face. It stared at her with its pale tan eyes. Amy held her breath and made no sudden move. She was perfectly still

The frog jumped out of the water and on the rock behind Amy. Its skin was a pale green and it was at least her height if Amy sat down crisscross.

"Pretty, come with me," The frog croaked.

Amy's eyes widened. "I-I'd rather not," she whispered.

The frog's eyes narrowed and its voice grew deeper. "Come with me!" it darkly demanded.

Amy crawled back. "No," she whimpered.

The frog's tongue came out and wrapped itself around Amy's wrist. **"COOME!"**

"No! Leave me alone!" Amy yelled trying to fight back.

Sonic walked over to where they argue. He made his way in front of the frog and the frog looked up. Sonic pulled his arm back then let it go, making contacted with the frog's face. The frog flipped backwards, falling into the water with a splash.

Amy got up and lifted her knee. "Oh, it hurts so much," she said, her voice low. Sonic stared down at her. "Hurry, get going," He told her turning back at the water. "I'll cover you,"

Amy nodded and did as told. Sonic turned and quickly followed behind.

Sonic reached Amy's side quickly then looked back taking a look, but didn't see the frog.

'_Hmph, weak,"_Sonic thought to himself.

He walked on to the next rock when he heard Amy speak. "Thank you,"

"You better be. I don't wanna waste any more time on trying to save you again," He rudely replied.

Just when he was about to walk to the next rock something wrapped around his leg and when he looked down, out of the water the frog's head popped, its tongue around his leg.

Sonic shook his leg trying to get it off but he couldn't. "Get off me you _fucking_ piece of shit." he snarled.

Amy looked back and saw them. She narrowed her eyes but quickly something else distracted her.

She saw a sudden picture of movement of an animal stepping on its tongue by pulling it with his hand.

Amy blinked as she saw Sonic struggling to get free.

"Sonic step on its tongue and it'll let you go!" She yelled out. Sonic did as told and stepped on its tongue that was loose down on the rocks since the frog was climbing on the rocks.

The frog shrieked a loud noise and released his leg.

"Hurry," Amy said. Sonic jumped on rock to rock to get back to Amy's side. When he did Amy could now walk better then she could so she wasn't limping as much. "You okay?" she asked in a worry tone.

"Worry about yourself," Sonic replied back making Amy frown even more. "C'mon were almost there." Sonic pointed out.

Just as the two began to walk again a low scary voice moaned behind them.

"_Uuuuuu"_

"What's that?" Amy asked.

Turning around they seeing the frog with red eyeballs, its skin white and that it looked like it was ready to pounce at them.

"Shit," Sonic gasped and began to walk faster. Amy was still very slow caused of her ankle that still sting but only a little.

"Emy, come to me," it howled in a rocky accent.

"H-how does it know me name?" Amy asked scared to death. She was trying to get away and because of her quickness she almost slipped again.

"Heheh, Your all mine," the frog laughed evilly and it jumped up. Amy gasped seeing it had jump high and was coming down towards her.

Sonic angrily stared at the scene. "Run Amy!" Sonic yelled.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't make it either. All Amy could do was watch as the frog almost came down to her.

Suddenly a big giant fish came out of the water the size of a whale. It jumped over the pile of rocks and gobbled up the frog that was still in the air completely before splashing on the other side of the pile of rocks.

Amy screamed and moved quicker than ever for the water that the whale had splash on now created an effect and she needed to get away.

Sonic reached the other side of the road and ran away leaving Amy still on the rocks but just two more before land there. Amy struggled to get away because of her leg and got caught on the water that splashed down on her.

Sonic got out from behind a tree and saw Amy coughing on the floor, went but alive.

He smoothly walked to her, grinning.

Amy looked up and saw that grin so she angrily stared back.

"You okay?" he asked more in a mocking tone.

Amy stood up and went up to his face. "Why couldn't you have help?" she yelled from the top of her lungs.

Sonic rolled his eyes still holding his grin. "I did. Your alive, be happy," he told her.

Amy growled to herself and pushed him away. "You didn't help me pass the rocks. I hurt my ankle and all you could do was watch me drag my butt down there!" She snarled.

"All mobian for themselves. You're lucky I even helped you." Sonic angrily stated.

"We're in this together. If we want to survive then this is the only way." She told him.

Sonic turned around and began walking away. "Hey, where are you going? You've got a lot of nerve Sonic the hedgehog!" she scolded him.

"I really don't care," sonic said nonchalantly. "My hurt hurts causes of your yapping,"

"What! I'm not yapping!" She exclaimed angrily walking after him.

"Good. Now shut up"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah. The wonderful joy of team work. Well, kinda in this point. Review please.<strong>


	7. Getting use to

_**Aw why not put another one since I'm bored. Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Getting use to<p>

Yubala had Professor Pickle tied up in a chair. He was surrounded by shadows everywhere. Yubala grinned evilly at him. Sadly, he was caught trying to escape. The shadows had passed by his house and he told that he had not seen any type of hedgehogs around. Unfortunately, the shadows had gone inside the house and had found a blue quill on the floor under the golden table.

"Tell me were the kids are heading too exactly." She demanded. Professor Pickle only smiled. "I do not know of what you speak of. Nevertheless, I haven't seen two kids since my visit to the northern village." He calmly said.

Yubala sighed and took out a Rose from her cape. Professor Pickle immediately frowned.

"You do know those are the last two that I will bring from other worlds. I can't risk anymore malfunctions." She told him. "From there this whole land will all suffer for trying to ruin my plans! Sneaking these kids down these dangerous lands and killing them!" she yelled.

Professor Pickle looked down.

"If you don't want your people to suffer, tell me where there headed." She said.

"Belleinds village," he shameful muttered. Yubala smiled proudly. "Smart uncle,"

Yubala then turned to one of his shadows. "Scourge, why don't you head down over there? It'd be a great opportunity to wait in the shadows," she giggled her last few words.

**.:XxX:.**

By the afternoon Sonic and Amy had reached Loud Amerum jungle. They also were hungry. The sun's rays shined down at them causing them to become tired. The area was loud of yelling monkeys, birds chirping, and bugs making all different types of noise.

"Oh, I'm so tired and hungry." Amy was starving thirsty and not to mention exhausted. Sonic on the other hand kept his cool and walked without a complain.

Amy looked up at him and saw his calm look. "So, how's you acting coming along or have you lost your stuff too?" she insulted. Sonic turned to her seeing a smirk. He gave it back and with an insulted replied back, "Do you look horrible. Taking it easy?"

Amy slyly stared at him. "Hm, touché,"

Sonic's eyes shifted above her head. There he spotted fruits. They were small round, blue and hanging from a small palm tree. He walked up to the tree that held it. "A fruit," he stated pointing at it.

"Wow, just my luck," Amy cheered.

"Your luck? I found it," Sonic stubbornly said pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Ladies first, "Amy fought back.

"You forgot I don't do gentlemenish and especially with you." He said crossing his arms and looking down at her.

"I don't even think that's a word-"Amy began but Sonic cut her sentence.

"I don't care. It's my fruit and you pretty much can't do much about it." He pointed out.

Amy pouted and turned around. "Fine, leave me to starve." She grumbled but adding more of an 'I-don't-care' tone on the last word.

Sonic grinned and climbed up the tree. Amy walked over to the tree and leaned on it.

_A small crocodile boy, same age as her, went up to the tree and kicked it. Small rounded blue fruits came down from the tree__.__ The boy picked them up and began to eat them. One by one he scarfed them all up, but when he ate about five his face began to turn blue and purple. He held his neck with both hands._

"_P-poison," the kid choked._

Amy gasped and took hold of her head. Another vision

. She looked p and saw Sonic at the top of the tree trying to grab the fruit in his hands. She shook her head looked around, but remembered something. She kicked the tree's pole making it wiggle and Sonic fall. Sonic landed on the floor and dropped the fruit. It rolled over to Amy's foot and she squished it. Amy sighed in relief.

Sonic stood up angrily and stomped over to her. "You made me lose my lunch!" he exclaimed.

Amy walked back raising his hands in a possive motion. "Okay, look, I have a good reason for doing what I did." She nervously tried to explain.

"Oh you better cause you-"

"Sonic it's poisonous." She told him in a worry tone.

Sonic's scowled face disappeared and Amy lifted her foot and there it was the purple liquid. Sonic's jaw slowly opened. He looked up from her foot to her eyes. It held something he wasn't used to seeing in her. "How'd you…"

"I had another vision," she finished chuckling a bit. "I touched the tree and saw a boy who died of eating these." She explained. Sonic looked at the fruit and she did too. She smiled and walked over to the tree. She bended down to grab the ones that had fell down when she kicked the tree.

"You're still going to eat them?" he asked surprised.

"No you dummy, but we might need them just in case of danger." She said.

Sonic only looked at her with a shocked expression while she put a few in her pockets. She walked over to him and gave him two. "Here," she said.

He suddenly felt close to her more than ever. She'd saved him twice already. Though he wouldn't count the one where she found the panel behind the wall, but the one time she warned him of the tree thingy. Sonic couldn't help but smile at her kindness. Something he was going to get use to really quickly.

Amy looked up at Sonic. "Are you ready?" she asked, but froze. For a moment Sonic couldn't stop smiling at her. "What? "She asked in a low voice. "Stop giving me that smile. It's creepy."

"You were always the caring type." He finally said. "You care about me."

Amy blushes and looked away. She started walking along with Sonic. "It's not that I care…which I don't," she said closing her eyes and looking up to the side refusing to make eye contact. Sonic chuckled and Amy opened her eyes looking back at the road. "But if you get killed I'm going to end up here forever and we'll never get home." She softly explained.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for the first time. It startled Amy making her flinched and shyly stared up at him.

"C'mon. I know you care 'bout me. You can't resist me." He slyly said.

Amy blushed now out of embarrassment and smirked. "Watch me," She elbowed him in his chest lightly and he let her go. He placed his hand on his chest and chuckled. "Ouch," he playful said. Amy only laughed. They kept walking down the jungle path not knowing that someone was watching them from the back of a tree.

Sonic stopped and turned around. He saw a sudden shadow pass tree to tree.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sonic felt something. That bad feeling again. He didn't know why or how, but he knew it was bad.

Amy touched his shoulder. "You okay?" She asked again. He offered her a small smile and turned around to push her lightly still looking behind his back. "Keep going and don't look back." He whispered lightly.

Hey, what's your problem? Stop pushing me. What's going on?" She demanded to know.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said a voice. They turned and saw a pink echidna. She wore a red cape and a white dress. "You two are our last hope and your stuck inside a jungle." She pointed out.

They both looked confused as to why a girl was in front of them.

"Wow," said Amy walking out of Sonic's grip and forwards.

"Are you lost?" asked Sonic.

"I've been lost for a while. Could you help me?" she asked. Amy smiled. "Sure we can. We've been confused about-ow, ow, ow" Amy whined. Sonic grabbed her wrist hard. "What she meant to say is no. I've got enough with this girl I don't want more." He darkly said.

"Ow, ow, Sonic it hurts." Amy whimpered. He pulled her down with him and to his face to meet. "I don't trust her. We can't just be nice to anyone we meet." He muttered angrily. Amy pushed him away. "Let me go." She yanked her hand away.

"You alright," said the girl asked Amy.

"Yes," she grumbled glaring at Sonic while rubbing her wrist. "You can come with me. I'll find a way out." She said turning to her.

"Oh thank you," cried the girl of happiness.

"I'm Amy by the way and here's dofuse." She introduced herself and Sonic.

"I'm Julie-su; I've been trying to find my fiancé." She sweetly said.

Sonic blinked in Confusion. "Fiancé, How old are you?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"I'm sixteen." She said happily.

"At this age!" Sonic exclaimed not believing his ears. Amy then cut in. "You're a little too young don't you think?" she then asked her back.

"Well, no. Some of my people marry as young as thirteen." She said it like it was no big deal. Sonic held his head. "Oh man," he whispered.

"I was going to marry him but we got send her before the wedding." She told them lifting her hands up to show her engagement ring.

Amy smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll help you." She reassured her.

"No we're not!" Sonic protested moving his hand in a 'no way' position.

"**I'll **help her." She loudly corrected him. Sonic shut his mouth and angrily glared at her. Amy turned to Juile-su and the two girls began to walk. Sonic only trailed behind not helping but sense that bad feeling something was going to go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone. I'm gone for this whole mouth... Hope you like. Adios!,<strong>


	8. The Dark Truth

**I'm sick so a didn't go to school thus gave me time to write and now I have finished. Again thanks to my friend. This chapter is for the people who like action, vampires and graveyards.**

**Enjoy! Mwahahahaha *cough cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Dark Truth<strong>

Amy and Julie-su were walking while talking in front and Sonic stayed in back hearing their conversation. They had been walking for hours and didn't even notice. Sonic on the other hand was as bored as could be. He just kept hearing them talk and talk.

"At night, my fiancée would come to my room and talk to me until I fell asleep. He would also give me a small kiss on my cheek before leaving." Julie-su explains as Sonic mocked her from behind. Amy stared in awe holding her cheeks on her cheeks. "Aw,"

"I know. We had our whole future planned. Wedding, a castle of our own, kids, and live happily ever after." She paused and her smile disappeared. "That is until we were suddenly sent here and…I lost him" She sadly said. Amy softly smiled. "Oh, you'll find him. I believe in you." She hopefully said. Sonic mimicked her in a low voice then rolled his eyes.

"You're so sweet Amy," She told her happily her smile coming back. Amy smiled sweetly giggled.

"Say," Began Julie-su. "What about your love life?" She asked her.

Amy stopped giggling and looked at her confused. "My love life," she repeated distantly. "Yea, do you have someone you like?" She asked slyly. Amy blushed and pondered about her question.

Sonic raised his eye brows from behind. "No, but it really doesn't get my attention anyway." she simply replied. "Why," asked Julie-su.

"Well, it makes me think badly," she said.

"What about,"

Amy's blush lowered down her regular color. "About us, what lies on our future? Not every guy can start out bad." She said faithfully.

"True, but not every guy can start out good." She said and looked behind her back to Sonic.

Amy looked back at Sonic whose eyes were wide opened with a disbelief look. Amy turned a red scarlet and Sonic shook his head. "Uh, no, you see…I'm taken." He said nervously.

It was now Julie-su's turn to look confused. "Wait you're not together?"

"No, we may be together but were not together… together." Amy said slowly. Sonic huffed at her stupid reply. "We were put together by accident. Were really not supposed to be here." He explained correctly.

"We're live savers if you know why "Amy added sweetly. Julie-su nodded, "Course I do." She said in a flattered way and walked ahead of them. Sonic walked to Amy's side. "I wouldn't go opening my mouth." He whispered harshly then walked ahead of her leaving Amy feeling bad.

**.:XxX:.**

The sun was going down slowly and some stars began to appear in the north skies. Julie-su, Amy and Sonic were still walking down the road of the jungle, but soon came across to a two way path. There were two signs one saying '_Graveyard_' and the other '_Green_' but was covering by wines so it couldn't be seen completely.

"So which is the way?" asked Amy stopping. Julie-su and Sonic stopped too.

Sonic looked around. He saw one path had a distance of darkness and the other one was foggy. He lit his eyes halfway. "That way," Sonic pointed to his right at the dark road up ahead. "No, it's left, trust me. I know," She said surely.

Sonic felt a strong force in his chest that got him to feel uncomfortable her reply. "Trust you? Girl, we barely even know you. You said you were lost and now you're telling us to trust you!" Sonic angrily said scrunching his eyes in confusion and annoyance. "Sonic," scowled Amy.

"Yes, but this place looks familiar. It's this way." She reassured him. Amy barged in into their argument. "If you want to take the right one then take it, but I'm going with Julie-su." She said defensively.

Sonic couldn't believe it. Amy was taking this mysterious person's side all of a sudden. She just met her.

Amy turned to Julie-su. "Led the way," she said happily. "Gladly," Julie-su replied.

They both turned around and walked down the left path were it was foggy. Sonic glared at the two. Julie-su turned around to Sonic and glared back at him before turning to Amy to continue the discussion they were having. Sonic sensed that danger feeling again. He narrowed his eyes and huffed air out. "Oh, no you don't," he muttered to himself and followed after.

When he was gone a dark figure came out from behind the bushes and turned the sign making left right and right left.

**.:XxX:.**

It was now competently dark and Julie-su had suddenly stopped talking. The place around them was too foggy for them to see even foggier than Lamba swamp. Sonic firmly walked behind her with Amy by his side.

"Um, Julie-su, where are we going?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"Nowhere in particular," she simply said. "Uh," she hummed and looked up at Sonic. He didn't look at her but kept his glare at her.

They entered a small gate where they soon began to see small tombs around the pale grass. She gasped and looked back at Julie-su. "Umm, Julie," she shuttered in fear. She walked closer to Sonic and he noticed from the corner of his eye but didn't pay much attention to it. His lips only were a hard straight line.

There were stone pillars everywhere and small hills, the placed almost looked…well…dead.

As they went deeper into the place Sonic felt the need to ask a question. "Where are we?" He asked. That question made Julie-su stopped. She didn't say anything for that moment but then she did. "Legend's grave,"

She didn't turn around just stood there like if she were a statue.

"You mind telling me why the heck were here?" Sonic asked seriously annoyed. "Yea why are we at a graveyard at night?" Amy added.

"You'll fail. Just like the rest of them." She softly said. Sonic raised his eyebrow in confusion. Amy walked up to her. "Are you ok?" You were happy a few seconds ago…"

Amy placed her hand on her shoulder. Suddenly A flashback of hers was seen.

_Two young echidnas were running away from dark shadows that were chasing after them, Julie-su and what seemed to be her boyfriend. Then a dark shadow shape as a bat lifted her hand up high commanding to restrain the escaping couple._

"_I want my fist keys back. There the only way I can get that staff!"_

_While running down the forest the shadows soon caught up with them and restrained them and they struggled to break free. Her boyfriend broke free and grabbed a spear out from the shadow that held it and fought with them, stabbing each and every one of them until one grabbed him and the spear tightly. Julie-su escaped leaving her boyfriend to fight it. When it was about to stab it the shadow turned it around at flipped it to his stomach._

_Julie-su ran down the forest still with a few Shadows behind her. She was coming up against a cliff and stopped, but the shadows appeared behind her and had no other choice but to jump_…_aahhhhh_

Amy was suddenly attacked by a strong force awaking her from her vision and it throw her to the floor were Sonic was. Amy breathed heavily and gasped for air. Sonic Shockley looked at her then at Julie-su. She was still turned her back facing them.

"You-you-you were the first to be cursed." Amy stuttered standing up. "You're dead,"

"Wow, I'm impressed," said a male voice. They two turned to their side were the voice was coming from. They saw a red echidna with long quills coming down from his head. He sat on a grave stone smirking at them "You have a gift. A very powerful one,"

He got off the stone and walked to Julie-su. "Knuckie, honey, you wouldn't mind if we invited guest over for dinner?" s He asked him smoothly. Julie-su turned around and when she did her eyes were blood red puffy and she grew fangs. Her peachy color was gone to a pale one and she evilly stared. "We'll die along with the rest who've failed." She coldly snarled.

Sonic and Amy moved back. Fangs grew out from the male's mouth big and sharp scaring them away. Amy grabbed ahold of Sonic's arm. "Prepare to die!" She said her voice old and raspy.

The boy jumped up on to Amy bringing her and Sonic down. Amy let go of Sonic's arm and tried pushing the dead echidna away. Sonic rolled away from them but Julie-su landed on top of him straddling his hips.

The echidna pinned Amy to the ground. "Well aren't you a pretty dessert." He flirted. Amy clenched her teeth out of fright when he leaned in to smell her sent. "You smell delicious too," he added curling his fingers in her quills

Amy looked down and in her pockets saw the blue fruits she had gotten. She smirked and looked up at him.

"Haven't you been told before, **not to play with your food**!" She kicked her feet up on to the middle of his trousers and he cried in pain holding his part. Amy pushed him off and grabbed the fruit. "Play with this!" She pushed the fruit up his face opening up and the liquid going all around his face.

"Ahh my eyes!"

Sonic and Julie-su battled to grab one another's arm first but sadly Juile- su got hold of his first and pinned them down. She was strong for a lady. She pushed his pressure point on the crook of his shoulder. Sonic paused and couldn't move. She leaned closer to his shoulder and whispered softly to him. "Sweet dreams,"

She stuck her teeth in his neck and groaned. It hurt him so badly but he couldn't move. She had him pressured down. He opened his one eye and he just saw her standing there seeing him suffer, and she didn't move. His eye sight became blurry and he couldn't see her well.

"Leave him alone!" Amy jumped into action punching Julie-su off him and to the ground. Sonic was breathing heavily trying to get his air but it was becoming hard to. Amy dropped besides him and moved her hand to his cheek. Sonic didn't know what it was anymore but he was seeing the deep worry and fear in her eye. Her eyes were also watery and it looked like it was about to burst in any minute.

Julie-so got up and angrily glared at her. When she saw her looking at Sonic deeply into his eyes she smirked.

"Saving your boyfriend, ay. I thought you didn't like him nor did he with you." She taunted her. Amy turned tendered and looked down at Sonic. "No, I don't like him," She smiled sweetly at him then looked again at Julie-su with a death glare in her face. "But he's my friend and I won't allow you to hurt him!" she defended. Sonic couldn't believe his ears and that's when he felt dizzy. The last thing he saw was her standing up and getting ready to fight before falling deep into consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy isnt it. Review please. *Sniff*<strong>


	9. A Dreadful Past

**Finally Some time to update. Just read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Dreadful Past<strong>

Amy dragged Sonic down a grassy area. The grass smoothly and lightly blew with the wind. It was midnight dark and Sonic's body made a line on the grass where she dragged him. Amy had to walk out of the graveyard and back around to the other side which looked like a Grassy fairy wonderland. The place was full of trees that were separated from each other. There was more smooth grass than trees or any other plants. Rocks or boulders were around too.

Amy stopped to take a breath. She had blood around her face and a bruise on her shoulder. It wasn't big so it couldn't be noticed as much but it was painful. She looked at Sonic who was passed out and heavily bleeding from his right side shoulder. His shoulder had somehow opened up and turned into a dark purple color. If she couldn't get help he'd soon die.

Amy then lifted him up by wrapping her arms under his underarms and pulling him up. She walked again backwards pulling him with all her strength or what was left of it. She was hurt and tired but it was more important to get to safety first.

A small little beige rabbit was eyeing Amy from behind a rock. She blinked twice when she saw blood on both of their bodies. She quickly got up from the rock taking a better look at them. A small blue creature with yellow circle in his head and purple wings soon popped up from the rock and up next to her side.

"There're hurt." She said with worried filling her words. She turned to the blue creature and covered her cheeks. "Blue, warn the others." She told him. The creature's eyes widened and he flew up into the air. It sound let out a loud squeal and made Amy flinch.

Rocks around her began shaking and trees moving. Amy yelped looking around everywhere.

"Guys, she needs help," announced the little girl rabbit.

The trees got their roots out and walked over to her along with the rocks. The plants began moving and little blue creatures came out from the bushes or high trees. Amy saw them all coming down to her.

"No, please, don't hurt us," pleaded Amy closing her eyes and holding Sonic tightly. She dropped down on the grass.

The little girl went up to her with the blue creature that had made the loud sound. Amy saw the small bunny approached but she only saw blur. She couldn't see her too clearly so she couldn't trust her. Not after what just happened.

"Relax. We only came to help." She calmly explained.

"No, No," Amy whimpered.

The girl bended down to her level and smiled warmly. "Can we please? Your friend's injured." She pointed out.

Amy felt her hand go in hers. The little girl was small. She had a cute innocent voice and her actions and words of kindness made her feel that she was one of the good guys, with the fact that she had made a good point. She nodded slowly and that's when the bunny turned to her friends. "Ok guys get her friend. Banni, Rabbi, awake Skye." She ordered her small blue creatures.

The trees moved closer to the injured. The trees grabbed Sonic from one end to the other and lifted him up to their branches for hands. The huge smooth gray rocks with their legs moved to Amy's side. "Let me help you." The little girl said pulling her to her feet. She helped her on top of the rock for her to sit down.

"Ok let's move out!" she commanded.

They led her down a hidden underground and inside it there was a huge house-like place. There were kids waiting for them to come in a fox, a plant like girl, a bee, a yellow squirrel and a raccoon. They all looked worried and scared.

"Guys we have someone to attend too. Skye?" the girl explained then turn to the orange fox. The fox went up to Amy and looked at her closely. Amy only saw blur and was now hearing echoes. She saw as the other kids helped one of the trees go in with Sonic in their branch hands. He's bleeding had increased and she saw blood everywhere.

"Oh no," he said. "What? What's going on?" questioned the bunny. The fox leaned in and touched her shoulder. With that Amy closed her eyes and all went numb.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Amy began waking up. She blinked a few times before finding herself surrounded by small little children.<p>

"She's awake." said a calm voice.

Amy groan getting up from which was a mattress. She held her head in her hand. "What-what happened?" Amy muttered. The blur went away and saw little kids. She froze. The girls had pink outfits of shirts and a red shirt and the boys had blue shirts with shorts. They all were smiling sweetly at her, some more than others.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Amy asked. The little kids looked at each other then back at her.

"We're the Fiddles," said the bunny with the huge red lily in her head. Amy raised her eye brows and blinked rapidly. The rabbit smiled at her.

"The Fiddles," Amy distantly repeated.

"Yes, Welcome to our wonderful place of Grassland Garden. I'm Bloom, the leader of this pack." She said sweetly.

An Orange fox that strangely had two tails behind him bend down on one knee and rubbed his chin. He carful looked at her and she nervously looked at him.

"Oh, that's-"

"I am impressed you're still alive." He suddenly said cutting her off.

"Skye," she finished sweating a drop.

A raccoon then came in front of her pushing Skye away to the side. "Wha-"

"You got in some pretty messy stuff ey here mate," She said grinning happily. Amy felt herself cough up a smile. "Nice to meet ya," She extended her arm and offering her hand. Amy gladly took it and she pulled her up. "I'm Radley," she added.

Amy raised her brow. "Isn't that a guy's na-"

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY NAME!" she began angrily but Amy shook her head and her hands. "No I don't. It's a lovely name." she quickly told her.

A green plant and bumble bee came besides her and the plant girl placed her hand on her shoulder. "Please, you're scaring our guest." She said in a calm soft voice. She turned away from Radley and to Amy. "Hello, I'm Sprinkle." She said. She then turned to the bumble bee next to her and said, "And this would be my cousin, Drizzle"

Amy smiled politely and waved her hand lighting and softly. Amy then noticed a small yellow squirrel in the same position he was in before. He was looking down at the ground and had his hands crossed behind his back.

"Who's he?" she asked.

Everyone turned.

"Oh, that's Liam," Bloom told her in a low voice.

Amy narrowed both her brows slightly in confusion. "Why is he so lonely?" she asked.

"Liam is death and mute. He…we can't do much about him." She explained. Amy suddenly felt bad for him.

"What's your name?" Skye asked with his hands crossed and a serious posture.

"I'm Amy Rose," she said. Bloom smiled and lifted her hand up. "It's nice to meet ya Amy," she said happily but Amy didn't grab it.

"I want to see my friend please." She said in a worry tone. The boys and girls only looked at each other with unsure looks.

**.:XxX:.**

Amy was taken up some stairs down a small room in the corner. Bloom and Blue stopped in front of the door. She turned to Amy and opened the door for her. Amy slowly stared at her and she entered with a slow pace. She saw the blue hedgehog lying on a bed with the covers up and a cloth on the right side of his shoulder. She gasped and quickly headed to his side.

"Oh no…is he…" She began asking but Bloom smiled and walked to her side.

"He's fine. He only lost some blood and was poison but my tree friends helped with that." She explained with a warm smile on her lips.

Amy let the air she was holding out and held her chest in relief. "Thank Lord Chaos," she said breathless.

Blue chirped and went up to Amy. She turned to him and the small creature held a yellow round fruit. She squinted her eyes halfway. The fruit looked awfully familiar and she couldn't help but be bothered by the resemblance of a certain blue one.

"It's not poison is it?" she dared ask. Bloom raised her eye brows. "No, this here is a healing fruit, very rare to find. Make your friend eat it and he'll regain his energy back." She told him. Amy grabbed the fruit and looked at it. Unlike the other blue fruit this one had dots on it, a darker yellow color than its original color.

"Thank you," Amy said politely.

A small bumble bee flew in through the door and in the room. "Bloom," he called out. Bloom, Blue and Amy all turned around. "We need you down stairs with dinner." He said.

Bloom nodded and turned to Amy. "You can stay here as long as you want." She said with a happy grin and ran out to the doorway with the bee and the Blue. "We'll call you when dinners ready!" she called out turning out of the room. "Chao!"

Amy was left there with a stunned stiff position. She looked down at the fruit and sucked in her lips. She turned and stared at a sleeping Sonic. She walked to the bedside and stood there in front of Sonic. She placed the fruit on a small stool next to the bed and she sat on the bed next to Sonic.

He looked exhausted even in sleep. She didn't like the way he looked. Guilt filling her chest at seeing his shoulder all...

"I'm so sorry Sonic," She sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She grabbed his hand and squished it against hers tightly.

**.:XxX:.**

The room was filled with the fresh sent of herbs and rice. Sprinkle was busy mixing something in the pot and was being helped by Drizzle. Radley was helping Skye fix the table and Bloom walked Amy to a table. "I'm glad you made it. We're serving some soup, rice and carrots." Bloom explained. Amy smiled at her as she sat on a chair.

"Thank you all for inviting me to eat." She said.

Skye placed a plate of fresh rice and carrots with a bowl of soup in front of Amy. "Thank you," Amy softly said but Skye didn't look very pleased. She so dropped the smile and looked down.

"Here you go. Something to drink," Radley said placing a drink next to her plate. Amy smiled at the raccoon. "Thank you,"

Amy saw the small Squirrel looking at her from a corner with that same exact frown from earlier.

Sprinkle can by placing another plate with different type of food in it. Some rapped leaf around some kind of red liquid and green squared thingy, rice and scattered black and white food.

"Give this to your Boyfriend when he wakes up." He said. Amy looked down at it. "Thank you," she said in a low voice. Drizzle then placed a large water drop on the plate of Sonic's and hers. "Dessert, everyone likes desserts." He said happily.

Amy looked up at all the kids who stared at her while she sat down.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Bloom.

Amy looked at her. "I'm fine thank you, but the real question is…Do you need something?" She got up from the chair.

The kids stood there quiet looking at on another. Amy waited for an answer but she never got one. She didn't understand why they couldn't answer a simple question.

"Well," Amy said still wanting a response.

"You see, what we want can't seem to be done." Skye finally said his hands crossed and eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" She asked her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Bloom sighed and sat on another chair. "We were once a colony, a village with many other Fiddles. We lived happy in our land but then came Yubala, an evil witch." Bloom explained in a soft voice.

"She destroyed our land and turned our families to dark shadows who listened to every commanded she ordered." Skye added on. He reopened his eyes and dropped his hands. "That's how I got this mark." Skye turned around and in his back was a dark furry part that wasn't part of his regular orange skin. Amy looked at it in shock.

"We were the only ones who survived." He said then turned to Liam. "He lost his voice and hearing that day and he was only three."

"And now were here, Hoping that one day the Real legendary hero will be picked by Yubala and live to defeat her and save our land and bring the queen back." said Bloom.

Amy could only listen in shock.

"There have been heroes that come now and then but then we never here of them again. They die. Fail. We offer them our things and they end up lying to us. We warn them but they never listen to reason" Skye angrily said.

Amy narrowed her eyes. She clenched her fist and shook her head. "Can I see your hand please?" Amy said.

Bloom looked unsure about this and looked at the rest. They all looked questionable too.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to help." She reassured.

Bloom gave her uneven smiled and cautiously lend her hand to her. Amy grabbed her hand and softly folded her hand so she could carefully touch her palm with her fingers.

Amy closed her eyes and waited for a sign. She waited for something…anything, but there was nothing.

She let go of her hand shamefully.

"I'm sor-ah!"

Amy's vision went white and suddenly to a green color grass, skies gray and small houses being burned down by fire and families running away from danger.

"_Mom!" _

"_Mom!"_

_She ran down the crowd of panicking animals. She tried to reach her mom but she was way up ahead. The small bunny fell to the ground being pushed by someone older. She looked up and saw a lady who was covered in pure darkness. It was on a dark gray cloud looking down at her. Bloom gasped and as the figure in the sky whipped her hand more destruction was made. "Mommy!"_

Amy came back to the reality. She blinked twice and took a deep breath and let it out.

"You saw it, huh?"

Amy looked away to her side not wanting to saying much but, "I know what it's like to lose someone, but I don't know what it's like to lose it all." She softly said.

Those words made each one of their hearts sink. It hurt them knowing that maybe she wouldn't help them, cause everyone always gave them pity.

"But just because I haven't ben through this experience doesn't mean I can't help you."

Everyone looked at her with a smile forming in their lips. She held a confident grin and stood up high looking at them all.

"Sonic and I will make it to Polkka, get the staff and save Gemnissent and **THAT'S** a promise." Amy claimed. Everyone's expression was relief, joy and excitement. Never had theses fiddles been so happy and thankful for in their entire lives.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. Another great story. Who agrees?<strong>

**Review**


	10. Night Chat

**Sooooo…**

**This took a while to finish…. This is a very part and it gives away a little bit of Amy's feelings. Sonic"s as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Night Chat<strong>

The night was young and the sun had just gone down. Sonic's eyes slowly began to open. Blur filling in his vision he saw a brown ceiling and then light. Groaning Sonic's vision cleared and he saw that he was lying on a bed flat and covered cozy. He shifted to his side and he found himself staring at Amy who sat on the floor against the wall with a plate full of food. She had her eyes closed and her legs stretched out.

He looked at her for a moment and then began to stand up pushing his body upwards with his arms but then there was a large amount of throbbing pain in his right shoulder.

"Ahh Son of a...!" He hissed stopping half way and going back down.

Amy's eyes shot opened and she looked up seeing Sonic clenching his teeth and lying back down on his pillow.

"Sonic," She got up from the floor and went to his side. She placed the plate on the table next to the bed. "Are you okay?" She asked very worried. She helped him get comfortable in spot and then continued, "How do you feel? Do you remember anything? Please be ok," She whispered her last sentence looking deep into his eyes.

He only looked at her emotionless for a second and replied, "Yea I'm fine, Amy,"

Amy sighs in relief putting her hand on her heart. "Oh thank Chaos," She whispered again. Sonic chuckled a bit and looked around. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in an underground place with a few friends I pitched up." She said happily.

Instantly, His smiled faded. "What?! Amy are you stupid!? !" He roared in shock.

Amy pushed him down before he went crazy on her. "Don't get up your hurt. For if you just go and leave your arm like that there's a big chance it's only goanna-" Sonic interrupted her by waving his hand around and fighting his way back up.

"I don't care! We have to keep moving! Who knows how dangerous these kids are." and Sonic tried to get up but when he did he was quickly stopped by a sharp pain rushing through his arm."Ahhhhh!"

"I rest my case," Amy stated in a skeptical way. "Sonic relax! These are only kids." She added.

"Who knows how smart these kids are! This isn't earth, Amy. These people can't be trusted!" He reminded his eyes glaring back at hers while lying back down.

"What about Linda and her Uncle? They were trusted. These kids saved our lives. We should be grateful!" She told him angrily. Sonic frowned and looked down at his shoulder where Amy had shifted her eyes to before looking back at him. It was wrapped in cloth. Blood was still seen but it was dried up and stopped. "They offered us food and a place to stay." Amy got the plate of food from where she had placed it on. "I wouldn't spoil it." She told him softly.

Sonic's eyes slowly softened and he looked at the food. Amy smiled sweetly and him.

"I'm not left handed," he simply said in a low voice.

Amy grinned. "No worry I'll help you," Sonic froze. He didn't know if failed to her that she would…help him.

She got the spoon and with a low amount of force Sonic managed to get a bit up. "Here," Amy lifted the spoon that held rice and led it to his mouth. Sonic allowed the spoon in his mouth and closed his mouth.

"It's really good, huh? You know for a bunch of kids. They are really good cooks." Amy said with her cheerful voice. Sonic chewed slowly staring at her with that confused stare.

"They also told me a few things about their past. They've suffered a lot." She stated it. Sonic swallowed his food. "Oh!" she remembered something and digged in her pocket. She took out the yellow round fruit that Blue had giving her. "Here eat this. It'll help you gain strength back."

"Is that-"

"It's not poisonous. It's going to help you."

Sonic looked unsure but he trusted her enough and bit the fruit and chewed it down. He took another few bites off it. Amy giggled and her smile widened.

"Why are you being so helpful?" He asked.

Amy paused then looked to the side as to think. Sonic raised an eye brow but before he could speak again a spoon full of rice and chicken mix was forced into his mouth.

"Because I can," She said in an uncaring way.

Sonic was a tiny bit annoyed with her replied but shrugged it off.

Amy grabbed a small piece of grapes from the side and plopped one in his mouth.

Sonic chewed it but spoke up, "So, I'm curious about," He said with a full mouth but swallowed his grape. Amy placed the fork down. "What happened back there, umm…I remember you saving me," He nervously said looking to the side. Amy raised her eye brow. "Ummm…thanks," he finally said. Amy offered a small warm smile at him. They stood there looking at each other for that moment until Sonic spoke.

"Did you beat them up?"

Amy bit her lip and looked down at the food. "Yea," She said in a low voice.

Sonic laid his back down on the bed but he still looked at her. "What happened to them?" He asked. Amy hesitated and began stuttering.

"I-I…" She stopped and took a long breath. "You know those fruits we had."

"You killed them,"

She looked back up to meet his eyes. He had a frown and was very surprised. For a guy who hardly knew her, he seem to have read her mind pretty well. "Yea," she said sadly.

"How?" He asked.

"I threw the poisonous liquid at them. It somehow made their eyes…melt and killed them" She explained. Sonic took in air and let a sigh out through his nose. "Let's just say this never happened." He said.

Amy's eyes narrowed and she placed the plate on the desk making a loud glass sound. "No!" She exclaimed.

Sonic looked confused and skeptically frowned. "No what?" he said annoyed.

"It did happen and I don't feel good about it. We're being attacked by multiple things. Who else do we have to kill to save our life?" She asked angrily.

Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and held is grip hard. "They were bad guys! Why are you making such a big deal about this?" He yelled catching her attention. Amy clenched her fist. "We're not killers but I did it and to save you!" She admitted.

Sonic looked closely at her eyes before throwing her arm, releasing her. "I don't get why though. We're goanna die anyway. We're lucky to still be alive but we'll end up like Julie-su and her boyfriend." He said in a calm voice.

She glared at him. "Don't say that. Don't even think like that. You should be happy I saved your sorry butt." She angrily scowled him.

Sonic turned away. "You don't have to rub it all over me!" he growled.

"Apparently that's what you need, to get in your little head-" She stood up and pointed at his nose. "Cause you can't seem to figure out that on your own."

"Get the _fuck_ away from me!" Sonic smacked her finger away. "No! Don't you understand? We need to work together to keep each other safe." She explained. Sonic frowned narrowing his eyes even more while he shook his head.

"Yea," she sarcastically chuckled while nodding her head. "Like it or not we can't keep fighting like this. You think I like being with you like this? No, but I'm not as messed up to leave you to die. I want us to get out of here alive and safe."

Sonic didn't say anything. He couldn't because she had a point. He wanted to get out of here, but for that to be accomplished; he had to work alongside the mobian he hated the most.

Amy noticed he didn't say anything. "I'm glad you still reason." She said.

"I'm not listening to any of your _sayings _if you keep acting totally smart about it," He angrily told her.

"I'm not acting smart about it. It's the truth!" She defended.

"I'm not asking for truth. I don't give a _damn_ about that coming out of your-"

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" Amy cried out smacking her hand on her chest. Her sudden yell scared Sonic. Her eyes became big and watery and her face turned red. "D-do I really bother you? Do you hate me this much? Ok, fine. I don't care." She said her voice cracking. She shook her head. "I don't know what to do anymore for you to see that I care about you!" She spilled out.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"I get the fact that you don't by now, but I have faith to change that. Maybe I will be able to change your mind, or never will, but I won't give up so easily on this kingdom, and neither should you!" She spat out and ran to the door. She opened it and went out slamming the door behind her.

Sonic was left in shock. She was so upset about it and how she explained everything. She was serious and Sonic could help but feel guilty about it now.

**.:XxX:.**

Later that night, Sonic couldn't sleep. Amy's last words bothered him making him sunk low. She hadn't come back and he was getting worried. Sonic moved his right arm slowly. It stunned a little, but he could move it a lot more than before. He winced a little but forced himself on his feet and walked to the door. He got out the room and walked down the floor to the stairs to head downstairs. The place was small but very roomy in a way Sonic himself could never explain. He reached the end out the stairs and see a couch in the living room. There, Amy lay across the soft pillows and fast asleep. She had dry white stains on her eyes and cheeks. He looked around the room and back at her. He smirked to himself and then bend down. He moved his hands under her so he could carry her into his arms.

"_Amy watch out!"_

Amy began to move her head and whine. Sonic stopped and placed her back before he even got a hold of her. She stopped whining. He sighed and turned to his side. His eyes then spotted something on the couch and he went to it. He grabbed the small blanket that was there and threw it up and it landed onto of her whole neck and below. He warmly smiled at Amy and placed his hand on her head.

"Night Skank,"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! ^-^<strong>

**Does that show anything?**

** Sonic just can't seem to ignore what she said. **_**Guilt! GUILT!**_

**Amy seems to have a good true heart. She regrets what she did, but she had to save their butts. She had no other choice while Sonic don't give a cracker about it. But Amy has a way to reason with him.**

**Give her probs. R&R pwease.**


	11. Warming Up

**I recommend you all reading "City of Bones" by Cassandra Clare. It is but the most significant story I've read in my whole life. ^_^**

**Chapter 11: Warming up**

* * *

><p><em>"Watch out Amy!"<em>

_Monsters everywhere. They kept chasing her and they wouldn't leave her alone. Their faces being dark and vicious. Their eyes having different type of colors: red, white or black as well. Amy didn't know where else to run. Everything was so dark. No living animal was living around this dark area. Panting heavily to get away. Running who knows where to escape. "Look!" That voice._

"_Oh god I'm scared I'm _scared_."_

"_Shh,"_

"_We're done for,"_

"_Shh,"_

"_Oh,"_

_Just relax. We'll be okay~_

_**.:XxX:.**_

"Wake up,"

Sonic's eyes instantly opened seeing Skye with Blue. Sonic blinked twice and stretched his arms up getting up from his bed and groan for his back and body began hurting. "Hurry," Skye said with his serious tone and moved back. Sonic looked at Skye with a shocked expression. S0, this must have been the kids Amy was talking about.

"Tails?" He questioned.

Skye raised is brow and glared at him with a concern look. "So you're the idiot Amy us told about. We finally meet. I'm Skye and that's Blue." He quickly said with no glad emotion whatsoever.

"Chao!" Blue happily cheered.

Sonic slid off the bed and to the ground. "Hi…" He softly said. "I'm Sonic,"

"Good," Skye threw his a pair of swimming trunks and some clothes. "Because you need a bath."

Sonic picked up the clothes and stared at it. "Who made this?" He asked astonished by the work of cloth design.

"We did," Skye said turning and walking to the door. "But Amy helped us design it. She said you like your style like that."

Sonic paused hearing this and looked up seeing Skye place his hand on the doorway's wall.

"Now, Go outside. There's a place to get cleaned up at." He informed turning around the corner and disappearing out of his sight.

Sonic flinched slightly and both his brows rose.

**.:XxX:.**

Amy took a deep breath and let it out roughly. The warm water from the springs relaxed her a lot after that long night. She had a red bathing suit. A separated of top and bottom. She had her eyes closed and her head laid back against the wall. She was doing fine in relaxing when she heard voices that almost send her soul out from her body.

"Mornin' Ames,"

Her eyes split open and she turned seeing Sonic with a pair of red trunks. Her cheeks rushed into a deep pink and she grew nervous.

"S-Sonic, What are you doing here." She asked wrapping her arms around herself and looking forward.

"Uhh, doing the same thing you are. Relax," He said coolly.

Amy looked around nervously while he walked into the warm water next to her.

"You don't care if I'm here?" she asked eyeing him from the corner of her eye but not turning.

He sat right next to her. "Not really, I mean, you do have a hot suit I see." He flirtatiously said.

Amy blushed a strong magenta but grunted. "You're really not supposed to be doing that."

"Aw C'mon, Don't tell me you don't think so yourself. You're hot." He seductively said checking her up and down.

Disgusted she ignored his comment. "Whatever,"

Sonic smirked and crossed his arms behind his neck. "So, Guess what." He began.

"What?" She asked with a quick bothered expression.

"I went around walking to find where the pools were, and I found something else that you might like to see." He explained.

Amy turned her head to face him. "Really, Like what?"

Sonic smirked and got up from where he sat and walked out the springs. Amy watched as he shook his head to dry his quills. He then turned to her with a smile. "Follow me I'll show you." He told her. He then ran down the hills and between the large rocks.

Amy rolled her eyes but got up and out of the small warm water spring. She looked around the place feeling unsure if she should follow him. Agreeing was easy. Trusting him was hard.

She walked all wet and down the path in between where the large boulders and rocks were. Shade covered her and didn't allow sun to shine on her. Causing her to become cold. She wrapped her arms around herself.

As she walked down the place she suddenly smelled a sweet aroma. In the far end she saw water that seemed to shine off the reflection of the sun's rays.

When she reached the end of the path, the two sides with the large rocks ended and sun hit her again.

There was a large pool with ancient designs around the sides. The water was clear and blue. Inside there were fishes and other plants that grew inside. It was large it looked like a lake.

She looked surprised at it, but she then noticed why she had come.

She looked around her surroundings. Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonic?" she called out and paused to see if she'd hear him. "Sonic!"

As she looked around and yelled his name little did she know that a figure stared down at her. It eyes her as she walked closer to the water pool. She looked down at the water were some fishes swam.

"Well, he's not here," she told herself shrugging.

She was about to turn when a figure jumped in front of her out from on top of the rock and scared her. "Boo"

Amy screeched and went back but she lost balance when her foot reached the edge of the pool side and she fell backwards into the water. Sonic crackled loudly holding his hand on his stomach.

Amy came out from the water taking a huge amount of air unto her system. "Sonic," she gasped and saw then yelled. "You son of a—Ohh your done for!" That's when she paused and looking down below her. The water didn't even reach her neck. It was shallow. Her feet could step on the pool's floor. She sighed then narrowed her eyes and glared up at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic's laugh died down and turned into chuckles. "You should've seen the look on your face. It was damn right funny." He teased.

Amy walked while moving her hands in circles around the water to slowly reach back to the edge of the pool where she was pushed off. "Watch when I get up there you are so—Ahhh!" Her eyes widened and she quickly walked backwards for Sonic had jumped up and was going to land on top of her if she didn't move. Sonic landed on the water and it splashed everywhere. Amy growled when he came out of the water. Sonic only laughed when he saw her face boiling with anger.

"Oh, you are such a demon!" She hissed splashing water over to him. Sonic grinned and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down under the water with him. She didn't have any breath when he did. Sonic went on top of her and pushed her to the pool's ground. She opened her eyes and saw him evilly staring down at her. She felt a flow of fear struck her chest. She kicked his stomach for him to let her go and she pushed herself back up to the surface.

She gasped for air and began coughing. Sonic came out and laughed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked stunned of his actions.

He smirked slyly and it frightened her. "Please Amy. Haven't you ever played rough before?"

Amy's look was unsure. She didn't respond either. He has never "played" rough with her like that before. Come to think of it. He has ever even played with her at all. This was playful to him? If it was no wonder she was so scared of it because it was all new to her.

Sonic rolled his eyes and a serious look plastered his face. "Of course," He said plainly.

Sonic then moved and grabbed her wrist. "Come on I wanted to show you something remember." He told her.

Amy froze from his touch. His hand was warm do to the fact that the water was warm as well. He pulled her out from the water and back outside the ground. He began running down the path with Amy.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I want you to see something." He informed her.

Amy didn't say anything. She only let him drag her down a path with a word. The path road finally turned into a grassy area. Trees surround the sides on the small narrowed path trail and soon the run up a hill. The tree lines had ended and it was an opened field. There were many other hills around and the sky was filled with clouds around. Amy looked around the area and then back at Sonic. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied his voice filled with calmness which left the effect of suspense. They reached the top of which seemed the tallest hill and stopped. The wind blew Amy's quills and she shivered a bit. "Look,"

He pointed down the hill pass some large pine trees and a river line. Amy's eyes rose. "Wow," she said.

There, far into the distance, were a large villages and towns. There were caves, rocks, lakes, and a large tree far north, then The largest thing in the view, up some mountains where snow touched the ground, a large cold looking castle. Dark clouds above it and fog surrounding the bottom of it.

It made Amy shiver. She wrapped her arms around her half naked body to keep herself warm.

"It's like a map," She finally spoke.

"We need to take the river path. It'll lead us to our next destination. A large village called _Belleinds town_. By tomorrow morning we might arrive if we start going now before it turns afternoon." He instructed her.

Amy smiled but was force to frown when the wind picked up and blew across her body. Her teeth automatically chattered and her body shook.

Sonic turned to her. "Your cold?" he asked with disbelief. She turned to face him and notice he wasn't cold so that's why he asked such a ridiculous question.

"What do you think," She said with sarcasm looking back at the view in front of her.

He chuckled and did something she'd never thought he'd do. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder closing the gap between her space and his and took her hand, winding his fingers through her cold ones. She felt her throat dry up and a large lump of air get stuck in her chest. She also felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"Let's go back to get you into some warm clothes. We don't want to get sick or anything when we have a long journey to go through here." He softly said. Amy wondered why Sonic was acting so nice and playful with her now. She began question if he was warming up to her. If he was she can feel there was going to be a good friendship in the future.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Sooo, I know it sounds kind of funny in the end, how he was playfully treating her, and why he was flirting with her earlier, but just understand that there will be some ups and downs, second thoughts later. It will be explained later on.**


	12. River Ride

**Here it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: River Ride<strong>

"Thank you for everything everyone," Amy said thankfully to the Fiddles. The small kids only smiled sweetly towards them.

The sun was shining brightly upon the land and it was the beginning of the afternoon. The skies were clear, not a single cloud in sight. The wind wasn't blowing at all and a certain blue and pink hedgehog were packed and ready with neat food in small backpacks that were made for them. They were ready to head off into the world again.

"So you know the way?" asked Bloom walking in front of her group.

Amy nodded. She opened her mouth about to state her reply, but Sonic talked before she did.

"We head down this forest and to the river-"

"Where we'll find an abandoned boat that sits in the bank." Amy interjected, catching up to his point. Sonic only send her a death glare.

"Yes," Sonic angrily muttered but then turned back to Bloom adding. "After that we have to find a village-"

"Belleinds town," Amy corrected proudly.

"This isn't a competition of who knows what!" Sonic yelled in outburst turning to her again. Amy turned to him as well. "Who's saying it is!" She scrammed back.

"Well then stop interrupting me." He harshly spoke back.

"Stop acting like such a kid about it!" She yelled back.

"Please!" Skye shouted in frustration which got there full attention. Skye walked over to Sonic. "Like a team, both of you should know how to work together." he scowled them.

Sonic frowned and Amy turned her body away from his.

"Listen you two," Bloom began getting Sonic and Amy's attention. "In the village there will be an old fortune teller. She knows of you two but doesn't expect you will make it. It won't be too hard to find her. You will be instructed with what to do there." explained Bloom.

Amy nodded in acknowledgement.

"But I must warm you!" Bloom suddenly said loudly, pointing her finger up at them. "The forest is where mobians like you end up missing." The bunny looked at the yellow squirrel that moved up to Amy. He handed her a pink sweater and then Sonic a green one. Amy offered a sweet smiled.

"We don't know how is it they disappear," Skye added on.

"But the legends end up dyeing." Sprinkle and Drizzle said in union.

Amy nervous looked over at Sonic, but he kept a straight face. "Thanks for letting us know, but we'll be fine." Sonic assured them.

Everyone nodded with an unsure look and Sonic and Amy turned around and began walking down the grassy path. It was lighter than the rest of the grass around that area and there was a lining that showed it was a path.

"Bye everyone and thank you!" Amy yelled waving her hand around.

The small Fiddles

"Take care Mates. Be safe!" Radley exclaimed jumping on Skye's shoulders and waved her hand side to side. Skye meanwhile was trying to keep her from falling and with a small smile waving back to them too. "Bye!" everyone else said.

"Bye, see you guys soon." Amy yelled back happily.

**.:XxX:.**

As Sonic and Amy approached the forest Sonic turned to his shoulder and lifted his Shirt's sleeves to see his injury. He slid off the small cloth that stick and pulled it, unwrapping the cloth off this upper arm. There he saw the two bite marks Julie-su had left him.

"It's sad isn't it?" Amy suddenly said.

"I know. I'm going to get scars." He complained not looking at her but at his scars.

"Not about you!" The palm of her hand made contact with his shoulder. Sonic turned to face her, his teeth clenching. "It still hurts." He hissed.

Amy ignored him and looked up at the sky her face becoming calm. "I mean of the other people who've died trying to save the planet…" She paused. "Or basically trying to get out." She stated in a 'matter-a-fact'.

"Yea, that graveyard back there looked like it had more than 100 gravestones." Sonic replied back.

"_Help us please"_

"_Lift it, lift the curse. Help us"_

Amy started to understand a little more about the visions she kept getting. Those voices in her head, those dreams she suddenly saw. Another thought conquered her mind.

"What if we don't make it?" Amy suddenly asked turning to him.

"Sudden change a faith?" Sonic asked not looking at her.

"No, well-I mean, I never thought I'd get in this type of situation. It's just a thought." She crinkled her nose and nervously looked at him.

"I think we'll make it out alive." He said nonchalant.

Even though he sounded as if he didn't care if they survived or not, he sounded sure for what he had said.

"You really think so?"

Sonic turned to her. She expected him to have a hard stare but instead he had a small reassuring smile full of tenderness and hope for the moment. "I know,"

Amy grinned and turned to the forest that was already in front of her. They continued walking down in silence and passed the first trees in the boarder of the grassy area and forest. Everything was calm when Sonic stopped and looked up at the tall pine trees. Amy had got two steps ahead of him when she noticed he had stopped, which always meant something was wrong.

"What now?" She asked a bit annoyed.

Sonic looked down to face her and he felt a tingly feeling down his spine as if someone was ready to attack. His eyes traveled deeper into the forest and then he's eyes grew wide.

"Amy, Watch out!"

Amy's eyes widened to that voice.

Sonic pushed himself off his feet and jumped towards her. He pushed her out of the way of an incoming black fireball. Sonic fell to ground on his side with Amy safe in his arms.

A black shadow had its hand up with a small black flame coming out from its bare hand. Another flying shadow demon appeared behind it. Sonic quickly pulled Amy and himself up on their feet. The shadow closed the palm of his hand and both chuckled evilly. Amy gasped out of fear. Sonic moved Amy behind him and protectively stood in front.

"Come," Its raspy cold voice spoke.

Amy shook her head vigorously from side to side. "They talk!" Amy cried.

The shadow lifted his hand again building up his black flame.

"Who cares! Amy, Run!" Sonic pushed her out of the way and he went the other side as the black fireball went in between the space they were on. Amy hit the ground with an "oomph" hard, making small dust of dirt from the ground as an effect.

She opened her eyes and saw the shadow fighting against Sonic. The shadow had Sonic pinned down on the floor. Sonic's hands were wrestling against the thing's hands and from the looks of it, the shadow seem to have the upper hand. Sonic was clenching his teeth and was death glairing it with his emerald eyes.

When she was beginning to panic hope seem to have come at a good time when she spotted a long tree branch on the side of an old pine tree. It didn't take Amy long to get the point of her new plan. Amy quickly rushed back on her feet and ran to the long heavy stick. She pulled the long stick on her hands and turned to where the two were still fighting.

The shadow created a small flame and held Sonic down with the other. Sonic's eyes widened when its hand got closer and closer to his face.

A large stick made contact with its back and the figure puffed into thin air.

Sonic was breathing heavily and slowly got up from the ground. "Thanks," He coughed. Amy grabbed his hand and helped him up. Her eyes then saw something just above him. "Thank me when this is over." She rasped, pointing up at the sky out where the pains were.

Three other shadows were coming after them. They were coming full speed towards them.

"These shitloaders don't give up," Sonic growled under his breath. Emi grabbed Sonic's hand. "Let's go!"

Emi led Sonic down the path. They both were running out of breath by the second and the creatures were getting closer. Sonic looked pass the trees they went by as they ran. Just deep into the forest he saw a blue rush of liquid. A sound off the path made his eyes widened and his lips firm. He slid his hand off Amy's grip, and spun his hand around and grabbed her hand instead.

"Sonic?"

He then pulled her to the side and they were off the path and down some narrow way through pine trees. He jumped a log that was in the way and quickly helped Amy. He saw that the shadows were still right behind them but still farther.

"Look!" Sonic pointed.

...

_That voice. I've heard it once before._

_...  
><em>

Amy looked at Sonic who was looking at her then back at the blue water that rushed downstream.

"The river," She softly stated.

Sonic nodded and continued running down the small forest grass and dirt till they arrived the river bank. Sonic let go of her hand and blinked.

The river's water was bright clear and blue. There were rocks around and mud. Lying on the mud was a heavy chain that was connected to a boat that was on moving with the water's current. The boat was a bit small and the sides of the boat were white and the inside was brown wooden, but the materiel looked brand made.

Sonic stopped in front of the boat and looked at it; see if he found the boat safe to ride. He rubbed his chin. Amy meanwhile looked back and then said in a rushing tone, "It's safe! Hurry get on it!"

She walked to it and was about to climb on it when Sonic pulled her back by the collar of her shirt and held her down.

"Do you wanna get yourself caught?" He sarcastically said. She pouted and Sonic looked back. The shadows were looking for them deep in the forest but were getting closer. It looked as if they had lost their track but were finding it through scent like an old hound dog would with its nose. Sonic looked across the river and then back and Amy.

"Get on my back," He ordered, letting go of her shirt.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do what I say!" He snarled getting all up in her face.

Amy nervously looked at him and walked herself to his back. He crouched down and Amy hesitated for a moment or two before she jumped onto his back and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I'm crossing the river." He said.

Amy closed her eyes and hid her head on his shoulder.

**.:XxX:.**

The shadows were floating around the forest looking around the forest, wondering where the kids had headed off too. Everything seemed quite until one of the shadows saw water rush up into the sky and splash all around just not too far away from where they were.

The shadow made a loud moan and pointed to where the water was falling back down to. The rest of the shadows moaned too and sped to the river.

When they arrived there the river was perfectly still. The boat was still where it was and the water ran normally. Although, in the middle of the water there was a large log that was lofting around the water and was being pulled by the water, but the mud wouldn't allow it to move from place. One of the shadows floated over to the boat and checked inside. Nothing.

Another shadow looked up ahead into the deep forest. Silent

**.:xXx:.**

"Oh god, I'm scared I'm scared." Amy's voice whispered. The small space they were in was dark and she was shaking and her heart was beating faster than it was supposed to. She was also pressed against Sonic's body so he could feel her trembling.

"Shh," Sonic harshly said. He peeked again through the small hole from the wood seeing the shadows discussing to one another. Then a shadow turned facing the hole. Sonic was hoping it didn't see his bare eye staring at his. Amy flinched back. "We're done for,"

"Shh," Sonic hushed again with a strong but low hiss in it. Amy nervously lifted her hand up to her mouth and began nipping at her nails.

Sonic couldn't take her nervous breakdown. Her nervous made him nervous, and that wasn't a good thing. He moved his hand up to her hand and pulled it away from her mouth. He held her hand tightly in his grip, giving a small squeeze.

"Oh," Amy gasped feeling his warm hand on hers. His head leaned over on hers and moved his lips to her ear. "Just relax. We'll be okay, I promise." He whispered.

Amy's breath hitched. His calm words were reassuring and relaxing.

The shadow turned away and looked at the rest of his shadow fellies. It moaned something that both Sonic and Amy couldn't understand and then they rushed out from place and flew up into the trees. Sonic couldn't see them from the small hole anymore so he rested back. He could hear Amy breathing heavily.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice bouncing off the walls of the old hallow oak tree.

She looked up and nodded in response. He smiled. "Ok, so this boat takes us up to the village. Ok, let's go," He happily whispered, letting go of her hand.

Amy got up from the ground and Sonic pulled the log's wood which opened. He slowly looked from side to side finding that the shadows were gone.

Sonic got out from the tree's trunk and so did Amy. They rushed to the boat that was still floating in place. Everything was the same way they last saw it as. Except for the large log that was just after the boat. They walked down the log and on to the other side

"It was really smart of you to break down that old tree for us to pass through the river without getting wet." Amy said, jumping down off the log and on to the ground, but she then looked down at her pink boots. Her eyes lit-half way in annoyance, "Almost,"

Sonic chuckled while pushing the boat into the river and getting the chain into is hand. The mud was icky but Sonic didn't care.

"Sorry, sweetheart," He sarcastically told her making her growl. "But, getting angry over a pair of last year's fashion set is so pathetic."

Amy turned red and clenched her fists. "You son of a-"

Sonic shushed her and then he walked over to her. She only eyed him carefully, her eyes narrowed and her nose pinched down. Sonic bended down and swept Amy into his arms. Amy gasped and Sonic walked back to the boat. He helped her in and pushed the boat sending in into the water currents. He hopped on quickly and smirked.

"This journey isn't half bad. Adventure, I love it." He said. Amy sad down on one of the wooden benches it had made on. "I better hope you don't change that statement later on." Amy muttered.

Sonic laughed.

Amy laughed too but something was bothering her.

"_Amy__,__ watch out!"_

Amy had dreamt of all this before. She didn't know it would become real. How couldn't she have not seen this coming? It was so wired. Sonic laid back on the boat relaxing and crossed his hands behind his back. Amy smiled seeing him so peaceful.

At least they were safe, for now.

* * *

><p>So yea, Sonic being a sweetie huh? ;D<p> 


	13. River retreat

**Well this will be the last update beacause I'm heading off to Mexico!**

**But I will be back of course! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: River retreat<strong>

Tree.

Tree.

Another tree.

A bigger tree.

Many trees.

That's all she kept seeing. Trees.

Amy rested her head on the boat's gunwale as she stared in boredom at them passing by throughout the whole afternoon.

By the afternoon, after what seemed hours of boredom Sonic had laid down on the boat's wooden floors and had took a nap. Amy's meanwhile was a different story. She watched over as he slept, just looking up at the passing trees that moved so ever slowly. She was on the lookout for shadow bad guys and food, both which she never found.

She hadn't eating since this morning the Fiddles gave them that weird looking food thing. Some leafs wrapped around in meat. It was a flavor of what seemed red juicy steak and mixed with red and orange fruits. It seemed Gemnissent really liked fruits. She eventually got tired of seeing so many trees and going without eating and fell into a deep slumber.

**.:XxX:.**

By night fall, when the Sun set away and the woods grew dark Sonic took over the watch. Hours after Amy fell asleep; Sonic placed her comfortably down next to him, so she wouldn't be asleep on the hard wood. Both of them were lying down together on the boat's floor, Amy softy breathing and Sonic looking up at the stars. He placed the sweaters that Liam gave them on top of their bodies to keep themselves warm.

He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other crossed behind his back. He allowed her to sleep peacefully on his chest was the boat went down stream.

Something was bothering Sonic and that was the fact of how close to two have already become. More like…frenemies. Of course that didn't change about how he still felt for her, but he didn't hate her nor did her like her too much. It was something he couldn't explain.

The stars were out in the blue light sky. It was dark in the woods but at least they still had the light from the moon. It was his first time sleeping outdoors since he had turned five. When he would camp out with his family, but when his dad died, he hadn't been camping nor doing any fun activities. It's been all about being with his group of friends, parties, going to school, or staying at home. Now, he was experiencing more than he ever has with the girl he hated most.

Up in the sky there were stars of different types and sizes. Some were big planets that seem to be closer to the atmosphere and others that were dots. They weren't like the ones from earth. These were plants so close to the atmosphere of Gemnissent. One was shaped as a round large Saturn with a three rings around it. Only this Saturn-like plant was purple with blue rings. Another planet was farther but still seen through the sky a dark pink color round ball. He cracked a smile at seeing it.

Suddenly Amy moaned and moved her body closer to Sonic's. Sonic stiffened when he heard her moaning and snuggle closer to him and wrapping one arm half way down to his stomach. She then sighed and continued to sleep peacefully in her new position. He looked around the woods then looked back at her. He shook off the weird feeling he got and got comfortable. He didn't know why but suddenly he got a few bad thoughts, only causing him to snicker to himself. He lay back down and looked back up at the sky. As if on cue, he saw a shooting star just shift from one place to another before disappearing. He slowly relaxed his eyes and sighed, letting them close shut.

_Her eye turned forcing her body to turn with it__._

_It was that large field again, where the grass was bright emerald green and the skies were bright sky blue with flowers everywhere. Pine trees everywhere, mountains, shinning their bright white snow that were on top, the small lake being light blue shimmering under the sun's rays._

"_Amy,"_

_A voice too familiar filled her ears. She spun around finding Sonic grinning down at her a few feet away. She smiled happily and jogged over to him._

"_Oh, I was beginning __to wonder if you'd never arrive." She gasped._

_Sonic cupped her cheek and stared at her lovingly. "Why would I not come and besides I've been wanting to tell you something." He smoothly said._

"_And what would that be?" Amy asked coyly._

_Sonic smirk and slowly leaned in to her lips. Amy closed her eyes and allowed Sonic to pressed her lips slowly on top of hers molding them together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss._

'_Your mine," _

_His voice muffled against the kiss. But this time it wasn't Sonic's voice, it was deeper and more dangerously filthy. Amy's eyes opened and she looked at what wasn't Sonic's face. She pulled away from a green hedgehog with faded light blue eyes and green spiky quills that seem larger than Sonic's. He had a black jacket with fire printed marks made on the sides of his black jacket. He looked exactly like Sonic but some kind of evil step brother. He grinned and she saw his teeth were shark sharp._

_She shook her head and moved backwards not recognizing this stranger._

"_What's wrong A__my" It spoke with fake innocence._

"_W-where's sonic? Who are you?" She asked with terror filling her voice._

"_Why, I'm Scourge." He said slyly said pointing her hand at himself. __"And Sonic, hehe, He's gone sweetheart." He evilly stated._

"_Wha-" Amy gasped and c__overed her mouth. He licked his lips and looked ready to pounce. "You'll soon be mine!" He jumped up and got her by the arm. Amy struggled to get out from his grip but he was too strong. She found nothing us to do but screamed. "Nooo!"_

"No stop!" Amy yelled and rose up from Sonic's chest. Sonic, startled by her yelling woke up and got up.

"What happen?" He asked in concern wiping the sleepy face off. Sonic grabbed her arms and stopped her still. Amy took a look and saw Sonic's concern look. She was sweating from the weird dream she had and still she felt that it might happen again.

"S-sonic?" She questioned making sure the terrible dream was over.

Sonic slowly let go of his strong grip and nodded firmly but slowly. Amy gasped and jumped up wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Ohmigod, I'm so happy it's you! I was so worried you were gone!" She cried, letting a few tears come out from her eyes.

Sonic blinked twice in pure bewilderedness at her weeping. The things she was saying didn't make sense and she was barely slurring her words together. He pulled her away from him by pushing her shoulders away from his with his hands, lightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked lifting an eye row.

"Scourge," She stuttered, letting more tears fall.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"A-a-a h-hedge a hedgehog! He was y-you," She pointed at him. "H-he kissed me making m-me think he was you, b-but but, then he attacked me and then he wasn't you cause-cause-"

Sonic grabbed her shoulders again tightly. "Calm down! I don't understand what you're saying." Sonic grumbled. Amy felt herself weaken from his strong grip. She was drowning under her tears and couldn't speak right.

"But, but, but" She sputtered, beginning to lack sound. Sonic noticed that her voice was starting to crack. He moved his hand towards her forehead and tapped his hand a few times then to her cheeks and under her neck. His eyes widened.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath.

"S-s-sonic?" Amy spoke.

"You're burning hot," He stated looking around the boat. "Why the hell do you get sick now?" He complained.

"No, I-I'm fine." Amy assured.

Sonic saw the sweaters that the squirrel had given them were on the boat's floor. He also zipped opened their backpacks and found a few cloths. He got one and folded perfectly.

"What are you doing?" She asked beginning to feel dizzy. Sonic dipped the cloth in the river's water and then took it out. He twisted it to squeeze some of the water and leave it damped. He then turned to Amy who was trying to stand up.

"What are you doing! Lay down!" He yelled with a bitterly taste.

It startled Amy so much she felt more tears raising her and releasing. Sonic let out an exasperated sighed and moved closer to her. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his gloves and then placed the sweater on the boat's floor. He lightly and caringly pushed her down on the pillow sweater. She placed her head on the sweater. He moved her bangs away from her eyes and offered one of his rare smiles. It was still dark so Amy couldn't see it well and she was feeling sleepy again. Sonic placed the cloth on her forehead.

"Why are you doing this? You're not the caring type." Amy asked pointing a few things out.

Sonic paused from opening the sweater but then whirled it opened and let it float down to her body.

"I know I'm not," He sounded annoyed when he said that but then added, "But, you would've done the same thing for me if I were ill again." He softly said.

Amy smiled warmly at him. "You're a good guy, Sonic. You know that?" She whispered with a sniff.

He tendered up and couldn't help but smile back. Why did those words just make his heart melt again? Sonic tucked in the sweater and moved in to lie next to her. She closed her eyes as Sonic wrapped one arm around her neck. He only stared at her until her eyes were completely shut. He couldn't believe that had just happened and the weird thing was…

He liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all to it ;)<strong>


	14. Village Deals

**I did this through the way of the plane. Took my a while and did you all know that its much much better consertrateding when your bored as heck and you know you want to type? Hmm...maybe it's just me XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Village Deals<strong>

A small butterfly flew down to the warm waters of the river. It went as close to the water's surface. Next to it was the boat in which Sonic and Amy were sleeping in. The butterfly took a drink of the water and then flew back up to the sky and pass the boat Sonic and Amy were in. It went up to a trees and it touched a small leaf that was loose. That leaf from above in the trees fell off and spun in circles until it went down and reached Sonic's nose. Sonic felt something and his eyes immediately awoke. He saw the leaf hanging from the tip of his nose and blinked. He shook his head and the leaf fell off to Amy's face, waking her up too.

Sonic yawned and slowly got up, but saw he couldn't. Amy was on his shoulder. Amy yawned too and blinked her eyes rapidly multiple times. She then noticed her head was on Sonic's chest. Her eyes widened, quickly rushing upward and gasping.

"Ohmigod…" She paused for a bit seeing the position he was in. "Did I fall asleep like that?" she asked pointing her finger while wiggling it.

"Yea and you were very comfortable," Sonic teasingly announced.

Amy flushed a deep scarlet and pouted. Sonic chuckled and got up from the boat's floor and rose up in a sitting position. His laughter died down and he lifted his hand facing it backwards from Amy's forehead. Amy only stared at him quickly not moving a muscle. He touched her two cheeks and under her chin.

"Fevers out. That means you won't be giving me anymore trouble." He assuredly said with a smirk. Amy shook her head and pushed his hand away from her. "Look, thanks for um last nights-"

Sonic quickly interjected her sentence, "It never happened ok. Forget about it." He said firmly and straight forward. Amy was bewildered with his saying. He was so soft, so sweet and caring for her well-being, and now he just wanted to forget all he did for her last night?

"I just wanted to say thanks," She finished, with a tint of anger but it came out soft at the end.

Sonic paused himself and let out a tiring sigh.

Amy looked around the place and saw the same old trees only the place had not only pine trees now, but a bunch of honey locust trees and maple trees.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Sonic began looking around too. "I don't know," He said distantly.

Amy looked down at the water and saw they were still moving with the currents. She bit her lip. "We're still moving. Do you think we passed the village?" She asked Sonic.

"How the _fuck_ do you think am I supposed to know?" he rudely replied.

"You don't have to get mean! I was only asking a question!" Amy yelled at him. Sonic glared at her, his brows furrowing and his lips twisting into a frown. "We've been moving. The whole night! Maybe we passed the village and it's all your fault!" he accused her while pointing.

"My fault!?" Amy exclaimed. "I was sick! I was weak, I didn't feel good last night!" she explained.

"And that's why I'm blaming you," he stated.

Amy narrowed her body and her fist clenched tightly pressing against each finder. "Why you," She reached down to the water and grabbed some bits of water in her hand and threw it at his face. "You make no sense whatsoever!" She roared.

Sonic received a tasted of H2O in his face and it surprised him so much he flinched back, covering his eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" he snarled under his breath. He wiped the water of his face and death glared her. Amy angrily stared back but then her vision went black and Sonic was gone.

…

_The sound of roaring water filled her ears. It was a thin and faded sound at first. The river had ended and now was a waterfall. A waterfall with a 100 feet drop, and just below-_

…

"Let's see if you like it!"

Amy felt the feeling of wetness all over her face. She gasped and quickly wiped her face. Furiously she looked up and glared at Sonic. Only his eyes were getting difficult to stare right back at. She only saw two pair of black holes which she couldn't find an ending too just like the rabbit hole from 'Alice and wonderland'. She shook her head coming out of that trance and looked down at the water.

"You don't like water? Well then don't go-"

"Shh, keep it low I want to hear something." She hushed him, without looking at him.

Sonic rose his brow and his glare harden. "Cut the shit and stop changing the subject." He angrily told him as he got up on his two feet on the boat. Amy didn't even dare to look back at him. Se quietly listened for any familiar sounds but she heard nothing.

"What are you listening for?" Sonic asked with his voice that lowered with calmness and concern.

Amy didn't hear him clearly for being too concentrated. She looked beyond the river only seeing skies that had no ending. She looked down at the flowing water that had quickened only by a little. She went on to touch the water with one or two fingers. She let her eyes drop to a close and let whatever comes enter her knowing mind.

…

"_Oh Alex, this is fun. This adventure is so…romantic."_

"_Well, I'm glad you think so Clara,"_

_The Jaguar was about to lean to kiss his girlfriend armadillo's lips but she moved backwards and spoke fearfully, "No, Remember we can't kiss." She warned him. Alex the jaguar frowned and leaned back. "Curse this curse," He muttered. As they rode the river together in silence sudden there was a disturbance in the distance that broke off the weird moment._

"_Do you hear that?" asked Clara._

_Alex's head jerked up and stared off into the sky and trees in the forest. They were going faster and faster, water picking up its speed. A soft faded roaring sound up ahead and Clara went to go check._

"_Yea I do. I think it's a…"_

"_WATERFALL!"_

_Looking ahead they saw they were going to head down to a deadly waterfall. Clara got up from the boat and raced to the edge. "Alex, Where are the two wooden sticks?" She asked._

"_Oh those paddle sticks? I threw them over." He said as if it didn't matter._

"_Alex!"_

…

Amy's eyes opened wide and the first thing she saw was Sonic. He was waiting as for her to say something back to him. The next thing she knew, she ran for the two paddle sticks in the end of the boat and threw one to Sonic.

"Start paddling to shore," She ordered him. He raised an eyebrow and placed the tip of the stick down on the boat's floor.

"What in the world are you talking about?" He asked with no interest whatsoever.

"Do as I say if you don't want to die like the other 'legendary Mobians.'" She harshly stated with anger. Sonic glared at her but grumpily did what he was told. The two paddled all along to shore and got off the boat. When Amy got off, Sonic jumped and accidently pushed the boat backwards with his feet.

"Sonic," Amy complained as she saw her backpack and the sweaters drift away with the boat. "Our food," She went off after it and Sonic followed behind her. "Amy wait," he called out.

She ran as fast as she could try to reach the boat that had already gone into rapids. The boat got further and further away from them and soon Amy stopped at an end of a cliff. Sonic arrived at her side and then they both watched in fear as the boat, along with their supplies, went down a huge waterfall.

Sonic's jaw fell and he turned to Amy. "You saw this didn't you?"

Amy didn't look at him. She couldn't even speak. She stared down at the water where below was filled with fog and rocks. The boat disappeared and everything was gone. If it weren't for her visions, they would have gone through a horrible death. She was mostly all concerned about the backpack with the food in it and the most wonderful warm sweaters.

"I don't regret being rude for once." He added thoughtful, for once.

"Our stuff," She whispered helplessly. "Our things, the sweaters, there gone." She cried.

"Forget it. We won't need them." Sonic spoke suddenly, faced sideways and staring off somewhere else. Amy's face flushed a dark red, rage filling her. "Those were made and giving to us! How the hell we suppose to-" She turned to him finding his emerald eyes glaring back with annoyance. "Just leave it," He growled angrily. "But you're leaving it as if you and I don't need!" She spat.

Sonic roughly got her shoulders and turned her around making her face the same way he had been facing. There she saw what he had meant and why he was acting so calm about it.

"We won't need it anymore." he explained firmly.

Amy's jaw opened slightly. Sonic let go of her shoulders and she said, "You have a good eye."

A large village with a riverbank on the side and many houses, the place was crowded with unfamiliar creatures, every roof being a color of red, blue and white. A large grassy plain was across the river and it was growing corn field as well. Although, there was more grass then anything. A whole entire Airport and the corn field built half of it.

**.:XxX:.**

Climbing off the cliff and the mountain was tough, but it only took them a while for them to arrive to the village. A path formed up from the forest and down to where the village began. There were a few people working down near the river bank. Some were chopping woods; others were hammering hot metal in a workshop. The stores began even before they got to the village. Sonic and Amy walked in like outsiders unnoticed. As the arrived the entrance of the village, Amy manage to read the strange letters on a flag across two poles.

"Belle-ind-s…town!" She happily chirped up. "Belleinds town. We've made it!" Amy jumped up and down and turned to Sonic happily.

Sonic had a firm look as if it didn't interest him if they had made it or not. Sonic stared up at the flag and then turned to look at her. "Yea, but what exactly are we looking for?" He asked indifferently.

With hearing that, Amy's smile wiped off her face and she thought about it for a second, "A fortune teller. Probably a lady," She inquired. "Like it matters. Remember Bloom said she would be easy to find. We just have to be observant." She explained.

It was silent for a moment between them. Amy found it awkward and Sonic was getting impatient.

"Well, what are we still doing here? C'mon!" He swung his arm up, gesturing for her to follow him. As they walked under the entrance flag and into the village, they began seeing mobians living a normal life, Walking down the dirt path, buying goodies from the stores that were outside in small tents. Amy gasped seeing small little kids running around having fun. Sonic kept his straight face. It was beautiful.

Amy's eyes roam from store to store. Wondering what she'd find interesting in them. Finally, there was a store of full pure jewelry. She'd never seen those types of pearls and diamonds in such necklaces and earrings. There weren't a lot of people around the store but the place looked as if it should have. Amy took off out of Sonic's side, who was distracted staring at a magic man walking in a fire pit. Amy walked up to the store and began looking at all the rare jewelry.

There were rubies, Safaris mixed with small pieces of diamonds, pearls with black rocks, all too beautiful for Amy. As she browsed through the cute necklaces she came across a golden necklace. It was mixed with another silver necklace twisted around the gold one. There were a lot of shiny green emeralds and white pure diamonds on it. It sparkled brightly and she stared at it in awe.

"It's pretty is it," A voice awoke her from her daze and she looked up. A brown old dog was talking to her. He had a small straw hat and his eyes were pale gray. Amy closely looked at him. She thought there was something strange about his eyes. "I made it myself yesterday," He added, with his southern accent.

Amy slowly moved to the side and saw his face was still looking at the spot she was in. He was blind.

"Hello?" The dog asked in question.

"O-oh, y-yes. Sorry it's just…" She paused.

"You're looking for a particular jewel, my friend?" He asked.

"No, no. I'm just looking at this one. It's very rare from where I come from." She stated, sheepishly smiling.

"Ah, well in that case let me explain what this necklace is worth for. It helps from all misunderstanding and harm. Not to mention it's good with you girls in dresses. It's also very lucky in many ways, unexplainable. Let me tell you what. It's 20,000 for a regular costumer, but since you're the first to really question this rare beauty, I'll give it to you for only 200 Leekems." The dog offered.

Amy looked nervously disappointed. If only she had this world's money she'd so buy it but she didn't and so she couldn't.

"I-I'm s-sorry, but I don't have that kind of-"

An old lady walked next to Amy and extended her arm out handing out a bunch of small coins. The dog's eyes flopped up a little and reached out for the money. "Here you go, Freddy." Her voice was old but it seemed very warm and soft-hearted. The old lady grabbed the necklace and handed it to Amy.

"Pleasure to make business with you, my lady," His polity voice spoke.

Amy turned to the old chipmunk lady. She wore a cape and a hood and her white hair was tied up in a bump. She had a smile printed on her lips and Amy blinked at this stranger.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Amy stuttered, unable to control her voice.

"It was no problem, deary. The pleasure was all mines." She sweetly said winking. Amy showed a smile and was about to say something when a harsh voice interrupted her. "Amy!"

Amy winced at him calling her name so harshly in front of a kind lady and many other mobians around her.

"Where the hell did you run too?" He asked loudly.

"Sonic," She said in complete shock. His hand gripped on to her arm tightly pulling her away from the lady and she nervously looked up at the her who stared in shock and what seemed disbelief along with other mobians.

"Don't get sidetrack. We need to find-uhh," His sight finally caught others on them and his voice lowered. "Uhh, Amy what did you do?"

"Uh, you mean, what did you do?" she corrected in a low voice.

Mobians began to crowed, and whispers passed one another. It made Amy feel uncomfortable and Sonic released his hand off of Amy. Amy moved closer to Sonic who stared around as if this didn't surprise him.

"If my eye sight fails me now," The lady finally said walking up to Sonic. "The Legendry Heroes are in Belleinds village." She announced. Everyone gasped in shock and Sonic clenched his teeth. "They know use Sonic," She said in a worry tone. Sonic said nothing but he protectively stood in front of Amy.

"I'm surprised," She was going to say something that sounded like 'you kids' but instead said, "You two have made it this far."

Sonic didn't say anything but then another voice spoke for him. "And, glad you made it here safely."

They all turned to find Linda walking pass the crowd and up to them. "It's Queen Linda," Mobians began to, mutter and whisper.

"Queen!?" Sonic and Amy said in union, completely bewildered.

Linda smile nervously with a cheesy smile. "There is a lot that needs to be explained I see,"

"You bet there is! After all this time you've been lying to us! Yubala's not the queen. You are! And you're not doing anything in your power to fix this mess. Instead we have to do your dirty work! Why can't you go get that staff?!" Sonic spat, already angry for figuring out the truth.

Mobian's gasps got louder and even the old lady looked in shock at seeing Sonic speaking to the queen like that. Linda hesitated to reply so she only looked down in disappointment but quickly hide it with a fake smile. Amy's eyes narrowed and she pushed Sonic away from her.

"Sonic you are such a bigot! Why the heck are you blaming her for reasons unknown? She said she was going to do explanation!" she yelled at Sonic.

"She's the reason why were in this mess!" he accusingly pointed at Linda. Amy smacked his hand away from Linda and stepped up. "Noo," She began slowly. "It's that witch who calls herself Yubala's fault." Amy corrected him again.

"Look Amy, I wasn't talking to you in the first place so stay out of it!" Sonic said suddenly, turning his whole body towards her as he lid his eyes half-way and stared at her coldly.

"But you're talking to me now and I'm very much part of this," She defended with a harsh sharp voice.

"You shouldn't get involve with my business." He tried to explain again.

"What business exactly? I'm already involved. We're both involved." She exclaimed.

The expressions of the people were relief crossed with some kind of bewilderedness. No one spoke. Everyone stared at them as If they were watching a horror movie.

"Please, you two stop fighting." Linda was the first to speak and walked closer to them.

Sonic's head jerked to the side and his eyes were killer dark holes of emerald green. Even Linda felt afraid somehow. Something in his eyes were danger warning and she forcefully stepped back.

"Don't you dare get near us!" Sonic snarled. He stepped protectively in front of Amy.

"Sonic she's not going to kill us!"

"But she shouldn't be trusted anymore." He said turning to her, his teeth clenching.

"Sonic stop acting so exaggerated,"

"After what we've been through, it's not so exaggerated anymore."

"That's enough!" The old lady rose her hands up in the air speaking loudly and clearly. She moved to the side and then suddenly some men in small looking ponchos, swords and shields came stalking in to the circle they had created. Sonic and Amy looked around confusingly at the men who jogged to their sides and suddenly grabbed them by the arms, two men on each side.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Amy yelled, but the men wouldn't listen. As she struggled to break free, the necklace the once nice old lady bought her fell off her hand and to the ground.

"Get the _Fuck_ away from me!" Sonic snarled which sounded as if he were going to attack the men any minute.

Linda could only look in horror and worry. She covered her mouth and turned to the old lady. The old chipmunk looked confident on what she was doing. She turned and walked away with the men caring Sonic and Amy after her. The mobians around muttered conversations and were left in complete shock.

**.:XxX:.**

The houses of the villages were made out of sand. Others were made of pure wood or bricks. Some were dull others were colorful. There was a large colorful shelter house. It looked like an ordinary house to Amy, windows with curtains, a nice wooden door, a cute satisfying roof. When the doors open Amy saw a big difference to it. Inside it was like a fortune tellers' base. Very dark but full with lamps and candle lights. There were a whole lot of rags around that were hanged up like curtains around the walls. In the middle of the room was a table. On the table there was a white big orb. A crystal ball that was as bright as the heaven's skies.

Sonic and Amy were thrown to the rug on the ground of the house. They landed with s short gasp and ended with a groan. The men quickly were dismissed outside and the door magically closed. Linda magically appeared next to the old lady like a time warper teleporting from place to place without a sweat.

Sonic got up from the floor and death glared at the Chipmink.

"So, your Sonic," She turned seeing Amy getting up with a soft glare of her own. "And your Amy," She took a good look at the two and saw how young they were and innocent. They were both glaring at her without a word. The lady shook her head.

"A bunch of amateurs," She barked making Amy's glare vanish and her flinch and Sonic grow with an unguarded fury. The lady turned her body around and walked over to Linda. "Yubala got amateurs for her plot of evil?"

"I know it's hard to believe but they've made it this far." Linda explained sounding like pleading. "There a bunch of kids Linda," The Chipmunk said in a terrible voice.

"Excuse me old lady, but we're young adults, teenagers." Sonic cut in correcting her in a matter-a-fact.. The lady turned finding him glaring at her, his eyes narrowed and a frown plastered on his lips.

"Rude, despicable, young children," The chipmunk added not letting go of her anger towards Linda. She walked back to Sonic and Amy and stopped right in Sonic's face. "When the gates of Polkka were formed, the word 'teenager' hadn't even been invented. In this society, you're an adult when you're eighteen. Before that, you're a child."

"Child!? Don't you see me lady!? I don't live by this society?" Sonic said in rage but Amy held him back. "Sonic temper please," She said to try to calm him down but he ignored her.

"You look no older than fourteen and act like a small eight years old." She insulted harshly.

"What-" Sonic was pushed to the side by Amy. She placed her hands on her hips saying, "Your telling us we're kids when your one fighting with." She pointed out. The Chipmunk's mouth shut and a nasty look took over.

Sonic pushed her to the side. "What did I tell you about getting in my business?" He shouted.

"I'm only stopping you from getting yourself into trouble. We're in a complete different universe. Not in school, where you can shit talk the teachers all you want." She pointed out. Sonic's eyes narrowed deeply until he couldn't narrow them any more.

Linda walked to the old lady's side and began softly. " I understand your nervous, maybe even scared, but these kids are different. They're not like the rest."

The chipmunk turned to her. She held a hopeless frown. "What so different about these?" She dared to ask herself.

"They aren't in love," The chipmunk's jaw slightly opened and her eyes widened as Linda continued. "Amy's sweet loving and understanding while Sonic's got the guts he needs to survive. They both may not get along at times but they've both got powers that help them get away from death. They're not as dumb as you think." She explained.

The old chipmunk looked down as to think as she rubbed her chin. She nervously couldn't process everything Linda had just told her. It was hard to believe they didn't get along yet, here they were saying they were mature enough to be the legendary heroes. She turned around finding Sonic holding Amy's wrists and wrestling her in a fist fight. He held her arms down so she wouldn't punch him.

"Release me!" She demanded.

"For what? So you can give me a black eye?"

"Yea," Amy replied with great confidence.

"Like you can even make one, you don't even punch hard." Amy twisted her hand and pulled it back making Sonic wince in pain.

The old chipmunk turned back to Linda. "It'll be hard, but I trust you. These kids need a place to stay in for the night. They both can sleep upstairs." She informed.

"Thank you Lady Rosie," She said kindly.

"If I were you I'd stop struggling," They turned back to face the two hedgehogs who were fighting. Amy was stuck under Sonic's arm and Sonic evilly had his arm latched around her neck, hurting her. "If I were you I'd close something personal of mine." She lifted her leg and hit the middle in between his two legs.

Linda and Lady Rosie both winced and shivered at Sonic's loud cry.

**.:XxX:.**

Linda opened the door to a room inside the fortune teller's house. Inside the room were two beds. Both of the same color and size, only this was a bump bed. There were no windows but the place was shining with light out from the lamp that sat on a table on the right side of the bed.

"I call dibs!" Amy yelled raising her right hand up and running to the latter on this wooden bed. Sonic ran after her yelling, "Nah uh I get top one,"

Amy was already beginning to climb the letter to get to the top but he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. She fell off the latter and on the bottom of the bed. Sonic quickly climbed the bed and sat on the top bed when he reached it. Amy growled and turned to Linda.  
>"Oder him to move!" She yelled angrily. Linda frowned, "Now Amy, there's no point in fighting for a bed." She softly said.<p>

Amy frowned and looked down sadly. Linda walked beside her and helped her up. "Besides, it's not time to sleep yet. It's barely the afternoon."

Amy's lip rose up into a defeated pout. Linda lifted her hand up and she placed something in it. Linda closed the palm of her hand and kept her hand on top of hers. "You should go exploring." She suggested. "Take a look around," With that she moved back and puffed into a dust of colorful sprinkles and magic. She was gone. Amy stared at where she once was and instantly looked down, opening her hand.

There, laid the shiny necklace that Rosie had bought her out in the market place a while ago. She remembered that she had dropped it when the men grabbed her.

"The necklace!" She exclaimed in relief that she had gotten it back. Sonic slid down the latter and jogged to her side peeking over her shoulder. "What she give you?" He asked interested.

Amy hid the necklace and she moved her body to the side as if in hiding something very precious, which he was. "Nothing that concerns you." She said angrily.

Sonic smirked and quickly grabbed her hands and took out the necklace. Even without his super speed, Sonic was pretty quick.

"No, give it-"she cried but Sonic interrupted her before she said anything else. "Relax I only want to help you put it on." He said going behind her and whipping the necklace around her neck. Sonic pulled her quills aside and began tiring it. Amy grabbed her quills and pulled it up holding it in a ponytail. Sonic finished tying it around her neck and smiled. "Not half bad. Let me see, turn around." He said. Amy automatically turned, letting her quills go and dangling on her shoulders. He smirked seeing how the necklace fit her so perfectly. It suited her well and even he hated to admit she looked astonishing in it.

"Sexy," He flirtatiously commented. Amy's eyes lid half way and she turned around to head t the door.

"Where you going?" He asked chuckling.

"Away from you," She walked out the room, leaving Sonic in the room chuckling. His laughter slowly died when she left and smirked_. 'Amy was one cute girl'_ He thought to himself. Sonic's eyes widened in shock of even thinking that about her_. 'You have a girlfriend'_ he reminded himself as he jogged after Amy out the door. _'Who's not here__,__'_

* * *

><p><em>Oooooooooo...Sonic ._.?<em>


	15. Seeing What She Can't

**I've been running blind on the plot, and it is not pretty :( Tho' what can I do? That's what I like about running without knowing where too. You get to make it up as you go. }:) Give me what you've got imagination!**

**Read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Seeing What She Can't<strong>

The day was fresh; the sun bright, a few clouds in the sky, beautiful and outside the whole world could not stop staring at them. Sonic ignored them quite fine; it was Amy who couldn't stop shaking off the nervousness. Time around this village seemed to go slower than time over at earth. Everything wasn't like the city, fast cars, smoking factories, City noises really.

"Will you stop," Sonic whispered harshly.

"Stop what?" She questioned not really putting much thought to it. She was looking around the village houses where the mobians stared right at them from the windows or doorsteps. Some were walking the dirt path with groceries in baskets made out of straws or they just carried them in hand.

"Looking at them, you're acting paranoid." He carefully said to her so she could take in the words, but she was busy looking around she didn't really hear him. The houses around her were made out of bricks, come out of plain desert sand. Others stood by wood or sticks._ 'Just like the three Piggies.'_ She thought herself.

"Amy," Sonic called her out of her trance and she looked at him. He had a hopeless stare and shook his head in disappointment.

"What? What I miss?" She asked, blinking.

He stopped and in front of her. "Go back to the house. You can't be outside if you're going to act real traumatized about it." He ordered her.

Amy's pondering stopped and she got topic. "No. I want to stay with you," She begged. Apparently that sounded weird because everyone, including Sonic, looked freaked out. Amy flushed a slow, dark red. "Sorry that came out wrong," She cleared her throat restarting. "I-I-I meant to say if—" She was going to finish her sentence when Sonic rolled his eyes and turned. "Hey!"

"Go back. It's better if you do," He said barely looking at her as he walked off leaving her in the same place as before. Amy frowned but when she looked around seeing the mobians stare at her she couldn't do anything else but run.

**.:XxX:.**

She walked back into the cold dark house, closing the doors behind her. She shuttered feeling all those faces at her. She never liked acting class when she was in middle school. It gave her stage fright. This gave her nervous shivers all over. She walked forward shoving all the thoughts off her mind and came across a table. Not just any table. The Table had strange stripes and swirls of circles blue, purple and black. The stars on top of the table cloth were a golden yellow that gave out the light in the whole room. She stopped in front of the table and looked down at a crystal ball that was on top of a glass holder, which had curled standers on each of its four sides.

"Creepy," She muttered nervously, her ears folding down.

Something small then caught her attention. It was stacked in a pile all colored blue cards. The designs for the faced down cards were plain blue with only one white line what went all around its rectangular figure.

The card beginning faced down aroused her curiosity. She grabbed the card and pulled it upwards. She looked around but nothing happened. All stood still. Finding it ok she finally looked at the card. The card showed a figure of a skeleton's face and a 'X' mark on his forehead. Around it swirled lines of blood drips and black ink lines. She carefully stared at it her face closing in.

The black ink marks suddenly sparked bright lighting off the card, as if it were 3D. Amy yelped and dropped the card. The blood around it fell off the card magically and on to the carpet. Amy shook her head. _'This isn't real. This isn't real,'_ she kept telling herself.

She felt a bit of water in her finger and lifted it up. A red like ink lay around on her finger. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

* * *

><p>Sonic had made his way over to the outskirts of town. The large plain field in which he had seen earlier. The grass that was green and healthy gave Sonic something to breathe about. It was perfect out here. Around him other mobians were training big strong dogs with muscles those girls could cling on too, Tigers whom fought as fearsome as Lions, a whale that was like a robot's size back on earth. Many more animals who were training out here used equipment like bows and swords, fighting.<p>

Sonic looked at them with amusement. "Cool," He gasped.

"Yo," A deep voice yelled.

Sonic turned questionably and soon was eye to eye with a large Dog, a bull dog with strong thick muscles and 4 inches taller than him. Sonic backed away finding it uncomfortable to be face to face with a stranger like that.

"Uhh, yes?" Sonic replied nervous to see the dog suddenly grin.

"So, you're ready to fight? Huh, you're a bit puny too." He observed him up and down, studying him like an open book, each page.

"Uhh," Sonic didn't know what to say. He was standing in front of what seemed a heavy medal wrestler to him. "I'm good," He said coolly his eyebrows lowering in confusion.

"No!" The dog shouted making Sonic flinch. "You are going to fight me!" He demanded. Sonic looked utterly dumbfolded. Wasn't he questioning about fighting him. Without wasting any more time the threw a punch out but Sonic dodged it by quickly sensing he should go to the side.

"Whoa, Dude. I said I didn't want to fight," Sonic repeated, his voice raising a calm dangerous tone.

"Too bad is it," throwing another punch out at him, only hitting the ground.

**.:XxX:.**

Amy ran fast through the village to reach trying to find where Sonic had gone. She knew he kept headed straight but where could he had gone off to?

"I heard the legendary hero picking up a fight with the toughest fighter in town." She heard a gossip as she passed a small bakery full of ladies. Panic set on her chest and her throat went dry. Typical Sonic, getting into fights. She continued to run without stop on her search to find Sonic.

Not far she began hearing yells and stopped. She turned and gasped for air. Some men and ladies ran out of their houses and down to a large field in the outskirts of town. They ran passed Amy and down below was a hill. There were many hills in the plains but to a limit of four large hills. Belleinds was on a hill itself. Part of its town.

She could see a blue hedgehog from above and gasped in terror her hands going to her face in shock. "Sonic's fighting a sumo wrestler!" She cried out.

Down below a crowd was forming a circle. In the middle the dog and Sonic walking in circles waiting for the next move. Sonic set his hands in a fighting position and jumped into a spin dash ball. He threw himself towards the dog, but the dog blocked his move by putting both his hands in front of him. The dash spin damaged his hands a bit but the dog, with all force, pushed Sonic away sending him flying. Sonic's spinning faded and he was out of the ball, flying mid-air glaring out at the dog. He landed on his feet.

"Not bad," Complimented the dog then run towards him. "But not good enough!" The dog released a blue lightning bolt making contact with Sonic. Sonic cried out in pain then fell on the floor. He bend over holding his mid-section and gasping for air. The dog was strong, Sonic had to admit, but he had to find a way to beat him. The dog stared at him viciously while Sonic looked up, his eyes locking hard on his. His death glare poisoned the dog's smirk look into a confused scared one. The dog stood there like if he had gotten frozen in time.

Sonic got up in a flash, to quickly for anyone to see and then his fist made contact with his opponent's face. Amy reached the bottom of the hill arriving to the circle the villagers had made. "Sonic!" She yelled.

Sending the dog down Sonic evilly smirked. "That ought to teach you a lesson not to mess with **me**," He growled, his voice deep and strong. The crowd gasped and back away terrified. Amy pushed the crowd out of her way and she entered the crowd. She ran up from behind Sonic and grabbed his shoulder. Sonic's pupil shrunk and he turned sending a punch up to the mobian's stomach.

The contact to her stomach felt nothing more than a snack on the head to Amy. She lost all feelings to her body. She was mentally hurt more than her rib cage.

Sonic's eyes widened with his mouth falling slack and his rage disappeared. Amy fell to the floor with no air running through her lungs. The world around her fell to a stop and the voices of gasps and screams faded. Her thoughts only came to one question at the moment. Why?

She never knew he hated her this much, this proved it all. 'Next time, don't get involved with Sonic when he's fighting.' She noted to herself. Her cheeks turned a light blue and her head had begun spinning. Slowly she lost control of her consciousness.

"Amy!?" Sonic bend down and grabbed the back of her neck. He pulled her up to see his face and it was a blue, her eyes barely opened. "No!" He looked side to side seeing the villagers cry and scream. They were panicking. Amy fell downwards on to his arms and gasped but could breathe. A strong hallows feeling of guilt and worry sunk down his throat when he swallowed and he grew weak. She couldn't breathe and it was his fault. His mouth then formed a hard straight line and he targeted her lips. He had to do this. She had to breathe. He owed her. He held his breath then leaned down to her lips. He was inches away when he was pushed out of the way by a strong stick.

Lady Rosie bend her knees down and she carefully studied Amy. He hand flew out and down from her hands fell small little sparking dust. It took a moment when suddenly Amy coughed harshly and then uncontrollably coughed.

Sonic got up from the grass into a sitting position and rubbed his chest. Amy got up into a sitting position too and the color blue drained away from her face. "My chest," She gasped. Shaking his head, Sonic got up on his feet and darted to her side. He slid over to her and his hands wanted to bring her over into a hug but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"God, Amy are you okay?" He asked instead; bring down his hands away from her. "You hurt? Did I punch you hard?"

Amy's memory reminded her again why everyone was so worried. The punch. Sonic was in total rage and had accidently punched her, not knowing it was her.

"No, I-I'm fine," She finally said, happy to be able to be breathing. She turned to him and saw something strange in his eyes. Fear and concern. Something she wasn't used to seeing. It was weird seeing this side of Sonic because he was the strong, tough, fearless hedgehog he was at school and here he was worrying if he had hurt her when he's hurt her in worst ways before.

Sonic let go of air he had been holding himself. "Jesus, Ames, You-you" He hesitated to say something else and instead yelled, "Your stupid!"

'_Ames?'_

Amy pouted and got up. "Says the guy who's picking up fights with mobians who aren't your type." She angrily pointed out.

Sonic got up too. "I didn't start fighting. He did," He exclaimed pointing at the dog that had now stood up. He kept his looks cooled and it pissed Sonic off. "I defend myself by fighting him back."

"Yea, fighting a sumo wrestler!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Your puny compare to him. Sonic what were you thinking?" She asked her voice soft and worried at the end.

Sonic looked away. Come to think of it all. He really wasn't thinking. He was aware of trouble, but then when he was fighting he went out. He couldn't stop. He had to beat him so that he was sure it'd be safe.

"I kind of wasn't," He admitted, looking surprised.

Amy shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad you're not that hurt. I saw that blast he gave you. Must have hurt." She recalled.

Sonic chuckled. "Not a scratch." He said assuredly. Amy rolled her eyes with a grin. "Keep telling yourself that Mr. Invisible." Her eyes slyly stared down then back at him. Sonic looked down and saw a few small scratches of dirt and grass stains on his pants.

"This is why I don't like pants," he muttered.

"Sonic, Amy," Rosie's voice called. They both turned finding her eyes glowering at them. Her arms were on her hips, a staff on her hand. "Head back to the Celphiz. I'll meet you there," Her voice was dark and protective in so way.

"What's a Celphiz?" Sonic asked.

"I'm guessing it stands for her headquarters." She suggested. "Come on let's go back."

**.:XxX:.**

They rushed in to the Celphiz and closed the door. Amy sighed and leaned against the door. Sonic did the same thing and blew out air. Never in his life has he had a little too much than what he already had.

"That was uhm," He never finished his sentence.

"Interesting," she finished for him.

"Yea," Sonic nodded breathless.

A small light appeared in front of them and it shimmered until it grew as big as a portal. Sonic used his hand as a shade so that the light wouldn't hurt his eyes too much and Amy moved her hands in front of her for protection.

Rosie appeared out from the light and soon faded away. The chipmunk angrily stalked over to the table and sat of a high chair made out of wood. The crystal orb then flashed a bright white light, sending color all around the room. Two chairs suddenly created in front of their eyes. One made out of pure gold and the other silver.

"Sit," Her directions were clear. Amy on the other hand was targeting the gold chair and didn't hear her. She was already planning on sitting down anyway. "I get gold," she muttered. Sonic shook his head and grabbed Amy's hand. He pulled her back strongly on the door making it bounce with a loud noise and stared at Rosie.

"Hey," Amy complained. She tried to run away again, but couldn't. Sonic didn't let go of her hand for a reason. She would have gone back.

"No," He said, his eyes locking on hers.

Rosie's eyes glared at him. She stood up. "Let go of her hand and sit down Sonic." She ordered, her voice dangerous and bitterly. Sonic had no time to blush, he gave Amy a stronger grip and he stood there ready to pounce at her. His teeth were clenched together and felt if he held them any tighter his teeth might break.

Rosie saw something deep in Sonic's dark eyes. Something so strong, she'd never thought she'd see. She huffed a sigh and sat down. "Alright, stay standing, you insignificant hedgehog." She insulted.

"That's it!" She let go of Amy's hand and ran to attack her but he never reached her. Amy's mouth dropped and a gasp escaped her mouth. A quick green hedgehog about the same height as Sonic sped to Sonic and grabbed his arms once in front of him and pushed him back. Sonic staggered backwards and snarled at a hedgehog that stood in front of him.

He stood confidently straightened, his arms crossed and a sly grin plastered on his lips. His teeth were sharp and his quills were long. He wore a leather jacket with fire prints on the bottom. He was somewhat familiar to her.

Amy's eyes furrowed and looked at the stranger's eyes, pale like ice, a very pale blue.

"So, you're the hard-headed Sonic I've heard about," He had a sexy voice, very deep and cool.

"Huh," Rosie huffed and she walked around the table to the other side. "Just as I suspected," She told herself. "Dave, may you give us a moment?" She asked turning to him.

He nodded and bowed his head. As he walked off Amy gazed at him in surprise. He turned to a corner and he turned and caught her eye. He had a frown and an emotionless face and then he turned and was gone behind the curtains that swung down from the ceiling to a wall.

Rosie waited to hear the sound of a door close and that's when she spoke, her voice a very serious with rage, "What were you thinking!" She exclaimed, her eyes glowering at Sonic. Sonic was confused for a moment but her next words drained the color off their faces.

"You were going to kiss her!"

"WHAT!" Amy backed away her whole body stiffening. Sonic's face was pale but quickly replaced it with a cool calm look.

"Haven't you been told yet? If you kiss your partner you will open the gates to Polkka and then Yubala will enter, retrieving the golden staff!" She explained her firm voice growing louder.

Amy shook her head and angrily stalked to his side. She grabbed her shoulder and twirled him around to face her. "You were about to kiss me?" She was boiling inside, but her voice came out broken glass.

"You weren't breathing, I was going to try CPR," He said in a flat voice but then his voice grew, "What did you want me to do. Leave you to die?"

Amy stood there looking up at him firmly. He turned back to Rosie so she wouldn't have to look at her. She turned too, finding there was no point to be mad at him. He was worried about her and must have panicked.

"CPR, whatever the matter, you cannot kiss!" She scowled them. Amy backed away to the door and leaned against it looking down at the floor. Her face was pale and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything about her felt dry and she could hear her own excessive breathiness from the thought of even kissing Sonic.

"Ok," Sonic muttered. Amy had heard him, but she couldn't find the right words to reply back, finding out herself that she didn't need to. "Yes,"

Rosie nodded and walked back around to the table. Meanwhile Sonic took a peek at Amy and see how she was taking it. He found her emotionless, facing the ground, and he heard her rough breathing. He looked back forwards and sighed. He was such a fool.

"Sonic," Rosie's voice intently pierced his ears. His gazed traveled to her who sat on the chair. "I may want to have a word later with you too, but first I must deal with my own business." She informed her tone low. "Dave!" She yelled.

Sonic and Amy, who recognized the name, both whipped their heads up. A few seconds later they heard a door open and in come the green hedgehog.

"Yes, Lady Rosie?" His voice was husky and rough to an edge. Nothing like Sonic, even though they did somehow look alike.

"Could to take Sonic and Amy away. Give them a tour or entertain them. Bring them back to me in less than two hours." She ordered.

"Yes, Lady Rosie." He understood and bowed his head. He walked in front of Amy and looked at the two. "Follow me outside please." He told them. He looked at Amy and with a quick nod of his head; Amy knew he had mention for her to step aside.

Amy's body flinched to the side next to Sonic's and the hedgehog opened the door, sending the strong light of the sun in. Amy grew blind for a second and covered her eyes quickly with her hands. Sonic wasn't affected by this too much.

Dave threw his hand in front of him. "Ladies first," He said politely. Amy blushed lightly and walked passed him outside. Dave then grinned at Sonic and walked outside the door. Sonic glared at him. How polite. He turned back. "Rosie, What's with the-" He stopped dead in his sentence. She was gone.

"I'm Dave. Lady Rosie's new assistant." He said happily. Amy offered a smile but it wasn't much of a gleeful one.

"I'm Amy Rose, and," She paused turning. Sonic was barely closing the door behind her and looked weirded out for some reason. "That's Sonic,"

"Sonic the hedgehog," he corrected her.

Dave smirked. Sonic got to her side and looked up at the guy. "Well, How 'bout I saw you around the place so you get to know it better. You will stay here for some time to train I heard." He stated.

"Yea, I heard too." Amy said sounding weary.

"How 'bout you don't," Sonic bitterly said.

Dave chuckled. "You have a charming boyfriend here." He commented and turned back to Amy.

"He's not my boyfriend," She spoke softly, lacking voice.

Dave kept chuckling and whirled his heel to turn. "I see your boyfriend doesn't want to come. So, you still up for the offer?" He asked.

"Sure," Amy agreed.

"Perfect," He cheerfully cheered.

"No, I'm coming," Sonic quickly said. In that moment he felt that same pressure of danger instant in his chest. It was way strong than before and felt the need to stay by Amy's side. Just to make sure.

"Well then, let's go. Shall we?"

Amy headed off fist and then Sonic after her. Sonic rolled his eyes upward and glared at Dave's ice eyes. "I'll be watching you," Sonic whispered bitterly.

"Of course you will," Dave's returned the same bittery taste back to Sonic, giving him a more reason to watch out for this new stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think of Dave here }D I like him. He called Sonic charming.**

**Everone please review and tell me of what you think of this so far. Thank you.**


	16. Training

**Here it is finally!**

**It's taken forever to make this I know and it is because I am in one of those days when you are stuck. But again I know where this story is headed, just planning what's next is the tough part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Training<strong>

Sonic was snoring loudly, deep in his slumber. Amy slept peacefully down below him. It was early morning, the sun barely shined over the horizon. The window that was in the corner of the room was closed thus they weren't able to hear the birds tweeting outside. Amy's eyes slowly opened halfway, her eyes still too lazy to open. Her eyes caught sight of the window and the sun that was not yet up. She closed her eyes back shut hoping to get more to sleep.

The door sprung open and Lady Rosie stalked in.

"Get up!" She yelled.

Amy's eyes sprung open and jumped out of surprise. Sonic meanwhile was in deep slumber, clearly not hearing her call.

"Get up!" She used her power to lift Sonic's pillow up and flipping him flat on the mattress. Sonic awoke unpleasantly his eyes bloody red.

Amy threw her feet upwards and the covers flew off her. She got off the bed sitting on the edge and yawned. "Why so early?" she managed to complained, rubbing her left eye.

"We have training to do." Rosie's reply was direct and serious. Amy got a strange feeling that 'training' in her sense was going to be no fun and games.

Sonic jumped up off the top of the bed and on to the ground slightly next to Amy who was standing up and off the mattress. "Training? It's only dawn." He hissed.

"Indeed. The best time of the day to begin training. Now get ready," She ordered turning around to reach the open door. "I'll be waiting outside."

Closing the door shut, Amy was left alone with Sonic. He grumbled something and went for his shoes under the bed.

"Wonder what our trainings going to be about." Amy quietly questioned.

"Who cares," He muttered still grumpy while he tied his shoe on his right. "Whatever it is, anyway, won't end up being a piece of cake."

"Yea," She opened the closet that stood next to the window. Inside the closet were only a pair of extra covers and two pajamas sets. "But still I hope training today goes great." She cheerfully stated turning to him with the pair of pajamas that were hiding there for them.

Sonic had finished tying his right foot and stared at her. She grinned at him as she showed him the pink and black clothing. Sonic's mouth opened and he got up from the bed in disbelief. Amy began to laugh and she covered her mouth trying not to loud to loudly. Sonic chuckled himself and walked up to her.

"What kind of Pjs are these?" He crackled as he lifted the pants that had small shaped stars and panda bears. The black one had frogs on them that all had a trumpet on their hands and said _'Horny Toad'_.

"Ohmigod," Amy stifled her laughter into her hand and bend her stomach to hold it. "These are the cutest things I've seen since that commercial of 'Hunka Junka'."

Sonic spit out into laughter and so did Amy. She placed the pajamas into the closet and closed the wooden doors. They continued to laugh until a call interrupted them.

"Are you two done?"

There're laughter died out but they still had that lingering smile. Their eyes were locked in contact and they stared at each other for a long while until Amy cleared her throat. "Let's go," She said and Sonic nodded. He made his first move to the door and Amy followed him.

**.:XxX:**

Rosie took Sonic and Amy outside into the highlands near the village. It was a long walk but Sonic and Amy didn't complain. The sun was almost up high but it wasn't fully up. The skies were a dark blue and just in the horizon it was a bright orange and yellowish color. They walked up to a little hill and Rosie sat crisscross on the patch of grass, her eyes closing.

"Sit," She ordered.

"I'm not trusting your little 'come and sit here' thing," Sonic said shaking his head and with his hand mentioning at her.

"Alright," Her left eye opened and something sparked in her eye. "So be it,"

Amy sat down next to Rosie ignoring Sonic but she froze when a cry was heard from Sonic. She turned finding him bending over his mid-section. She turned back to Rosie, her eyes dark and sharp. Amy angrily stalked in front of Rosie, blocking her view to Sonic.

"Stop!" She loudly demanded, braking Rosie's gaze off Sonic and attaching it to her. "If there's one thing you must to know about Sonic is that he isn't of trusting anyone just like that." She explained, snapping her fingers at the end. "You'll never get him to train if you keep pressuring us with your-" She hesitated and began stuttering, "Uh magic stuff."

Rosie rose from the ground and stared Amy down. "A little girl like you could get smashed and hurt on an instant by an enemy. I'm impressed you have enough bravery to face me."

Amy nervously stared back and backed away. "We have twice the bravery you do to face any enemy here." Sonic defended coming next to Amy. His glare caught Rosie's and for a slight moment he thought

Rosie's eyes traveled from her to him. She closely eyed Sonic and with her serious tone said, "I'm a bit surprised, Sonic." Her voice began.

Sonic squinted at her. "What,"

"You have something rare, but I never expected it to be strong and partly controlled in the making." She said almost as if she were talking to herself or the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic said trying not to sound angry, but he failed.

She said nothing for a moment. She stared deeply into Sonic's eyes. Amy followed her gaze sliding over to Sonic.

"Start explaining lady," Sonic demanded.

Rosie smirked. "I've been watching you, Sonic." Her words brought back her gaze at Rosie. "And it so happens you have a strong thing there," She nodded her head mentioning him.

"You're confusing. What is it you're trying to say?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"You have Predator's eye." She stated. "The eye of the eyes. Just like I do," She said.

"I don't understand," Sonic weirdly said his voice cracking a few chords.

"You have a strong power to scare or freeze anyone you stare at directly in the eye. It allows you to have control and protect yourself from harm. This happens mostly when one's angry."  
>"No wonder that explains everything," Amy suddenly said.<p>

"What?" Sonic asked.

Amy turned around to him. "Every time you yelled at me, I'd somehow feel scared and the same thing was for that frog at Lamba swamp, that dog who tried to fight you, Linda, It makes sense." Amy collected the puzzle and stated the facts.

Rosie nodded. "It's a very useful power. Dangerous if not used properly." She explained.

"Sweet," Sonic turned to Amy with a sly look. "Beat that Ames,"

"I didn't say anything," She defensively said her low voice and her brows furrowing.

"Today I want you all to learn how to concentrate. So Please, both of you sit." She digressed what she had been talking about and now began softly, "We need to train you."

* * *

><p>Morning turned into mid-day and Sonic, Amy and Rosie were out in the open fields where the mobians were training. The people had wooden dummies for sword fighting practice, target shooting also known as Archery, and fighting hand on hand or sword on sword.<p>

Sonic looked at the training equipment in pure excitement while Amy looked terrified.

"Here," Rosie threw Sonic a wooden stick and he caught it. Sonic looked at it and then looked up at her. "A stick," he said bluntly. "Why a stick? When do I get to use a sword? You know you, slash people and fight—"

"You won't be able to use a sword until you learn how to fight with a plain stick." She explained to him and then she stood firmly in front of him.

"That's no fun," Sonic muttered to himself, a pout on his lips.

"Stop complaining. At lest you have a fighting tool." Amy said, sitting down on the grass.

Sonic smirked and turned to her with a crooked grin. "Exactly," Amy frowned that he was teasing her. It sucked to always be the last one to use or learn things.

"Hit me," Rosie's words caught both Sonic's and Amy's attention and their eyes rounded.

Rosie stood there with a straight line on her lips. She stood tall her arms on her side and her feet together. "Well," She said. "Hit me."

"Uh, Lady, I don't hit my elders." Sonic confirmed.

"Well, today is an exception. Your training."

Sonic turned to Amy. She looked baffled by her asking but she only shrugged. Sonic turned to her and swung the wooden stick towards her but Rosie dodged it. It was like a swift move. One simple slid to the left and the wooden stick hit the air, returning back to Sonic.

"Try again," Sonic was getting his stick ready like if he was going to bat, but Rosie finished with, "Later." He lowered his weapon and frowned. "What?"

"Amy, if you may." She offered politely. Amy got up smirking at Sonic. She whipped it out of his hands and walked in front of him. She raised the wood stick up and swung it down to where Rosie was. Amy closed her eyes hoping she'd hit Rosie, but she felt it stop. Opening her eyes she found Rosie's hand had stopped the stick. Amy's jaw opened. Rosie had a simple smile on her face and was calm.

"If I were an enemy, I would have thrown you over like you were nothing." Her statement scared Amy. She had a point and points always got the better of you.

Amy let go of the wood and backed away.

"It's alright, Amy. You just need time." She soothed. Sonic placed a hand on Amy and she turned up at him. He offered a small smile. Both were comforting her, but why?

"Now, to test your teamwork," She muttered. She clapped her hands loudly and quickly came a circle of mobian animals in training belts and buckles. Sonic and Amy stood in the middle of the circle. Sonic and Amy backed away and both their backs hit each other. Sonic turned over to look at Amy. She although was to terrified to look up at him.

"Hey look," A tough voice said. Sonic's ears recognized that voice and his eyes looked daggers at the large bull dog. His grin was taunting Sonic like asking 'punch me'.

"Go," Rosie's voice ordered. Sonic's eyes widened and first up a fish and monkey. Jumping into action, the monkey double flipped over to Amy and grabbed her hand tightly. Sonic dodged the tail whip the fish threw at him. The fish then threw a punch hitting Sonic's chest. Sonic was thrown back but still stood tall. If Rosie wanted a fight, a fight is what she was going to get. He ran to the fish and kneeled down to the ground, sliding down the grass as the fish kicked his leg up at the air where Sonic was supposed to be. Sonic instead slid his feet down the two feet of the fish and made him fall backwards.

"Ah!"

Sonic turned finding Amy being thrown to the ground.

"Amy!" He got up and raced to her side. Though was stopped short when a foot kick went to the back of his neck. He grunted and fell on his knees.

The large bull dog then came in and calmly walked inside the circle. His eyes sighted Amy barely getting up and Sonic struggling to keep his guard up, but the pain in his neck ached to be concentrated. The dog walked to Amy's side and grin at her. She slowly noticed a big guy in front of her and gasped seeing it was the same guy who fought Sonic before.  
>"Hey Babe,"<p>

Disgusted, she winced. Not only did his breathe smell but he had the most edgiest talk ever. He had no respect either, whatsoever.

"You going to fight me?" He asked.

Amy shook her head backing away. He grabbed her arm before she could though. "Come on little lady, defend yourself." He added, pulling her closer to him, but then a punch reached his jaw. He released Amy and Sonic stepped in front of her. "You good?" Sonic asked her, still glaring at the monkey, fish and the dog that were up and ready to fight again. "Fine," Amy answered back, her voice angry.

"Stop," Rosie's ordered, and the students froze. They bowed down and retracted away.

Sonic shook his head and turned to Rosie. "What was that? We were ready to fight them." He growled.

She walked into the circle and to Sonic. "You are not actually. Amy can't fight," She pointed out to her. Amy shamefully looked down at the floor.

"What?" Sonic turned towards to Amy. "C'mon, you're stronger than this. You were the one who beat those vampires." He nearly shouted.

"I had help Sonic!" She yelled, looking at him now.

"No you didn't,"  
>"Yes I did! Those blue fruits I had. It was my weapon. I can't fight hand on." She explained angrily.<p>

"Yes you can. You always fought me." He said.

Amy's looks softened. She didn't like arguing with him because she always seem to lose against him, but this time she had the upper hand, and it felt different being right. "But I never won, did I?"

Sonic's anger faded. He couldn't argue with that. They have had fighting hand on hand before, but Sonic was stronger, experienced and was never playing around. He was serious when it came to fighting. He's ears dropped. "Oh,"

Details were: Sonic and Amy both were good at defending one another, but Sonic still needed to use his power properly to be able to fight well, and Amy didn't know how to fight. It was going to be a lot of work for Rosie but she was going to make it work. They both need to be prepared. And fast.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Sonic and Amy are getting ready for the big thing, only Sonic's having a few problems and Amy can't defend herself. Yay, they have a looong why to go.<strong>


	17. Those Mixed Emotions

**I'm glad to be back. I've made this out of hard work. I'm lately been more interested in this story in particular because I'm finally getting near the climax or I think it was rising action. Eh, I'll figure it out :)**

**Do Enjoy this please ;D.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 17 :Those Mixed Emotions<strong>

It had been four weeks since Sonic and Amy began training. Long hours out in the sun and it was all worth it. Around the first week Sonic and Amy learned the basic stuff, fighting, climbing, and sensing. They both trained together until around the time Sonic passed his test and moved on with the big guys.  
>Amy wasn't all the good with fighting and all that technic. She kept her practice with Lady Rosie, still needed practice.<p>

Sonic was much quicker than before. He learned to use his power with style. His knowledge grew and his attitude was more decisive. He had the ability of Jackie Chan or Bruce Lee, a quickster for dodging moves and thinking. He quickly arose with the rest of the crowd while she stayed lonely at the bottom. Sonic had always been at top of the student food chain. He fitted in with any crowd.

Amy's power, meanwhile, was a little harder to control. She could tell past present and future, but it took time, since she couldn't concentrate. Not when Sonic was laughing across the field from her with his new buddy pals and all.

Sonic and Amy didn't talk the way they did before when they had just begun to get along. She never thought—she never dreamed for the two even being friends, spending the afternoons out in the village's stores or out in the river, field, just the two of them having a great time. Sonic was separated away from her by the second week. They didn't sleep in the same room anymore. Sonic had his own room upstairs the Celphiz. She kept the room she had been sleeping in. The room was lonely without Sonic and for the first time in her life she wished he was right below her to keep her company.

The saddest part about this was that when she tried to visit Sonic, Lady Rosie would not let her. She explained that she couldn't be near him as much like before. It only caused her to get even more upset, but she'd get to see him soon since the villagers were taking Sonic and Amy to Yubala's layer in just two days. For now she had to train.

The rain was strong outside, like pebbles falling down and hitting you hard on the head. Amy was sitting down on the wet grass from the field. She was on the highlands on a steep hill. She sat crisscross, her eyes closed and her hands on her laps. The air was cold and all she had been wearing was a sweater… now wet. She was drenched with water, but that didn't bother her.

Amy was silently listening to her surroundings. Being quiet and sensing danger was something she couldn't master but she practiced every day every morning. Sadly this morning she had a meeting with Lady Rosie and the head honchos of the villages and many others who had come so she was making up for it now.

She remembered the way they sat in the sides of a large rectangular table. There she saw Sonic for the first time in weeks she felt. He sat across from her just down a few chairs. Sonic had a glance to see Amy himself too, but all he did when he was her was look at her like if he didn't know her. Throughout the meeting he was serious, mature and talked like an adult; all the things Sonic wasn't capable of doing. She hadn't talked at all. She felt so small there. They had planned out the trip to Yubala's. They had to find the magical rose which contained both of their curses. One of the mayors from another land had asked her if she agreed with this. She never liked the idea of agreeing with anything here in the first place, but she had to do what she was told. She agreed.

Thinking about this morning got Amy distracted and unable to concentrate. She opened her eyes and sighed, cold fog coming out from her mouth. She watched the grass as the rain hit it and the water droplets feel to the ground's soil. She was never going to survive this.

She remembered the fortune teller card she flipped that day when she had arrived. The skeleton and the blood on her fingers, the way it popped out. Amy shuttered, the cold getting to her now. She hated this. She stood up and looked around. The fog from the clouds covered the town's village and she couldn't see the mobians below.

"Well, well, well,"  
>Amy flinched and turned around. A tall bull dog stood firmly in front of her. He was smirking and wet. Yuck, wet dog smell, she thought. He walked up to her. "Are you lost little lady?" His voice was scaring her and she backed away. She shook her head and nervously grinned. "Actually, I was just training." She replied.<p>

"Training, ey," He jumped into his fighting position and his fists lifted up. "I like the sound of that,"  
>Amy shook her head and started down the hill saying, "I finished though, so I'll be going now," The dog rushed in front of her and grinned. "C'mon, you aren't afraid of me, are you?" He huskily taunted her.<p>

"No, but—" She was cut half short when he grabbed her arms tightly and lifted them up. "AH,"

"Your aren't trying," He mockingly said. Amy tried yanking her hand away but he was holding her tightly. What did this guy even want anyway?  
>"Stop! Let me go," She snarled while pulling at her arm.<p>

"What a shame it feels to lose," He sneered. Amy stopped pulling now knowing that she wouldn't get out from his grip. Her eyes traveled up to his dark scary brown eyes. She glared at him angrily. "You wouldn't dare hurt me. You'll be in a whole lot of trouble!"

He pulled her closer to his face, his smelly breath breathing on her face. She held air in hoping she wouldn't breathe it any more. He grinned showing his yellow teeth and said, "They will never know,"

"You're deranged!" Her voice cried out, her eyes coming up into two circles. The dog laughed and lifted her off the ground, switching his hand down to her neck and lifted her off the ground. Thunder and lightning then stuck in giving small shadows just below them. She caught a glimpse of her dangling feet and his hand choking her neck. She felt a large amount of pressure rise up her throat but it stopped where the dog held her neck tightly. Her hands automatically rose to pull his hands away but no avail. She didn't know what to think. Maybe that she was going to die, but all she had in mind was one thing: The safety of the mobians.

A fast blue streak dashed across Amy's eyes. She was in shock when it suddenly appeared in back of the dog and punched him out of the way. Amy was released and fell to the floor on a crouch. She gasped for air and then began coughing. Hands grabbed her shoulder and helped her up. Her eyes were full of relief seeing Sonic. He wasn't in his happy smiley state, the way she was used to seeing him but worried for her well-being at the moment. "Ames," He whispered.

Amy smiled up at him. The rain drops from the rain weren't allowing her to see him clearly so she blinked a few times and turned around. The bull dog was up and glaring at them both. He was breathing hard by the way air spit out from his nose along with the water dropping down his face.

"I don't know what Lady Rosie see's in you too," He said, his voice threating. Sonic got Amy to her feet, but didn't take his eyes off of him. "But you two _cannot _be the Legendry heroes. You're a bunch of weak, stupid kids."

Sonic grinned. "Huh, you know, you shouldn't play with fire or else you'll get burn," He slyly said.

"Fire's my middle name,"

"Alright then," Sonic huffed and pushed Amy roughly behind him. She gasped but was let to be pulled. "Prove it,"

The bull dog jumped up and angrily yelled as he approached him. Sonic jumped to the side and rolled on the ground coming up on his knees and smirked. "Not bad," Sonic got up and then dashed over to the dog that was getting up after pushing the ground and leave a large hole. Sonic punched the dog on his cheek and the dog groaned falling backwards of the impact. Sonic gracefully landed on his feet and turned to see Amy, but she wasn't where he last saw her.

Her whirled around trying to find her but the fog and heavy rain wouldn't allow him to see anything well. "Amy!" He cried out.

A punch made contact with his stomach and Sonic was forced to the ground. The bull dog got up shakily but was evilly grinning. "You're dead, hedgehog." The bull dog pulled his foot back sending it flying to his stomach again. Sonic let out a groan and held his stomach tightly. The bull dog laughed to his amusement. "Ha-ha, I love my job. Yubala's going to love this." He cheerfully cheered, but a smack on the head cut his moment off. The bull dog's body stiffened and fell forward on to the wet grass. His body fell with a smack on the ground and Amy stood in back of him with a long stick. Amy's eyes were narrowed and she was panting. She was in a fighting position with the stick in front of her, tilted on to its side.

Sonic was still on the floor holding his stomach and looking up at Amy. He offered her a weak smirk saying, "You've gotten better."

* * *

><p>Yubala was sitting on the throne quietly, her eyes closed and just listing to the dark scary thunder storm happening outside. Her castle was dark with barely any light but the torches hang on the walls. Black human shadows were guarding the place with their weapons in hand. Yubala's typical kind of day.<p>

"Your majesty," A voice called her name. Yubala's eyes opened showing her pitch black eyes. A skeleton was in front of her with a noblemen's suit and a serious look. "Seth's new potion worked like a charm. You may want to go look." He announced.

Yubala pushed herself off the chair and rose up from the Black throne chair. "I will head at once," She said, but someone else then spoke before she could even take her next step.

"You won't need to," She turned and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. A small, burgundy colored, brown-eyed flying animal was in front of her smiling. He has a white tuft on the top of his head, same for his tail and a green bauble on his neck.

"Seth," She whispered, but then smiled and happily repeated, "Seth," She nodded her head, mentioning for him to come over. He did so and flapped his little translucent turquoise wings. He sat next to her shoulder and she giggled. "You came out better than I expected."

"You think so?" He looked down at himself and then at her.

"Of course," She loudly cheered. "They'll never see it coming." She evilly muttered to him.

* * *

><p>The door sprung open and in came Sonic and Amy, drench and panting. Sonic closed the door and pushed his back against it. Amy walked across the room to a wall and leaned on it. Sonic let out an exhausted sigh and walked to her side.<p>

"You okay?"

It was weird hearing the sound of his voice again. It sounded different from the last time she had heard it. He sounded more mature and serious in some terms. It wasn't even Sonic anymore. She cursed Gemnissent.

"Yea," She barely managed to breathe out.

He leaned against the wall along side with her. "Good," was all he could say. He had to admit it felt weird seeing her again, even being with her felt hanging out with a family member you never got to really meet. He didn't like the feeling but it so happened they were both here, side by side in her room.

"So, How's it been," Sonic asked.

"Good," She replied with a nod. She lied.

"Oh,"

A moment of silence. It was killing Amy inside. She needed a topic, something to talk about after all that, but yet they had nothing to say. She pushed herself off the wall and turned to him. "Why were you following me?" She asked finally.

"Following you?" He echoed in confusion his brows furrowing.

"Yea, how did you manage to find me?" She asked, suddenly feeling curious herself.

"I didn't manage at all. I wasn't looking for you. I just happened to have been around." He explained to her, calmly.

Amy backed away and then turned around walking to her closet. She opened it and cracked at surprise smile. "Wow," She looked at him. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again." She said with a few chuckles. Sonic cracked a smile too and moved to her while shaking his head lightly.

Amy took out a pair of pants out and a pink T-shirt. She closed the closet and turned to Sonic. "I've missed being with you." She admitted finally.

Sonic was caught off guard but his expression didn't change. He remained with the smile. Although, there was something in his eyes Amy saw wasn't right. Some type of pain and regret. He didn't say anything back so Amy nervously looked down and awkwardly said, "I uhh have to change now,"

"Yea, I'll uh I'll leave now," He said hopelessly. He turned and walked to the door. Amy sadly looked down and walked to her bed. Sonic turned his head slowly talking a peek at her for the last time. It pained him to watch her after what his trainer had told him when Lady Rosie said he'd pass his test.

_Sonic looked up. Amy was trying to use a bow. She was far off in the hills while he was with his training mates down below. He smiled seeing her concentrated with Rosie telling her what to do. She looked strong and fit._

"_Sonic!" His head whipped back to his trainer. The Rhino walked up to him and pulled him out from the circle. "We need to talk" He looked back up at his students. "Keep practicing students." The animals did as told and went back to doing what they were doing. The Rhino took Sonic a bit farther from the group. "What is it?" Sonic asked._

"_I know that look and I don't like it." He began._

"_What look?" Sonic asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "This look I have now?"_

"_The look you give that girl, Sadie was it?" He said rubbing long bread on his chin._

"_Amy," Sonic said sounding irritable. "And I don't give her any look of what you're thinking of." The Rhino shook his head. "I know teenagers, Sonic. You kids have a very…uncontrollable mind."_

"_That's enough. What are you getting to because from what it sounds to me you're saying I like Amy." He said, his voice defensive._

"_Do you?" His voice was harsh and cold. Sonic didn't back away but glared at him. That question was insulting but it got him to think. "No," He muttered._

"_She's your companion but not your lover. Never your lover." He spoke wisely._

"_Okay, this is getting gross." Sonic said disgusted and his eyes looking away.  
>"Good, because you two can't be together anymore than what you have been on this journey." He explained. Those words boiled inside Sonic and his rage grew. He turned to him and exclaimed, "What!? Amy's my friend! She and I are <em>only_ friends. There is no _damn _reason to why I can't be with her."_

_The rhino shook his head in disappointment. "You're friendship with her is growing. I was told you two were no more close than to a dog and cat would be." He looked up at the pink hedgehog. She was bending down grabbing the arrow that fell of her bow. "The curse is now to a growing point where you two are to kiss and open the gates to Polkka__.__"_

_Sonic shook his head. "No, we won't do that. We're protecting Gemnissent not trying to kill it." He said in defense his tone calmer._

"_I understand young hedgehog, but the curse grows stronger on every minute you two are together. You two will not be able to be together the way you use too. You will not head out with her to Yubala's castle alone. You will be taking in a special transportation." He explained softly looking back at Sonic. He was now staring at Amy. She was so tired but still kept trying to work that bow of hers. Sonic could just not be friends with her anymore. She was something close to him from his past. Even though they're past wasn't exactly a walk in the park, he'd gotten to take a liking towards her._

"_Your point?" He said without meaning to._

"_You can't be with Amy. Even looking at her brings out feelings to the curse. You two are no more than a curse yourselves. All I ask is to stay away from her. For the sake of the people, for the sake of Gemnissent." He pleaded and even Sonic noted. He stared up at Amy and sighed._

Sonic closed the door and was gone. Amy frowned painfully. She felt stupid for saying that. Of Course Sonic didn't care. He was still the same when it came for her to pour out to him what she felt. She sighed, but at least it was worth seeing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, isn't it? He wants to stay Amy's friend, but with all the pressure giving it's hard. I feel for him. Amy doesn't understand yet because she hasn't been told so. I hope you guys like it (to whoever reads this) It comes out of heart.<strong>

**Review please :D**


	18. Past to Present

**I've been finishing this up in the school's computers XD Takes longer cause I don't have too much time to working on this. Luckily I got this finished and I'm proud that it's coming along great. Only two more chapters till the first part are done and then I need to start on part II.**

**I like giving heads up. I don't know why but just except it as is.**

**I want to take this moment to honor the people who died on 9/11/01. may they all rest in peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Past to Present<strong>

It was pleasant the next morning. After the gray clouds had separated, the Sun came passed them and touched the ground with its absorbing light. The wind was fresh and blew pretty rough but at time to time. The villagers were making their preparations for the small celebration they were going to put for Sonic and Amy's luck chant. Gemnissent was respectful and always wanted best for the ones they cared about thus coming up with the ideas for these celebrations. Sonic was making an open speech with Amy next to his side tonight. Scary.

Lady Rosie dragged Amy down the river bank with. Amy seemed distant but Rosie didn't say anything. She only followed her steps, strolling behind her, lazily. Lady Rosie didn't say a word to her on the whole walk to the river. She didn't need to. She was daydreaming and that was always helpful for Amy.

Lady Rosie saw Linda in the far end of the outskirts of the village. She had her hands behind her back her beautiful blue dress and her long sheer of golden fabric. Along her side was the blue hedgehog. Sonic, kneeling over to touch the river's water. Lady Rosie stopped in front of her who just across the small river. Sonic looked up and saw Amy who was looking downwards. He hastily got up and stood next to Linda.

"Good morning, Linda, Sonic." Rosie said acknowledging the both of them with a small nod.

At the hear of Sonic's name, Amy came back to realization. The first thing she saw was Sonic's bright green emerald eyes. The way they gleamed with the sun caught her in a daze. She had no specific facial expression or emotion. Just a blank stare at the moment.

"Good morning Rosie," Linda politely said to them. Her eyes shifted to Amy who looked dazed, "Amy," She trailed off.

Sonic stared back at her with the same expression. Blankness. It was like being sucked into a dark dreamland like 'Alice in Wonderland' where she felt lost in a complete insane world where nothing seems to make sense. So far, she was feeling that way.

"Amy, you okay?" Linda asked worried. Amy hummed in responds and took her look upon Linda now.

"Yea, I'm fine." Her voice was mellow tone and low. She looked weak, upset, paled. Sonic on the other hand looked strong and tall as ever, but he also looked paled. He was acting different himself. He wasn't making smart remarks towards her or jokes to tease her. They were both…silenced.

Linda looked from both Sonic and Amy. Something was wrong with them and she didn't like it.

Linda slowly floated in the air, sparkling lights surrounding her. She floated over to Amy and then looked and Sonic. With her hand she mentioned for him to follow her over the river. Sonic nodded and jumped high across the sparkling blue waters. Amy watched as he soar through the air and above the water. He landed in his feet next to Linda.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"Sonic and Amy," She muttered. "There somehow blinded blank. Sonic's hasn't been talking much all morning. Amy as well looks pale as he does. I don't understand." She muttered turning to Rosie.

Rosie sighed and saw Amy blinked at her, quizzical. "It's the curse's effect. When they begin to separate from one another, they both get weak due to the curse reversing. They're alright, only need to get use to one another again." She explained.

Sonic looked and Amy and she did at him too. Blank stares were connected then both departed when Rosie began talking. "I'll leave you two with Linda. I must go to do my own matters and don't take long. The villagers get nervous when there together." She turned and walked away.

Linda giggled. "Oh, Rosie," She turned to both Amy and Sonic who stared up at her. "Why are we here?" Amy asked.

Linda smiled at her, which really reminded her of Sally. Sally. This girl was so nice to everyone and looking at her just like Sally would, with her fake so called 'innocent' smile. Although, Linda wasn't Sally. "I want to explain a few things to you two that you haven't quite gotten out" She simply said. Amy felt Sonic walk up next to her and she turned to him. He did too, shrugging.

**.:XxX:.**

They walked down the village's area, strolling around like guest would, Linda in the middle and Sonic and Amy on each sides. Everyone in the village got a quick peak at them as they talked.

Linda had begun the basics with agreeing she was a queen, the queen of Gemnissent. That she had once ruled the land with the magical golden staff.

"But if you're the queen how come you can't defend your own land?" Amy asked Linda, suspicious.

"Yubala and I…got into a discussion long years. She took my place as queen when she…created those awful shadows of hers." She explained, sounding dreadful. "My own sister. Who would have thought?"

"Then kill your sister," Sonic said in a matter-a-fatly.

Amy smacked Sonic up right the head. He was forcefully moved forward and so he turned to her, with large dangerous eyes.

Linda had a soft expression but said nothing. She didn't even look at them.

"You idiot," Amy harshly whispered to Sonic. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Linda. "I'm sorry, Linda. I didn't mean It to come out…" he paused searching for a good word. Amy pushed him aside. "Sonic's being an imbosol. Pay no attention to him." Amy said, sounding cheerfully, for Linda's sake.

"Yubala's my twin sister." She began distantly. Sonic's face tightened into disgust form and he slowly stopped walking the pace they were. "Your twin sister?! If I recall so, I heard she was an ugly mutt. You're beautiful and gorgeous." Sonic implied. Amy's look was censure and she felt the need to smack him again, but harder.

Linda turned to look at him. "Thank you Sonic, but she wasn't always so ugly herself."

"She wasn't?" Amy gasped quietly.

"Yes," Linda answered, hearing her. "We were next in line for the throne, since both of us being born at the same time. My mother had told me that when they died, we both would rule together, but then as the years went on, my mother had died of illness. My father was never by my mother's side so he could rule for her, so we were supposed to be crowning Queens. Two beautiful queens."

Sonic was now next to Amy's side. He leaned over to her ear. "Is there such a thing of two queens ruling?"

"Shh," She replied.

Linda continued, "There was a problem with that though. The land's majors didn't want two queens ruling for they thought it was insulting the laws of the ancestors, so they all voted for who the ruler should be."

"Let me guess, you were chosen." Amy suddenly guessed, turning out to be correct when Linda nodded her head. Amy looked down and rubbed her chin. "Yubala must have been furious." She mused.

"And she was. She wanted to be queen and rule someday. She had dreamed of doing so since when she was small. She stayed a princess while she saw me become queen." Linda and the two hedgehogs turned around the corner of small sand made house.

"So what did she do?" Sonic asked, serious suddenly.

"She confronted the majors and protested against their vows. One of them told my sister she could not be queen for she had a black heart and would not be good to her land, and guess who that was?" Linda said.

"Who?"

"The major at that time was Lady Rosie's mother."

Their mouth's drop and their eyes widened in shock. "She was enraged and that night, disappeared." Linda finished.

Amy looked at Sonic. He though, did not. He was staring up at Linda curious as to what else she might have to say. "A black heart," he began.

"I've heard about that." Sonic informed. "They carry a dead destiny. What I call, a dead disease." Sonic wasn't fooling around. His voice kept a low firm voice, one that Amy didn't seem to like very much.

Linda nodded. "She began using dark magic. She stole my golden staff and with it, used it to make our people into her black shadowy slaves."  
>Amy stiffed and sucked in air. Sonic slowly turned to her and Amy shook her head slowly. Sonic covered his eyes with his hand and let out a shaky breath. Amy bit her lower lip and looked away. While this happened, Linda continued talking, "She got the shadows to go across the land and destroyed the land one by one. Of course some of us lived and surrender and lived by her rules but others won't so lucky."<p>

Amy's head wiped up getting her words and she remembered what Bloom said. About her town, her family her friends dying when Yubala attacked. She instantly felt bad.

"But, I still don't get it. How did she have the golden staff back then and now she doesn't?" Sonic asked, surprised himself that he was curious.

"Ah, see that's the turning point to why she lost her beauty." Linda and the two hedgehogs were now out of the village and walking down the grassy patch of grass.

"Rosie's mother was the strongest sorcerer in the land. She faced Yubala in a fearsome battle, Yubala wasn't very strong so she made a curse to herself. She used dark magic to talk to the dead and make them swear to kill Rosie's mother. Hell agreed, but on one condition. Her beauty would no longer be a part of hers and that's where it ended." Linda softly said at the end but Sonic immediately added after her. "No, it doesn't end there." He stopped to face her and pointed at her warningly. "There is more. Why does she need 'legendary heroes'?" Sonic put his hands up to quote this ending with a mockery tone.

Linda sighed she stopped to and faced her whole body to him. "Just before Sue was killed she, vanished the staff with her powers to Polkka and those gates are closed unless anyone with some kind of special bond opens them, with a kiss. Yubala has that power to make special bonds and here you are."

Sonic was about to protest on something but Amy stepped in quickly. "How many of these heroes has she brought up?"

Linda stood quiet for a moment then opened her mouth. "In your year, Amy, it would have been long before your…god was born." She explained, leaving Amy's jaw opened.

"Gemnissent has been alive for billions of years. I'm at least as old as your earth." Linda softly said with a smug.

Sonic smirked with disbelief. "I don't know, you look pretty young to me." He huskily told her. Amy giggled and rolled her eyes.

Linda laughed and shook her head with a grin. "Thank you Sonic, you're so charming." She said with little sarcasm.

Sonic and Amy laughed together and Linda only smiled. She was proud just looking at them. She had never gotten so attached to any of the heroes she had met. The others were so hard to control. Sonic and Amy were both different, that's what got her attention. Both were nice and sweet and would help anyone in need and she liked that.

Sonic and Amy meanwhile were just enjoying themselves. Amy couldn't stop laughing and Sonic was now staring at her happily. After a long time of being apart, and now finally together Sonic couldn't help but get a rushy feeling in his lower abs. something of a warm hysteria. He felt great about it but he didn't know one thing about that feeling, and he noticing was going to drive him nuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Sonic and Amy are comfortable with each other now and there comfortable with Linda since she was the first one they trusted when they came to this…strange place. I love Linda XD<strong>

**Review and tell mah what you think **

**Stay tone for next chapter.. XD I've always wanted to say that.**


	19. Before the 'Partay'

**I really don't have much to say and ****usually ****do? Huh, what a shock.**

Parade- Hatsune Miku

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: 'Partay'<strong>

It was the night of their celebration, but it was only desk at the moment. The sun was almost gone and Amy was rushing in combing her quills into a pretty style, but it was coming out messy. She placed the comb down and groans, "Stupid hair,"

Amy was giving a beautiful white dress, with small diamonds on the top to wear. Her waist and below was a smooth white layer flowing up to her ankle. It was a simple but most beautiful dress. She shined brightly than the lights in the room, but she still felt pathetic. She wasn't much of the dress type. She liked skirts, shorts and pants, but dresses weren't her thing. She didn't mind of course, but it bothered her .The dress was a straps on, which relived her heart because straps off made the dress uncomfortable for her, and she'd have to be pulling it up every now and then. She didn't want to wear it just yet because she felt it could easily get dirty, so she let it lay on the bed.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her quills was messy and everywhere. It didn't want to stay in one place. She growled and covered her face in her hands. "I'm so ugly."

"I'm not satisfied with ugly. How 'bout hideously gorgeous?"

Amy's head lift up and through the mirror saw Sonic leaning against the wall next to the door. Amy smirked and turned around. "You sneaky hedgehog," She chuckled then raised her arm and pointed at the door. "Get out of my room." Her voice had grown firm and serious.

"Whoa whoa, Amy," He lifted both his hands up to his chest in an 'I surrender' pose. "I'm not goanna hurt you, Relax."

"You better have not," Amy rolled her eyes and faced the mirror. She grabbed the comb and smoothly brushed it down each badly curled quill. Sonic watched her struggle for what seemed hours with her quills. 'Girls,' He thought to himself. They made it so complicated for themselves.

"Grr! Stay still!" She yelled at herself in the mirror.

"You know, yelling at the mirror won't do you much." Sonic pointed out.

Amy whipped around and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a low hissing voice.

"I came to see you," He simply replied with a smile.

Amy was taken aback from this and blushed. She still looked anger but Sonic could note she was shy or embarrassed, either way, it made him quirk a smile.

"I see, but I'm getting ready and you know how Rosie hates seeing us together." She explained, combing her quill.

"It's not that she hates it," Sonic began his smirk gone and his face serious. He walked up to her bed and sat there. "She's worrying too much. So are the rest of the mobians around here." He said bitterly.

"But they may be right." She responded back. Sonic's ears perked up and he stared at her with confusion. "Knowing you and the way you act, it's pretty dangerous for us to be in the same room." She teasingly told him.

Sonic laughed. Amy chuckled a bit. Hearing him laugh was fun; his laughter was a sweet juicy feeling, especially to her. She never knew how to make him laugh, she never though she would, but lately that's been changing around here.

"Of course." He chuckled.

Amy sighed and turned back around. Sonic shook his head and got up from the bed, making an old croaking sound, something, old beds, make. He walked to her side and stared at her suffering.

"I feel sorry for you."

Amy elbowed him on the stomach and he let out an 'oomph' along with a chuckle but grinned. "You're no help. Now get out of here." She demanded.

"Help? Oh that's what you want." He grabbed her comb out of her hands and placed it on the desk. "Hey!"

Sonic grabbed both her hands in one hand of his and with the other, bend down to her knees and flipped her up to his arms. It was an all sudden movement and she confused and scared. "I have a perfect way to fix your hair." He said.

"No, let me go!" she yelled struggling to jump out of his grip.

Sonic walked to the door and opened it.

To their surprise the green hedgehog from before was in front of the two. Dave. He rose a smile on the corner of his lips and stared at the two, his head tilting to the side a little.

"Ah, love. Isn't it an exciting feeling?"

Sonic's happy features faced down to a serious glare and he slowly placed Amy back down. "Keep those kinds of comments to yourself." Sonic warningly told him with a bitter tone.

"Why? Is it too much for you to handle? Considering it's the truth." Dave said, grinning at Sonic. That kind of grin made Sonic want to beat him down, but he didn't want to use his powers for petty things, instead of doing so, Sonic's eyes glowered at him. "No, it's just," His grin came back and his eyes loosened, confidently. "Jealously is such an ugly emotion."

Amy's eyes furrowed along with Dave's. Sonic pushed Dave's shoulder so he could pass into the open room. "See you later Amy," He said without looking at her and throwing his hand up in the air like a salute.

Dave scoffed and turned to Amy. She was looking pass him where Sonic had gone, across the room to the upstairs case, where his room was. Dave smiled at Amy. "You look beautiful." He told her, his eyes in lighted.

Amy giggled and tried to fight off a blush. "Thank you, but my hair's killing the buzz." She said sounding tired.

"Killing the buzz? Such language, coming from a lady like yourself?" He looked concern, but interested. Amy knew girls around here didn't talk the way she did when she didn't want to curse out things. Though, she did have Sonic to curse at for that moment. After twelve years of knowing Sonic, she wasn't surprised to know she had learned most of her stuff from him.

"I'm tired." Was Amy's only excuse.

Dave laughed lightly then shrugged. "Anyway, I came to tell you that Rosie and Linda will be waiting for you in front of the stage out near the front." He said.

"Thank you," Amy said politely.

Dave's eyes then parted from her and he was looking below her. Amy's eyes followed his and it end up connecting to her neck. "That necklace," his eyes traveled back to hers, only they looked like cold stones now. "Where did you get it from?" he asked.

"Oh," Amy grabbed the metal strip of golden in her hands, her fingers curling around it. "Rosie bought it for me when I first arrived." She proudly replied.

"Take it off,"

Amy's eyes widened and she backed away a step. "Take it off," She repeated, dumbfounded.

"It doesn't go with the dress you're wearing anyway. Style seems to come with around here." He informed her, firmly. Amy bit her lip and nodded dropping her hands. "Sure. Ok" She said, her voice crisped.

He offered her a smile and his brightly blue eyes were shinning once again. "Cool, I'll be outside waiting," He turned around and walked down the room. Amy closed the door and leaned against it. She was pretty surprised to see his serious cold face. It almost looked like he had no soul. She grabbed the necklace and looked at it. Lifting her head up, she also found herself holding it. She didn't want to take it off. It was specially made from Gemnissent and it was supposed to be a protector.

A protector.

Maybe that was why he wanted it off, because it was protection from harm and the misunderstood. Amy's thoughts sifted over too her messy hair in the mirror when she lifted her head up. She groan and slid down the door.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic was hiding behind the curtains looking at the audience. The whole village was here and this was one huge of a crowd for one village. Sonic the curtains, he opened a little for his one eye to see, was a dull red like brick. It wasn't the prettiest color but it he didn't care all that much. He was careful not to move the curtains or else the people would star to get excited and the presentation was not even ready to begin.

"Sonic,"

His head whipped around at the call of his name. His eyes widened seeing Amy in her white dress, her quills in a half pony tail and a cute white clip that held the strands of quills in the back. Sonic blinked and turned his body around. He placed his hands on his hip and huffed, "Huh," Amy only gave a shy smile and walked up to him. "How do I look?" she asked him.

"Like a freakin' goddess." He replied, creating Amy to her dark pinkish color.

"Don't exaggerate. Please tell me if I look bad." Amy told him with a smile.

"What I said really wasn't good enough? That's the best comment I will ever say." He told her with disbelief. She stopped in front of him and smirk. "Oo, I'm impress you can even say as much as a positive comment."

Sonic chuckled but it wasn't for long. He then smiled and looked at her thoroughly. "You really want me to say what I think?" he asked her with an assuring look.

"Please," She said with amusement.

He placed both his hands on his shoulder and he looked deeply into her jade eyes. "You look like the beautiful retarded retard I once knew with that dress, but I think everyone in his village will fall head over heels for you." He said with the softest voice he could say.

At first, Amy didn't know whether he was making fun of her or it was only a joke. He was a slick actor and would always get away from problems with that fake acting of his at school, but to her this didn't look like acting. His shiny green eyes were sparkling with something she's never seen in his eyes before. She didn't know nor had time to figure it out because Sonic narrowed his eyes and spoke, " You know, I'm beginning to wonder if telling you this was a bad idea." He said, skeptically.

Amy made a face taking it as a joke and then looked passed him. Her eyes widened to see Rosie glaring at them. Amy cleared her throat, not so loudly, and turned to Sonic. She gave him a look that he understood perfectly when there was trouble and he turned around. Rosie was walking towards them and they both sucked in their breaths.

"Sonic, Amy," Her voice was firm, but not angry. She looked serious but not upset. Rosie examined Amy's dress and then Sonic. Sonic wore no suit, wasn't cleaned up and his quills were sticking from the back like usual.

"We gave you a suit for you to wear." Rosie began.

"I don't wear suits." Sonic immediately responded with a few stuttering words.

"Here Amy is looking as wonderful as ever and you're looking like you've just came from your land." Amy smiled to herself with a small blush when Rosie mentioned her. She didn't really consider herself wonderful or pretty, even with a dress. It wasn't her.

"Well, It's only been a month," Sonic pointed out with a mockingly shrug and then turned to Amy. She shook her head at him in disappointment.

Rosie sighed exhaustedly and rubbed her temples in circles. She closed her eyes and lowered her head down a little. "Please, go put on that suit. The speech you will give will start in a few minutes. Speaking of which do you know what you are going to say?" She asked him her eyes opening. Sonic open his mouth about to reply, but Rosie cut him off short. "No, of course not. What about you Amy? Will you be saying anything tonight?" She asked her now.

"Well,"  
>"This is hopeless," Rosie muttered bitterly.<p>

"Rosie please, calm." Linda approached sparking the bright colors of pink, yellow and blue and the color of her fur. She was like a magic god mother full of sparkles and shine. Linda was a good example of beautiful, Amy thought. She had the looks and personality, with the extra bonus of shine.

"You look nice Linda," Sonic said with a smirk and his hands crossed. Linda smiled at him. "I would have said the same thing to you, but what I see is a hedgehog that couldn't even show a little respect for our land." The way she addressed that was soft and the lowest sweet part of her voice, but really, Sonic knew she was anger about ditching his suit. A white prince like suit or a Dutch men suit, with red buttons and white fine leather.

"Just go put on the suit," Amy whined tried of this. Sonic took a big breath and exhaled. He turned his heels and walked away. Amy giggled nervously. "He's such a weirdo,"

Linda laughed and turned around to face the curtains. She could hear the loud voices of the mobians behind it. Some excited, others impatient, in any case, they were all waiting for the best and first speech any legendary hero had ever made. She opened the curtain a little to look at the large crowd. It must have been the whole village more of a quarter of the grassy field was taken. It was the opening field where the entrance of town was. Where Sonic and Amy had come through from the small forest when they first arrived to Belleinds town.

"There all so excited to hear you." Linda stated softly. Rosie smiled and Amy blinked. "I hear us?" She looked up at Rosie. "But I won't say a speech. I wouldn't know what to say."

"You will when you're up that stage in front of them." Rosie told her confidently. Amy sighed and spun around. She stopped in tracks when she saw Dave. He was smiling at her his sharp teeth intimating her. "Wow, Amy." He began walking towards them. Rosie walked back and Linda giggled. "You looked wonderful," he was breathless and stun in a good way. He was in front of her looking deep into her eyes.

"Thank you," Amy shyly said.

Linda turned to Rosie and mentioned her head to the side. Getting the message, Rosie walking away with Linda and left the two alone. Amy didn't notice they had walked away, she kept her eyes on Dave's blue ones.

"You nervous?" he asked her, grinning.

"A little," her voice grew low and nervous. She was shy and began blushing.

"Don't be. Belleinds loves," he said with full support and a small snort. Amy giggled and then suddenly his look wasn't happy anymore. She back one step and her smile was gone. "What?"

"The necklace, you still have it on." He pointed out.

'_Man,'_ she bit her lip and looked down at her necklace. "I like it and don't have a reason to take it off." She said in defense.

She regretted saying so for Dave's face tightened and his eyes pierced at hers. "I don't like your necklace. It's a demon catcher and there's a lot around here with Yubala chasing after you guys." He said serious in his tone.

"That's a lie," She said back. "The guy I bought it from said it protects you."

"He lied to you," Dave's voice grew and he leaned closer to her. "It only brings bad luck and misfortune."

"You bring misfortune." A cold voice retorted. They both turned and Sonic was coming to them with a low glare. He still wasn't wearing the suit he was told to put on and Amy shook her head. "That necklace is real gold and silver and that's all we really have to know about it." Sonic firmly told Dave when he was by Amy's side.

"You know nothing of this world. I do. Yubala's shadow will get you and then you'll regret it!" He began yelling scaring Amy. His yelling was uncalled for and Sonic felt it was more than a threat. Something was wrong and there was a reason why he wanted the necklace off.

"She'll take it off. If you tell me the reason why you want it off." Sonic said. Amy had forgotten Sonic was a business guy now. Sonic was smart; he always had been smart, but now he was using it more than ever. Though, the point or statement he was telling Dave wasn't a smart thing he was saying.

"No! I will _not_ take this off." Amy defensively snarled.

Sonic turned to her almost blinding. She instantly found herself staring right into the pair of dark black holes Sonic made when he wanted you to do something. The pair of eyes that meant 'murder'. His power was working his actions and she froze in place, deep in fear.

"She will do what I said," Slowly he turned back to Dave. "Now, are you going to tell?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Dave had a dark frown. His own blue eyes weren't even his sky icy blue anymore, but flaming red. He was anger and Sonic was smirking.

Dave faced Amy and inhaled air, his chest inflaming. "Keep it on. It's your risk anyway," he said with one stand of breath and walked passed Sonic, bumping his shoulder hard against his. He then walked pass Amy and his shoulder brushed her arm softly.

_His faded light blue eyes were gleaming down at hers and his teeth were shark-sharp, grinning at her. He was green as grass and had three cat-like scars that slashed across his tan chest. He had his hand pressed smoothly at her cheek and he leaned in._

"_Your mine,"_

Amy's eyes fluttered open and closed and her view was back on Dave, who was leaving down the stage, to some stairs to join the crowd. Sonic let out what seem a groan and he looked at her with a scolding look. Amy squinted her face and flinched back. "What?"

"Number one lesson for you Ames," he said sounding smooth but his critical voice still there. "Don't show weakness. We learned this the first day in training."

"I don't trust him," She said in a low voice, looking away from Sonic. She stared off where he had disappeared and shivered.

"About time! I never did from the start." He said slowly looking off along with her.

"Sonic, Amy?"

They twirled around and saw Linda poking from the side opening of the curtains. "Come up, you two are ready in stage."

Sonic jumped, getting hyped. "Cool," he said, sounding happy, like nothing happened. Amy was still in her worried posture and looked dumbly up at Linda. Linda frowned at her face. "Amy, you okay?" She asked.

Amy turned to Sonic and he shook his head so slowly Linda didn't see. His face turned serious and by the looks of it, he was pleading for her to stay quiet about what happened.

"Yea, no, I'm fine," Amy quickly recovered herself with a wide smile and her blighting smile. Sonic smiled and turned up at Linda. Linda giggled and nodded out of excitement. "Great, get up —Sonic what happened to the suit I asked for you to wear?" Linda asked tiredly.

"I chose not to wear it," he said with a smug shrug.

Linda sighed but smiled. "Ok, up, up you two." He said and they both ran to her and got into the curtains. "Ready?" Amy asked Sonic when they were holding on to the curtains and hearing the voice of Rosie calling out their names out into the microphone.

"Ready," Sonic replied with a smirk and they both rushed out onto the stage in front of the whole village. The village hollered and cheered in seeing them, their faces were joyful and Sonic and Amy smiled seeing that. Sonic's head turned to look Amy and she did and the same thing, offering small reassuring smiles at one another.

* * *

><p>Again...nothing only review please...and One last Chapter. Thats all.<p>

***I re-edited this because it was horribly filled with mistakes xD Although the plot stayed the same. The dialog stayed the same :D Yup...***


	20. A Promise

**I know it's been like...four weeks, look, I'll update the other story I have to finish it, and start the new part of this one :) *Re-Edited* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: A Promise<strong>

Looking down at the crowd of people was terrifying for both of them. The crowd was looking up at them with joyful, excited looks, ready to hear their speech. Only, Amy didn't really have a speech to say. She never planned to talk because talking in front of crowds caused her to spin. She'd get nervous and not say anything at all. Sonic was her voice and she'd agree with what he had to say tonight.

"Good luck," She whispered. He turned to her and stuck his tongue out playfully and walked in front of her and stared at all the faces in front of him. Being in front of so many strangers and giving a speech suddenly made him nervous._ 'Damn, I take it back,'_ Still, he forced up a smile and raised his hand.

"Hey," He lamely began waving a little. "Everyone,"

The crowd giggled but some replied with a small whisper of 'HI's'. Sonic felt his cheeks flush lightly. He had planned his entrance before; he'd come in with a big yell of 'hello' then get pumped by getting the crowd active like concerts do it. "By now you may know who we are." He said with a cheesy smile. "The legendary heroes," He chuckled nervously, but then it died down. He lowered his head down and avoided the looks from below. It was harder than what he thought it would be. He couldn't just say anything and have the full attention he'd always wanted if he had ever gone up a stage. This was imaged in Sonic's head for graduation, cheering at the crowd, fist pumping and his large speech of all the things he'd hated in high school and would leave behind and enter his future. Sadly, this was serious and it wouldn't be smart to say just anything.

He sighed, "I know this thing's serious and all, but it's also dangerous." He added in a low voice. "Yubala and her shadow people…being your lost family she took away from you." He looked up slowly seeing their faces no longer joyful, but upset and listing closely.

"I know you've all been scared and waiting for that special pair of warriors to come save your land, and the people in it, but they've all failed and haven't gone as far as you'd expected."

Amy slowly walked in back of Sonic as he continued, "I know you're all worried Amy and I won't make it to be able to save your land, but Amy and I aren't like the other heroes. We're different."

Amy stopped next to Sonic and smiled up at him. "Sonic and I are stubborn and won't let Yubala win. Not without a fight," Amy suddenly spoke, followed along loudly speaking to the crowd. The crowd began to gasp and look to their side buddy and whisper things. Amy noticed the words she spoke out and blushed covering her mouth.

Sonic glanced quickly down at Amy and he grin. Amy uncovered her mouth slowly and returned a small smile back and they both turned back around. "And that fight starts today!" Sonic loudly announced getting the attention of the whole crowd. They all hollered and cheered at them and made Sonic and Amy smile, feeling something in her chest jump.

Amy's grin widened and she jumped in front of Sonic "Sonic and I may not agree for some matters but we both agree Yubala must be stopped." More cheers. "We will retrieve that staff! We will end Yubala's rage and we will get Gemnissent back!" Sonic said with his full confident and hope now. "We will save Gemnissent. I promise!" Sonic ended.

The crowd jumped up in place and cheered at the two, while clapping loudly giving Amy and Sonic their full respect. Sonic was breathing hard out of nervousness and from speaking loudly. Amy was waving at the crowd openly and happily. Sonic laughed, seeing everything came out better than what he had expected. Amy send Sonic a weary smile and he simply smiled. "And we'll get out of here and go home." He said for only her to hear. "I know we will," He agreed.

* * *

><p>The speech was short and quick for the two and then came the fun part. The celebration was outside. There, the people made a bonfire where there was music, dancing, food, and the whole village. The night sky was covered in clouds but in the sky only a few parts were open to the dark sky full of shining stars. Amy's jade eyes spotted a red shiny planet with craters that were visible through space. Her eyes flinched back and her mouth open slightly. She had never seen anything like it. The Planets were visible through the atmosphere; it was incredibly amazing.<p>

"Cool, huh?" Sonic came by her side and sat down next to her. Sonic had an apple in his hand and was smirking.

"The party or you?" She sounded sarcastic but Sonic was unruffled.

"None, the stars, and the way you can see them so clearly. It's cool." He said simply, taking a big bite of the apple that was on its second bite already. Amy let go of her annoy with him and looked back at the sky, but as she did, a large cloud blocked the star. Amy sighed and uncrossed her legs and she lifted them up and pressed her chest against them by sliding her hands under and holding her legs. Her eyes landed on the fire that came up from the pill of wood in the middle of the whole thing. The people were jumping, and dancing around the large fire, very happily it made Amy want to do the same but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Yea, I guess." She muttered.

Sonic raised an eye brow and frown turning to her. "You guess? What's wrong?" he asked. The concern in his voice brought Amy back to reality, for she had spaced out. "Nothing," She immediately responded in defense.

"Nothing," Sonic repeated doubtfully. "Amy," His voice grew firm and worried.

She bit her lip and sighed. "I'm just a little…I've been thinking a lot." She finally admitted in defeat.

"'Bout?"

"About Dave," The sound of his name gave great shivers to Sonic. His ears pointed out like a dog's would when it found its target. "I feel like I somehow…know him." She explained looking down at the basket full of fruits in front of her.

Interested, but not quite, Sonic leaned closer to her. She only continued talking, "I feel like I've met him, if not here, back on earth. Like you know, most of our friends look a lot like the mobians here. Linda for example looks like your girlfriend. That vampire back at the grave yard looks like that echidna, Knuckles. Oh, oh, and Skye looks like your good friend—"Amy was looking up at him with a shock expression when he cut her off.

"Tails,"

Amy bit her lip and without looking grabbed an apple from the basket. She then turned and was staring at a round red apple. The last kind from the basket.

"Yea, when you saw Linda you thought she was Sally, so did I, but truly she was sweet and caring Linda." Sonic shook his head finding her facts true. "It's the same thing when I see Dave. Like I know him but I really don't." Amy whispered so only he could hear. Sonic sighed and bite the apple he was still holding. He then threw it to the side and wiped his mouth. He closed his eyes and lifted his chin up.

"You shouldn't worry," He said. Amy blinked in confusion and placed her apple back on the basket lightly. "As long as we don't mess with him he won't mess with us." He assured her while opening his eyes and looking back at her. His green eyes were emotionless and she couldn't tell whether he was anger or worried himself.

"Yea," Amy agreed, smiling. "Your right," She got up and stared down at him. Sonic got up too and looked around at the people and crazy animals. "Now have fun," His gaze returned to her.

**.:XxX:.**

Everyone jumped and cheered, celebrating around the bonfire. The people of Gemnissent were singing and dancing out of happiness. Sonic and Amy were on a few mats near the dancing circle in the front seeing the dancers. In front of the mats were all kinds of foods and treats. They were the guest of honor so they got front seats.

The dancers were twirling and bowing down to the rhythm of the music the musicians were playing. Some had light silky scarfs and whipped those around near the fire and send out some of its flaring flames. Amy was clapping along with some of the animals, cheering for the dancers. Sonic, sitting crisscross was only looking at the little show. He wasn't feeling the mood to dance or party. He instead ate and drank what was giving to him.

Amy turned to face him with a wide grin and instantly frowned when she saw he wasn't enjoying himself. Such serious face at a happy moment wasn't tolerated. "Hey," She softly said.

His eyes found her concern ones. "What?"

"You're not having fun." She pointed out. "Something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine if that's what you were going for." He said reassuringly, the edge of his lip lifting up before the other side to make a smile.

"But you're not having fun and you're the crazy party one." She told him with a grin, bumping her shoulder lightly against his. He chuckled and returned her bump in the shoulder then looked at the dancers in front of him.

"I'm just chilling, you know, taking a breather for once." He explained. Amy pouted sadly looking a bit disappointed by the response. She followed his gaze at the bonfire, and said nothing back.

Minutes passed and the dancers had finished with their unique dancing skills. Then the animals began pulling the crowd in to dance as well. Those who were chosen danced weather they could or not. It looked funny too Amy and she began laughing. One of the animals, a slim leopard with silk robs and a thin thank top only belly dancers used, heard her laughter and rushed over to her. Amy's eyes rounded when she saw the leopard call her to get up. Sonic was grinning evilly at her punishment.

"No, I can't dance." Amy said diffidently. The leopard ignored her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Her grip was tight but not as much so it would hurt. She dragged her onto the circle where the rest were dancing and she stood there stiffly for a moment when the leopard began dancing and twirling. Amy smiled lightly and began following her steps slowly letting herself loosen up a little.

Sonic watched as she began to dance at her own will. Twirling and jumping with the rest of the animals around her. They all seemed to be having the time of their lives with no worries in hand. Sonic smiled in amusement at mostly Amy whom his never seen dance like this. He went into thought seeing her so lively like this. Her smile was something he remembered he hated so much, but now it seemed hopeless, because he didn't really hate her. His smile disappeared. He hadn't since they came to this land.

He had lost all hate for the girl and he couldn't believe it. How could he hate a girl like her, so sweet and nice, full with compassion? He never understood her and never met her true side until this very month. Now he liked being around her, like if she was a friend. And she was.

After the time the two had been here he noticed that he had gotten a little too sweet with her by flirting with her at times. It seemed disgusting for him at first but as he saw her dance along with the different people he began to see he was developing some kind of strange feeling.

…

"_Me fall for that thing? Oh this is funny," Sonic laughed wiping a tear off his eye. "No, that will so never happen." Amy finished._

_A frown appeared on Professor Pickle's lips. "Never say never because it just might come true. Matters will become even more difficult and complicated."_

…

Professor Pickle's words roam around his head like a spinning vortex. He remembered each and every word he had told him once, and he never took it seriously nor believed it. Now he was facing the fact that…

"Sonic, Sonic!"

His thoughts were washed out through the sound of her voice. Amy was coming to him, waving both her hands to him. She quickly got his hands when she arrived in front of him. "Get up and dance. I know you've been out to clubs before, so this is no difference. C'mon and show me your moves." She gleefully wheedled.

Sonic shook his head nervously and moved back a little. "N-no, I'm goo-Ah Amy!" Sonic was pulled to his feet and to the grounds of the bonfire. Amy jumped around him and dragged him to the side of the fire. Sonic was stun and was nervously staring at her. He didn't want to dance with her. It'd be weird.

When everyone saw Sonic they began wooing and clap louder making him even more awkward. Amy noticed and leaned forward to him. "Just relax," She whispered, and stopped jumping tom stand still. "Let out all of the things you couldn't let out on earth and have fun here." She advised him.

Sonic was startled by her saying and couldn't reply back for she grabbed his hands and twirled him around once more. More and more people crowed in the circle to see the two danced. "No, Amy please," Sonic whined but Amy let him go.

She spun in circles away a few feet. Sonic stood there staring at her in a daze. She looked so happy; she couldn't be controlled and it surprised him. Sonic's lip twisted upward slowly and couldn't admit out loud, he liked this Amy. When they weren't trying to practically strangle themselves, they both made an awful odd team.

His eyes were dazzlingly and she chuckled. Was it really happening? Could this be what he was feeling before?

Amy stopped dancing and looked at the crowd with her lovely smiled. Her quills smoothly went to her shoulder before returning to its natural state.

Was he falling in love with Amy Rose?

Everything around Sonic just disappeared, but Amy whose smile suddenly faded slowly and she began backing away. He blinked a few times when she turned to him, never really clearly seeing the fearful look she had.

'Sonic'

His vision came back seeing in the corners of his eyes, the people running and a few tents with the neat torches fall a create flames. "SONIC!" Amy yelled again and Sonic's thoughts came back. He heard the fast loud screaming of the people and the piercing sounds of cries. Around were a few black swift shadows turning the little celebration into a flaming kingdom. Sonic gasped and when he turned around Amy came by his side.

"Yubala's troops are attacking!" A voice in the crowd yelled.

Amy's head whirled upwards and saw the clouds coming together and creating thunder and slowly rain began to sprinkle on her face. A darker smoke of cloud appeared in front of her and there was someone on top of the flying cloud.

Sonic turned to look at Amy but she when her eyes grew wide he followed her gaze and to his shock he saw the one mobian he'd never thought he'd fear.

"Rouge?" Amy screeched in fear, her mouth opening into a large 'o'.

The bat had no eyes scaring Sonic. The weird part about it was she was staring right at them. She evilly smiled but her mouth was stitched together and it looked like she had no mouth at all. She then laughed, the sound of her raspy voice echoing throughout the whole land. Her hand rose and she yelled with excitement. "Get them!"

Thunder roared loudly and it cause Sonic to act. He quickly grabbed Amy's hand tightly onto his and raced towards the village along with many others who ran there too. The people around him were yelling warnings but he ignored them only having one goal and that was to find a way to get out.

Linda stood just a few steps from Sonic and when she called out there name. Sonic ran immediately to her. Linda gasped and cupped Sonic's cheeks. She then moved over to Amy and moved her wet quills to the side. "Are you two okay?" She quickly asked.

"Yea," Sonic said and Linda then replied, "You two will have to head to Yubala's layer alone. When you get there, find a round magical ball then take it to Polkka, get the staff and save our land." She explained.

"Wait, then what'll happen to you?" Amy asked, her eyes pleading for an answer.

Linda smiled sweetly at her, but it looked like it pained her. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you soon, now go." She ordered, pointing at the village behind him**.**

Shadows raced down the grassy plains to chase after the people on Yubala's command. The people scattered down the village's market place and into houses for safety.

Sonic turned to see Linda fly down to confront Yubala, but he didn't want to see what would happen. They had to get out of here. He turned around and raced back to where he was headed in the first place. When he went under the town's large sign of Belleinds, instantly he saw the town was catching fire and people running out of their houses. Amy shook her head and began pulling on her wrist. "Sonic, the people are in trouble. We've got to help them!" Amy cried out.

Sonic turned her around fully and grabbed both her wrist. "Amy, listen to me." He began hastily, looking deep into her eyes with full panic. "We have to get out of here. We can't help them as much as we have to or else we'll die."

Amy's stomach dropped and her eyes came to hurt. Sonic felt bad for her but he had no choice. He dropped one hand and suddenly he got a danger sense. He turned to see a dark shadow coming for them. "Run!" Sonic pushed Amy forward and himself to run behind her. The shadow passed through where Sonic was supposed to be and growled seeing them run off behind a house.

Sonic and Amy had to rush down each alley and run-through in the town. The sprinkles turned into rain and it dropped lightly on to them. Lightening slashed through the night sky giving a bit of light to the dark alley Sonic and Amy ran through. They panted down seeing fire rising in the houses above them. Amy saw a window with a mobian inside screaming. She then saw a shadow appear and jump onto her.

Amy gasped and ran fast, tears prickling in her eyes. Sonic stopped in front of a two passage way. He looked both ways and turned to find Amy. She had barley arrived at her side and stopped. "Why are we stopping?" She gasped between breaths.

Sonic grabbed her hand, curling them around his fingers. "Follow me,"

He went for the alley in the left and in no time both were out of the alleys and back into the village streets. Fire was high in the skies and the village's screams were heard strong, getting to Sonic and Amy's hearts hard. The pain they must have been in.

He came out of the village and down the small hill to the stream bank near where the corn fields were. It was a struggle to run down safely without falling or slipping down the wet grass. When they got to the river bank, Sonic grabbed Amy into his arms and jumped high above it, landing lightly and gracefully on the other side.

He placed Amy down and they ran into the long large crops on the field. The rain began hitting hard on their faces and it got cold as the wind hit Amy and she started aching from her feet for the flats she had been wearing were not comfortable. Sonic pushed himself through the crops, pushed the crops aside to make way for them to pass. Amy turned around and looked back at the village. The flames were smaller and smoke rose from it. The rain was heavy and her dress was soaked, everything was. Amy's eyes looked at the river and there she saw somewhat of a figure, trying to cross the river. A shadow, she thought.

"Sonic!" She yelled down at him. He turned around. "What!?"

Amy ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A shadow is following us," She warned him.

Sonic looked from her up to the brook. He saw some kind of figure crossing over it and his eyes grew wide. He grabbed her hand and jumped deeper into the crops. Amy gasped the crops closing the view to the figure when falling back to place. "Get down," He whispered firmly then bend down to the mud and pulled Amy down with him.

The white dress she wore reached the mud and she whined a small cry watching it get mud all over the white cloth. Sonic heard her and placed his finger on his mouth telling her mentally to be quiet. Amy nodded her head. Sonic stiffened instantly. He sensed something nearby and he turned and whipped his head around quickly hoping he could see danger. Amy got closer to Sonic and nervously looked around. All was still, silent; all that could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting the plants. After a while Amy wondered what the danger was and why nothing was happening.

"Is it gone?" She blurted out into a whisper.

A growling sound emerged from inside the corn crops and pounced at Sonic sending him down to the mud.

"Sonic!" Amy loudly gasped.

Sonic struggled under the mysterious figure, but before Sonic could push him off, it pinned him to the ground, his head lightly pushed on grass and his feet stuck on mud.

Amy clapped her hands together and lifted her hands up and sending them back down on the male's back. The male groaned and released Sonic, allowing him to push it off him. It rolled across the crops and quickly got up.

Amy got to Sonic's side and helped him up. "Sonic," She cried, but then something else came up in her eyes. Her vision cleared and her mouth opened.

_Her eyes opened and she saw a pair of blue eyes, dark blue eyes. They stared directly at her, murder filling in them. _

"_Who are you?!" She insistently asked, feeling déjà vu. This wasn't new, she had drempt of this before, but something felt different. She didn't feel scared but confused. The green hedgehog smirked and both his hands went to his hips._

"_Why, I'm Scourge." He said slyly, evil ending his sentence._

Amy blinked rapidly and was, again, staring at the same green hedgehog. He evilly laughed and Sonic's eyes grew. The rain got louder and stronger making seeing things clearly a little harder, but they had already seen it all.

"Scourge," Amy hissed.

"So you do know me," It wasn't a question, it was a statement and the way he had said it meant business. "I see your talent's grown strong I should have never underestimated you."

"What do you want us for?" Amy asked, almost a yell. Sonic got up and looked at Dave— or now would be Scourge.

"Not me, my master," He darkly replied.

Sonic clenched his fist tightly his glove screeching from the tightness. Amy mouth opened slightly and glared when she saw him holding something in hand. A card, with a skeleton and blood falling hard to the floor, Scourge smiled wickedly.

"You work for Yubala," Sonic stated, his voice hardening. "And you two will help her retrieve that staff." He let the card dropped. Amy grabbed her necklace and gasped. That's why he wanted the necklace off her. The necklace's faith was true, she was protected and with the death card she picked out, it meant business.

"No, you want to use us and then kill us after she gets that staff," Amy automatically said to herself, loud enough that Scourge heard her. "Hmm, yea, just like that,"

Sonic suddenly jumped and spin dashed towards him, but Scourge was quick and caught his ball form and threw him to the side where he landed on mud. Amy gasped fearing for Sonic. His clothes were ripped and he was full of mud. The rain, although, was cleaning him slowly.

"Now, Come to my Amy. Take off that necklace." He softly said, walking to her.

Amy was stiff in place. She couldn't figure out how to escape from this one, and she was the cleaver one. The closer he got the faster she ran out of ideas, but something caught her attention. The icky wet goo the floor was making.

"Amy run, get away!" Sonic yelled from the floor.

Amy smirked and quickly bend down and grabbed the dirty mud and threw it to Scourge, hitting his chest. Scourge was surprised and looked at his chest. She got more and threw it to him, hitting his face a few times, hard.

"Amy what are you doing?" Sonic yelled getting up. Amy ran to his side and picked him up while Scourge struggled in place to get the mud off his eyes.

"What you did to me in the 5th grade," Amy responded, making Sonic grin like crazy. She got him up and they ran down the corn crops.

Scourge finally wiped his eyes, but with mud on his head and the rain hitting it back to his eyes, it was hard to see where the two had gone. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He roared, lifting his fist into the air.

...

The rain was flowing lightly and the breeze was slow. The clouds were darker than they were before and fog began to come in. Sonic and Amy had escaped to a far big hill. Around that hill were trees small and medium ones. They hid behind on of them until they rain had soften. They were heavily panting while holding hands, both still shocked by the attack that they saw.

Sonic looked over to stare at Amy and she did the same. Their faces: pail-skinned. Never did they seek this day to be.

"You okay?" Sonic's voice cracked.

Amy nodded without a word; she couldn't find the right words to say yes to, because in reality, she wasn't okay.

Sonic squeezed her hand and released it, tilting over to see what was behind them. Amy followed him and to their sad surprised, they saw the village. Smoke rose like a streaming pot would, the fire was gone, and the houses were torn down, now ashes. The place was totally destroyed. Everything and everyone was gone.

"Rouge destroyed everything." Amy muttered.

"No, Yubala did." Sonic corrected her. "And it's now our job to keep going and find Yubala's lair to get that staff back."

Amy turned and hugged Sonic. She began sobbing while Sonic wrapped his warm arms and around her and held her tightly. He rubbed her back smoothly to keep her from breaking down and kept silence for a while so she could let her cry it all out.

Sonic looked back at the village, his face serious and firm. He felt more determent to save the land and to punch Yubala in the face. He didn't know how many people died or who survived but he was going to make up for it.

'Linda couldn't have handled his crazy sister to long' He though, then he pulled away from the hug and stared down at Amy's teary face. He offered a sweet smile and wiped a tear from her face. "Stop crying, we'll get them back. Remember, I promised." He said.

"But there dead, there all dead. And all because we couldn't save—"

"Shh," He cupped the back of her neck and smiled even bigger. "A promise is a promise. We'll save this land. We're not giving up that easily 'member."

Amy nodded and sniffed. She smile back and hugged Sonic again for warmth and comfort. They turned and walked away from the land down the smooth land, not looking back.

"This war has gone too far and has only began, though it will be stopped by us," he assured Amy. "I promise,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN! UNtil next month for the 2nd part of this.<strong>


	21. PART II A Try to Change

**FINALLY!**

****The moment of Part II Of Just a Dream****

**With winter break  
>that came and the holidays being over (<strong>_New Year's don't count_**) I can concentrate  
>on this and my other story. After that, there will be a new story coming up<br>real soon for next year; I'm excited for that too.**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this and accept this as a late Christmas present. ;DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong> **A Try to Change**

Smoke rose up from the town which was once Belleinds town. The skies were clouded dark from all the smoke that came out from the burning houses that were lit with fire. Some of the fire had calmed down with all the rain dropping down from the sky, but some just kept on consuming what it could find to keep on running.

"Master," A shaded figure came face to face with Yubala. Her black eyes were cold looking and her mouth, her stitches lining small amounts of no blood moving through her at all. "The kids escaped."

For that moment Yubala didn't say anything but stared at Scourge with a scowled frown printed all over her face. "I know," She simply said, no real emotion in her tone.

When she didn't reply anymore back Scourge spoke carefully, "Should we get them?"

"NO," she interjected, loudly leaning close to Scourge's face. Scourge didn't flinch, but only closed his mouth quickly. "The whole purpose of this invasion was to cause them to leave. If they would've stayed, they would have been taken to Polkka, separated, and then what?"

Scourge nodded his head and looked down. "Those two brats wouldn't be getting any closer!" Yubala added, her tone lowing.

"I understand," Scourge submissively answered back.

Yubala leaned back and turned to her side to look at the rest of the shadows who were looking at Yubala blankly. "Follow them carefully and make sure they get to my castle." She ordered them all.

The army of shadows rushed out of their spots and down the grasslands, flying just a few inches away from the ground. All the shadow figures left but Scourge who stood perfectly in spot without moving a muscle. "Don't let yourself be seen by Linda. Try to keep her away as possible from the kids." She told him. Agreeing with a nod he turned black, his green color fading and becoming like his companions. When his transformation was complete he rushed out of Yubala sight and followed his buddies.

* * *

><p>Amy fell down on the wet grass. She was panting out of breath and strength. Her feet were aching from the flats she wore and she could feel her knees weakening for every step she took. She couldn't walk a step longer. She looked up seeing Sonic still walking ahead of her. She opened her mouth to call out for him, but she closed it immediately, knowing exactly that he wouldn't help her. She annoyed him enough anyway. It was how he always felt about her.<p>

Sonic turned his head 90 degrees to see if Amy was behind him, but to his surprised she was on the floor getting up. He stopped and with his mouth opened in worried and walked back to her. Amy sighed and looked up finding Sonic in front of her. She gasped and flinched back.

"You ok?" Sonic asked, clearly the worry tone.

"Yea, just tired," She assured him nervously.

"Tired," Sonic repeated not satisfied with her response. He smirked suddenly and swiftly picked her up in his arms and bridal style. Alarmed, Amy blinked confusingly at Sonic, her face frozen in a bewildered look. Sonic then looked ahead of the grasslands and in the far distance saw a large tree with bushy brunches and leafs. He looked down at her. "We're almost there. Just hang on tight there." He then rushed running.

He wasn't as fast as he was normally supposed to be, but with the wind blowing hard on her face He was running like any other regular mobian would. Amy closed her eyes and relaxed her head on his chest. Sonic was use to running so holding her in his arms while running didn't cause him to tire out.

Minutes passed and they arrived in front of a large tree. The wind began blowing again and the clouds formed back together and darker. The tree was large enough to cover them from some of the rain drops, but soon it would come through and wet them again. Sonic placed Amy down on her feet. He didn't take his eyes off the tree and crossed his arms.

"Do you know how to climb?" Sonic asked.

Amy patted her sides which were dirty and the white polish it had was gone. "Well, not really, but I can try." She admitted looking at him.

Sonic turned to her and extended out his hand to her. "I'll help you." He offered.

Amy nodded without thinking twice that he was suddenly being nice to her.

Climbing up a long tall tree wasn't hard with Sonic having experience with this kind of stuff. Reaching a branch at last, the two collapsed, Sonic laying on the tree's bark and Amy falling on his chest. The thunder roar loudly above them, but they didn't flinch. They only gasped for air, as much as they could for they had been walking for hours after the town had been attacked. They both were scared and being told to go out to Polkka alone was a lot for them.

The clouds smashed to one another creating more loud roaring sounds and soon rain fell. Sonic opened his eyes seeing Amy heavily breathing in front of him. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open. She was laying on his chest her hands close to her face. He himself was panting too so he didn't want move her.

The sound and seeing of thunder and lightning broke the two from their calm and Sonic pushed Amy off him without much force. Amy pulled away by herself too and sat on her legs. Sonic took his last breath before looking down at the valley that extended miles. Rain was already falling and wind picked up speed slowly.

"We'll stay here for the night." Sonic announced, narrowing his eyes.

"But the rain will grow harder and get pass the leafs. It won't hold on much longer." Amy explained.

Sonic turned to her. "Do we have much of a choice?" He snapped at her. Amy wanted to flinch back but she stood her ground only glaring back at him. "If we head down there they'll catch us. If we stay up here we'll get even more soaking wet. Which do you prefer?"

She said nothing only wrapping her hands around her body. It had started to get chilly and they were still wet. Sonic sighed feeling tired and weary. "I thought so," He muttered, lowering his head. "We need to work together Ames. I want to live another day and so do you, but we need to let go of our past." He said softly and finished by picking his head up.

Amy's eyes blinked multiple times in total astonishment hearing this. She turned to the side and opened her mouth, trying to get words out. It took a second for her to. "I'm trying," she whispered.

Sonic's lip curved a little and he shrugged. "So am I,"

Amy nodded and offered a small smile and yawned unconsciously afterwards. Sonic leaned forward on his sitting position and grabbed Amy's hand. He pulled her next to him on the bark and the two looked up at the waving leafs above. The winds blew passed the two and they shivered.

Amy laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in the warmth coming from his body. Cold and tired she closed her eyes. Sonic took in notice that she did but didn't move to push her away. He himself got comfortable and looked around for a little while seeing if his surroundings were clear, which were. As the time passed the clouds darken and so did his view. His eyes were beginning to close and at the moment when he was about to sleep off he saw something move up in the bushy leafs. His eyes fluttered open and he got up from leaning on the Bark, completely waking up Amy.

"Ah, Wha~" Amy's voice trailed off, still sleepy.

Sonic got up from the branch and looked above his head. "I saw something."

Amy's doziness dazed and she blinked rapidly while surveying the area. "Where?"

Sonic backed away to Amy's side and narrowed his eyes at the tree's leafs. He got in a fighting position. The wind blowing them threw them off a few times and it confused them more.

"Who's there?" Sonic shouted.

Amy looked to the side and to her surprised she saw two pair of purple eyes, yellow glowing. She gasped and clenched on to Sonic's shoulder tighter. Sonic turned and saw it. He flinched, startled himself, and lifted his fist up. "Show yourself!"

The pair of eyes moved out from bushy leafs of a branch. To their shock, these pair of eyes had no body. Amy screamed and moved back one big step which made her lose her balance on the branch and her foot didn't catch the branch's part. Her food went down and she screamed. "Amy!" Sonic caught her hand and she was hanging, 30 feet above ground.

"Sonic!" She cried out, fearing the death situation she was in.

Sonic's grip tightened now never wanting to let go. He grimaced, his teeth clenching together on trying to pull her up from her hanging position. He's feet were slipping and was beginning to be dragged down from the edge along with Amy.

White stretchy arms wrapped around Sonic's waist and other white arms around Amy. What seemed a white small creature with big round eyes with stretchable arms grabbed on to both hedgehogs from falling to their doom. Sonic's eyes grew of shock being lifted up to the top where leafs hanging of the tree were. Before their eyes more little creatures with round glowing eyes appeared in front of them. Millions, thousands, hundreds were living on this very tree.

The creature that held them in its arms blinked at its companions. "Merp?"

Sonic and Amy's eyes widened

"Merp merp merp merp!" All the other creatures loudly over-lapped one another's voices and shoats. Meanwhile Sonic, slanting over to Amy slowly, whispered, "You good?"

"Yes," Amy shuttered.

"Just be calm, don't show fear. Remember what our trainers told us." He firmly explained to her.

"Yes," Amy whispered, her head lowering. She was careful to make any sudden move. She didn't want to be hurt or worst killed.

The white creature turned to the two hedgehogs and stared at them for a moment. "Merp,"

The creature jumped up into the air to reach another branch and its stretchy arms whisked Sonic and Amy up afterwards. Amy screeched in fear and Sonic held on tightly to the white arm that wrapped around his waist. The wind that blew in their faces was cold; making Amy's cheeks a scarlet pink. Her eyes widened seeing each leaf pass by her quickly. The rain was passing through leafs and dropping down to her face as the reached the tallest branch on the tree. The creature stopped there and cried out. "Meerp~"

It was loud enough to hurt their ears. Sonic covered his aching ears with his hands and so did Amy.

More creatures appeared on to the branch and the creature let go of Sonic and Amy softly on the branch. Sonic staggered a bit and Amy dropped down on the rough bark of the tree.

"Amy," Sonic ran to her side and kneeled down to help her by her arm.

"Merp merp," The creatures all discussed in their own language watching Sonic help Amy up from the ground. The rain still dripping on them, Amy wiped the water out from her face and looked up at Sonic. Sonic smiled at her wearily and she returned the same one.

"Merp,"

They both turned. The creature approached them. The little guy had small feet and when they walked they walked very slowly. "Merp merp…?"

"Uh, we can't understand you, sir." Amy muttered.

"Merp," The creature pointed out in front of them. He pointed out a large hole that was formed on the tree's trunk. "It looks like a big troll lives there." Amy mused. Sonic's eyes traveled to her, bothered and walked out of her side a step forward. "A place to stay at,"

"Merp," The creature nodded firmly and so did the others.

Amy gasped and turned to all the creatures that were around. "Thank you all!" She gushed, bowing down for respect. She then followed Sonic who was reaching the end of the branch where the giant hole. The creatures all muttered to them self as the cuddled together in a crowd.

Amy went aside Sonic. She wiped her face again the drops of rain still falling as hard as if there were a hurricane outside. Sonic climbed into the hole and inside. He walked on straw and sticks. It looked like a bird's nest but it was empty. Amy grunted climbing on to the other side. She then fell over onto the straws and sticks.

"It looks like someone…big lived here." Sonic pointed out looking at the ceiling which seemed far off the ground. He turned around to face Amy. She was on the floor barely getting up. "Yea, but they left since the Merp live here now." Amy said with a struggle in her words.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Sonic couldn't help but ask. He placed both his hands on his hips and looked at her skeptically.

"I fell off," She responded.

"How?" He questioned, shouting.

"Shh," Amy hushed him with her finger on her mouth. "Not so loud."

Sonic rolled his eyes and went off to sit on one of the corners of the circled-liked owl hole. Amy soon joined him and got comfortable with the straws around. The sound of the rain was the only noise. They couldn't hear their own breath coming out or in. Not a word was said, but because the tired feeling they had, repeating the same event that occurred only a few hours ago.

"Do you think everyone's alright?" Amy asked in a whisper.

Sonic leaned his head on the wall of the tree. The bark hard and spiky on his head. Sonic put both his arms behind his back and closed his eyes. "I really don't want to think about that Ames." He said sounding frustrated, but he didn't seem as mad as he should have sounded.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Ames' and what, don't you even care about what happened to them?" Amy asked her eyebrow lifting.

Sonic's eyes opened wide and his pupil grew small in anger. He pushed himself off the tree's bark and faced Amy. "You really think I'm that cold?" He snarled scaring Amy. "I care about what happened to _everyone, _but thinking about it won't do us any good!"

Amy punted and crossed her arms. "No need for shouting."

"Well then use your head next time. We have to listen to Linda's advice. We move over to Yubala's castle." He stated, his tone lowered and his eyes lowering his narrowed eyes.

"Yes," she muttered. "But why do you call me 'Ames'?"

His eyelids dropped half way at her and then leaned back while closing them. "Why can't I?"

"You do remember it's not good to reply a question with a question." She reminded him almost in a warning tone.

"Who cares," He demurred.

Amy sighed frustrated and wrapped her arms under her knees. "So much for letting go of our past," She muttered enough for him to hear her. Sonic opened one eye and looked at her lying down on the straw. He bit his lip and opened his mouth. "Good…" He stopped for a brief moment feeling shy, but continued. "Night Ames," He warmly ended.

Amy froze hearing this come out from his mouth. A fuzzy feeling bubbled up in her chest even though she found it unnecessary. "Yea," She forced herself to avoid looking at him and she laid her head on a pillow of sticks and straw. "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp...All I can really say is...Sonic is very frustrated, his out bursting a lot and Amy she's as confused as he is and what's answers.<strong>

**The next chapter is not too far away. Although I will update next year ;D Enjoy your last days of 2012.**

**Until week's pass Bye!**


	22. PART II New Guidance

**So I havn't really been here in what, Months due to my school work and other new things I got into in life HAHA, but I got time to finish the last bit of this chapter today. If its so short I'm sorry...there was nothing else to put xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: New Guidance<strong>

The 'Merp' people had watched over to two sleeping hedgehogs inside the safe tree all night. They chattered to one another worry in their voices. The sun was barely coming out and the clouds had cleared out during the night. That meant it wasn't going to rain for a while. The sun's ray, to a point, reached Amy's eye. She moaned and grabbed some of the straw she was sleeping on, crunching it in her hand. "Not now," she turned away from the light and without noticing she had moved closer to Sonic who slept on his back, one hand on his stomach while the other behind his back.

The 'Merp' people then cried out in shock and turned to each other as they discussed with flagrant. Then they took action. With their stretchy hands, they grabbed on to the branch below and fell out of the bushy leafs. They landed on the branch and hide on other bushes below. Some of the many few 'Merp' people went inside the tree hole where the hedgehogs slept.

Amy's eyes slowly opened hearing scatter noises around her. She felt too tired to open them all the way, but she was able to see the small creatures' position themselves in fighting positions which pointed out towards the outside. She groaned and closed her eyes without any suspicions.

A burgundy flying animal was coming from a distance. It looked tired and about to reach its limit on flying. It reached the tall tree and landed on the same branch where it led to the two hedgehogs.

The flying creature landed on the branch and sighed. "It's been three days now…when am I going to find the—AH!" The burgundy buff ball exclaimed out of surprise.

Amy's eyes opened all the way with a gasp as she arose from her sleeping position. She looked around trying to find the one who screamed an outcry. Everything she saw in her vision was a bit drowsy and blurry but with a few blinks in her eyes she was able to see everything clearly. Sonic was awaked as well but he looked annoyed. "What now?" he asked pestered.

Amy got up was jogged towards the entrance. "I don't know but I heard a depress cry." She explained without much detail. The 'Merp' people were blocking the exit but when they saw her it was like they froze. Amy gave a look that meant to step aside forcefully and they listened. Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Amy!"

Amy jumped outside and saw in an instant the thing that was crying out in help. It was a flying animal with a white tuft on the top of his head and a similar one on his tail. On his chest there was a green round ball that reminded Amy of the Christmas ornaments she us to put on her tree for decorations. The creature looked gorgeous in her words. Although, it wasn't the time to think of it, she thought to herself because the 'merp' people had grabbed a few rocks which seemed strange when they were up on a tree.

"No! Don't hurt me!" the creature pleaded as he was held by the 'merp' by the arms.

Amy shook her head and ran towards the area he was. Sonic was barely coming out of when he saw Amy run in front of the creature the white short animals were holding and then they threw the rocks at her direction.

"AMY!"

Some rocks passed Amy but a few others hit her in her arms, chest and then one hit her forehead pretty hard. Amy whimpered holding her head and crouching down. The 'Merp' people all gasped in their language and the rest of the rocks they were holding dropped with clatters from the contact with the hard branch. Sonic pushed through the 'merp' people and to Amy. Wrapping her arm around her shoulder and looking down to try to see her face.

"Merp?Merp!" "Merp!" "Merp! Merp!" "Merp Merp?" "Merp MERP MERP!"

The clamoring coming from the animals were bothering Sonic but all he was concentrated on was Amy. He moved Amy's hands away from her forehead and turned her around from her chin. She had a red bump, but no blood which relieved him in every way possible, but still he was concerned. He gave her a reassuring smile and patted her head. "You okay?"

Amy pouted in annoyance to why he was even patting her but she nodded and he helped her up. The 'merp' people all were bowing at her by that time, apologizing for what a few did.

"No, Its okay. I'm okay," she assured them hoping they would calm down for she was okay. He head hurt, but everything else was fine. She paused and then remembered, "Speaking of being okay," she turned around and found that animal still there, looking straight up at her with a speechless opened jaw and eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" she asked him with a smile.

The animals saw her red bump and raised an eye brow. "I don't know if that's a question you should really be asking," he got up and with his small green wings and flew up to her. The 'merp' people were again ready to attack. The animal touched her forehead where the bump was with its paw and then a light bloomed.

Bewildered, everyone stood in shock seeing Amy suddenly be healed before their eyes. The creature backed away and smirked. "Now you're okay," he corrected.

"Wow," Amy gasped. She touched the spot where her injury was. "I don't feel it hurting," she said sounding a little too excited.

Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Whatcha do to make them so angry?" Sonic then asked the creature.

The little animals shrugged "Nothing. These Merpsters are naturally feisty defenders." He claimed.

"Merpsters?" Amy turned to them all. "Their names are Merpsters?" she asked.

"These nasties are called that from around here." He said.

Amy didn't like the way he was insulting them. The merpsters already looked mad, but couldn't do anything. Amy then got curious. What was he? She had never in her life seen someone of his kind. "What are you doing around here?" he asked her before she could come up with any questions. She sucked in her breath, but Sonic cleared her when he answered back to him.

"That kind of stuff shouldn't concern you. We're just here then we'll be gone." Sonic's tone grew firm and strong.

"No, it should concern me. You see, your both targets to this world." He said. Amy blinked a bit confused that he was getting a point where she had heard the things he was saying before, somewhere ago. "If I'm not mistaken, you're both the legendary heroes people around here have been taking about. Am I right, Amy, Sonic?"

Sonic and Amy flinched back and turned to face each other. Amy shook her head and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Who are you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Merp! Merp!" one of the Merpsters yelled pointing at the creature but it just ignored it and smirked. "I'm Seth," he said saluting her with his hand.

"Seth." Sonic repeated with a bitter taste in his mouth when he said the name. "Sounds like a devil's name," Sonic eyed the puff ball but it only shrug with a hint of a sly smirk.

Amy stepped forward and chuckled nervously. "It's nice to know we all know each other, but we have to get going soon, so you must better be on your way." Amy suggested nervously. She swayed her hands towards him and Seth backed away. "And why would you lovely couple be headed towards the witch's layer?"

His tone was mocking in a way and Amy furiously blushed. She made a weird face and backed away. "We are not a couple!" she defended.

Sonic gave a skeptical look and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and a scowl look frowned soon making Seth fly a bit backwards from him once he leaned forward. "Look…bird,"—Seth blinked in annoyance of being called a bird—"It's important we get there and we get there soon, no questions ask." He turned to Amy and gave a hard stare. "C'mon let's head down now." He ordered her walking down the branch. The Merpsters all began to clamoring, coming out from the tree's leafs and discussing it over themselves. Amy began to follow and Seth found himself losing grip of the two. He nervously looked around and then spoke without a second thought:

"Wait!" Everyone's attention went back to him and it grew very quiet. Seth flew in front of the two. "I can take you to Yubala's castle."

Gasps and screeches were heard. Everyone's but Sonic's. He glowered at him and then looked as he was going to jump at him. "No!" he replied his answer straightforward

"Sonic," Amy whispered harshly.

"No don't you go there again. Do you know what happened last time you trusted someone from this world!" He angrily told her.

"But we are lost and have no idea where to start from." She explained having her point in the front lines of the argument. Sonic turned his whole body to her and spat, "Stop being so blind! Do you see that castle over there!? Yes, well that's the road we're following!"

"But there is danger up that road. I know what lies out there. I can help you surpass that." Seth suddenly added in Amy's defense.

Sonic's chest tightened. That feeling again. The feeling of danger just up ahead the road and it was eating at him. He didn't know why he was feeling that way or what was causing it, but he had an idea it was that thing. Sonic clenched his fist and looked back at Seth. He was a small thing, the same size as his palm and maybe he wouldn't cause harm. Of course things were curtain but he made a bit of faith, hope, that this creature was telling the truth. Amy, he admitted, was right with her case but still that didn't stop the fact he had that pestering feeling in his heart. For all he knew this 'Seth' could be a mere fiend.

"Alright," Sonic slowly agreed. Seth's face lit up in shock, but before he could say something Sonic interrupted him. "But listen to me well bird. You will guide us there—but you will guide us safely!" Sonic pointed at him, his finger up Seth's nose and his face close to his making Seth tremble a little. "Don't go finicky on us and if by any chance you betray us," He pushed at his forehead and pushed him away with full force on his finger. "I'll cut the light of day out from your eyes,"

Amy grew fear even of Sonic. He was always so scary once he was messed with at school or pranked, even worst when in a fight. Sonic was fierce and she always underestimated that. She never thought he'd be a problem with arguments, but this was his protective side, a rare thing to her. He sounded deadly to her at the moment and couldn't bring herself to say a thing. Half in shock half impressed, she watched as he turned around and looked at her, giving her a quick nod over to the trunk where they had climbed the tree. Seth flew besides Amy and turned to Amy. "Is he this scary?" he asked.

Amy smiled warmly. "No, he's just very protective,"

* * *

><p><strong>hmmmmm...<strong>


	23. PART II Creature

**Gosh it took forever but I finally finished and hopefully you all end up liking what happens on this next one.**

**Bryan Adams - [Everything I Do], I Do It For You**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Creature<strong>

It was a regular day.

The sky was blue. The grass was green and everything seemed to be normal again. Amy was dragging herself down the small trail of marble down a hill valley. Not feeling any energy coming from her legs she hopelessly stared down at her feet. Sonic took a quick peek at her and his upper lip lifted abjectly. They had been walking for miles and still the sun was hot, the grass was the same color and the road never ended.

"Amy?" Sonic felt his lips move without his restrain.

She turned and eyed him curiously. Sonic offered her a smile and walked a little closer to her. "How you doing?"

Amy surprisingly smiled back and replied, "I'm fine,"

Sonic gave her a comforting bump on her shoulder and she giggled half-heartily. Seth suddenly plopped on to Sonic's shoulder startling the two. "I see you two are close." He pointed out.

Sonic swayed Seth off his shoulder and moved away annoyed to what he said. Amy glared at Seth who when saw her glare stared back a little confused. "I'm not saying it's bad or anything. Hey, I think it's sort of cute." He admitted.

Amy's glare faded. Sonic meanwhile stormed up to Seth who flew just on top of his head. As Sonic tried grabbing Seth, Amy stopped walking wondering why Seth said that. Everyone they encounter was either separating them or telling them not to become too close. Seth was the first to tell them that it was okay, but why?

"Come here Seth, so I can strangle you!" Sonic growled his voice deep and threating. "Why are you getting mad at me? I'm just being honest." Seth yelled down below.

Amy watched hopeless as Sonic jumped midair trying to grab Seth in his own hands, Amy's guess, kill him with his bare hands if she didn't stop it right now.

Amy rushed to Sonic's side and held him back. "Stop it both of you!" she scold, looking away from Sonic and to Seth. Seth came down to Amy's level and crossed his little arms.

"We need to stop fighting and keep walking down. We'll never get anywhere if we never arrive there." She told them. "Seth, why aren't you leading the way?"

Seth flew forwards saying, "I am!"

Amy made a disgusted face and let Sonic go with him a firm look. Almost as if he could read her mind, he sighed and relaxed his nerves. "Lead the way then," he muttered coldly.

Seth so did continue flying down the trail leaving Amy and Sonic walking behind. Amy stared at the puff ball to her great benefit. Sonic nervously rubbed his neck and chuckled. That caught Amy's attention and she slowly turned her head. Sonic didn't bother staring back and rubbed his finger against his nose. "What?"

"Nothing," he turned around stiffing up.

Nobody, again, talked. They walked and walked which felt like hours of long footwork until they reached the top of a small hill where the marble trial led. It wasn't so steep so climbing wasn't so difficult. Looking down the hill, Sonic and Amy gasped in awe at the beautiful flower patched valley they came upon with. Its flowers held beautiful colors and small animals like butterflies and other small insects. Like the other valleys that they had seen in Gemnissent, all of them had same texture in color. The kind of healthy green you'd see in good taken cared of grass. The one thing was this wasn't just a field full of grass and a few flowers. The whole area seemed to be covered in it.

"It's gorgeous," Amy squealed finally.

"It's priceless!" Sonic said, not taking his eyes off the valley.

Seth smiled and with his hand introduced the land; he bowed slightly and smoothly said, "This here is the richest land of all Gemnissent. It's called Dead Rosary."

Sonic and Amy froze. "Dead Rosary?" they questioned simultaneous.

Seth turned around with a smirk and flew. Amy's tilted her head. "That's unique," she gave a quick titter. "Such irony,"

"Yubala named this place after some of its creatures moved away." Seth said, giving them a bit of a fact as to how the name came to be. He felt it naturally come to me so it wouldn't hurt telling them.

Sonic's nose crinkled obviously feeling pestered and then he grumbled, "Figures it'd be Yubala to give it such a _stupid_ name,"

Seth's face fell but he quickly fixed his expression with a nervous smile. Hearing then Amy add on an approval of this contradiction got him to clear his throat. "Anyway, crossing this field will get us to Lake Scream."

Amy became tense and just by hearing its name gave her shivers. Suddenly she felt gravely cold. None of these names were making her feel any better. "Well that sounds promising," she nervously chuckled. Sonic eyes narrowed from Amy's corner of the eye. She flipped her head and asked, "What?"

She followed Sonic's surprise gaze and found herself face to face with a bunny that was popping its head out from the flower patch. Like a normal bunny, it had plushy ears and wide eyes with an incredibly curious nose smelling its surroundings. It didn't take Amy long for her to fuss over its cuteness and she wanted to hold it in her arms and cuddle with it. "So cute!" She was about to walk to it but deftly Sonic grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her back forcefully. Also, Seth went in front of her, his hands extended and spread out so she won't pass. "WAIT!" Seth shouted.

Sonic caught Amy's arm fiercely pulling her to his side and held her upward so she could be facing him. His eyes pierced through her dangerously. Again, Amy was put to go through with his 'Predator's Eye' look which was beginning to scar her emotionally.

"Don't touch them. Those are the creatures that guard the land. As long as we don't bother them they won't harm us." Seth stated, lowing his tone a little.

"Harm!?" Amy gawked.

Sonic let go of her and crossed his arms. "He's right. I can feel no good coming from them." Sonic said staring out at the eyes of the bunny. In seeing Sonic the bunny quickly hide itself down in the grass leaving.

Amy pouted and crossed her arms mocking Sonic. "Well how was I supposed to know that? Seth didn't exactly say so and he's our 'guide'." She defensibly said marking quotations with her fingers while putting emphasis on the last word.

"I did say some of them still leaved around." Seth hopelessly mentioned.

"But you never said they were bad." Amy pouted.

Seth paused and rubbed the edge of his chin. "So I didn't."

"Either way you're supposed to know that these creatures are dangerous. Of course you won't even learn from your own experience with them." Sonic deadpanned.

Amy growled and death glared him. To her surprise he didn't hold back a glare and copied the exact face of ferocity. His eyes weren't all that harsh looking like before. Now he had steadier eyes that were calmer and he didn't have that dark scary glint in them. Still, it made her retract a little when he'd stare at her that way because he was still angry.

Amy turned around to face the other way and kept on walking. Seth hurried along to her side and gave Sonic a nervous stare. Sonic gave out an exasperated sigh throwing back his hand and running his fingers back through his blue quills. Amy was too naïve and that worried him _too_ much. To get herself kill was becoming way too easy for her. She needed to be more cautious and he _needed_ to keep a close eye on her for their sake.

The day didn't grow any darker. The more they moved it felt the lighter the sky got. It didn't seem close to becoming any closer to night, but to his relief crossing the flower patched valley didn't take long. The flowers were close about ending and they reached a small path again. Around the path weren't flowers but pine trees and grass almost looking like a forest again but there were only a bit of them. "So anyway, where's this Lake at?" Amy asked.

"Close by. Where almost there," Seth claimed not looking at her.

Sonic reached Amy's side shoulder to shoulder with her and spoke, frightening Amy a bit for suddenly being so close, "Why is the lake called Scream again?"

By this, Seth was aroused with attention. He didn't stop flying leading the way down the path around a few trees. He smiled and his head spun to meet her eyes. "Let's just say the place isn't very safe."

Amy's eyes widened and Sonic interjected her gasp, "What's there?!"

"I mean it's just a regular lake with fishes and water, but therein lies the crux. Deep beneath the waves lives a creature unlike all the other creatures around Gemnissent. This one has….problems." Seth said being able to feel he's frustration rise when he said 'problem'.

"Yea, no doubt all the mobians here have problems." Sonic deadpanned rudely while pouting to the side.

Amy ignored his comment and asked, "What kind of creature is he?"

"He's a water dragon and he protects the lake. He's known as Scales the Dragon." Seth informed.

"So how do we avoid him?" Sonic asked.

"We can't. There's no other way around the lake, because its sides are full of rocky hills and small mountains that you'd have to climb to get pass the lake."

"Then how will be get pass it?" Amy asked, suddenly feeling doubtful.

As the conversation kept going little did they know that they were approaching wet ground and so meant that the lake was only a few steps away from them.

"We cross the lake in a boat and hope for the best."

Sonic and Amy both stopped where they took their last step. Both their jaw's fell down and they didn't move when Seth mentioned for them to come, they stayed perfectly still not moving a muscle. Seth shook his head and flew back to them. "It won't be that bad. I mean, all we have to do is be careful."

Amy surveyed the area ignoring Seth completely. The lake was big and Seth was right when he said one couldn't pass through the lake's sides. They were blocked by large rocks on top of another like a mountain. It reminded her back of The Fiddles' land where they had that nature pool outside and the rocks she had crossed to find Sonic. The rocks looked exactly alike and she couldn't help but notice that

"Look a boat," Sonic said in a whisper.

The boat was old and its brown tree look was gone. They all ran to the boat which was not too far from them. The boat was up a shore without any owner and seeing that point Sonic went into it. When he landed inside the boat became too unstable and wavered. "Wait, Sonic, I don't think it's safe." Amy hollered her hand trying to reach up at him.

"Well how else are we gonna get across?!" Sonic suddenly spat once he balanced himself.

Amy flinched back quavering, "Let's rethink our plan at least. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I don't have time to feel sorry about ourselves. We're running out of time and it's time to stop chickening out." The fury in his words were cold as acid. Sonic wasn't kidding around when he was serious and it pained her to say he was absolutely right when he said that there was not time to feel sorry. They had no other option but to cross this lake or go around the whole area and take longer maybe get caught on the way.

"He's right Amy." Seth muttered.

Amy took a long refreshing breath and exhaled it back out. "I know he's right,"

It wasn't that her words surprised him, but the way she said it. Her soft and tender voice made his breath hitch and he to think that a few months ago would have jumped up in cheer for she had agreed with his ways for once. Now, he could just stare feeling his heartbeat jiggling inside him ready to come out. His hand rested on his chest wanting for it to calm down and he looked away flushing a bit.

"Then shall we get on?" Seth regarded her mentioning for her to join him and Sonic. Amy nodded and her foot lifted up and over to reach the boat's surface. She carefully balanced herself by using her hands but before she lost her concentration Sonic caught her hand into his and pulled her in and held the back of her back so she wouldn't fall any other direction.

Amy pulled herself away from him and her eyes glared at him. "Don't you go nice after this! What happened to the guy who should be teasing me right around now?"

And now she was right. Sonic weirdly stared down and he laughed. "Hm, I am on the inside."

Amy gave him a hard gaze but didn't seem to buy it. Sonic crossed his arms and grinned mischievously at her. "You should stop living in the past Ames unless you want me winning all over you again."

Amy's face reddened and both her fist clenched in anger. "What did you say?!"

"Shh!" Seth suddenly erupted, his finger placed in front of his lips. "You both are really aiming to get us killed." He flew down to grab the long rope that was bundle wrapped on the boat and he handed it to Sonic. "Here, wrap yourself and secure." He ordered. Sonic and Amy looked somewhat concern with him.

Seth only shook his head in. '_Yubala really went wrong this time,_'

Sonic pushed the boat off shore and they were off into the water slowly moving ahead on the motionless water. Amy finished tying the double knot around her waist. Sonic was eying her from the side and he couldn't help but chuckle. Amy heard this chuckle and side-glanced him. "What?"

"You scared?" he taunted.

"I am not!" she defensively stated putting her foot down and moving the boat a little bit. She squeaked and used her hands to hold on to the boat tightly.

Sonic burst out laughing. Seth turned to look behind him curious with the entire ruckus moving behind him. When suddenly the boat started roaming back and forth, left to right moving all of them. Seth, startled, flew up and Amy grabbed tightly on the boat's edge. Sonic was moving the boat by moving his body and using both his hands, tightly gripping on to the side edges, and thrusting right and left.

"Stop it, Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!" Amy cried out for dear life as if she were hanging off a cliff.

Sonic snickered in amusement. Amy's head rose up to look at him terrified, but in his eyes were more than just taunts and tease. Amy saw something more unlike anything she had seen in him before only thing was she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sonic's smile glittered like poisonous water flashing off his grin even more.

"You two control!" Seth harshly whispered, horrified at the seeing of the two making so much noise.

Amy barely got up from the bottom of the boat once Sonic had stopped moving the boat. "How can you be so calm about this? I thought you were afraid of water!"

"I was," he said, smirking.

As the two continued their conversation they failed to see the water next to them had moved. Seth, although, heard the water's pitter patter almost too silently. Alarmed, he flew in between Sonic and Amy's talk. "Hey," Sonic moaned.

"Listen," Seth told them both and suddenly they grew quiet. Amy rose up and looked around. "What are we listening fo—ah!" A sudden move of the boat tipping over cut Amy completely off and both hedgehogs staggered to each side.

"What was that!?" Amy asked perturbed of the situation.

"It came from below us," Sonic leaned over the boat and stared down at the water. It seemed to be a regular piece of nature work. It was nice and blue, the water was perfectly still and he could see his reflection. Nothing seemed wrong, so then what was that that had bunked them from below.

"Do you think it's gone?" Amy questioned her own throat dry.

"Scales doesn't leave until one's fallen off the boat." Seth corrected her clearly not making her feel good.

"Have you guys noticed we're not moving anymore?" Sonic informed them freezing upon seeing that his fact was indeed true. They all gasped. Below Amy's corner of an eye she saw the water move again. This time it kept moving and then they were spinning. The boat whirling and whirling around. "Seth do something!" Amy cried.

"I-I can't!" he helplessly retorted.

Sonic moved to Amy and grabbed her hand into his. At a moment like this Amy was concentrating on both Sonic's hand and the rotating of the boat taunting them. Sonic kept her close to him and his eyes blazed around him. Another hit under the boat caught them to fall down on the boat. Amy began getting sick to her stomach seeing the world around her swivel. Sonic got up quickly not wasting a moment and crawled over to Amy. "Amy are you okay?"

Amy covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "Make it stop!"

"Seth do something!" Sonic shouted out unable to see him but hope he still could hear them. There was no reply and Sonic knew then that he couldn't depend on anyone. He got up lifting Amy with him just before they were hit again and the boat tipped over throwing them inside the water. Seth stayed in the air half shocked and half worried, but he didn't move.

Underwater, Amy opened her eyes. The water was blue unlike any other water pool she'd been to. It reflected the sky's blue turning it a darker shade color, but the color was clear only below her, the water got darker unable to see the bottom and that frightened her. A hand touched her shoulder and she screeched letting out some air bubbles. Sonic made a stern face to maintain with her some air. Sonic wrapped his hand around her arm and swam up. She helped by paddling her feet too because Sonic never really was good at swimming. He didn't swim!

Arriving at the surface they gasped for air and coughed a bit. "Where's the boat?"

"I don't see it!"

Sonic was going to swim ahead of her, but something grabbed his leg and pulled him underwater leaving Amy on the surface alone. "Sonic!" She dived under water and to her shock saw Sonic being strangled by a scaly tail. She followed the Tail to its owner and met face to face with the water dragon. Its scales were brightly blue camouflaging with the water. The dragon had white whiskers that twirled at its ends and little arms that held large black claws. It looked like dragons from fairy tales and all but thing was it wasn't a fairytale.

Her eyes narrowed with determination and her hands swiftly moved around the water. She was approaching the dragon when it caught her coming. It used its tail to whip Amy with it and pushed her farther away into the water. Sonic's eyes open and watching Amy be hit like that only made him fight off even more.

Amy stopped spinning and made a complete stop. She was going to try again her lungs were running out of air to breathe and she was going up the surface of the water to take a breather when her vision cleared into pitch darkness.

_The flames arose from the wooden houses, eating away the straw and homemade items inside the houses. These seemed to be humans that ran out from the houses that were on top of rocks. They people piled up together safe from the fire but rocks were tumbling down from upper rocks and down into the houses and even more blow to the blue water. The lake was a pale blue from all the smoke and burned rubbish falling off the—_

She opened her eyes getting out from another vision when small hands reach hers and pulled her out from the water fast enough before she ran out of breath.

"Seth?" She gasped.

He smiled but his expression changed instantly and he flew away just before the dragon came out from the water with Sonic riding on his head as he pulled on his white mustache. Totally baffled on how he got up there she set that aside and was thankful instead that he was fine. Sonic pulled harder on his white whiskers setting the dragon cringing forward and giving him a chance to jump off his head and down for a long fall to Amy's side.

"Incoming!" he yelled before slashing right next to her. Amy didn't care if she had gotten slashed all over; she swam as quickly to him when he came out.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm fine, but hurry swim ashore." He said pushing her back, but he was too slow. The water dragon came out from the water, splashing water of waves down to them. Sonic jumped in front of Amy to save her some damage before the wave hit them. The dragon settled on the water waiting for the sighting if the hedgehogs and when Sonic and Amy pooped back out it growled, "You dare touch this lake!"

"We don't want to harm you sir. We only want to get across!" Amy told him while coughing.

"No one gets pass me! You hear me, NO ONE!" it roared its bloody eyes shimmering murderously.

"We only need to get across! We have to get to Yubala's castle to—!" Sonic tried to explain but was injected.

"YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS IN FRONT OF ME!?" It was angry and it seemed there was no other way to getting through to it, but still, Amy tried.

"Please, you've got to understand we must get there as soon—"

"ENOUGH!" It roared. It lifted his tail up, water falling down its shiny scales. Sonic and Amy's mouths opened in fear in seeing it wanted to fall upon them. "No, wait!" Amy called out again, but Sonic pushed her away from him thus causing a force on the two and making Sonic and Amy to avoid the Tail that slashed in between them. More water slashed on her and she thought it was getting annoying. When they turned around the dragon was head their way.

It was fear of losing Sonic and not of herself that she felt in her heart. She didn't know if Sonic felt the same way when he stared back at her. He looked just as scared as she did, but were those feelings she was feeling with him too? She didn't really have much hope that they were going to make it together through this, but hearing this voice, if it was for the last time, was nice to hear at a time like this.

"Amy!"

"Sonic!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, Cliffhanger? I don't know, I'm not really good at them but you can think whatchu'd like. Next chapters are filled with lot more surprises and...errm...you'll see ;D<strong>

**Now then, Until weeks pass. Good day yall :D**


	24. PART II Close

**Finished this just before school starts Pweff! Hopefully I can do both school work and my off-time writing but I still hope for my multitasking. Enjoy this last update for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Close<strong>

She felt relax.

The atmosphere was calm.

Her eyes opened slowly but she wasn't seeing water. Instead she was staring up at leafs on branches that stretched out. Her hands were by her side and her fingers curled up with the grass, clenching it in her hands. So she was on ground. She got her from her laying position up to a sitting one and saw the scenery was the same hill she was on top of every time she drempt on her free time. So green, so bright, the small lake with mountains and blue skies. She remembered this was the place of the smoke coming up from a village down near the lake, but now it was gone. It was just there.

There was shade covering her from the sun, she noticed. She turned to look what was behind her. A Tree. It wasn't as tall, but indeed it was tall enough to cover her head from the sun. Where did she go? Only just now was she swimming for her life from the conniption of that dragon, so then what happened?

"You okay?" A voice from behind her suddenly asked her.

She flinched backwards and in front of her was none other than Sonic. She gasped and got up from the ground, with the same yellow sun dress and her hat right next to her. She grabbed it and placed it on her dress. "Sonic!" she exclaimed happily and rushed to him glomping him. Sonic chuckled and hugged her back. Amy lifted her head up from his chest. "What happened? Where's Seth? Where did Scales go?" She paused and got out from his arms to look around. "Where are we?"

Sonic turned to face the area below. They were up high on a hill looking down at forest lakes and pure grass. Sonic put his hands on both sides of his hips and grinned. "I suppose this is the map of Gemnissent."

Amy's eyes opened wide. She blinked a few times and held her head in her hands. "But, how?"

Sonic turned back to her and nodded his head up looking pass her. She turned around following his gaze and pass the tree was the rest of Gemnissent. A road pass many forests and valleys, and towns up in the snowy mountains was a huge snow covered castle. Barely being able to see because of all the snow but it was still seen through the naked eye. "Yubala's lair," she muttered.

Amy was startled when two hands rested down on her shoulders and turned her around. Sonic's eyes leaned forward and her stared intensively into hers. He narrowed his eyes and Amy's nervous eyes were what Sonic was looking at now. "You have to wake up."

Amy swallowed nervously and suddenly she was out of words. She didn't know what to say to that. She was awake. "I-I am…"

"Wake up," He loudly told her shaking her a bit.

"I am awake!"

"No! Wake up! Please Amy!"

Amy backed away whacking his hands off her. "What is wrong with you!?"

Amy watched Sonic go tense when just a second ago he was grinning and acting cocky. It wasn't shocking due to it being Sonic's personality with her but something didn't make sense. Fear was written all over his face but to what. Sonic closed his eyes and said almost in a whisper. "Shh," Amy was getting irritated, nothing was making sense. "Just close your eyes." Amy arched and eye brow but with a tremendous sigh she complied.

…

Amy opened her after a moment but she was on top of a wooden plank what seems. She finally gasped in air, her lungs feeling the fresh sensation of it which was beginning to feel missed. She felt drenched in water, her thick white dress she still wore from the last town and again it was wet with water. She nearly had forgotten about its heavy weight on her.

"Amy wake up, dammit!"

The voice was coming from Sonic who wasn't looking at her. He was looking back at the dragon breathing out fire. The dragon was on a rampage and Sonic and her were somehow a bit far. The question that ran through her head was: How did they manage to avoid the attack from the dragon?

"Sonic," she said in a crisped tone.

Sonic turned and a smile of relief upon seeing her okay came to be. He was on the water holding on to the plank wood from the piece of boat they had rod on. Guess it was broken into pieces. "Are you okay? You were knocked cold. Luckily we're safe but Scales is out of control." He explained to her his teeth clenching into shivers. Amy got up and fell into the water with him.

"Amy!?" He growled sounding too concern for his taste, but he didn't blame himself. Times were tough and she was only making it tougher. Just waking up from being hurt and she was up and ready to go, who does that? She came back out from the water and fiercely faced the dragon. "I need to talk him down."

Sonic's sour laughter rang in her ears and she send him a side glare. He matched her glare and leaned darkly, "Do you see the size of that!" he pointed out not really questioning and pointed at the dragon slithering back into the water. "And how puny you and I are?"—he pointed back and forth from her to him—"Amy I'm not ready to die yet. Too young." He pressed wittily at the end shaking his head.

"But what other choice do we have? We were trained by the best; therefore let's not let Linda's hard work go to waste!" She hissed.

The dragon slashed out from the water and was in front of their faces. Sonic swam backwards hitting the plank but Amy went in front of him. "Stop!" she yelled.

'_Amy, what are you doing?!'_

The dragon stopped from attacking her with his bare fangs. His red eyes struck fear into Amy but this was nothing compare to what she had faced off before. She forced courage into her next words. "We asked of your attention for a few minutes if not seconds!"

The dragon snarled and back away. Amy took it as a good sign and continued, "We are the legendary heroes," The dragon got angry and was ready to finish what he had started but Amy's intensive words stopped him frozen when she added, "But if we weren't, okay fine we aren't, but that doesn't mean we can't help."

"Help?" Scales repeated with a raspy tone, deep and scary. "You two are nothing but mere ants in my eyes. The Legendary Heroes are heard to be heroic giants, and you say you're them?"

Sonic stifled his laughter and then muttered, "I bet you that was meant figuratively,"

"Believe it or not, but I want to help ease your pain. I know there was something here that was taken away from you, but…" she lowered her head and her hand grabbed some of the water in her hand only for it to rush out her hand. "I couldn't quite see it."

The dragon hummed and leaned forward scaring Amy but he didn't do anything. He was searching through her eyes carefully and Amy was able to see his eyes clearly. Huge bloody red orbs with swirling color like a ruby, the shine of glow in them. His eye surrounded by scales from its own body, blue-topaz shiny scales with the water's touch and the sunlight. It was a beautiful dragon.

The dragon breathed out humid steam from its nose wetting Amy's face. Amy closed her eyes and wiped her face with her hand, but when she opened her eyes the scent of water and air, a refreshing smell arose her, not the scent of bad breath or any other putrid smell.

"You saw what was taken from me?" He asked her, his voice deadly but relaxed.

Amy opened her mouth but she was going to speak without knowing what to say. She saw fire, houses and people but didn't understand what was taken from him. "I saw fire…"

The dragon's eyes seem to open up like it would suck one into it. He looked a bit hopeful and he looked deeply at her as if he were ready to receive answers to questions unspoken of.

"People up on those mountains," She looked at the huge rocks that blocked any other way around the lake. The rocks were burnt black on its natural polish.

The Dragon's eyes changed color, from a fearsome red to an eye-blinding yellow and he came to relax on the water his tail rising from the water. "I fear you speak the truth."

"So what I saw was true!" Amy mused, angrily wondering what the cause to it was.

The dragon's hand was in front of Amy and she stared down at it then up at him. Puzzled, the dragon gestured his hand for her to grab it. Amy drew her hand in as she took a hold of the scaly wet hand. Her eye lids dropped and she was carried into a dark dream.

"_NO!"_

_The raucous sound of a woman, dark and raspy brought Amy to face a flying cloud with a white bat on top of it, waving her hand around and seeing the same shadows that had attacked her before. People ran for their lives to get away. On the rocks, sticks on fire were thrown to the straw and wooden house burning everything that stood inside. The bellowing sound of a familiar dragon washed ashore and began an epic battle of it and Yubala._

_After the battle, the rocks and ashes of the small village that lived in harmony with the dragon was destroyed. The dragon, with scratched up injuries was lying on the dirt. Tears following off the creature's face_

Amy couldn't take much more of it. She awoke from such horror and swam away from the dragon's space. Sonic sat on the plank that floated around endlessly, still keeping close range of Amy. The dragon muffled a growl and its golden-flecked eyes blinked. Amy looked up at the dragon and with a sadden face spoke, "You had friends here. People,"

Its eyes lightened.

"Your friends, they were all…taken from you." Amy said appalled to such sight seen with her own eyes.

The dragon rippled with the water and its body coiled down. It smiled, its sharp teeth showing and he nodded. "You may get on my back."

Amy smiled and swam to his back. As she got to his back and started climbing it, Scales turned to Sonic and gestured him with a quick nod of his head saying it was fine for him. Sonic swam over and got on behind Amy then they were off going across the lake.

Soon they were on the other side were they needed to be. Safe and sound. Amy turned to the dragon and smiled. "Thank you so much for taking us across safely."

"It was an honor to be able to help my saviors."

Amy blushed and her hand swatted away, "Aw, it means a lot saying that."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "We will avenge for those who you lost. My word," Sonic rose his hand up and then grinned.

Scales nodded and he went back, into the depths of the lake disappearing into quiet and silence. Amy smile and so did Sonic. They faced each other and then turned heading down the road when they stopped before their feet could reach the ground. They filched to face each other and shouted, "Seth!?"

"I'm here,"

They whirled around and did find Seth flying to them. Sonic fumed in spot and growled, "Where were you through-out this whole time?!"

"I—"

"You disappeared without a trace and you weren't even there to help us!" Amy added along with Sonic's argument, but remembered him grabbing her hand up to surface. "Well, at least not to Sonic." Sonic angrily glared at her to Seth.

"You see—"

"What if we'd had died!?" Sonic said.

"But you didn't and besides I don't really have a good back story with him." He nervously said, rubbing his head.

Amy's anger wiped off. "Back story? You know Scales?"

He nodded and flew off ahead and they followed him. Down the path of dirt they were off again with trees around and sound of wild animals and forest calls. Leaving the open lake and entering a closed forest.

"I know him…" Seth began hesitant. "He has been the protector of this lake for a long time. That was long before Yubala attacked this placed and washed away everyone and everything naming it Lake Scream."

"Wait, so then what was it called before the attack?" Sonic asked.

"Lake Breath."

"Why Lake Breath?" Amy asked.

"Because one can breathe underwater. The water holds pureness made out of the air from this dragon's nose which makes any creature with or without gills breathe under this water." Seth explained watching their expression change. He was then interrupted by Sonic. "Wait, wait wait, so you're meaning to tell me that even though we were practically drowning over there, we could have just opened our mouths to breathe without holding out air and suffocate ourselves on purpose?"

Seth nodded sheepishly then noticed his mistake. Amy and Sonic glowered him down making Seth uncomfortable. Seth chuckled and looked around nervously. "I should've told you sooner, huh?"

* * *

><p>Yubala sat on her throne, tall and sophisticatedly. A frown plastered on her lips. With the storm outside the castle, she sat in silence hearing the roars from snow crashing hard on the castle's hard walls. The silence didn't last for much long when her shadows arrived by her side with their leader, Scourge. Yubala's eyes searched to the corner of her eye but seeing nothing in their hands, no one that could possibly be torture, she faced frontward.<p>

"I apologies, master." He bowed down on one knee his hand being on his chest and with closed eyes. The rest of the shadows behind him recopied the same posture.

Yubala didn't move or do anything for a while. She just listened to the sounds of the snow outside. How quiet the throne room was with the shadows straightened with shields and swords to protect her. The end of her lip lifted up forming a dense smile. Her hand wavered back and forth and she laughed, "I didn't expect you to bring back anything, Scourge."

"You didn't?" He asked alarmed. "Then why did you send us—"

"Belleinds town's attack was merely a distraction."

Scourge got up and told the shadows off. He approached Yubala. "Then we won't need to catch them?  
>Yubala side-glanced him with an evil look. "It won't be necessary. I have someone else who has already caught the children and leading them to me at this very moment."<p>

"Who?" Scourge asked, raising his eyebrows.

She stood up from the throne and the stiches on her mouth stretched out evenly. Her eyes narrowed and with a few chuckles she replied to his questioned.

* * *

><p>"Food!"<p>

Sonic stopped walking and jumped up pointing at a large tree with a familiar fruit to his eyes yellow with a long curve. Sonic licked his lips and shine glittered in his eyes. Amy came to his side spotting the fruit too. She grins in relief that they came about food. She was beginning to feel those aches in her stomach of walking on empty.

"Bananas," Amy sighed. "We're saved."

"You're Welcome," Sonic cockily responded and walked up to the green tree. Amy stayed in place and Seth came to her side. He shook his head and laughed. "Bananas?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion and he held his head.

"Yea, what's wrong with liking bananas?" Amy said defensively frowning a bit.

"It's just it sounds weird,"

"Weird? Are you being a pervert too!?" Amy growled leaning to his face and he backed away his hands up. "No, Amy. Bananas aren't exactly nutritious. Deadly sick bugs live in those and nobody eats them. You can say their bad for your health."

Sonic stopped half way up the tree almost at the top. Amy turned to Sonic to make sure he hadn't grabbed the fruit. "What?" Sonic called out from the tree.

"It sounds weird you saying you like bananas. We don't eat them… You've tried them before?!" He asked getting worried.

Sonic and Amy were left dumbfolded. Never in their entire lives had they've met a person that hadn't tried banana. It drove them into a complete thinking coma. Seth blinked at them as they stared at him with disbelief. "Anyway, if you guys are hungry I know where some real food is. Wait here I'll be right back." He flew off up into the trees with Sonic and Amy still not knowing what to say to this. Sonic was the first to speak after a long while of being confused.

"When did the world start to go so wrong?"

Amy shook her head and her thinking cap came to be. She began by putting ideas and left behind hints together, building up a conclusion to how Gemnissent worked. It was about time she got to understand the place before she'd be shocked that way again. No more surprises.

"Like, wha-who hasn't tried a banana yet! This is madness." Sonic continued shocked about this too.

"I'm not exactly sure myself. I feel the way Gemnissent works differently than earth."

Sonic huffed and rolled his eyes muttering, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I mean bananas are healthy in our world but not here." She mused then turned to him snapping her fingers. "Haven't you noticed a pattern?"

"No," he drawled.

"Whatever is in the real world is the opposite here. Like the reason of Sally being mean and Linda nice. Tails is shy and smart here he was arrogant somewhat…harsh. Now come to think of it…Rouge being Yubala."

Sonic flinched in remembering her face. The stitches on her mouth, the darkness in her eyes…if she had eyes. Even though she wasn't one to jump into conclusions, her conclusions were starting to sound correct. Pointing out the evidence persuaded him enough that it was making sense but then why was everything so messy? One thing was that they had no idea where in this universe existed this planet.

"Here you go!" Seth came back from the top and brought something round and orange. He placed one on each of their hands and Sonic turned to Amy skeptically. On the top of Amy's head, a drop of sweat fell and she frowned. "Have you guys tried oranges? There tasty. I understand you don't come from here so we may not have the fruits or foods you'd like but…"

As Seth pressed on Sonic ignored him and husk orange and rose one brow at Amy. "Maybe you're right, I never would of figured," He mockingly teased her.

"Hush you." She hissed.

Sonic burst into laughter and so did Amy understanding her wrong, but this was the feeling of being able to laugh along with Sonic. She'd enjoy it while she could, because if they did make it things would go back to how they were. Thinking of that brought her to stop laughing and a strong ache in her chest struck her. She hadn't thought of that, but now it seemed logically enough. Once everything was over so was their tight relationship that took a while to form but it formed strangely.

They continued their walk peacefully eating their fruits for lunch. Sonic was done with his fruit before Amy got to bite into hers. Throwing the shell of the orange to the dirt he wiped his icky hands in his leg. Amy's eyes widened and she peeled the last of its skin and broke the orange in half. She stared at it sadden and suddenly wasn't hungry.

"You aren't eating that?" he asked pointing at her hands.

She looked at her hands and then handed him the other half of her orange. "I'm not as hungry," She tried her all to sound convincing and he did buy it, but barely. He gave her a hard stare and took the orange off her hands and bite into it still staring at her. Amy narrowed her eyes. Nothing felt more annoying at the moment but watching him eat while he stared at her.

"We're here!"

Sonic turned to Seth, but something else caught his eye before he could even ask where. A small water pit with see through water as clear as a crystal caught his eyes and he coughed on the orange. Around the water rocks of gray and green vines that stretched out upward into the sky like a pointy mountain. The place was a dead end and there was nothing more he could tell.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Amy said amused and forgetting about her sad thoughts.

"This is a cave and we're going under it." Seth explained.

"Wait! Meaning underwater?" Sonic asked with a quick reply of Seth's nod. Sonic's hands went of his hips and he shook his head vigorously. "You know, I've had enough water action for one day."

Amy crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed half way. "So much for not being afraid of water anymore" She mocked him.

"I'm not afraid! Thing is I don't want another intense fight that might kill us next time." He explained a little annoyed.

"This cave in one of the most peaceful places in all Gemnissent. That or somewhere farther down north, but my point is we'll be fine." Seth reassured him.

"I don't want my dress wet again. It's a drag. Isn't there another way?" Amy asked walking up close to the water. She could see her reflection. Her quills were still drying up from last time she was on water so it was dangling instead of swiftly being blown by the wind.

"If you'd rather go the way around which takes a day or climb up these rocks were there are bugs we could do that."

"No!" She shrieked. "I'm fine, I like this way better." She held back a complaint and Seth flew into the water splashing and swimming in it, but came back out. "Just a warning. You can't breathe this. Oh and follow closely," He went back under and was swimming under a rock and disappeared. Sonic got into the water which was shallow at first but once deeper into the pit it got deeper. Amy followed behind dragging her dress again for it to get wet and bother her more. She had to change into more suitable clothes for adventure because this wasn't helping her. Sonic waited for her and smiled at her suffering.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No, I can swim on my own." She said sounding efficiently.

Sonic shrugged but handed his hand out to her. She stopped and looked at it quizzed. Her head turned a little. "What?"

"Give me your hand." He told her.

The past may have been over but seeing him smiling at her as he helped her in the water the start of a new beginning. For both of them the word 'frenemy' was long gone from their vocabulary and 'good friends' replaced it. Trust and compassion still lingered in his eyes and for the longest she wondered why she felt so close to him now than before. What was missing before that completed him now? Diving underwater her hand tightens around his and in returned he gave her a light squeeze letting her know he was there right next to her as the next adventure awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>Now you readers are left wondering what is going to happen under inside that cave now, huh? You never know ]<strong>

**Until weeks pass, Adios!**


	25. PART II Could it be Love

**Journey: Open Arms**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Could it be love<strong>

Again she was finding herself underwater, but the water wasn't dirty-like dark. It was light and she could see clearly everything from the crystal-like walls or rocks that shined from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling above her. Amy's eye widened and in amused to what she was observing. Crystals unlike she's never seen before. They didn't see any living creatures and maybe that was why the water was so clean. Sonic followed Seth back up into an opening and swam along with Amy to a surface.

They both took a large amount of air and were in the middle of a circle pool of water. They looked around and there seem to be upon a cave of crystals. Unlike other caves somehow there was light reflecting everywhere but the sun was nowhere to be found. It was blocked. They swam to a shore and got out onto hard rock. The floor was wet but they stood fine without falling. Sonic helped Amy up out of the water. Drenched, but still beautiful he smiled at her.

"It's so pretty here," Amy said looking around.

"Yup," He breathed. He walked down a trail down the cave. Everything was so bright and he wondered why. Amy dragged her dress up and walked by to Sonic. "I wonder where this light's coming from." Amy suddenly asked.

"Yea, me too. This place is closed up, but then why isn't it dark?" Sonic stopped and turned to Amy alarmed. "Where's Seth?"

Amy searched her surroundings and he was right, nowhere to be found. Amy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "He shouldn't disappear like that. We'll get lost."

Sonic laughed which made Amy stare quizzically at him. "Lost? You have me."

"Yea, because you're so incredibly smart." It was meant as in insult, but Sonic didn't look offended. He nervously rubbed the back his neck and continued walking. Amy arched a brow and followed without a word. Walking the road of smooth crystals beneath their feet they followed the path without Seth. Amy wondered must became of him when they had been following him the whole time, but as long as she wasn't completely alone she was fine. Sonic looked down and saw a small little opening in the crystal road that was full with the clear water. In the hole there was a starfish with a lot of loose crystals. Sonic blinked, kneeling down and stared at it.

"Sonic?" Amy approached behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"I want one."

For her understand his sudden desires she had to follow his gaze down at the hole. She saw what he wanted almost instantly. There were crystals that could easily be grabbed for one's own. She shook her head at him. "What for? If we got back to earth you won't be taking that with you." She explained.

"True," He leaned out his hand and grabbed one small simple crystal out from the water. A colorful luminous pink with purple and blue mixture was in his hands. "But it could be useful here." He handed it to Amy for her to hold it in her hands. Amy held it as if it were going to brake if she held it too roughly. She eyed it with curiosity. It was transparent therefore she made eye contact with Sonic who was already looking at her. She lowered the crystal and she could see him clearly now. He smiled quickly and she offered him smile.

" _La la la la__ "_

Their heads rose and heard the echoing sounds of singing through the cave. Frightened Amy closed in to Sonic's side. "Who's there? Seth?" She stuttered.

"That wasn't Seth. This voice sounded female." He told her while looking around rapidly on the lookout for anything he spotted moving, but he relaxed his tensed muscles and he stood straight. "But I don't feel anything dangerous around."

" _La la hm hm __"_

Something soft and tender sang from the upper parts of the cave. Sonic followed the voice coming from deep within the cave and Amy trailed behind as curious as he was.

" _Hm hm Ooo Ooo __"_

Shinning on the ceiling were small blue fairy-like animals just like the ones back in Grassland garden only these had white body and inverted eyes. Two angled buds stick out from the top of its head. Its blue markings on his hands, feet, head buds, with yellow highlights on its stomach brought out the shine of the animal. It also had a turquoise halo floating above its head. It looked like a Chao or more like an angel. Its wings flapped keeping it on the air.

Sonic looked at Amy who stared at the chao in awe. The chao began singing in their outstanding voices that soothed their stress. They kept appearing from everywhere in the cave and danced, partnered with each other while others sang on their own. They danced around in circles in the air leaning them down the cave.

"Pretty" she gushed, her hands on each of her cheeks.

Sonic half ignored her comment because he was interested in the pattern the boys dance was. They lead the girls in a twirl dancing and the girls followed with a flow only they knew and he was figuring it out just by looking closely. He turned to Amy and back to the male partner of the chao. A light bulb popped in his head and he smirked. He snatched Amy's hand into his own, curling them together. His other hand placed on her waist gently. Amy, with eyes wide open, took a moment to figure he position with Sonic was true.

"Sonic?" But she never got to finish what she wanted to say. Sonic stared down passionately into her eyes finally able to see the beauty in them up close and personal after so many years of knowing him. They were a twinkling pair of emeralds, green eyes, like strong, gleaming stickers that glowed in the dark. They dazzled even more with the shine of the cave's crystals.

"Shall I have this dance?"

It was his tone—no, it was the way he looked at her with sincere eyes that got her quiet. His tone send electrifying signals up and down her body. Never had she been touched so gently by a man before. It felt meekly in front of him and suddenly couldn't find her voice. Sonic found it as an opportunity and lowered his head still waiting for an answer. Amy flushed brightly and a small smile formed on her lips. Sonic stepped back and Amy followed her foot stepping in his last step. He had fancy footwork gliding from one side to another and with the chao still singing it was almost romantic.

While they Sonic twirled her around and catching her loose hand back into his Sonic chuckled, "You sure are light on your feet."

Amy faced him and huffed, "You're not so bad yourself, twinkle toes."

Sonic laughed spinning with her in circles and feeling free. Amy and Sonic laughed as the two spun and the chao lowered above their heads dancing beautifully. Amy's worries fled out her head and she thought of nothing else but Sonic. How happy he looked. She'd only seen him look so happy once. What seemed was only yesterday when they both jumped off a hill, on log into the air and landed on a grassy area, rolling down the hill, laughing. Those moments were being replaced by this one.

Sonic stopped spinning. Amy spun out of their circle but Sonic pulled her back in, spinning into his arms. So closed they were but that didn't come across Amy's mind. She was in a trance, being pulled deep into his eyes. Amy breathed tiredly after dancing and so did Sonic. His eyes shifted down to her pink lips for a moment and then his hand caressed her cheek. Amy leaned in first a blank mind occupying her. Their lips were about to meet, about to touch for the first time in a most romantic moment, but scaring them away was a chao whom had flew in between their gap breaking them apart.

The chao flew back up with his pals. It took a moment to realize what they didn't know was about to become. The kiss to disaster as they had known if they weren't careful was to become true and ruin all Gemnissent. Sonic let Amy go and backed away. He was blushing and he looked nervous, actions all so new to her. Disappointed Amy looked away, shameful to have almost broken a promise.

The chao still sang and grabbed their hands leading them down the end of the cave. They allowed them to pull them wherever they were being pulled. Amy looked surprised in her own world without much knowing she was being pulled. She was about to kiss Sonic. She was so close to kissing Sonic and she had never felt so bad for wanting too. It was his fault to begin with; he was the one who got this whole romance going. Amy forced herself to look at Sonic in front of her. It was unbelievable to say she enjoyed being in his grip. She was falling in love with the one mobian she once called her enemy.

She was in love with Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired...Any questions?<strong>

**Until Weeks Pass!**


	26. PART II Getaway

**I'm BACK!**

**With Thanksgiving(Turkey Day) on the line, I've got all week to write on these two stories, but a week passes by quickly.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading what was left off on the last chapter.**

**:D!**

**The Getaway- Hilary Duff**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Getaway<strong>

Seth, waiting impatiently outside the cave's walls on the other side, rubbed his hands together and sat on a rock. He had been waiting a while for the two to appear out from the water of the crystal cave they had entered, but they were taken an awful lot of time and he was beginning to worry. They could have gotten lost, but then again the cave only leads on direction and there were only two exits. It was a huge mountain with a little cave and there was no possible way that they were lost.

It was getting harder and harder not to try to go back inside and see if he could find them himself, but finally after a while of waiting he heard bubbles popping and gurgling and from the water out jumped Sonic and Amy taking a huge breath of air.

Seth flew into the air and to them. Above the water he shouted, "Are you two okay!?" He got near to them and ignoring him, Sonic swam to the shore and got out onto a marble path. Seth looked confused and turned to Amy. "Amy?" he asked.

"We're fine," she muttered, and swam to the shore and to the marble. Seth followed behind her with a concern face as she moved her wet bangs out from her face.

"Sure took you long," He began as a tease, but watching their faces tense, he knew maybe that the joke was not much of help.

Sonic's head lifted up and he watched the multi-orange colors of the sun reach the horizon and the east going dark. He turned to Seth completely avoiding Amy's stare. "It's getting dark. We need a safe place to stay at. Do you know any around?" He asked him.

Seth tapped his head a few times pondering about it then his fist on his open palm like if the idea had fallen in his head. "We should be near a waterfall, but—" He never got to finish Sonic cut him off by saying, "Ok, then let's hurry."

Amy lowered her head and began walking. Seth followed her as he was left there confused. Something happened in that cave and he wasn't being told something. He didn't pay too much attention towards it, but he was going to have to keep a closer eye on both of them.

Walking on ground dirt now it was calm and Amy could see her shadow just below and how it followed every move she made in a totally different angle. She kicked a rock that came out of the corner of her eye. The sound of the rock rolling across the ground made Sonic's eyes turn only 90 degrees to his left to stare at her. She was sighed. Sonic frowned and looked away.

Seth flew just above their head and was looking around the area. It wasn't anything that wasn't seen in this land before, Trees, land, grass, and hills. The area was quiet and nobody was talking. He nervously hummed and flew next to Amy. "So, is anyone hungry?"

Amy shook her head and Sonic shrugged.

There was no progress. "Why aren't you two talking?"

Amy blushed lightly lowering her head. Sonic looked up at him and shrugged looking annoyed then he turned back around. Seth pouted and his hands fell to his hips. He flew around Sonic and in front of him his hands extending out for him to halt. "Stop!"

Sonic stopped dead in tracks and Amy stopped her hands in front of her so she wouldn't bump into Sonic. Seth crossed his arms and glared at the two. "Why are you guys acting this way?"

Sonic glared back scaring Seth a little, but he noticed that he wasn't directly looking at him. Amy's peeked right from behind Sonic. She looked at Seth but she wasn't staring at her. He was staring up at Sonic. Amy followed his gaze and took a glimpse at Sonic's anxious face. Sonic caught her eye and he turned to her. His green orbs swirled with fear in them and she knew then and only then that something big was going to happen.

"Sonic?" She reached out for his shoulder just as Seth growled, "Don't touch him!"

It was too late.

Just as Amy rested her hand on his shoulder she was sucked into a vision, something that was coming out from his eye._ A shadow, no, a bunch of them, but the shadows swiveled around turning into a dark deep forest and deep within the forest a small natural lake with a large waterfall, Cerulean water that fell down all a mountain rock the vision stopped._

"It's nice to see you two still in one piece."

Amy's head throbbed heavily and she struggled to keep balance, but she was already on the floor. It was the first time she felt like this, lightheaded after a vision, but a strange one. Sonic was in front of her in his fighting position and Seth hid behind him. Amy's eyes cleared and she clearly saw the green hedgehog, Scourge in front of her, Scourge and his evil shadow minions. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head making sure she wasn't having another vision, but with a few quick blinks still he stood in front of them.

"Came to pick up a fight you can't win?" Sonic dangerously asked.

"Can't win? Ah, but Sonic we already are winning." Scourge's eyes traveled down to Seth then Amy who looked appalled as she got up from the ground. Sonic's eyes narrowed far down and he made the first move to run in front of him and make the first punch, but Scourge dodged it. Amy reacted quickly and bends down as the shadow aimed to grab her, but she kicked upward making them puff into thin air.

Scourge's arm flew to Sonic, but Sonic blocked it with his hands and he grabbed his arm making Scourge flinch. A punch blew up his chin and threw Scourge down to the floor. Meanwhile Amy ducked down as the shadow made a move to attack her. Just as she was about to be grabbed by the shadow a gleaming light shined at the shadow and the shadow screeched before disappearing into a dust of Black clouds then air.

Amy gasped and looked up to see Seth's shinning green orb on his fluffy chest glowing. She widened her eyes seeing such beauty colors from his orb shine brighter than the sun and be more colorful than a rainbow. Seth smiled at her and flew around her to shine the bright light that came out from his orb and through the black shadows.

Scourge looked up and glared watching most of his shadows being defeated, but he couldn't do much because he had Sonic to deal with. Scourge tried his best to grab him by the arm and twist him down, but Sonic was too quick and did so instead. Scourge landed on his back and Sonic ran to Amy whom with Seth backed off most of the shadows.

"Where's the waterfall?!" Sonic yelled over to Seth.

Seth turned and then he pointed at a downhill forest area. Amy groaned annoyed that they had to go across through a forest-like area again, which she disliked since the incident with Julie-su and her evil vampire boyfriend. Sonic grabbed her hand into his and pulled her down the road with Seth flying behind.

Scourge got up and death glared at Sonic. His eyes were cold and deadly almost murderous looking. His sharp teeth crushed each other hard and his fist clenched his glove tightening.

The shadows that were still around were about to head after them, but Scourge snapped, "No!" They all stopped and he got up dusting the dirt off his body. "We were only teasing them today, but there will be a time that teasing won't be all I'll do to those kids." He snarled.

.:**XxX**:.

The forest was pure green with lots of plants, most that looked like four-leaf clovers coming out from the rich solid. Unlike the other forests that Sonic and Amy had encountered, these plants were taller and more extended out. Their color had more quantity and the plants covered pathways so it was hard running through them. It was all familiar to Amy like the vision she had, but she wasn't paying attention and almost tripped trying to jump over some of the outgrowing plants. Then her dress got stuck on a twig but she pulled on her dress ripping a little, but ripping free.

"Do you think they're still behind us?" Amy asked, breathless and gasping within each word.

Sonic didn't turn back to answer, he only held her hand tighter while running. Seth flew above them avoiding vines and tree branches, twirling and spinning around them. The run felt long. Through the trees and some up heights that they encountered they didn't stop to take a breather. Unlike Amy, Sonic didn't feel as tired, because it felt like he could finally run again. He missed running faster than light and feeling free, the air brushing against his face while he closed his eyes.

"The Waterfall!" Amy yelled.

He broke from his trance and Amy was corrected. Just a few more meters and they eventually reached a river which was connected to a lake that had multiple waterfalls flowing down from upstream. The water was faded aqua and didn't seem as clean. She came to a stop and gasped for air. Sonic had stopped running and was looking up at Seth. Seth was high up in the sky and looked back from where they had come from. He squinted and used his hand to cover the strong orange light from the sun from making it harder to see.

Sonic was about to ask a question when Seth's eyes widened and he flew down to his face exclaiming, "Run! Run Sonic!"

Sonic didn't waste time and pulled Amy forward. Amy flew from the pull and if it weren't for her focus in steps she would have fallen down. Seth rushed around the lake with Sonic following him and led them to the strong cascading waterfalls that crashed down on the rocks below. The segmented waterfalls swirled, and with the help of the wind spray droplets of mist and water in all directions. Seth flew through the water and disappeared through it. Sonic stopped and blinked surprised that being a small little creature didn't get pushed down by the weight of the water.

Amy released her hand from his and was going for the jump to the other side, but Sonic grabbed her wrist before she got a chance to. Amy turned around and glared at Sonic. "Sonic?"

"I don't feel sure about this,"

"We don't have time to feel sure." Amy yelled over the roaring waters. Amy's eyes looked passed Sonic and she could see black shadows moving from tree to tree. Her eyes grew and she froze in place. Sonic turned around and saw something flash to another part of the tree. Sonic turned back around and jumped on Amy going through the waterfall and into a dark cave. Sonic held Amy tightly close to him as they rolled on solid rock to a complete stop.

Sonic got up and huffed seeing that he hadn't just gotten Amy, but Seth had somehow managed to come across him and Amy. Maybe they crashed into each other. Sonic's ear rose up and he began hearing mutters and raspy words that he didn't know of. The shadows were outside and he got into a sitting position holding Amy tight and Amy holding Seth in her arms. Afraid to be found they kept silence and waited for the talking to stop and for them to leave. Nothing was heard only the loud roar from outside.

The voices slowly faded and then Sonic loosened his grip. He heard a loud gasp come out from Amy who held her breath the entire time. Seth jumped off Amy's hands and on to the rock solid ground. The orb on his chest glowed in the darkness and they could finally see each other.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked his head back and forth from Amy to Sonic.

"Yea," Sonic huffed, exhaling with relief.

Amy pushed Sonic lightly and stared at Seth looking incredible scared. Sonic blinked twice leaning down to get a better look at her. Her face was drenched and she shivered lightly. He remembered that they had jumped through hard rapids of water into a cold cave and that was why she looked pale. Too much action in one day was enough to get them tired out.

"You hanging in?" he asked her.

Amy finally responded with a fast nod and looked up at Sonic smiling weakly. "Yea."

Amy got up and Sonic moved to give her room for her to. Seth's little wings flapped and he rose to the air. He stared around the cave under the waterfall trying to find what lay inside. The cave was like any other cave, rocks, dirt, and puddles of water dropping from the ceiling. His breath blow out and he turned around.

Sonic was staring at him. Amy was too the color in her face blanched. Seth blinked and said, "What?"  
>"What do you mean what?" Sonic instantly snapped back. Seth flinched from his harsh words. He became speechless and didn't know how to reply to him therefore gave Sonic the opportunity to continue. "I'm tired of this guessing game. What are you Seth?"<p>

Seth felt something wet start to form on his forehead and he suddenly became tense. "I-I don't understand?"

"Stop playing games. I wanna know why you didn't want us to touch and then what happened to Amy."

"What happened to me?" Amy asked her ears perking up.

Sonic turned to her egregious. His jaw opened and along with Amy. Seth approached Amy slowly. "You don't remember?"

"You completely went out and fell to the ground when you touched me. What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"I had a vision about the shadows that attacked us and this exact waterfall. I saw it all happened so quickly before I woke up…how long was I in trance?" Amy questioned and wondered why the water seemed cleaner in her vision.

"You fell when you touched me and you were out for some time before Scourge came." Sonic explained. He turned to Seth and glared at him. "Why's that?"

"You had your ability react with Amy's." Seth said.

"Predator's Eye," Amy muttered and rubbed her chin. "Is that bad?" Amy asked looking towards Sonic direction but the question was clearly for Seth.

Seth stayed quiet for a moment and looked out towards the waterfall. He flew the opposite way of the waterfall and the two hedgehogs going deeper inside the cave. Amy closed in to Sonic's side and heard the echo of Seth's voice demure, "You can say it is."

* * *

><p>Night fall struck Gemnissent and Sonic had just come back from his wood-fire errand. Sonic threw the wooden logs and sticks he had gotten outside and with a pair of rocks sparked fire which caused fire to light upon the wood. Amy watched him do so from the side. She sat on the ground her back against a cave wall. Her fingers fumbled with a rock she picked up beside her. Sonic eyed her quietly and once he was done he threw the rocks to the side and walked up to her. He sat next to her on the ground and with a loud sigh he smiled at her. "Bored?"<p>

"No, I'm tired." She muttered, still playing with the rock, but it slipped from her fingers and fell across the floor.

Sonic chuckled at her failure. "Then go rest up for tomorrow,"

"But I can't sleep." She told him.

Sonic's smile faded and his lips pouted with his eyes half way down closed. "You girls are complicated,"

Sonic received a smack on his shoulder and Sonic winced more from the unexpected than because it hurt. Sonic rubbed his shoulder and frowned. "Your one to talk,"

Sonic blinked to the side and he rubbed his temple his muscles tensing. He bit his lip and he turned to face her again. She looked silent something unlike her, but something was bothering her and he knew what it was because it had been bothering him too. "Amy," he began, "About what happened in the cave."

"We aren't supposed to talk about that Sonic." She said quietly.

"I don't care. I want to make something clear." He said.

Amy looked up and met his eyes that glimmered with the light from the fire. Sonic smiled at her and leaned closer to her. "Back there, when we were dancing, it never happened okay. If we make it out of here alive I don't want you saying anything of that to Shadow or anyone else."

Her heart tore a little. She felt something heavy lift on her chest from the despondent words, but Amy didn't allow herself to show that to him. She lowered her head and added in his favor. "Or Sally?"

Her paused and he hesitated to agree, but eventually he nodded slowly saying the words that he didn't want her to hear. "Yea, and Sally."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Anyway, see what happens next and Re-read and review**

** Until weeks pass**

**Dios!**


	27. PART II Protective

**WHOO! Got this done before New Year's**

**Wow, who knows what lies beyond December 31, 2013**

**But be prepared because it's going to be a blast HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:Protective<strong>

It grew morning fast, and soon the sun was up and shining through the waterfall. His eyes opened slowly and his eyes fluttered seeing the light coming through his eyes. He groaned and turned to his side and his eyes nearly popped out when he noticed Amy wasn't besides him. He blinked a couple of times and got up from the hard floor. The waterfall still fell hard and made roaring noises. He walked towards the water the fell down and grabbed a bit of it into his hands so he could pour it all over his sleepy face. With just a splash of water he was up and his eyes arose and like he entered he exited out onto the forest.

The forest bloomed of colorful colors above his head. Sonic shook off the water off him and yawned stretching his arms out with a howling. Birds flew out from the trees and across the small lake from the echoing of his howl. Sonic smiled and walked on each rock that led to the ground of the forest. He landed swiftly and stopped to look around again. It was calm unlike something to happen usually for him, but he didn't pay too much attention to it when Amy and Seth were missing.

He cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted, "Amy!"

Her name echoed through the forest and then it was normal again, not another voice to be heard. He frowned again and crosses his arms impatiently. "Where is that girl?"

A bush shook and Sonic turned around just as quickly getting into his fighting position, but the trees around along with the bushes were quiet. Sonic hesitated to move close to figure out what made the noise. Was it behind the buses or were their flocks of some kind of bird around here? He made up his mind and took slowly steps, like a cat would when its stock it's pray. His hands made its way to the bush's leaves and just when he was about to touch it a figure came out from the side of the tree and pounced at him. He fell to the ground and felt that heavy weight that someone was on his back.

"You usually sleep in late. Why are you up so early?"

Sonic looked up seeing Amy on him, but I wasn't her whom was heavy. It was her big white dress. Annoyed, he pushed up on his arms and she came off his back falling on the dirt. He angrily looked at her saying, "Scaring me isn't exactly smart, Amy. What were you doing behind that tree?"

She had ignored his question just as he had with hers, but only because she was fussing about her dress getting dirty and it being white. Sonic received a punch on his leg and Sonic got even more irritated, but Amy cut him off before he had something to say. "I just washed this dress and it's already dirty!"

Sonic rolled his eyes but grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. "What were you doing?" He asked with a more courteous attitude.

"I washed my dress and was dressing up when I hear someone coming. I thought it was a shadow guy so I was planning on grabbing it, but I got you instead." She explained. Her tone at the end of her sentence sounded disappointed and irritated, but Sonic had to question her statement.

"But didn't you hear me? I called you." He proclaimed finding it hard to believe that she couldn't tell it was him around after he had screamed her name.

Amy's eyes grew surprised herself. "No,"

"Strange," Sonic muttered, but shook it off. Instead he looked around the area once more feeling he made much more of a chance with Amy right next to him. He felt comfortable. "Anyway, have you seen Seth?"

"He went to go find out the next route." Amy said walking away from him and walking towards the lake. Sonic followed and suddenly couldn't find something to say, nothing to reply with. Amy was acting strange and he couldn't tell why. Amy turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Sonic opened his mouth and stuttered, but finally said. "I'm hungry. Do you think there's fish in this lake?"

Amy shrugged and looked down at the water. The water looked darker than it did yesterday and to Amy that didn't seem like a good sign. Amy shook her head and her eyes roamed to the middle of the lake where she saw darker color. "If so, they all died, because the water's too dirty."

Sonic walked next to her and smirked. He grabbed a rock that was beside his shoe and clenched it in his hands not taking it off the middle of the lake. Amy noticed him and she glanced over to him. "What are you doing?"

Sonic extended out his arm and then threw it out only the rock coming out and flying out distance into the lake. "If the lake moves after the rock then it means fishes are around."

"Really?" Amy questioned and did the following: grabbed a rock and threw it outwards.

Nothing particular happened after a while and Amy skeptically stared at him. He still threw rock by rock and for some reason, wasn't given up the hope that there were fishes around this lake. Amy narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm, stopping him from continuing any rock-throwing.

"Stop, there aren't any fishes." She pointed out.

"Yes there are. In every _lake_ lays a _fish_," He claimed pulling his arm back and grabbing more rocks.

"Not in this one. Just stop it." She said.

As they argued, they didn't see that near the middle the water moved. The dark blue water in the middle began spinning as if something were inside. Amy pouted rolled her eyes at Sonic. "Your technique stinks,"

"Your whole presence stinks," He told her wistfully, but she didn't note it.

Amy turned red and her teeth bite down on her lip. "Throughout this whole time you've only been messing around with my feelings and you're saying my presence stinks?!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes an imposing forming. "Feelings? We're in the middle of life or death and you're here, butt hurt about me messing with your feelings?"

Amy grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it to Sonic, but Sonic leaned to the side and the rock flew passed him into the water. He sighed, "Girls,"

"Now that ain't nice,"

The voice came from behind him, sending chills down his spine. Sonic turned around and there in front of his face, wet and coming out from the water was a green scaly crocodile. The crocodile smiled at Sonic its tongue sticking out at him.

Sonic yelped and jumped back his hands up and ready to fight. Amy grabbed a rock and threw it at the crocodile hitting its nose. The crocodile frowned and wiped his nose. "That also brings nothin' good of it,"

"What?" Amy questioned in a mutter.

The crocodile chuckled and came out from the water walking up to the two. Sonic backed away but Amy stayed in place squinting at the animal but broke from the trance when it stopped in front of her and lean close to Amy face. Sonic used his hand to back her away and he glared at the crocodile.

The crocodile backed away seeing Sonic's fierce green eyes that frighten him. His eyes were dark and menacing which brought him to think, "Wait! That stare…Chaos! You ought to be Sonic!"

Sonic's threatening stare faded and he quirked his head narrowing his eyes. "How do you know me?"

"Ya the Legendary ones- I know mighty of ya'll," He claimed and bowed his head smiling at them. Sonic turned to Amy but she had a grin on her face.

"I know you!" She happily said.

"You do?" Both the crocodile and Sonic exclaimed.

"You're Vector, or at least in my world you would be." She explained looking at him, but without his bling and necklaces around his neck he looked plain. Sonic gasped and saw she was right. Vector was Sally's old boyfriend, but due to complication they broke up and then she went to Sonic. He was a playboy and was known for flirting with girls around school, maybe that was why Amy acknowledged him so pleasingly. Sonic's eyes narrowed darkly at the guy. The crocodile laughed and shook his head. "Yogi's mah name. You must be Amy, correct?"

"Yea," She nodded.

Sonic sighed giving up to Amy's social nature and stayed quiet observing everything instead. Amy extended out her hand at that moment saying, "Nice to meet you Yogi,"

Sonic's eyes widened as the two touched hands and he suddenly felt nervous, but the hand shake didn't last long. Amy turned to Sonic and smiled at him reassuring him it was alright. Sonic figured out that this yogi guy was no threat, but for some reason he felt strange, similar to the feeling of fear. Amy nodded at him and Sonic allowed himself to smirk at Yogi. "Alright, Yogi, now that we know each other I have a question. What were you doing in that lake?"

"That thar be my lake." He said happily stated.

"You live here?" Amy questioned but then added, "Why is it so dirty?"

Yogi's happy features disappeared and he frowned and he looked at the lake. "It's Dyin',"

"Why?!"

"I know nothin' of why it happened, but its twigs that it must be that Yubala gal." Yogi said angrily.

"We're actually heading to Yubala's castle. Do you know the way from here?" Amy asked, but Sonic overlapped her, "Seth's already looking for the next stop to go."

"But Seth's not here and we need to go," She said hastily. Sonic wouldn't abide with her statement and declined it by grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him. Meanwhile Yogi blinked absently but he broke off their arguing off by saying, "I know the way out, I can help ya out, but not foreva."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Thar mighty killers deep yonder and it ain't safe." He said, sounding scared.

"Killers?" Amy parroted fearfully.

"What do mean killers?" Sonic demanded at him wanting to know what Yogi meant, but he wouldn't say. He stayed quiet and Sonic grew frustrated and shouted, "What do you mean killers?!"

"Infernal meat-lovin' fiends,"

"They eat Mobians?" Amy clarified appalled.

"I reckon so, but I can help fight 'em off, for a bit." Yogi said back into his happy self but he hadn't gotten Sonic's full attention yet. Amy, although, already felt confident about being helped by a local of the place. He couldn't convince her that anyone could be a threat, but when the time came he could show her, so all he could do really was watch if this crocodile would be trouble. Yogi bounced up and down and sang cheerfully, "_Yaaa hoo!"_

"But," Sonic sternly began to Yogi, stopping his dance, "If you try anything funny, you'll never see the lights of day again."

"Yup," He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>... R&amp;R<strong>


	28. PART II Fib

Jenkins-Palladio

Nattöppet-Detektivbyrån

**These two songs inspired me to make this late chapter ^.^' I updated so late but only because I was lost on how to write this and…because I was lagging too xD! Excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Fib<strong>

Walking along the forest without a path felt unnerving to Sonic. He was having an aching feeling from the bottom of his chest that this wasn't the right way to go yet Yogi wasn't lying to them.

Amy's dress got caught in one of the bush's twigs again and she tucked hastily but it was caught along the cloth. Sonic rushed to her side and got the dress out from the bush's grip. For a moment Amy stared at him out of embarrassment but turned her head away and jogged to Yogi's side. Sonic wasn't bothered but puzzled. She'd been sort of ignoring him for a while and he had no idea why. He shrugged and walked a bit faster to catch up with them.

"So how far is Yubala's castle you said?" Sonic asked to recover from the silent mood.

"A day from now," Yogi replied but then rubbed his chin. "Or two,"

"What!?" Sonic and Amy said simultaneously.

"Yea," he began cheerfully, "That's if ya'll get pass the Gemmeats."

"Gem…?" Amy repeated distantly.

"Yea, 'em meat lovers I was talkin' 'bout," Yogi explained as if it were no big deal.

"Have you tried to fight them yourself before?" Sonic asked looked sideways to Yogi, but Yogi only looked down upset.

"Once or twice, but see they be killin' off so many of mah friends that now I'm alone." Yogi nonchalantly said.

Amy stopped and her eyes widened. "Then what about now? Who's going to defend us?"

"I be. Ya'll need to make it to the other side, and if I don't help ya whose goanna save Gemnissent?" Yogi made a good point, but that meant to sacrifice himself for them. Amy opened her mouth to rebuke against it, but Sonic cut it. "Yogi," he stared hardly at him and Yogi could only stare back. Amy looked up at Sonic confused as to why they were looking at each other knowingly like if they were telepathically speaking to each other.

"Yogi…you don't seem too upset about this."

Above them Amy heard the wind blow. She looked around scarcely paying attention to the noise in the forest. It was quiet, but still she could hear the sound of life like birds. She turned back to Yogi who smiled. "I heard…before in a tale…that when a devotin' physical somatic meets another wonders be happenin' to the dead."

"Somatic?" Sonic tilted his head to the side confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy questioned, but Yogi ignored them completely.

"Others say it'd be a scuttlebutt, but I say it's true." He began walking and talking again and Sonic turned to Amy for some help on what he meant, but she turned her head away from him and walked after Yogi. Sonic's face fell and he sighed deeply feeling frustrated with her that she wasn't really paying attention to him. Was she made at him? Evidently, but what for?

"Ya might be what Gemnissent been needs. What we been waitin' for."

Amy smiled at him, but then she frowned to the side. Sonic came up from behind her and stopped by her side. "So what do these things look like?" He asked smiling.

Amy's ears perked up.

"Black," He began, "those fiends. Black and red" He muttered.

Sonic looked to the side thinking about it and Amy hummed, "Black…and red…?" Amy's eyes widened and her mouth opened about to talk, but Sonic covered Amy's mouth quickly only letting a squeak escape her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly against his chest. "Shh,"

Yogi turned around to face Sonic. Sonic was glaring right passed him and backing away with Amy who was wide-eyed. Yogi followed her gaze and found himself staring straight into the eyes of a pair of red eyes. In a dark tree, a shadow in the shape of a familiar figure was staring at him. Yogi didn't move a muscle once he saw the figure. It was hanging upside down hanging its tail on the tree branch.

Amy's heart race and Sonic could feel it against his chest. He loosened his grip on her and slowly uncovered her mouth and moved her behind him, but he suddenly felt eyes above and behind him. He froze and slowly he turned his head behind. A black figure stood in front of him with his height and shape. It was a black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills and arms. Sonic and Amy's eyes grew wide and Sonic shook his head incredulous.

"Shadow," He let those words out in despair as the figure's mouth opened out with a malicious smile.

"Git! Ya'll! Get outta here!"

Sonic couldn't find his strength in his feet. The thing in front of him was none other than his good childhood friend Shadow and seeing him as a killer couldn't be processed in his head. Amy although tugged at him for him to start moving.

"Sonic run!" she cried.

Hedgehogs began coming out from all around them and soon Sonic was seeing an array of hedgehogs, eyes glowing at them and teeth sharp as knifes, ready to hurt them.

Sonic reacted fast and grabbed Amy's hand before speeding through the dirt road with a bunch of 'Shadows' coming out from the trees and bushes. Amy cried out Yogi's name but he disappeared around the tree with some of the gemmeats following him. The rest rushed to catch up with Sonic and Amy whom went the other way. Amy was looking at about a few thirty of Shadows and all the same ugly stare and sharp teeth and Sonic couldn't find his feet running any faster than Amy's.

Last time Amy saw Rouge's brother he was thanking her for letting him get away from an unbeatable argument with his sister, she thought. How brave and, like Sonic, selfish he was in character.

"Sonic there're gaining on us!" she yelled as they approached a narrow path way with a hill down below them. Sonic could hear the multiple 'shadows' groaning right behind them and the crackling of the rocks that fell down the hill as they ran down the narrow path.

A hedgehog that jumped from tree to tree right behind them jumped high and soared below catching Amy's foot. Her hand was severed from Sonic's and both fell hard on the dirt near the edge of the path. Amy looked down at the hill and then turned around seeing its mouth open about to bite her. Sonic kicked it off her out from the corner of her eye. It went rolling down the hill while screeching in pain.

"Get up!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her up quickly. Sonic looked at the hedgehogs that were now in front of them. Unwilling to admit defeat he narrowed his eyes and turned to his side where the steep hill was. Sonic deftly pulled himself and Amy down the hill and while at first keeping balance their feet tumbled over rocks and vines which caused them to roll down. "Sonic!"

The hedgehogs at the top growled and hooted using the trees around them to swing down.

The road to the bottom was long and the trail down was full of broken tree branches and vines. The dirt was all scattered downwards. As they reached the bottom they searched for their scent on the ground where they had landed. Their bodies weren't around but evidence showed them that Sonic and Amy had landed around there somewhere.

Fog began to form around the bottom forest and it was making it hard to see. The hedgehogs croaked something in their language and then jumped up and above into the trees.

Inside a tree's bark opening Sonic and Amy were hidden cramped against each other. Sonic could feel a baleful sensation. Sonic tried peeking outside. Carefully his eyes surveyed the area yet he saw nobody around.

"Soni—"

He shot a glare at her for her not to talk. Amy covered her mouth with the sound of a growl off in the distance that scared them. Sonic backed away from the opening and hide in the dark.

Silence.

Not a noise was heard after that growl.

Sonic's senses relaxed and his tensed muscles loosed. He let go of a sigh and he turned to Amy. Amy was already looking at him with the same relief. "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. He smiled and exhaled while falling onto Amy's shoulder resting his head on it. Amy stiffened and her mouth opened. "Sonic?"

"I hate this world," he muttered, "I hate it,"

Amy shut her mouth and allowed him to stay resting on her shoulder. She needed to relax her nerves as well after the long fall they went through. They stayed in that position for a while until Sonic got up suddenly got off and crawled out from the hole of the bottom of the tree's bark. Amy followed afterwards. Sonic began stretching his legs and arms. Amy fell to the floor on her knees breathing heavily.

"Amy?" Sonic questioned turning to her.

She looked in pain wincing and her teeth clenched. Sonic slid to her side and looked at where she was holding at. Her hands were holding her leg where the cloth of her dirty brown dress covered it. He uncovered her cloth and his eyes widened where stains of blood from scratches were. They were too big to be scratched from branches so it could have been from the fall or maybe the hedgehogs had got her when he wasn't paying attention. "How…?"

Amy whimpered and held her leg tightened. Sonic hadn't noticed that he touched where it hurt accidently. "Can you stand?"

He helped her get up, but she fell right back down. "It hurts," She cried.

Her echo traveled and Sonic looked around nervously thinking that maybe the hedgehogs might hear her and come back and with Amy hurt they could easily catch them. Sonic's finger covered his mouth and he hushed her. "We need to wrap your leg with something." He told her, but more told himself. He looked around but it was hard to see through the thick fog. He growled and instead bend down one arm going under her knees and the other holding her back. He pulled her up and looked around.

"Hold on Amy we need to get out of this place." He assured her and tried running. Amy winced and buried her head into his chest. "Sonic," she hissed.

He stopped and looked down at her. "Don't move. It hurts." She pleaded her voice barely audible.

His teeth tightened together. "Well if we stay here we're going to be found by those…whatever they are!" He snarled at her irritated himself.

Her hand pushed at his chest and she grimaced. Unable to continue his pointless anger he set her down and looked around for something-anything. He didn't know what to do with Amy hurt. Hopeless he bit his lip but a hand touched his arm. He looked down at Amy managing a smile. "Grab thick leaves and wrap them around my leg."

Sonic nodded in understanding and his eyes immediately caught the trees nearby leaves. He wasted no time running to it and ripping off some leaves. Amy took a breath and pulled herself up with his hands but pain struck her leg. She stopped and winced falling back down and more pain she had to endure.

"You always do that." He said shaking his head. He kneeled down and uncovered her leg. He roamed the giant leaf around her leg making her hiss from the pain's contact. "You're never gentle,"

"Why should I be?"

Amy pouted and was going to remark but when he began tying the knot around her leg she let out a yelp. He hushed her but by then he was done. He grabbed her into a bridal-style and she continued to cry. "It hurts!"

"Shut up—"

Suddenly, the noises of screeches and roars sounded off in the distance. Sonic began running not wanting to question it and ran deep into the depths of the fog. From Sonic's arms Amy peeked behind him and saw a bright light glimmer in the fog. The pain through her leg struck and she wince as she closed her eyes curling her head in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes fluttered open to the dark. The thunderstorm outside was loud and the rain poured loudly. She rose up from a bed the covers falling off her warm body. The flash of lightening before her eyes made her gasp. Fear ran across her eyes. Outside she couldn't see anything; it was too dark for her to see.<em>

"_You afraid?"_

_Thunder roared and lighting flashed a figure who leaned against the wall in the far corner of a room._

"_Who's there?"_

"_It's me,"_

_A blue hedgehog walked in front of her and green eyes glowed in the dark but the lighting showed it to be none other than Sonic._

"_Sonic!" her voice relieved she got out of bed and hugged him tightly. "We're okay"_

_He did not hug her back, but it was how he was so she paid no attention to it. She was just glad that he was okay. Her eyes opened and that was when she noticed they were in a home. She broke the hug and looked around finding a closet and the bed she was in. "Where are we?"_

"_That doesn't matter." He said. His arms wrapped around her head and he covered her mouth with force. She screamed but came out muffled by his hand. Sonic pushed her back on the bed and they fell, him on top of her. "Sonic?" She cried._

"_You're so stupid Amy,"_

_Her eyes widened._

"_Can't you see this is a dream," He leaned into her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly but she never felt his lips reach hers. Her eyes peeked open and it wasn't dark anymore. She got up from the floor and she was on top of a mountain of snow. She looked around and she could finally see the view of what seemed all of Gemnissent from all point of directions._

"_Lamba swamp," She muttered,"Amerum Jungle, Legend's Grave, Grassland Garden, Belleinds Town." Her stomach suddenly begins hurting. It was still destroyed but at least some of its remaining houses stayed. Her eyes narrowed. The whole village was torn down why was there still some houses up?_

"_Amy!"_

_Her head spun around and she looked around but saw no one. The ground beneath her began to rumble. '_what the?'

"_Don't worry I'm here!"_

"Sonic_?" She yelled._

"_We'll be fine,"_

"_I lo—"_

Amy gasped.

Sonic who had been sitting down next to her turned around to face her. "Sonic?" She gasped but began coughing. Sonic crawled to her side and hugged her. "Do you feel better?" He chuckled from her sudden hug.

Amy nodded her head.  
>"Amy," A voice spoke behind her and Amy turned seeing Seth smiling at her. She back away and her mouth opened to a grin. "Seth!" Her arms opened for him and he flew to her arms hugging her tightly. "Seth I missed you so much!" She squeezed him tightly and Seth grunted not being able to breath.<p>

"Amy stop it." Sonic told her. Amy frowned at him. "You're squishing him."

"Oh!" She squeaked and let go of him. "Sorry," She sheepishly said.

"It's okay," She said shaking his body with a smile.

Amy got up and then it hit her. She looked down at her dress and her eyes widened. She felt no pain. She lifted up her dress and saw that her leg had no sighs of scratches. "They're gone!?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow confused. "What's gone?"

"My injury. I had scratches on my leg and couldn't walk. You wrapped leaves around my leg so it wouldn't hurt and then you carried me to safety so that those hedgehogs wouldn't catch us, but then—"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked getting up from the ground.

"You-I-Those things-uh?" She questioned herself hopelessly.

"Do you mean what we thought was shadow?" Sonic asked. Amy could hear the despair in Sonic's voice. He still must have been upset with the fact that it was his best friend that he was looking upon to earlier. Amy nodded.

"Yea we escaped them after we jumped the hill." He concluded.

"Yea and then we hid from them under the tree." She added but Sonic immediately responded.

"Hid? Amy you lost conscious once we fell to the bottom." He said his eyes narrowing. Amy covered her mouth baffled to what he said. "I had to fight those things off when Seth appeared and helped me out. They killed Yogi." He sadly said at the end.

Amy shook her head vigorously unable to believe that she was hearing. She slowly fell on her knees and held her head. Sonic rushed to her side and grew concerned with her acting so strange. "What's going on with you… were you dreaming again?"

That must have been it! She was dreaming this whole time and she thought here that it was all true, but then why did it feel like it all happened. That she had gotten hurt, that they were in a house safe…those voices. "Yea, that…must have been it." She said flustered. It was all a fib from her mind, mind tricks, but how could she have not noticed reality from a dream. It would seem fairly easy but she guessed not.

"I found the way out of here…"Seth said quietly and Sonic smiled. "Good, it's about time we start heading out. This place creeps me out."

Amy said nothing still wondering about all she thought was real. A hand wrapped around hers and she looked up to see Sonic's warm look. She wasn't anger at him for what he had told her the other night. He may had hurt her feelings, but him holding her hand made her feel safe and she had nothing to feel angry about anymore. "We're almost there."

"_You're so stupid Amy_,"

Amy smiled back and they walked down the jungle folling Seth through the forest-like jungle and she tightened their hands together.

"_I lov—"_

_And she heard a wicked shrill of a cackle._

* * *

><p><strong>Argh so intense…<strong>


	29. PART II Escape

**Happy Memorial Day everyone! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Escape<strong>

Dawn and out of the foggy jungle, they had arrived to a safe town where when the villagers saw them they rushed and helped them. Filthy and tired they were taken to a cabin and attended although Seth had disappeared again. In the cabin there was one room and that was all they had. Still trying to keep them apart like any other mobian, Sonic refused and insisted they be together. Unsure, but induce by Sonic's confident, that they were better off together than separated; they allowed them to be in that room. Hopefully without supervision, Sonic wondered.

He closed the door to their new room and Amy fell on the bed. The room was all closed in, no windows, or anything that was an open view to the outdoors. He focused himself on Amy. She wore a brand new dress that was much like the one she wore before she came to Gemnissent. The dress reached her knees and she wore black tights under them. Her dress was a bright red which reminded her of home.

Sonic blinked at her but smiled. She looked so tired, yet so peaceful. Sonic walked over to her and sat beside her. "I still can't stop thinking about that dream."

"What did you see?"

"Some weird things." She groan and got up from lying on the bed. "Something unfamiliar but not exactly something I haven't seen before."

He raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Argh, it's hard to explain." She stated frustrated.

Sonic blew air to the side and flopped onto the bed on his back. "Well, whatever it was there's some kind of meaning to it." Amy looked over to him interested as he added, "You just need to figure out what."

Amy nodded and laid down aside him her back on the bed. "We've made it this far, huh?"

Sonic sighed and turned his head to her. "Yea with your help."

"And yours." She replied back.

A moment of silence kicked it, but it wasn't an awkward one, but more of one that kept them calm and relaxed. Amy could feel his tired energy, and she was tired herself. They had been traveling for a while, been in Gemnissent for more than a month and still it was rough to even reach Yubala's castle. They had been so far.

"You know," Sonic began. "You're still my ex- enemy."

"Ex?" She halfhearted chuckled. Sonic smiled and turned to her getting up from his position and crawling on top of her. Amy's eyes widened, but she didn't move. He smirked at her and placed his hands on each side of her shoulder. "Meaning I see you differently now."

His husk voice angered her that even after their little argument about how he felt about her was cleared he was still acting as if he saw her more as a friend, but as a lover. Amy growled and pushed him off. She got up and got into a fighting position. "Get away from me you fake, son of a motherless goat!" she snapped. Sonic's eyes widened in a perplex state. Amy fixed herself when Sonic didn't move and huffed at him. "I don't want any problems now!"

A knock was heard at the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

As Sonic had predicted, the people were watching. They were watching their every move and sound. Sonic skeptically looked at the door and shouted, "We're fine!"

Amy didn't bother she walked to the other side of the room and sat on a chair that was placed in the corner. Sonic's features didn't change when he looked back at Amy. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Who wouldn't be!" she snarled sticking her tongue out.

"Why?"

"If you can't seem to figure it out then you're far more stupid than I thought you were." She shamelessly insulted him.

Sonic's anger was brought out. He glared at her. "Well then you wanna educate this _stupid_ hedgehog?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Sonic stalked over to her and suddenly he was in front of her face eye to eye on a death glare stare. "I've become sick and tired of fighting with you Amy!" he roared. Amy didn't release her stare, but it maintained her silent. "I've had enough!"

"But whose fault is that!" She remarked.

Sonic exasperated a huffed and spun in his heel to face away from her. He crossed his arms and with an ugly frown on his face closed his eyes. "Your answer would be 'me'," He admitted.

Amy got up from the chair and her hands went on her hips. "That's right!"

Sonic's eyes opened and her glared across the room to her his teeth clenched. Amy was no longer afraid of him like she felt before. Now she could return the same amount of anger across each other's eyes without feeling afraid. Sonic uncrossed his arms. "Have you ever thought by any chance that some of these problems are yours too!?"

"Like what!?"

"Like how you won't agree to reason. You just go right on ahead with what you want, but never listen to others." He claimed.

"But how many times have I been right!?"

"Yea, because that's after you do that whole touchy thingy otherwise your intuition only gets us into danger!"

Amy shook her head. "Oh and you haven't done that either?"

"No, I haven't. I've only tried to save our backs and not once have we been in any sort of danger when I lead." He said his voice soft.

Amy narrowed her eyes without saying anything. She wasn't going to bring up the past for more arguments sake, but she didn't like the way he'd say that since he hadn't been truly protective of her. All she could really remember was arguments, fights and disagreements. Sonic walked up to her and his hands grabbed her hands. Still an angry Amy stared at him her lips pouting a bit. In his mind he thought she was cute doing that with her lips. Sonic chuckled and brought her in for a hug. Surprised Amy gasped. "I don't want to find a reason to be angry with you." He whispered on her shoulder.

His cool and soft voice was staring to make an effect on her. Amy slowly moved her hands around him, still somewhat angry. He smiled and moved his head away from her shoulder and to her face so their noses could be touching. Aware of how close they were Amy didn't mind having them being this close. "Why are you so confusing then?" she questioned him in her low level voice.

His eyes widened and he blinked confused. "What?"

The door suddenly open and a round man with a brown mustache came in and saw them pressed against each other their faces closed in. Immediately the man's eyes widened and he yelped. The guards behind him backed away and pointed arrows at them out of fear. Sonic acted quickly and went in front of Amy to protect her.

"What is this!?" He roared. His hands gestured towards them and some guards ran into the room. Sonic snarled at them unsure of what was going on, but once the guards grabbed them both away from each other his eyes narrowed darkly.

"What are you doing!?" he elbowed a guard on the face but another one held tightly his arms and the same went for Amy, but she was already pinned on the floor.

"Goodness?!" The man huffed entering the room and more people followed him in. Noblemen's and duke looking people were with this man. Sonic kicked off another guard but was kicked in his back knee and he fell to the ground.

"My, my, it didn't have to come to violence," His voice was croaky yet sounded professional, unlike they've heard of before. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't threating, but something about him wasn't right.

"Who are you!?" Sonic yelled.

"Why, I'm the major of this town. I will not give you the name for protective purposes, but we were awaiting your arrival legendary warriors." He bowed his head and added, "I am Major Eggman."

Amy popped her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Eggman? What kind of name have you gotten yourself called?"

His face flushed and he growled at her. "I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me!" She snapped and the guard held her down tighter still she continued. "If you don't want to show us some respect we won't give you any!"

Eggman striking glare suddenly made Amy nervous and therefore drop her confidence, but to her astonishing surprise he gave the order to allow them to stand. The guards freed them and Sonic got up instantly.

"I am only protecting my people." He said.

"Yea , but you're not doing a very good job at it if you don't trust us." Sonic suddenly responded.

Eggman flinched and he looked to his sides. His noblemen were whispering to each other and Eggman frowned. "Outsiders should not be trusted in my town, but be thankful that I have speared you're life from the wraths of this world." He turned around and smirked. "I will also be taking you to Polkka myself to retrieve that staff and save Gemnissent."

"But we're not supposed to go there. We need to go to Yubala's castle." Amy said and then the room entered into gasps. Sonic glared at the people and closed in to Amy's side. "Don't say anymore," He muttered to her. Amy looked up her mouth opened. "What? Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about it."

Amy understood him, but didn't move a muscle in her body. Eggman spoke, "What for?"

"We were planning to take her on first," Sonic replied right away his tone steady. Amy was surprised but didn't allow her face to show it. Sonic had become decisive and was quick if not on his feet, but mind.

"For kids making this far into the journey you aren't very smart." Eggman insulted them and Amy felt something inside her steam, but Sonic held her by her shoulder having felt her built up. Still it didn't stop her from talking.

"And how do you know that if you haven't seen our power!?" She growled.

Sonic pulled her back and he glared at her. "Amy,"  
>"That's not a bad idea!" he announced. The noblemen around him nodded and the guards laughed. "I want to see what you legendary heroes can do! I've heard so much without seen."<p>

He turned around and waved his hand gesturing the guards to leave the room. "Tomorrow morning just before we leave, we'll have a small entertainment ring specifically for you." He announced and Sonic clenched his fist, but didn't say anything.

Amy backed away behind Sonic as the noblemen started to leave.

"That's all I can to inform you with." He said and left through the door with his noblemen and guards following after until the last guard closed the door. Sonic rushed to the door but it had already shut. He shook the door knob and it wouldn't bug open. It was locked. It was silent for that short moment until Sonic ran to the bed and jumped on top of it angling his hands at a random part of the wall.

"Sonic," Amy spun around and her eyes followed him. "What are you doing?"

"We are getting out of here," he muttered more concentrated on the wall.

Amy shook her head and looked around nervous. "But they'll track us down."

Sonic turned to her and gazed at her with a distant face. He needed a plan. He needed one fast because he wasn't getting the best feeling out of the situation they were in. Sonic bite his lip and sat on the bed. "We need to know when nightfall hits. That's when we have to sneak out."

Amy looked down and sighed. Why were they always running into some type of dangerous cycle? Amy although did remember something. "I mean, it's still morning. We came like about…thirty minutes ago…" she paused and began pacing. "Night fall is usually around twelve to thirteen hours from now." She said.

"Good, that gives us time to plan." Sonic said as he allowed his body to fall on the bed.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and still nothing could be heard from the room. The lights was off and in the room it was dark. The guards had gone in a few times and found them sitting on the floor not doing anything but blankly staring at the ground. They'd go in the feed them, but they wouldn't touch the food. Even though it was suspicious they did nothing. They closed the door and Amy narrowed her eyes.<p>

"How much longer?" Amy whispered still looking at the floor.

"Not much. For now you should sleep and I'll call you when we take off." He said turning to gaze at her.

Amy got off the floor and walked over to the bed. Sonic eyed her in the dark and when she reached the bed she crawled on top and flopped down tired out of her mind. She needed a decent sleep and she needed one now. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to rest as Sonic took over watch. He could see she was tired even in the dark. He then got up from the floor and walked over to Amy's side. He sat on the bed next to where her body laid.

"I thought you said you were on watch duty." She murmured.

"I am…" He said softly. "But I love watching you sleep."

Amy turned and looked at him. "Do you,"

He leaned over to her and smirked. "I haven't told you yet have I?"

"Told me what?" she asked blinking at him. He chuckled and his nose reached her neck. Amy gasped as he nuzzled his nose on the crook of her neck. Amy pushed at his shoulder. "Sonic," She scowled.

He only laughed and then he was hovering above her. "That you're beautiful."

It felt like a huge lump was stuck on her throat. She couldn't find the right words to reply back at. He could be joking, he could be messing around with her feelings, but she somehow believed him. Amy rubbed her eyes with her hands thinking she was dreaming again but Sonic's laugh made her realize she wasn't. His laugh was soft, softer than any laugh of his. Compassion filled his voice which made her breathless.

Sonic sent a genuine smile at her and at the moment wanted to badly to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips and be able to let her know that he held feelings for her, but how could he. He bit his lip and sighed. Amy turned to the side blushing. "Um, is this the best position to be in right now?"

Such a heartbreaker those words felt to him, but she was right. They had no chance to be together in this world, but when they go back to theirs, he was going to make sure she was his. He, although, didn't move. "Ok, it's time."

**.:x~X~x:.**

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and she nodded her head to reassure that she was ready. He muttered an 'alright' and lightly pushed Amy aside. He took a breath and jumped up spinning into and ball and Amy kicked him breaking the door. Into the light again after many hours of being in the dark Amy was blinded for a moment before she saw the guard was on the floor unconscious. The one that was still alright ran towards her with a spear but Sonic came to her rescue and spin dashed him down to unconsciousness. Sonic came back to his feet and looked around quickly. "Amy you okay?"

"Yes," Amy squeaked stuck in a stiff position seeing that two guards were knocked down just by Sonic.

He smiled and gestured for her to follow. She did. The hallway of the place was small, but where were they? Mysteries patterns were all over the walls and Sonic went down halls that lead to a temple-like paradise. He shook his head and turned back around to take another path, but it lead to more strange rooms.

"Sonic where is the exit?" Amy nervously asked.

"I don't know." He gasped. Amy anxiously looked around not knowing what to do. Guards or, even worst, the major could appear anywhere and they'd be stuck in their hands. Then she remembered her ability. She calmed herself down and while looking at Sonic she touched the wall. He stared back at her but then he swirled in her eyes and she went into darkness.

_They were in the middle of a huge temple in heart of a small town. The whole town was invaded by shadows. Yubala's men were watching the whole town not a corner out of sight. The temple had three paths from where they were already, two leading to other rooms and a chamber. The three path lead to a temple like room…_

_That's where they were…that's where six guards stood in guard._

_But the room had a secret part of the room that opened when kicked at it, just like she did back at Professor Pickle's house. That opening door leads down more hallways to the end where it was two arches. The arches were Doric made, accident yet in good shape. The one that lead to the exit of the temple was the one at the left._

Amy awoke and Sonic had her in his arms. Amy blinked and saw him staring from the corner of a wall to see if it was safe to move on. "Sonic," she said struggling to get off. He set her down and she immediately grabbed his arm. "The temple looking place we were in! We were near the exit! Where did you go?!"

"Guards were coming I had to get out of there!"

"Follow me!" She ignored his remark and rushed down a hall. She knew where it was, where they needed to go. Just down the hall was the place they were in before when she touched the wall. Just before she was entering the next room Sonic stopped her by pulling her arm to a stop. He sensed living creatures in the room. "There are six mobians on that side. We have to find a way around them."

_Impressive, _Amy thought mentally. Although a matter still stood.

"What?" She hissed. "That's unlike you." Sonic backed away clearly shocked by her words. "No, we're not getting out without a fight. Therefore are only option is fighting."

Sonic smirked and released her arm. "Alright," He cracked his knuckles and his neck walking in front of her with a malicious smirk. "Let's do this." He said.

Just like her vision showed there were mobians but they took them down easily. They were shadow possessed so they showed mercy to them only knocked them down and were able to destroy the shadows.  
>Finally out and alive they ran down the marble path to find that this town had no mobians around. It was a ghost town, but then it being so close to Yubala's home who would want to live here. From the skies a burgundy fluff-ball flying above them. Amy spotted it and a large grin formed. "Seth!"<p>

Sonic's looked up and saw Seth waving. Sonic frowned and his eyes narrowed. Once Seth was close enough to his side Sonic exploded. "Where have you been?!" Still running and out of breath he could only sound so mad.

"I can explain, but follow me I can led you to safety!" He said and pointed directly to the open field near snowy mountains. "We'll be entering Yubala's territory. Her lair."

The snowy mountains were like the ones in her dreams and the same as it was a month ago. Dark clouds still surrounded the area. It was like it was a non-stop snow blaze. Sonic was feeling uneasy about the area and wanted to come to a stop, but Amy's hand reached his and tangled around it. Sonic saw thee smile she gave hi

m and he then wondered what was to become of them now if they didn't make it?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap...They have finally arrived huh?<strong>

**Took forever but will all their hard work go in vain? **

**Keep reading to find out**

**Until Weeks pass. Goodbye for now!**


	30. PART II Captured

**Here you go :DD Read this next chapter ;D**

**Chapter 30: Captured**

* * *

><p>The mountains in the far distance of Gemnissent have always been snowy. As far as Sonic and Amy could remember seeing the mountain's dark snowy clouds for the first time with Yubala's pitch-black castle outer walls have always frightened them. Although, being up closer to the castle suddenly made them lose all fear. A massive emotion of anger and hate filled within them. They stopped walking. They're feet stuck on the snow as if it was pulling them down. The flakes flew for there was a storm going on and there was no sun. It was cold, but most of the flare of angry was keeping that though away from them. Seth was cold and hiding behind Amy's shoulder.<p>

"This is it," He said and Sonic narrowed his eyes. "So how do we get in?" Sonic asked.

"Through this gate into those doors," Seth explained them all looking art two silver locked doors. Sonic rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We need a plan."  
>Amy continued walking not wanting to make a plan. Sonic's eyes widened and he reached out for her. "Amy!"<p>

The castle was huge and placed nicely on top of the mountain. There weren't any guards protecting the front gates and so Amy entered not feeling scared. She passed inside and still nothing happened. She turned to look at Sonic and Seth standing outside the gate just watching cautiously. She turned back and dragged her heavy tired feet on the snow.

Sonic snarled and impatiently moved his head to the side in quick movement and looked back at Amy who kept going further and further, closer and closer to the castle. "This idiot is going to get us killed!"

Seth bit his lip and looked up at Sonic. "We can't let that happened."

"Exactly!" Sonic said outraged.

"Then let's follow her." He said and flew out from behind his side towards her. Sonic frowned. "There's no hope anyone…" He said hopelessly and so followed them.

Amy reached the silver closed doors. The doors were made of metal and as Amy touched them she could feel how gelid it really was. Even the slight touch made her wince for how cold it felt. She rubbed both her hands together for warmth as Sonic and Seth reached her side.

"Amy," Sonic said. Amy turned huffing hot air onto her hands as she stilled rubbed them together. "You can't just leave without any ideas."

Amy smirked at him and her hand went for the handle of the door opening it. Both doors opened. Amy turned and entered through the small entry into the castle. "Amy," Sonic said while looking up at the sky frustrated. Seth flew in and Sonic followed.

Inside the castle was dark, with a few lit candles and torches up on the walls. There was nobody inside, shadows to be seen, no mobians in sight. The entrance was empty. Amy looked around and narrowed her eyes puzzled. "I don't see anyone."

Sonic suddenly got a chill and his eyes traveled around. Amy shook her head and backed away. "No one's here,"

Sonic passed right by her and to Amy's surprise he was heading deeper inside. Amy jogged after him and Seth flew behind her. "You sense something?" She asked. Sonic turned to her and nodded. "Something's up stairs."

"What do you think it is?" She asked. Sonic stared at her for a moment then turned to face some stairs. "I don't know."

Amy turned to Seth and he nervously looked back at her. Sonic took a breath and began the journey up the stairs with Amy and Seth trailing behind. Eyeing his surroundings only finding the place to be empty Sonic began to feel hesitation raise, but his feet wouldn't stop him from continuing on. Something was striking his heart, but Sonic pushed the feeling off multiple times. As they reached the top Sonic carefully looked around. Amy reached out her hand and placed it on top of Sonic's shoulder. Sonic felt her warm hand and when she dropped it off he felt the warmness linger.

Meanwhile Amy had gotten a vison again. The image of a rose popped out. Amy shook her head and her head turned to a door to her left. The rose appeared as if it were only in her mind and not theirs.

"Guys follow me," She said and ran towards the door. Pain struck Sonic's chest with a furious blow that he reacted quick almost as fast as he once was. He was in front of her in seconds stopping her.

"Amy wait!" Amy stopped. "Let's not get too excited." He looked at the door that lead upstairs. "I'm feeling bad things by going this way."

Amy bit her lip and nodded. Sonic turned around and looked up the steep steps. "Is there a reason why you went through here?"

"There is something up there," Amy spoke. "Something familiar but not quite," She said distantly.

Sonic's eyes widened and he faced her. "Familiar?"

"I saw a rose," She admitted.

Seth's eyes widened.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "A rose,"

Amy nodded and moved towards the doorway. "I wonder if that could be what we are after–"

Sonic pulled her back. "Wait up. Behind me," He ordered.

Amy rolled her eyes and Sonic began walking up the stairs. Amy turned to Seth. He stayed flying without moving and fixed Amy nodded her head at him for him to go in first. Seth's lips hardened and he followed behind.

At the top of the stairs they reached a bunch of halls that lead to different halls. Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Why is it that this world is all about puzzles and different roads? Can't It just be one simple road that leads to a specific place like geez is that a lot to ask?" Sonic grumbled.

Amy sighed. "Sadly for you it is."

Seth bit his lip and flew into a hall while Amy was looking. "Seth?"

Sonic turned and saw Seth going off again on his own. Sonic ran after him and Amy did too. "Seth?"

Into a far corner hall Sonic and Amy followed it out and they came into a small room that held a spiral staircase. Up the spiral staircase they went and reached a metal door. Seth looked at the two and then up at the door. "This is where your rose is."

Amy took a breath and Sonic looked up at Seth who looked somewhat nervous. Amy, without letting anyone know, opened the door. She lifted the metal handle and there opened the gates to a chamber. A lair where a lot of potions stood on counter tops and a pot with smoke coming out of it but no fire was lit under it. It was dark and they could barely see. The only light that was lit was from a small lantern and the glowing coming from inside a cylinder glass vase on a table in the middle of the room. Amy's eyes widened and her heart clenched. Sonic narrowed his eyes and watched as the brown rose glow flickered.

"This is what I saw." Amy said. "It's the flower that holds our curse."

Sonic approached the rose and eyed the flower suspiciously. "This rose's dead." He observed. "But it's glowing."

Amy walked up to where the rose was and leaned forward tucking a strain of her quills behind her ear. Approaching the rose made the rose glow brighter and suddenly start turning into a deep red. Frightened Amy flinched away. Sonic moved quickly in front of Amy, feeling a strong dangerous force coming from all around.

"**Hahaha,"**

A voice crackled sending echoes throughout the room. Nervously looking around both Amy and Sonic moved closer to the where the rose was. Seth as well looked nervous looking around the area. A shadow arrived from the stairs they came from. Sonic got into a fighting position but was quickly discouraged when he saw a familiar face in front of him. His ears lowered and a he backed away horrified.

Yubala stared them down with her malicious black eyes that seem to never end. Amy shook her head as her mouth slightly opened.

"It was a trapped." She said defeat in her tone. She turned her head to Seth who had his eyes wide eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You tricked us."

Seth turned to her looking guilty and Sonic couldn't understand why he did. Why Amy mentioned him tricking them. It wasn't till Yubala made a statement that everything in his mind went into a complete stop and his stomach dropped.

"Well done Seth,"

"Seth, how could you!" Amy yelled.

Sonic watched as Seth shook his head while holding it with his hands. He flew backwards as Shadows passed by him over to the two hedgehogs. In horror he watched as Amy tried fighting her way out of the shadow's grip, but was knocked on the head. Amy fell to the floor and Sonic's eyes grew vicious. Seth was stricken by Sonic's unfamiliar expression. The expression of hate mixed with a vengeful look moved something inside Seth.

"Seize them!" Yubala ordered pointing at them with her stitches stretching out as she created an evil smile. Sonic punched a few shadows away from him as some puffed, but then one by one they began grabbing him and holding him down. Seth could only watch in horror as he watched his friends be tortured into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this took long. So how do you find it? They got caught by Yubala, so then what's going to happen to them now? Well, you'll find out, until weeks pass ;D<strong>

**BYE!**


	31. PART II Redemption

**'Redemption Song'- Bob Marely**

**Chapter 31: Redemption**

* * *

><p>Yubala stared straight into Seth's eyes. He was nervous as he played with his fingers backing away from her. She gestured the shadows with her fingers that she wanted the two unconscious hedgehogs out of the floor.<p>

"Put them in cages." She ordered.

As the shadows grabbed them and lifted them up to their backs they left out the door. Still quiet Seth could only stare at them be dragged away from the room.

"You grew attached to them," Yubala spoke making Seth's eyes flinch back to her. "You were planning on betraying me," Her voice demented she approaching him.

Seth stuttered in saying something and wasn't allowed to say much because Yubala suddenly yelled. "You dare betray your creator!"

"Yubala," Seth slowly let out hopelessly.

"After all I did for you this is how you will replay me?!" She roared.

Seth closed his eyes shut and clenched his fist. In one swoop he let go of all his feelings in one blow. "This all has to stop!"

Yubala's anger erupted as she launched towards him but Seth was unable to dodge her hand as she grabbed him into her hands. Gripping hard on the small puffball Seth tried very hard to breath. Her face leaned into his. "What have they done to you," She whispered harshly. She threw him to the concrete wall and the impact he had with the wall was painful that he immediately became paralyzed for a moment that he slide to the ground and didn't get up.

"Stop? But we've only gotten started!" She crackled looking at the ceiling. Seth found some strength left and picked himself up from the floor. Yubala looked down at him. "And you want this all to stop when we could be conquering all of Gemnissent." She said.

Seth narrowed his eyes and he said firmly. "No, we don't."

Yubala shook her head in disappointment and lifted up her hand to look at her nails. She twirled them and examined them as she said, "Alright, If that's what you wish for," She focused her deadly eyes to him. "Then you'll die along with them!" She guffawed and pointed her fingers to him. Seth's eyes widened as she released balls of fire from them. "You will die with all of them! Ahahaha!"

* * *

><p>Everything felt quiet. Relaxing. He hadn't slept well for days and right now sleeping felt great. In the midst of relaxation something shook and throbbed in his head. A voice. A high voice sounding of an angel as if singing rang in his head.<p>

"Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes fluttered open to see Amy staring down at him. She hovered above him with tears running down her eyes. Once seeing that Sonic was awake, Amy moved away, smiled and wiped her eyes. "You're okay!"

Sonic was on a cold metal floor. He rose from it and immediately his head throbbed with pain. Amy held him from the shoulder to keep him from falling over. "Not so fast," Amy said.

Sonic blinked his eyes and frowned. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." She said sounding afraid.

Sonic turned to her with an opened mouth. He looked at his surroundings. Nothing but walls of a navy metal covering them in a box. Even the floor was of the same pattern as the walls and ceiling. They had enough space to stand up and enough space for them to walk around in. They were in a shape of a box. Sonic narrowed his eyes. "They captured us."

Amy who still was sitting on her knees on the floor rubbed her arms from the shivers she had gotten from that awful truth. Sonic turned back to her. "Seth," he said. "Seth betrayed us."

Amy stayed quiet.

Sonic walked over to a wall and touched it examining it. "I never trusted him." He growled as he began to knock on the metal. Sitting in a 'w' position on the cold floor Amy watched as Sonic was trying to figure out where they were. A feeling of guilt and sadness was filling in her heart. Amy opened her mouth to speak. "I knew Seth was Yubala's nemesis,"

Sonic slowly made a turn to face her, a bleak expression. His eyes grew remote as Amy continued. "I've only known for a day or two."

Sonic was left speechless. He couldn't seem to process the information down and Amy got up from the floor wiping tears that were coming out from her eyes. "But I thought he was different. He really cares I feel it."

That's when Sonic snapped. "How could you believe that _bullshit_!?"

"Sonic, Seth was scared back there. He looked like he didn't know what was going on." Amy said in defense.

"Of course he knew what was going on. He was just afraid of getting his ass whooped by us." Sonic snarled.

Amy shook her head. "No Sonic you don't understand."

Suddenly Sonic was in front of her face, noses barely apart from each other. Rage filled his eyes and Amy was unable to even move back from their closeness. "No, you don't understand." He said quietly yet harshly. His hot breath brushed off against her cold skin. But what he said next was colder than the snowy mountain itself, it froze her completely.

"If you were playing this game for a death wish you shouldn't have brought in me in this. I would have rather lived here for the rest of my life than died alongside you."

It torn her apart. Like an ice crystal falling into a hard floor her heart crashed and the pieces scattered. The metal walls around them began to move and Sonic noticed taking his eyes off Amy and looking around. Amy was already in a lot of pain and fear all she could do was move to the middle of the cube like box. The walls opened up metal bars and the solid walls disappeared into the bars. The Floor was still solid metal and the rest was bars horizontal and vertical creating a cage. Outside them were more than a dozen of shadows and one green hedgehog in front of it. He smiled with greed and both hedgehogs narrowed their eyes.

"Scourge," Amy said halfheartedly.

"Aww, at least act like you're happy to see me." He said extending his arms out to them.

Sonic kept quiet as Scourge approached the cage. "My, my, it looks like you've lost." He chuckled shaking his head. "Such a shame. I expected a better battle than this."

Still they kept silent and Scourge leaned in towards the cage. "Especially from you." He said gazing at Sonic. Sonic didn't narrow his eyes the slightest but kept the same expression he had already. He turned to Amy and coyly smiled at her.

"Maybe when this is all done, I could spare your life and you and I can rule Gemnissent together." Amy flinched backwards and Scourge laughed. "So whatcha say sweetheart."

Sonic's eye twitched and he grumbled unable to do anything. Amy although snarled, "Never,"

Scourge shrugged with a chuckled. "Those words will burn with you in hell,"

Sonic's fist tightened and Amy's teeth clenched.

"We'll be going to Polkka now so rest assure for now and enjoy the ride till we arrive there." Scourge announced and turned his back to them to face the shadows as Sonic and Amy's mouths opened behind him. "All Haul the Queen!" Scourge yelled raising his fist up. The shadows all roared with high pit5ch sounds which pierced Amy's ears. She crouched down on the floor covering her ears with her hands. Sonic endured it and saw as the box began to close again the walls coming out from the bars and closing them from the outside world. Once the walls come together and closed them in, the loud screeches went away.

"_Fuck_!" Sonic vociferated loudly kicking the metal wall. Amy bit her lip hard to prevent herself from sobbing in hearing the defeat in Sonic's voice. She'd never heard him sound so dispirited and vanquish. She fell to her knees and slowly curled herself into a ball. "It's hopeless," She finally sobbed. "We're going to die."

Sonic could only stare at her with empathy. He knew very well how much of a heart she had and couldn't resist being friends with anyone. Yet the anger took over and he couldn't have controlled it. He watched for what seem a very long time at her sob on the floor while holding her necklace which shined on her neck.

**.:XxX:.**

"Get Moving!"

The box was heavy and placed on a strong marble wagon that was being pulled by a lot of shadows with Scourge leading them. The pulled the wagon down the vast of snow on the ground. The hailing hadn't stopped and was making it difficult to move especially when the snow covered two inches of snow. Snow mystical and wondrous was terror and dangerous in the snowy mountains near Yubala's Castle.

Inside the box Sonic felt the motion of the box and knew they were moving. Sonic had been sitting in a corner looking across at Amy who had fallen asleep after crying. She laid in a fatal position on the floor her hands under her ear and cheek as a pillow. Sonic sighed breathing out cold air. It wasn't as cold inside the box but he could feel and estimate how much the cold was outside.

For the last hours the shadows had prepared for their journey to Polkka which was a road away. Polka, Sonic wondered. What was it like? Nobody yet had said anything about what it was really like or how it looked like. It was always 'Get to Polkka' or 'Polkka is where you must get to."

Could it be that it was the rose. That rose was their curse. Did they have to destroy it or grab it? Sonic signed and scratched his ear. It was far from over to even get that flower, but he still had a chance to see Polkka since that was where they were going.

Suddenly a feeling of instant rush overcame him. Sonic flinched upwards. A feeling of pureness flowed through his stomach. Curious, Sonic stood up. He placed his ear on the medal wall. He couldn't hear anything and was wondering what he was feeling. He felt joy, courage and an amount of pure love.

"Amy wake up," Sonic whispered not taking his ear off the cold wall. No response from her or the outside. He turned and saw her still on the floor. "Amy," he harshly whispered. Amy made a flinch reaction and slowly regained conciseness. Her eyes opened wide and she got up from her lying position and turned to him. There were white stains down from her eyes to her cheeks. Sonic winced and turned back around to avoid looking at her. "Get up I feel something."

Amy got up staggering a bit to the side from the suddenness of order.

Sonic placed both hands on the wall and tried again to hear anything he could. His instincts weren't wrong and he knew he wasn't. Amy approached his side and stared at him. "What are you hearing?"

"I don't hear anything," he said unsurely. "But I feel something outside is happening."

Amy squinted her eyes in confusion but stayed quiet for his sake. Nothing happen for those few moments and Amy backed away her nervous feeling leaving and turned around to go back to her corner when suddenly the cube they were in started moving and they both flinched. Not knowing what was happening Sonic rushed to the middle and Amy looked around fearfully. Loud noises started being heard and clashing sounds erupted. Suddenly around them they saw something that surprised them leaving them scared out of their lives.

Their friends, the mobians that they had met in the past were fighting the shadow creatures. The Merpsters were using their stretchy arms to hit the shadows away. Then there was Scales, large and fierce, taking down multiple shadows by grabbing them in his mouth. The Fiddles containing, Skye, Radley, Sprinkle, and Drizzle were all with swords and pulling back the shadows. In the middle of everything they saw Yogi, with scratches and scars, but fighting them off as well. Amy gasped in shock. As well as the creatures from Dead Rosary that were harmless looking were fighting on two feet and armor like a real army.

Bloom came with blue and smiled in seeing her two friends.

"Bloom?!" Amy gasped.

"We need to get you out of her." She said and stepped aside. Blue moved in front of her and with his hand made strange moves and his hands began to lit up baby blue. The cage with eh bars glowed a light blue before it broke into pieces and was then out of the cage.

"Hurry, get to Mr. Seth and Queen Linda!" She cried pointing ahead of her. They turned and saw Linda using her powers to attack the shadows that were trying to grab her. Seth was flying above them and smiled when he made contact them.

"Seth!" Amy screeched.

Sonic turned feeling something behind them and saw a shadow behind Bloom. Sonic quickly jumped at Bloom and pushed her out of harm's way. Amy yelped when she heard Bloom scream. She saw them on the floor and the shadow going to them.

"Hey!" Amy yelled making the shadow turned. Distracted Sonic got the chance to get up and go to the shadow and punch them till it was only dust.

"Oh Thank you so much Sonic," Bloom happily said.

Sonic smirked at her and then looked at Amy. Amy smiled back at him.

"Hurry go with them." Bloom ordered.

"But what about you?" Sonic said.

"We'll be alright, don't worry about us." Bloom said pulling a thumbs up. Amy frowned but both ran away from the fighting crowd. Dodging the shadow's grip, Sonic and Amy rushed passed them and in front of the chipmunk with the blue dress who stared back at them with the same relief they sent back to her. Seth came down but was greeted nicely by Sonic only he had no time to be rational they had to leave. They were heading for Polkka.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yea, they have finally reached the ending to it all ,but will thye be able to make it I wonder? I don't know. Find out next time until weeks pass.<strong>

**BYE!**


	32. PART II Polkka

**Hello, consider this as an early Christmas present to you all ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Polkka<strong>

They ran and they ran without stopping. They wouldn't dare stop running. With Seth and Linda flying behind them and Yubala's and her men distracted they still didn't stop no matter the cold. Both of them were panting hard their feet sinking down into the snow. Cold yet determined they were able to pass the snow side of the mountain and to the other side. On the other side of the hailing and snow fall there were more mountains with clear yellow skies with sunlight and lots of clouds. Reaching the top of the highest mountain on the area they came upon stairs. There Sonic tripped on the first step.

"Sonic," Linda gasped along with Seth and Amy in different times. Amy and Linda picked him up and Sonic blinked multiple times.

"Don't give up now," Amy told him and Sonic nodded holding his stomach. "I'm just hungry."

Amy pouted and her eyes narrowed as she smacked him up right the head. Wincing Sonic rubbed his head as Amy started up the stairs. Linda giggled and followed Amy up leaving Seth and Sonic together. There felt a tension between those two and with that hovering around Seth could only smile awkwardly. Sonic's frown showed at him and he narrowed his eyes at him. "Just because you saved us doesn't mean we're cool." He grumbled at him and Seth looked down feeling shamed. Sonic began up the stairs when he got to the first step Seth spoke, "I'm sorry,"

Sonic stopped. He turned and furrowed his brows even more. "Sorry?! You're Yubala's undercover! You tried to get us killed!"

"I was her undercover, that was until I got to know you guys. You guys are my friends now and I wasn't trying to get you caught but to reach up that tower to your cursed rose to revive it so you could also revive your own body outside this world." Seth defended.

Sonic's eyes widened and all his anger wished away into confusion. Finally getting his attention She began flying upwards the same directions Amy and Linda had gone.

"I know you come from a world called Earth. Your spirit was sucked out from your bodies and brought here with a special potion, but once you arrived that rose was dead, burned brown, because of the hatred you both had for each other." Seth explained.

"So, you're saying I'm dead?" Sonic yelped.

"Partially. Time is frozen at the moment on earth since you are a rare occasion and since you're no dead here, but that rose needed to be a bright red for when you leave here you'll awaken on the other world." Seth said. "I didn't know Yubala had it ambushed. I didn't think she'd know we'd be there already for she couldn't track you guys any longer. I didn't know she was able to again."

Sonic looked up the stairs to see Linda and Amy power walking up the stairs. Sonic sighed and shook his head rubbing his face with his hand.

"You don't hate Amy anymore?"

Sonic's ears pointed upward and with his big round eyes he stared at Seth. Seth smiled and saw as Linda and Amy reached the top and called out for them who were still near the bottom. Sonic began running up and smiled at them while saying, "No, I love her,"

Reaching the top, Linda stared up at two large golden gates, tall that reached the sky. The shine from the gold nearly blind Amy as she looked at it. There were so many clouds a combination of yellow and white.

"Welcome," Linda said smiling brightly. "To Gemnissent's Polkka."

Polkka was like a heavenly world something unlike nothing ever seen in Gemnissent. Amy and sonic gasped upon seeing this place. Sonic chuckled feeling relief on finally arriving to the place where so many people had spoken of wonders. A gold staff was sitting on this place waiting to be retrieved but only by the legendary heroes.

"We're finally here." Amy squealed but then she paused. "But how do we enter?"

Linda turned around to see if Yubala was on their trail, but it seemed safe so far. She faced the two hedgehogs and inhaled. "Alright you two, the only way to enter now is to open the doors-"

Without allowing for her to finish Amy and Sonic smirked. "Don't worry, we got this." Sonic said cracking his knuckles and Amy swung her arm and walked over to the gate. "We'll open it."

Linda shook her head and reached out for them but they were already pulling at the gates. Seth rolled his eyes and looked at Linda. "You never told them about this place have you?"

"I told them." Linda said defenseless. "Only I'm not sure they understood it correctly."

Seth flew to them who were pulling at the gate, kicking it, and Sonic spin dashing it. Seth cleared his throat and spoke. "You guys."

They froze.

Seth smiled warmly. "You won't be able to open it like that."

Amy moved her quills out from her face. "Then how do we enter?"

Seth blinked and turned to Linda who slowly moved forward. "You both have to share a kiss to open the—"

By then Sonic and Amy's face fell and they both backed away from each other. Linda hummed nervously and looked back down the stairs. Still nobody was after them but it worried her to get in far from her witchery. She turned back and bit her lip. "Please," She pleaded.

Sonic turned to Amy who was shaking her head right at him annoyed. Sonic side shifted from Linda to Amy and lifted up his eyebrow. "Really?" Sonic sighed.

Amy's ears perked up and she turned to stare down at the stairs. Shadows were moving up towards them and they all gasped. "They're coming!" Seth covered his mouth. Sonic's hands moved quickly on to Amy's shoulders and made her face him.

Sonic blew air out and eyed her fervidly. "Close your eyes," he told her in a low voice. Before she knew it Sonic had leaned in and she felt the wet texture of his lips. Wide-eyed, her eyes roamed to the side as she saw Sonic back away from her cheek and then the sound of rusty, heavy sound of gates opening. Linda blinked at them, but ran inside the gates and onto the other side. "Hurry, get inside you guys," Seth yelled which sounded like echoes to Amy. Sonic smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her inside Polkka. Amy held her cheek as she squeezed in through the gate that was barely open as she entered the clouded floor. Linda was flying above the clouds looking around with Seth. Sonic let go of her hand and saw Amy looking spaced out. Behind her he saw the shadows stop and yelp and screech. The screeching woke Amy up and she was able to see what was going too clearly. She dropped her hand and turned abruptly towards the gate.

Yubala had her stare fixed at them and her muzzle stretched into a smile, her stitches extending. Amy and Sonic gasped and froze in place at seeing her.

Linda, on the other side, was searching for the staff, flying around everywhere, but she couldn't find it. Everywhere she turned and twirled to every cloud she would see another lost item in this place being necklaces, crows, money, or portraits of mobians and her staff was nowhere to be found until Seth yelled out her name. Linda turned and saw Seth trying to pick up the golden staff. Her eyes mirrored the staff and she covered her mouth shocked of finally seeing her golden staff. She flew to Seth and laughed happily. Seth handed her the staff and once it reached her hands a voice made her turn.

"Well, well, you've retrieve my staff,"

Her eyes widened at the sight of seeing Amy on the floor in front of Yubala and Sonic being clenched by Yubala's hand above the floor. Sonic's feet kicked around, dangling in the air when he was tired. He tried pulling her hand away from his throat but her grasp was too strong. He narrowed his eyes as he took as much air to inhaul as he could.

"Sonic," Linda cried walking towards them but gasped as she paused, stepping back as Yubala tightened her grip.

"Any closer and he goes." She said smiling.

Linda gritted her teeth as she stayed and Seth reached her side staring at Yubala with a firm look. Yubala crackled and walked around in a circle to the right placing sonic slightly down.

"Good, good sister, good." She nodded and stopped. "Now, hand me the staff and I'll allow them to live."

Amy slowly got up with her arms supporting her weight. Her eyes showed pain and on the top on her forehead blood drips dropped onto the cloud. That's when Linda's eyes shrunk and fear struck her heart making it beat ten times faster. Yubala began to grow impatient. "Give me the Staff Linda!" She roared.

"No!" Sonic managed to croak. "Don't give her anything!" Sonic said in a raspy tone. "Destroy her while you still have the staf—"

Yubala's eyes glowed purple and Sonic began yelling in pain something awfully frightening for both Seth and Linda. His body was being burned in energy and seeing this Linda, unable to hold herself, stepped forward. "Stop it!" She cried.

Yubala stopped.

Sonic's fur was burned and he was barely breathing. Yubala dropped him right next to Amy who had knocked out a while ago. Linda placed the staff on the floor and backed away. "Here," She angrily said. Yubala smirked and walked to the staff. "Now let us go," Linda pleaded.

Seth's mouth opened and watched Linda give up the staff. Linda bit her lip and walked around Yubala and kneeled down next to the two unconscious hedgehogs. Yubala's smile stretched even more as she got closer to the staff, its shiny golden materiel shinning in front of her. Her hands touched the staff and she picked it up.

Yubala let out a screeching guffawed and the clouds sudden started changing color a golden yellow to a pure black and grayish color. Linda held both hedgehogs' hands and flew up into the air and straight to the gates which lead to the outside of Polkka. Yubala noticed them leaving and turned lifted her staff up. "Fetch her,"

Immediately the shadows flew up and into the dark skies following her. Linda needed to save them. She needed to keep them alive for the world sake. She needed to hide them and so she took a moment to feel the air against her face. Closing her eyes she allowed one tear to escape her eye and took a long breath before she opened them and her bracelets on her arms began to shine. "I'm sorry Gemnissent,"

From the Shadow's point of view the last thing they saw was a yellow little figure shine brightly in the shine and then disappeared. The shadows approached the place where she disappeared and only yellow shiny particles stayed in the air that wouldn't reach the floor for they disappeared as well.

**xXx**

Yubala clenched the staff tightly in her hand as she chuckled. The staff was almost her height and it was thin. It was like a cane, but harder than one. On the top of the staff was an eagle-like statue. It was broad and had its back straight holding a staff of its own. You could see the frown on the eagle as Yubala held it.

"AHHHAHAH!" She crackled. "It's mine! It's finally mine!"

She twirled and spun with it as she held it close to her cheek and rubbed it against it. "My precious staff is finally mine!" she whispered her last words with a satisfied giggled. She looked around Gemnissent from the skies and chuckled proudly. She lifted the staff high and beams shot out of it up at the sky. The beam was an electrifying blue-yellow color that, once it disappeared into the white clouds, made the sky turn gray and electricity roam the sky. The clouds spun and were created into storm clouds with rain that shot thunder and lightning. Yubala laughed maliciously as she saw the land of Gemnissent turn dark and cold. Wind blew hard down onto the land. Yubala looked down at the land as it was struck by lightning and created fire in a town below.

* * *

><p>Amy's eyes flashed open to the sound of thunder. She rose up from the ground fast and soon regretting it when her head began to hurt. She groaned and hanged her head down as she rubbed it.<p>

"It's over…"

Amy jumped and she turned to where the voice was heard. Sonic was standing in front of the cave's opening that was on a mountain side above a cliff. Outside, she saw darkness of gray to black clouds. She had a moment of Dèja vu, like something from a dream.

"Sonic?" She could barely matter.

Sonic sighed and turned around and walked to Amy. He went to sit next to her on the ground and wrapped his arms around her body. Amy blinked and faced him. "What happened?"

Sonic buried his head on the nook of her shoulder. "I'm not sure, but something tells me that Linda isn't going to come back for us this time." He said.

Amy tensed and she pushed him a bit to get out of his grip. "She's dead?" Her voice cracked.

Sonic gave a look of disarray and turned to the outside. He moved to lean himself on the wall of the cave and chuckled hopelessly. "I don't know if we'll even make it this time." He paused. "Yubala has the staff now, Seth is gone and we're stuff on a cave. Probably better off being safe here than anywhere else though."

"No," Amy gasped harshly. Sonic flinched to her and his eyes widened. "We won't just sit here and do nothing! We are going to find a way to take that staff back."

Sonic crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "With what?" He snapped. "Have you seen the power of that staff?" He exclaimed pointing behind her where the dark skies were dropping rain and thunder roared with wind blowing strongly.

Amy turned back to him. "I know we don't have much, but we can plan." She pleaded. "We can do something. We promised everyone we would and I don't want us to break that promise. Not to them…"She grabbed his hands and tangled her hands with his and lifted them up to her mouth. "Nor to each other,"

Sonic sighed and brought her in for a hug. "No, I won't. " He whispered. Amy hugged him back and looked out of the cave and stared at the cold weather of Gemnissent's. Sonic rubbed her back as they stood there looking outside. At that moment she felt something warm and soft on the top of her head. A feeling long forgotten, a safe and warm feeling that made her forget about everything for that slight moment. She nearly forgot what it was she felt, but she smiled and enjoyed the last moment together as frenemies as they knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Only two more chapters until it's all over. Excited because I sure am ^_^<strong>

**Merry Christmas and until weeks pass. See ya**


	33. PART II Power of Love

**HERE IT IS! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Who We Were With- Paradise Fears**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Power of Love<strong>

Yubala had returned back to her castle with the staff in her hand, controlling everything around Gemnissent. Still she hadn't spotted Sonic or Amy around. She opened the gates to her castle into the throne room and ordered a bunch of shadows to move aside and they did. As powerful as she was, they didn't fear her as much as they did now.

She sat down on her throne her black eyes looking around. "Seth-!" She paused and rolled her eyes groaning at the fact that he wasn't her pet any longer. "Someone report me the findings of those hedgehogs!" she roared instead.

A brave shadow came over and bowed down below her.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

The shadow got up and shook his head but turned around pointed at the doors where a green hedgehog came with scars in his face and dragging behind him by the neck of a shirt was a small little rabbit who as well as he was bruised.

"Scourge?!" Yubala exclaimed in shock. She stood up vigorously.

"Hello my queen," He snarled and bowed his head a bit. He walked over to her and threw the small bunny in front of the steps.

Yubala flinched. "A Fiddle? I thought they were all gone?"

"Apparently these kids stayed behind." Scourge turned around to see some shadows closing the front doors. "And they were strong. Multiple of them attacked us, some escaped."

Yubala walked passed the bunny and snapped her fingers. Shadows around came to clean her off the floor and take her away. Yubala approached Scourge and her face showed a mighty scowl at him, but scourge wasn't affected.

"Where are they?" She snarled.

"Your sister disappeared along with them in the skies. We lost them." He confirmed. "Unfortunately, we were only able to get Seth."

Yubala growled and turned around devastated and going back to her throne. Scourge crossed his arms and licked his teeth. "We can't do very much right now. Our men are looking from them as we speak." He said which made Yubala turn to him. "So we'll have to take care of them later."

Yubala looked up at her staff and saw the refection of her within the gold and smiled evilly. "So be it."

* * *

><p>Sonic peek out his head out from the high mountain side out towards Yubala's castle. His eyes scavenging the surroundings and Amy's head popped out from right beside him. It was cold and windy after the rain had stopped. There was still a bit of snow, but not where they were at. The rain melted it all away.<p>

"We need a plan and fast because they'll find us soon if we don't." Sonic whispered.

"No, we need to figure out what happened. We need to recall facts." Amy said backing up from the rock and sitting on the floor behind to the big rock on top the mountain. "We were defeated, beaten, heck even clobbered by Yubala, the evil witch, "princess" of Gemnissent, no?" Amy said emphasizing and putting finger quotations on the princess.

Sonic slid down the rock next to her listening. "She used us as bait for Linda, so she could give up the staff." Amy rubbed her chin. "Couldn't she have destroyed her at that moment anyway, without us having to have been in the way?"

"Umm, Helllooo! I'm not wishing for my death here." Sonic growled. Amy frowned at him. "Something could have been done. What was she afraid of?" Amy defensively said.

Sonic got up bending his head down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "We have to go to a safer place for now. We can't risk being here." He said.

"No, no, no, no!" Amy yanked her hand away and sat back down. "We are not done thinking! We have to think Sonic! What went wrong?"

Sonic cursed and fell backwards on his back irritated the dust of the ground getting everywhere. Amy leaned back on the rock. "I passed out. I don't remember anything. Where Seth went, where Linda went, we have absolutely no evidence." Amy muttered and covered her face.

Sonic rolled his eyes and got up from floor and crawled to her. "You were being positive a few seconds ago. What happened?"

"I don't know what to do…" She mumbled.

Sonic inhaled and exhaled strenuously and got up a little bit looking over the rock down at the castle. He saw nothing going on, but the calm of the area. He didn't buy it one bit. Nothing about that castle was calm and he wouldn't allow his eyes to believe such a thing. Sonic looked back at Amy who still had her eyes covered.

"Are you crying?" Sonic asked feeling sympathy.

Amy's head whipped up angrily. "No," A light blush covered her cheeks but it didn't stop her from showing her face at him. Sonic chuckled finding it amusing. He then came back to thinking about the pass. How they acted, how it used to be.

"You know," he began sitting down next to her. "I actually enjoyed being here. This adventure we had was fun. The danger routes we took, our teamwork, it was all good."

Amy's eyes loosened the narrow but her cheeks didn't stop glowing. She blinked looking at him strangely about him reminiscing. It was unlike him. "You enjoyed being stuck here with me? I have a few opinions about it." She said with humor.

Sonic smirked and leaned towards her. "Don't lie. I know you had fun."

Amy pushed at his chest. "I didn't say otherwise, but we had our scares." She said looking up at the clouds. It had stopped raining, snowing, everything. It was calm for the most part. "Like back at those woods or even that ugly frog who knew my name." She shivered remembering the memory.

"Juile-su," Sonic laughed. "And that nasty boyfriend of hers."

"Or when you were being stubborn," She laughed as well, but it soon died off. Amy closed her eyes. "Or when I had dreams."

Sonic's smile faded. She sounded so sad when she said that. Confused he stared at her. "Hey…"

Amy's eyes reopened forcefully. "Visions."

"But that's the main reason why we're still alive." Sonic claimed.

"I can never get over them even if they passed. I still think about why they happened. How it happened at the precise moment something bad was going to happened and it just warned me. I may have been a power I obtained, but I had no control of it." Amy turned to him.

Sonic grabbed her hands and offered her a warm smile. He gave her hand a little squeeze. "You may not have been in control of anything Ames," He said in a low voice. "But you did have control of one thing."

Amy's eyes searches deep into his wondering what he felt. He was talking so softly to her and with such fervor that her breath hitched. "What?"

"How you felt," He released her hands and Amy stood in a pause. It was true. She felt so many emotions through-out her time being here. Her respect for the mobians, the horrors of watching evil take over, the love and affection she had for everyone. The romance she experienced with Sonic. He was right. The feeling most enjoyed after fighting and arguing the whole time was caring about each other in the end. Love.

They never may have known it, but at the end something small sparked over each other's annoyance and hate, that the rose ever caught, and that was love.

Amy's eyes rounded and she gasped. Love. It had always been love. Love allowed her to set back her hatred for him and help him. Could that be the reason why they survived? Love killed the others, but then Sonic claimed that her visions saved them most of the time, that is. Amy clapped her hands together. Love along with her visions and dreams. That's how it worked.

"You're right," She said after a long while of silence. "I did have control of what I felt." She whipped her head to him. "Sonic, that's it!"

Sonic backed away surprised.

"Love," She whispered.

Awaken by that word he moved back, wondering what if she hadn't gone crazy. She was crazy already; maybe this world drove her to become worst. "You're sort of scaring me,"

Amy laughed and stood up. Sonic's eyes widened and he shook his head grabbing her arm to pull her back down. "What are you doing?!"

"The love of the mobains, the love we had, and at the same time the hate we had corrupted the rose, our spell." She exclaimed. With all full force Sonic pulled her down and she fell on him. Though, that didn't stop her. She grinned at him. "We were in balanced and allowed my visions to work along with your unstoppable Predator's eye."

"What are you saying!?"

"If that helped us before it can help us now," She got off him and sat on the ground crisscrossed with her eyes closed. "I can control my visions; I just need to concentrate with my love."

Amy stayed there sitting on the ground for a while, not moving a muscle, not doing anything but breathing. She allowed her body to relax and feel the love she felt for Sonic and the world of Gemnissent. She felt it. She felt the feeling and it was there but that was all she felt. No sudden dizziness or sudden flashbacks….nothing.

Amy opened her eyes and frowned. Sonic was staring at her expressionlessly. He didn't know what to tell her.

"I don't understand…"

"What are you trying to do?" Sonic asked.

"I was trying to see if I'd get a sign. Something that would guide us," She said in a quiet voice.

Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You're stupid. Your vision saving us was just mere luck. C'mon we have to find shelter."

He slowly got up but kept his head duck down. He turned back to her to tell her to stand up slowly, but to his shock she was lying on the floor. Her eyes were colorless and her mouth opened slightly. Sonic freaked out and kneeled next to her. "Amy!" He picked her up by the back and lifted her body off the floor and to his lap. He placed her head there softly.

This had happened before. He then finally realized what was going on. He sat there holding her tightly as she was forced to doze off seeing who-knows-what. He looked around wondering if they were safe and they were so he turned to face her. Her eyes were pale, hardly looked green anymore. Her body was frozen in the position of eyes wide open and her mouth slightly opened.

It didn't last long. Depending on the vision, it usually was short in their time. Amy awoke, blinking firstly and then found herself glancing at Sonic. He stared down at her in concern. Amy smiled half-heartedly at him and rose from his lap.

"It worked…" looked at her hands distantly. "It's true."

"Details," He said. "What did you see?"

Amy nodded and her hand rolled into fists. "Love, Sonic. It was never truly love that killed the rest Sonic…"

Sonic tilted his head to the side confused.

"The legendary heroes before us. Everyone claimed they died because they were in love, but the reason why they died is because they didn't balance every other emotion."

"Isn't it the same thing? They died cause of love."

"They used it too much that it distracted them. Not exactly that killed them or else we'd be dead too."

Sonic closed his mouth and sat quietly. Amy frowned and closed her eyes in thinking. "There was no balance in any other emotion but that. It's like they didn't care. Took everything as a joke. Everyone was afraid we were the same, but we arrived with strange powers, not really paying attention towards each other but at everything else. We also didn't really…hate each other…just found our presence annoying."

Sonic shook his head in disapproval. "I know what hate feels like. What I felt for you was real." He then grinned. "But then again I didn't want anyone died."

Amy pointed at his nose. "That's exactly why we didn't die."

Sonic's grin widened intrigued.

"Also, Seth was captured by Yubala's folk, and is in her castle in a cage. We have to get him back." She said. "We're practically useless up to this point, but"—She lifted her finger up— "We can still defeat Yubala, love or no love. That doesn't matter anymore."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Amy blinked. "It's self-explanatory, no?"

Sonic laughed and shrugged. "Never mind," His expression cleared into a serious one. "So, with that said, what do you have in mind?"

Amy chuckled and narrowed her eyes with a wicked smile. "We'll have to go back inside that castle and finish this once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter Yes. <strong>

**Good nonetheless.**

**It took long cause I had lost the file and I found it after being lazy to renew the chapter XD It happens. But anyway I hope you enjoy it. One more chapter to go everyone! :D**


	34. Legendary Dream

"**Bad Apple" was the very song that inspired me about 4 years ago to create this story and I am proud to introduce the last chapter. Now is the time where it all ends :D! 'How?' is the question the stand by. Although, the songs that inspire me to write this chapter was from the Album Homeland by Ryuryu**

**And I updated in honor of Sonic's 24****th**** birthday! 24 years and still running!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Legendary Dream<strong>

Sneaking into Yubala's castle wasn't all that hard. Sonic had learned a few things back when he was training with everyone, preparing him on how to break into Yubala's castle if anything went wrong. Climbing the wall in the stormy weather and getting inside the castle through a high window was difficult for Amy. She wasn't physically ready for it so She'd misplace where she'd put her feet and often her foot would slip. Sonic was behind her making sure she wouldn't slip off the tower.

Making it to the window she tried to pull herself in but the cold numb her arm and she had no force to pull herself in. Sonic had to push at her shoes and up into the window.

Amy climbed up and into a dark room inside the castle. Sonic then made his way in. Sonic crossed his arms. "What happened to the Amy who knew how to climb trees and stuff?"

"First of all this isn't a tree! Second of all I've only climbed trees!" Amy angrily said.

Sonic put his finger in front of his mouth and shushed her. Amy blushed angrily but didn't say anything back. They needed to find Seth. The room was small but all around the small room's walls were weapons. Amy looked around in awe. Sonic, meanwhile, made his way to the door across from the window. He opened it slowly and stepped to the side to make sure nothing popped out. Nothing did.

Amy skipped to the side of the door and peeked down at the stairs heading down. A spiral staircase that headed down and they had no idea where it would lead.

"You go first," Amy teased, but she was serious.

Sonic walked in front of her and made his way down. Amy closed the door after she went through and they were in total darkness.

"Amy!" Sonic hissed.

"Well, it was either we have light or leave evidence behind that someone was here,"

She had a good point. Sonic couldn't see much, but the smallest of outlines of where she stood. He reached out and touched her arm. "Stay close. This place could be booby trapped."

They reached the bottom of the staircase and at the bottom was a door that brought them to another room. In that room there was a guard, a shadow man, holding a spear and watching the hallway. Sonic backed away. "Amy," He turned to her and whispered, "Can you by any chance sense Seth?"

"Somewhat," Amy held her chest. She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment. Then she spoke, "He's on the other side of this floor. We need to get past him,"

Sonic smirked. "On it,"

The guard was standing there peacefully, looking at a painting of an evil snowman which was holding a flower, hanging on the wall. He then was focused on a rock that rolled on the floor. The creature got into a fighting position and looked around alarmed. He then saw Amy peeking out from the corner of wall. He aimed the spear at her and Amy jumped out with her hands up. The shadow flew towards her, but he failed to notice Sonic jumping out from behind a statue and kicking its head. The shadow screeched and disappeared. Sonic grabbed the spear and gestured for Amy to follow him down the hallway.

"Are we near?"

"Just a few doors down, I think…"

"What do you mean I think?! It's either you know or don't."

"I know he's around here!" She claimed and stopped when a flush of emotions rushed through her. Sonic stopped once he noticed she did and looked back. Amy pointed at a door in front of her. "I can feel something coming from this door,"

Sonic ran back and placed his hand on the door. Amy placed her ear on the door trying to hear something, anything. Sonic was about to grab the handle when he felt his chest clench. He turned around and sensed danger. He grabbed Amy's hand and backed away. "Something doesn't seem right,"

"Why?"

"Hold up. Stand there," He pushed her to the side and he went to the other while opening the door slowly. A loud _bam_ was heard and exploded out from the door. Sonic had moved to the side just in time to be able to dodge the power of a purple beam that destroyed the door. Amy's head lifted and sees light coming out from that room. Amy runs towards the door and enters it before Sonic could get a hold of her hand.

"Amy!"

Amy wasn't in any danger though. She stood in front of Seth who was locked in a cage in the middle of the room on a small metal table. Amy ran towards him and opened the cage for him to come out. Sonic, meanwhile, came in slowly looking around with a paranoia. He was feeling bad vibes all around him, but it wasn't around them. Still it was strong. And it was a fast rush of feeling.

Sonic faced Seth and Seth Sonic. The memory of betrayal hit him, but he shrugged it away. They had to get out of here. They had to defeat Yubala. Sonic sensed something coming, danger. Sonic glared towards the door.

"Someone's coming."

Amy grabbed Seth into her arms and Sonic ran out into the hall. He turned and heard noise coming down the hall. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and ran down. The hall would've been dark without its small torches on the walls. Their steps echoed down the hall and behind them, creatures heard them. Now that Seth was safe, the question stayed at how they were to get to Yubala?

Sonic needed a plan, and he needed one fast. The loud sound of steps rung in his ear and he was running out of halls to run to. Amy's hand clenched against his and she stopped. She used all her force to bring him to a different direction where there were some staircases down. Amy now led the way.

"Amy," Sonic gasped.

They ran down the stairs rapidly and Amy looked above her head.

"Trust me, it's through here!" Amy insisted seeing shadows were following them from above the stairs. Sonic saw this too and yanked his hand out from Amy and stopped. Amy's eyes widened stopping as well. "Sonic!" She yelled.

The shadows were almost down and getting closer. Sonic threw his hands out for her to continue running. "Find Yubala! I'll distract them!"

"No!-"

"Go!"

Seth's hand rested on her arm and Amy looked down at his worried face. Amy watched as the shadows reached him and Sonic shot her a quick grin with a wink. Amy walked backwards not wanting to leave Sonic behind but he had a point. They had to find Yubala. With that thought, Amy turned her heel and ran, she ran fast.

The thought of running with her full speed reminded her of Sonic, Sonic in his natural state of running with speeds full of wonder. At school when he tried to escape trouble he'd run and how oh how she wondered what it felt like to be so free. Like Sonic.

Suddenly a light distracted her. Amy looked down and saw Seth's green orb flashing. It was pretty and bright. She hadn't seen Seth light up anything before, and seeing him use any sort of power from that orb as much therefore seeing him use it felt strange. She always found Seth somewhat useless.

"Go right, in here!" Seth pointed at another exit. Amy awoke from her trance and followed his finger point. She turned and into a small tunnel she went. She ran faster and faster and faster that Seth was beginning to get worried. "Amy," He whispered.

She ran and ran until she finally reached light, and upon seeing the light she sped into the light. An open door led into a large room. Amy tripped and rolled down across the floor, protecting Seth in her arms. Her momentum came to a stop.

Amy opened her eyes slowly and Seth raised his head from her chest. She was in a large room full of torches on the walls. A hall, it seemed and a red carpet that led to a throne. Amy rolled around to her other side and suddenly black pits stared directly into her eyes, almost penetrating right through them. Yubala's grin stretched out the stitches on her mouth and it frightened Amy. She lifted her body and crawled backwards onto a wall where she stopped. "Yubala," She whispered.

She had only seen Yubala once in a dream and once in reality, but never had she seen her up this close. She proposed the same figure and shape Rouge did, although, Yubala consisted of darker shades of color, no real eyes and now she could see the frightening look she had on her face. She wasn't Rouge at all. She was something else. She was a banned princess, now a witch. She was Yubala.

"My oh my," Yubala gasped and her hand reached out towards Amy, her long nails nearing Amy's face, but she retracted her hand back. "The legendary hero Amy Rose. Here in the very flesh."

Her eyes traveled down to a crimson puff ball. Seth's green orb's light suddenly vanished and went back to being a regular orb. Yubala's eye hardened immediately. "Seth," She hissed.

Seth narrowed his eyes, but Amy grabbed him and held him in her arms. Around them started appearing the shadows, their menacing low guttural sounds being made to Amy and Seth. She was trapped.

"Why, but you're alone." Yubala said looking around. "Where is your other half?"

Amy could feel her heart pounding inside out of the fear she had for her. The staff she possessed was powerful. Who knew what she could do to her and without Sonic around it was worst.

'_Sonic, where are you_?'

Yubala grabbed Amy by her shirt and lifted her up into the air. Seth was released and spun in the air trying to regain his flying balance.

"Where is that blue hedgehog little girl!?" She roared.

Amy's hands tried pushing at her hands, but she held tightly on to her. "Let me go!" She yelled and kicked the staff out of her hands. Yubala released her grabbing the staff before it fell to the floor. Amy landed on her back and a lump of air escaped her lung sac. Amy's vision blurred as Yubala glared down at her. She raised the staff high above her.

"You and you're filthy friends should have died along with my sister!"

She flung the staff down and Seth closed his eyes not wanting to see. But he didn't hear a cry come out from Amy. Seth opened his eyes and saw the very mobian he wanted to see. Sonic spin dashed his way into the room, knocking Yubala from the side. Seth flew in to Amy's rescue and used his orb to help restore her breathing. Amy gasped for air and she rose. Sonic meanwhile stood in front of Amy in a protecting pose.

The corners of her mouths lifted and she smiled out of happiness. "Sonic!"

He had cuts on his skin, a bloody lip, but he was still in shape to fight. He was angry, vibrated anger. Amy felt it. She tried standing up as Yubala pointed the staff at Sonic, but Sonic didn't move. He stood there grinning at her.

"That's enough!" She stomped the staff on the floor which send loud force fields blasting at them. Sonic fell to the floor and Amy rolled from the force it had. Sonic looked back at Amy who was trying so hard to stand up. Sonic looked forward and with all his might stood up.

Yubala turned to all her shadows and then pointed at the enemy. "Kill them! Get rid of them all!"

Sonic spin dashed the few shadows that came near him. Punching them and sending them flying and poofing into the air. There were so many of them and Sonic could handle only so much around him. Amy notice him struggling to keep them away from them, she was able to find her force and fighting alongside him.

'_This feeling_,' Amy thought as she punched away a shadow. It was a strange feeling she was encountering, but it wasn't unfamiliar. The feeling that made her so strong as to get up from such a powerful wave of shock and to defend Sonic.

Then she remembered what she had discovered.

"Sonic!" She yelled.

Sonic turned his head and ran to her side. "We need to get to Yubala!"

"I know, but remember−watch out!" Amy pushed Sonic to the side and jumped kicked the shadows the came for them. "That feeling we talked about! Keep strong Sonic and feel love for this world! It's powerful!"

Sonic nodded but before he could say something else, he was socked straight in the stomach and then grabbed a hold on by a shadow. Amy gasped and ran for him, but a shadow got a hold of her. "No!"

"You two never stood a chance!" Yubala laughed and lifted her staff up. "Now here it ends for good!"

Glass shattered from above them and froze in place. Everyone looked above them seeing a bunch of animals coming in howling, throwing arrows down at the shadows and jumping in the castle's hall. Sonic and Amy took this distracting to their advantage and Sonic spin dashed the shadow off him and Amy used her leg to kick the one holding her.

It wasn't just a few that came coming in through the windows, but a whole army of creatures and from Gemnissent. Some of those creatures were familiar to them. They made contact with one of them. A bunny with scratches on her face and a small little blue creature next to her was had come down from the broken glass window and down in front of them, others passing right pass her.

Amy covered her mouth and Sonic's eyes widened with a grin smile on her face.

"Bloom!"

She smiled and waved at them before running in at the shadows around them and knocking them gone, making them 'poof' away. They were helping; the creatures of Gemnissent were helping them. Seth came behind them and pointed at Yubala. Sonic and Amy turned to her seeing Yubala using her staff to keep anyone from harming her.

"I've brought everyone to distract her. Now's your chance to get the staff. Go!" Seth pushed at Sonic's shoulder for them to run.

"You did this," Amy muttered. Seth looked at her and nodded while touching his orb. Amy brought Seth in her arms for a hug. "Gemnissent is in your hands now."

Amy released him and stared straight at Sonic. Sonic had his eyes narrowed and a mischievous look that sparked in his eyes. Turning back to Seth with a reassuring look, Seth flew off his orb shinning. Shinning rays straight into the bodies of the shadows and from there going into the fight.

Sonic and Amy were on the move, passing between every fight and avoiding getting punched in the process. They'd duck their heads, go under the fight, not letting go of their target. Yubala flashed a bolt of light at one of the creatures.

"Amy go the other way. I got her here," Sonic yelled through the cries of the shadows and animals around them. Amy nodded and departed from his side.

Yubala was fighting off an animal and struck it with a bolt of light. In the corner of her eye, she saw a blue blur and it forced her to turn around. Immediately, she felt the instinct to dodge a fist that would've caused damaged to her cheek if she hadn't. Sonic threw punches left and right but Yubala dodged every one of them. Yubala moved her staff in front of Sonic and pushed him away from her. She pointed her staff directly at him, but behind her Amy had jumped and kicked her in the head. Amy landed on her foot in a crouched position and slid her foot right across to knock her off her feet.

Sonic stared at her impressed with her footwork that he forgot that he had to grab the staff, giving Yubala a chance to get up and use her staff to shoot at Amy. Amy dodged it by jumping to the right.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

Sonic blinked and shook those thoughts away. He was getting distracted in a battle field. That was never good.

"_They used it too much of love that it distracted them,"_

"What are you doing?!" Amy yelled, running around Yubala. "Yubala's that way,"

She turned around waving her staff around but Sonic jumped down to the floor in between a fight and rolled to a stop in front of Amy on the other side. "I'm sorry, I need to concentrate,"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, kicking away a shadow and then both running towards a door.

"I got distracted by you, and then I remember what you said." He admitted. "I could've failed us,"

Amy shook her head. Behind them, two small cats were fighting shadows away and immediately were incinerated by Yubala's staff allowing the shadows to continue on their next victim. She had lost them within the animals fighting and turned and turned around but she couldn't spot a pink and blue pair.

Scourge appeared behind Yubala, face hard and the scared on his chest flaring from the light of the torches. Thunder roared with lighting on the outside from the hailing snow storm that had arrived on the mountain.

"Find them," She said.

Before she could even finish her sentence, Scourge was off with a dark green streak he left behind.

Sonic and Amy weren't in the main hall where the fighting was happening, but down a door that lead to a narrow passage way. "We need a plan. It's too dangerous if I'm getting distracted by us." Sonic said, panting in his words.

"But we only got each other to beat her." Amy said. "Besides it was only one time,"

"Amy, we're cursed! Even if we think we're not, we are!"

"We can learn to control it!"

Sonic stopped and turned to her. "How? We're running out of time."  
>"Trust me! We can," Amy insisted grabbing hold of his shoulders and keeping him steady. Not only then were they in sync but he believed her. He did trust her, but to prove that he did trust her, how could he convince himself that he did?<p>

Scourge stopped in front of both of them. Seeing them so vulnerable made him grin. Sonic twirled his head towards him and his eyes widened. Sonic sensing danger pushed Amy hard to the floor and blocked Scourge's kick that was aimed for their heads. Blocking Scourge's kick made Scourge fall back on his feet, but Amy, still on the floor, got a hold of his leg with her feet and twirled him around so that his stomach faced the floor and he fell.

Sonic helped Amy up and they backed away. "You alright?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded. "I'm fine,"

"We need to leave!" Sonic grabbed her arm.

"And have him find us again? No, we need to face him!"

"Amy!" Sonic's voice cracked.

Amy smiled warmly at him and whispered words for only him to hear. "Trust me,"  
>Sonic took a long pause into her eyes. Her jade eyes shimmered with fear and how awake her eyes were when she's stare at his eyes. Sonic almost felt drawn to her face, but the thought of Yubala and Gemnissent stopped him. His thoughts were stopped and then he noticed Amy's smile widened. Sonic then knew what she had meant, by controlling it. She had made her point.<p>

Sonic coiled their hands together. Sparks of colors and white lights began to appear where they're hands touched. Scourge opened his eyes from the hard blow on the ground to the two hedgehogs. Sonic turned around and they both looked down at him. Scourge blinked flabbergasted by the light and backed away from them. Scourge cried out and held his eyes tightly and cringed on the ground curling himself in a fetus position.

"My eyes!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes not understanding Scourge's condition and backed away, holding tighter on to Amy's hand, but that only made it worst for Scourge. He could feel his eyes melting away from the powerful light that came from them both. "Nooo~!"

Scourge's body slowly melted away into the floor until his only black jacket and shoes were the only things left. He was gone.

Sonic stood there with eyes widened and jaw open. He didn't say anything at first but then Amy tugged at his arm.

"You trust me," She stated more than questioned.

Something had happened, He didn't see the light that Scourge did and didn't know what had happened to caused it. Amy on the other side had been able to see the light and damage that was made only through their hands touch. A power she had only.

Sonic turned to her breathless and she only had that smile that she had given him to begin with. Although, he didn't catch it, something below her had been shinning before it faded away quickly, and the only thing that could've been was the golden necklace that was still attached to her neck.

**.:xXx:.**

The hall where the fights were had diminished. Mostly all the animals that come to helped were down. Bloody hand prints and droplets of it were plastered on the tile floors near lifeless bodies. Many of the animals were still standing barely on their feet. Hurt, yet still holding on strong. Yubala stared at the ones that still stood with a dark malicious look.

Fear ran across their faces as Yubala raised the staff in the air. The golden staff shined as lightning struck across the sky.

"Stop!"

Yubala stopped and jerked her head to where the yell came from. Amy and Sonic were in the middle on the room in front of the throne where she'd sit. The shadows around got ready to attack, but Yubala held her hand out for them to stop.

"This is our battle. Not theirs." Amy said flustered. Sonic meanwhile looked around at the shadows back away to the top of the ceiling. Yubala's stitches stretched out into a smile and she stepped forward with her hands extended out as if she were welcoming them in for a hug.

Sonic stood side by side with Amy for the final battle was to commence.

They didn't have a plan; they didn't know what was to become of them if they lost, but then, what would become of them if they were to win. If anything they were going to die trying and they were prepared for battle.

Yubala made the first move, dashing forward, dark matter being left as streaks. Sonic's pupils shrunk and he jumped to the side to avoid getting hit. Amy followed his reaction and just barely missing Yubala's attack. Amy threw the first punch, but Yubala stopped it with her staff's powers. Amy froze in place and Yubala whipped the staff up and sent Amy flying to the wall.

It was Sonic's turn and he spin dashed aiming for the head, but Yubala blocked it with the staff. Still Sonic kept spinning and then found an opening and released his foot and was able to kick Yubala's face in which caught her off guard. Amy was coming back and when she saw the opportunity to hit, she hit back. She jumped on Yubala's back and reached out for the staff. The staff needed to be out of her reach.

Yubala growled and tried shaking her off. "Get off me you deranged nuisance!"

Amy smirked jumping off and Sonic came out of nowhere spin dashing Yubala's face and knocking her off her feet. "Pay attention you impudent fool." Amy cracked.

Sonic lunged forward to grab the staff, but Yubala rolled across the floor and Sonic plopped on the floor. Yubala stood up shooting lights of purple electricity to her. Amy ran across the floor to get away from those shots. Sonic stood and jumped up spin dashing towards her once again, but this time Yubala knew his tactic. She dodged down allowing Sonic to pass above her.

In Amy's eyes time stopped. A perfect position they were in. Yubala below Sonic and at that an opening access for her. Amy shook her head and shouted out for Sonic, but it was too late. Yubala's staff rose. The staff came in contact with Sonic's body and stopped his spin dash. There she guffawed as power built up on the tip and blasted out and covered Sonic in purple magic. Sonic cried out in pain and Amy covered her mouth then cringed in pain as if it was hurting her as well. Something clenched up in her heart and his screams began to conquer her mind. They echoed inside and throbbed.

"Sonic," Amy managed to mutter.

Yubala continued to laugh her voice straining in between from the excitement she was getting. Seeing Sonic be torn by the power of her staff gave her great pleasure. Power. That was so important to her and to destroy these kids would mean power was then her willingly grasp. It was over.

Amy, meanwhile, forced herself to stand, stand high. Even with the pain that throbbed in her head. Seeing Sonic being electrify like that was killing her whether it was literally or not. She had to stop her.

"Sonic!" She cried.

Yubala stopped. She released Sonic and he fell to the floor. Yubala didn't stop there. She stomped over to him and lifted her staff up and into his stomach.

"No!" Amy shrieked her eyes spotting blood squirt everywhere. She ran for Sonic without thinking, but Yubala faced her and pointed the staff at her and Amy stopped. Yubala grinned seeing fear drawn all over her face. She then laughed raucously.

"Ooh, you poor thing. The mess you've gotten yourself into." She said with a taunting voice. "Did you really believe you could stop me?"

Amy could feel pain slowly loosening from her chest. It was leaving? Her eyes glanced at Sonic on the floor. Sonic wasn't moving, she couldn't tell if he was breathing, but something within him was slowly dying. She could feel it. A pool of blood was surrounding him and growing bigger. Amy could feel tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. After all this time, all the moments they had, the time put into a friendship that was grown, them, it was over…

"Amy,"

Amy winced. His voice. He was still there. He was looking at her half-hearted, but he was still there. She could see him slowly nodding his head with a smile. That smile that she's seen only so many times. A smile of hope and compassion and that triggered it.

Amy's fear faded and she lunged forward to him. Yubala's staff pointed for her ready to shoot. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and then Yubala shot, sending dark purple air to blow at them, but it was stopped. A light flickered just a little above their hands and grew slowly into sparks of colors and rays of bright white light. It was the same light that shined before only this time everyone in the room could see it. Amy had her head down near Sonic's stomach not wanting to see anything.

"What?!" Yubala screeched. She backed away confused with the situation. Yubala tried again and send more powers out from the staff to them, but it never reached them as if the light was protecting them.

Yubala tried again but with more force still it would disappear and never reached them. "What are you doing?!" She roared.

Amy lifted her head up slightly and caught a glimpse of her black holes. Blood mixed in with her tears from Sonic's injury and she had her eyes narrowed and then her head lifted vigorously. "You aren't going to hurt anyone any longer!"

The light sparked.

Amy's hand tightens around Sonic and the white light extended outward until the whole room was filled with it. The room liked like a white wonderland, similar to Polkka Yubala fell to the floor from the impact the light source had. Yubala covered her eyes and screeched with a high pitch sound. The staff fell out of her hands and bounced near Amy and Sonic. Anger, sadness, hope, fear, compassion, excitement all blended into one emotion that controls it all. Love.

Amy got up and walked to the staff. Slowly picking it up Amy stared at it and saw her reflection on it. She closed her eyes in relief and then the staff began to glow with the same light if not brighter. Feeling its power she released the staff and it floated in mid-air on its own. Calm felt the aura it sent out and then for a second once she opened her eyes she saw Linda. Linda instead of her reflection and she was smiling at her. She bowed her head and lipped 'thank you'.

The staff sent one final blow of force that struck Yubala once it passed through her. Yubala had been getting up on her knees when it hit her and she gasped for air. She paused not doing anything for that slight moment. A ball of light escaped out of her mouth, ripping out her stitches until to get though. Yubala's body fell flat to the floor and the ball stayed there until it vanished.

Amy backed away and ran to Sonic. She grabbed his hand with one of her hands and cupped his face with the other. "Sonic, stay with me. It's all over. We can go home."

The ground suddenly began to move and the darkness mixed in with the light that had purified the room. There were sounds of roaring under them and lighting clashed with thunder. Amy looked around the area and could see shaking and torches falling off the walls. The shadows were gone and some of the animals that stayed around to watch yelled and ran out. Amy shook her head and turned back to Sonic. "We've got to go!"

Amy got up behind him and pushed his back up but Sonic groaned. Amy stopped and allowed him to lie back down. "Sonic,"

The walls on top began falling and Amy yelped when a small piece of concrete fell on her head. She covered her head and leaned in closer to him. "Sonic, please live!"

Sonic's hand moved ever so slowly up to Amy's face. He got her to look directly into his eyes. The color in them was fading but Sonic still managed to smile for her. He held his open wound with his left hand and he winced. "Go," He groaned.

Tears fell down her cheeks and Amy shook her head. Her vision was blurring and Amy closed her eyes to clear out the water. "No! I'm not leaving without you!" She brought him in for a hug. "If we die, we die together," The towers around the other side of the castle had fallen. A bit of the ceiling above them was gone too and rain flushed in through there and the broken windows. The storm was strong outside and hail was created.

Sonic gave her hand a squish and Amy broke off the hug until she hovered over him. His hand on her face again, "I…lo" Sonic gasped, "..love you Amy."

Hearing those words for the first time caught Amy by surprise but it was that rare kind of surprise. The one she was hoping to get someday. Dying after hearing those words wasn't the way she'd thought it happen but it happen in the most wonderful kind of way. Amy nodded her head and leaned for him. "I love you too."

She pressed her lips lightly on his. Sonic closed his eyes and both intensely kissed having the sparks of colors surround them. Finally Amy was able to show Sonic the love she pride to show him, the love that was somewhat there and grew into one of the most important thing to her life. Sonic was the one. Her only one.

Sonic returned the kiss with much passion. Even with his stomach in pain he felt like butterflies trying to get out. Her touch, her lips, her smell, everything about her was his and for that moment only. His lips got cold and his hand could no longer be up. All in that moment he was able to show her how much he loved her and he regretted nothing.

His hand fell off her face and on to the floor.

Amy opened her eyes and her head leaned back. "Sonic," She whispered. Sonic's eyes were closed and his mouth opened to where he left his last kiss off. His body didn't move any longer and he stayed there lifeless. Amy broke and noticing this she cried. She yelled, she screamed as the towers fell on the mountain and a light overpowered her vision the last thing being the sight of the dark sky and a small fluffy figure with a green ball appearing. Then she grew in pure darkness.

There was a voice within the pure darkness that spoke.

_You did it! You saved Gemnissent. Thank you both._

* * *

><p>"Amy!"<p>

Amy's eyes cracked open. It was a blur trying to get her eyes in focus but the first thing she saw was a familiar bat figure. A face she feared and Amy screamed jumping out of her position and backing away. The bat narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing Amy?! We're going to be late to school!"

'_School_,' Amy wondered. Her vision focused finally and the bat figure turned out to be nothing, but Rouge. Her best friend stared at her with curious eyes.

Amy froze and looked around her. She was home. Where she had been months ago is where she was finding herself once again, only, had it been months go really? Rouge got weirded out when Amy sat there not doing anything but staring off into space.

"Amy!" She snapped. Amy awoke from the trance and "Let's go,"

"Right," Amy nodded.

**…**

Walking into school felt different. The place hasn't changed and everything still stood the same. The only thing about it was that she hadn't been there in a long time. Then what had happened? Where did she go? She was gone for months but here it seemed as if they only just saw her yesterday. Rouge walked to her locker and opened it. She took a peek at what Amy was doing. She hadn't been acting right. She had been looking around as if she was searching for someone or hiding from something. Amy meanwhile was in deep thought. She hadn't spotted Sonic anywhere and there was a side of her that didn't want to see if he was around. She was scared, scared that if the whole thing wasn't real Sonic didn't love her anymore, and the bond that grew was only but in her mind. The times at Gemnissent... had been fake. All within her imagination. _Just a dream_.

"What's the matter with you?" Rouge spoke getting her attention. "You're acting really weird."

Amy nervously giggled. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just I had a really weird dream."

"What about?"

"About…" _About Sonic and a mystical world. Where new spend most of our months together fighting monsters and saving the land from an evil witch that looked much like you. _"About eating,"

"Ah," Rouge closed her locker and faced her.

Amy's hand wavered and gave her a reassuring smile. "But I'm fine."

Rouge raised her eyebrows up then down without saying anything then turned around. Amy followed behind as they both walked to class.

"Rouge!"

They turned around to a dark hedgehog. In Amy's eyes she saw the Gemmeats from the woods but it was actually Shadow. Rouge's brother.

"Oh, what do you want?" Rouge rolled her eyes turning to face Amy. Shadow gave Amy a small smile before frowning to his sister. "Can I borrow your math notes for the test?"

"No," She turned around and began her steps away from him, but Shadow was suddenly in front of her. "Hey, c'mon! it's the last time I ask. I really need it."

Rouge stared long and hard at him and gave up tossing her backpack forward. She dug in her backpack to find her notes while Amy stared at Shadow awkwardly. Shadow noticed and looked at her. Amy smiled politely back. Shadow usually hanged around with Sonic and therefore must know something of his whereabouts. She couldn't resist.

"So, how was your hang out yesterday?" Amy asked in wonder.

Shadow laughed and raised an eyebrow. "It was fun. We ate and went to Aroma Café and yea the group enjoyed."

Amy nodded with a small 'oh,' but still she didn't get any information on Sonic and would be too suspicious of her if she'd did ask.

"Here," Rouge said handing Shadow a small journal. Shadow thanked her while Amy looked around. Her eyes surveyed the area without her knowing she was doing it. It's like her eyes wanted to see Sonic so much they searched for him on their own.

"Alright bye," Rouge said and Shadow left. Rouge turned to Amy and found her looking around again. Rouge didn't bother asking this time. She only shook her head with a smirk and grabbed her arm pulling her down the hall. "Let's go,"

**.:xXx:.**

Lunch time had hit and still there was no sign of Sonic. He hadn't been spoken of nor mentioned. She was too scared to bring him up herself so didn't bother asking. Still, she had a strong urge to go up to any of his friends and ask them.

Rouge and Amy walked with some friends to head to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. She didn't talk much, only walked along with them quiet and pondering. A thought conquered her mind in thinking that Sonic's death triggered some kind of event here in which Sonic never existed. Therefore nobody knew him.

The laughter of her friends woke her senses and she turned blinking. One of her friends began to explain what had been so funny between laughs and Amy nodded pretending to understand what she was saying. When all her friends laughed Amy parroted along to make sure they thought she was paying attention, but in fact she couldn't. She wasn't feeling so well.

"Argh, look at those bozos."

Amy's eyes traveled to the side where it immediately met with two emerald ones. They were dark and cold looking, eyebrows narrowed and lips firm in a straight line across a face all too familiar to her. Sonic and his friends passed by her group of friends. The boys glared at the girls and the girls did the same. Amy although upon seeing Sonic couldn't find a reason to move. She froze at his sight.

He was there in front of her, but did he know? Was he truly there? She needed a sign, a look; anything that would let her know it wasn't all in her head.

Sonic's glare stayed on his face and reality slapped her in the face. He wasn't there. Amy returned the glare that felt like a thousand daggers piercing her eyes also reminding her of how their relationship needed to be. Sonic turned away from her and his group walked away. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"Idiots ditched school and got in trouble did you hear?"

Amy's eyes got watery.

"They're so stupid!"

Amy shut her eyes tightly and stopped. Tears were prickling and it wasn't going to stop, they were going to make their way out. Amy made a sharp turn to the left into another hall and ran. She ran fast without stopping as her tears fell onto the floor.

Rouge turned and saw Amy running away. "Hey, Amy!"

The rest of the girls turned. Rouge covered her mouth concerned. "Is she okay?" One of the girls asked. She shrugged her shoulders abjectly. A random girl ran down a hallway and to the concerned girls.

"Guys! Guys!"

They all turned and saw a mongoose with wide eyes and an open jaw. "Guess what!? Guess what?!"

"What is it now," One of the girls muttered annoyed.

"Sally was seen crying in the restrooms earlier this morning and now people are claiming Sonic broke up with her."

**.:xXx:.**

Afterschool struck the school and everyone was heading home. Amy stayed butt flat on the floor of an empty hallway. Amy buried her face in between her knees. She'd stop crying and only stared at the floor with despair. Everything that had happened had been nothing but a fib. It'd felt so real, she'd remember the way she'd laugh and got hurt and ate and yet it hadn't been real. Her love for Sonic, although stayed real. Amy sniffed. Everything was back to normal now, and even though she didn't want it to be like that nobody would understand the sudden change. Sonic in reality didn't like her anyway. He had a girlfriend and she had no chance to try to change anything if she could.

"Stupid," She muttered to herself wiping at her nose.

Sonic appeared around the corner and was taken aback finding Amy up in the second floor building by herself on the floor. It took a while before Sonic smirked and walked up to her. Approaching her he heard small sniffles and his smirked disappear. "Amy,"

Her head rose and her eyes traveled up to his face. Her red puffed eyes searched for his beautiful green orbs. He stared at her looking somewhat confused and she wondered why he'd be concerned about her anyway. Sonic's eyes widened as he backed away looking uneasy. Amy narrowed her eyes while standing up. "What!?" She snapped. "Why are you here? I'm not in the mood okay!"

Sonic's surprised features changed. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms now smiling. "You're such an idiot,"

Amy's angry flared on the inside, but on the outside she kept calm. She clenched her fist and didn't reply to him. She was done, dealing with him and everything she thought she had. Amy was about to walk out on him when Sonic leaned in and reached out for her neck. Amy flinched as he grabbed something. Amy stared at him quizzically then followed his gaze to a golden necklace around her neck. It shined with the green and diamond crystals and the silver part of the necklace was still attached. Sonic and Amy simultaneously looked up at each other first in shock then smiles ran through their faces. It was real. The whole thing had been real and it was now over.

Amy jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck bringing him in for a hug. Sonic returned the strong gestures and tightly held on to her, not wanting to release her.

"We made it! Sonic we did it!"

"Yea,"

"I thought I lost you," Amy whispered.

Sonic shook his head, his face in the nook of her shoulder and he held her tighter. "Never, you'll never lose me,"

They took the moment to hold each other tightly until Amy broke it by backed away and glaring at him. She smacked him. "Why didn't you let me know earlier that you knew?!"

Sonic laughed rubbing the spot where Amy had smacked him. "Cause when I woke up everything was the same like when I fell asleep. I thought I was dreaming and so we were, you know, back to normal."

She thought so too, so she saw where he was coming from. Amy grabbed the necklace and eyed it. Waking up with a part of Gemnissent in her possession got her thinking. It messed with her mindset of things and only thought of the worst. "What do you think happened to everyone?"

Sonic backed away and held his head perturbed. "I don't know."

Amy shook her head and stiffed. "Did we save Gemnissent?"

"Linda said we did…"

Amy stayed quiet processing that information. "You heard that voice too?"

"No, I saw her just before everything went black. She said that Gemnissent was going to be okay. That everyone that died relives and that she is the new ruler of Gemnissent. She also said that we can visit Gemnissent when we and I quote this, 'fall into darkness,'." Sonic used his hands as quotation marks.

Amy smirked and shook her head. "So everyone's okay?"

"So she says." Sonic said. He wrapped his arms around Amy breaking her pondering bubble. Amy's eyes widened from his sudden actions. He rested his forehead on hers and looked her deep within the eyes. "But now that this is all over…" He blushed lightly and nervously chuckled. "I was wondering if we could start anew here."

Amy surveyed the area in search of anyone that would see them. "Sonic, someone will see us,"

"So let them,"

Amy turned to him her heart pounding. Although she knew it wasn't the right thing. "Sonic…"She began her voice cracking. "You have a girlfriend."

Sonic chuckled again coiled his fingers along hers. "No, I'm not with her anymore."

"Sonic?! What happened─?"

"I fell in love with you that's what happened." Sonic interjected firmly holding tightly her hands. Sonic leaned in to her face and met her lips briefly. "I've been in love with you and I know you have too."

Amy cupped his face and smiled warmly at him. "I know. I just couldn't love you before, but now I can."

"Then…"Sonic said with a grin and just as he was about to lean in to kiss her a loud gasp was heard down the hall. They stop mid-way and turned finding most of his friends there along with hers. Rouge and Shadow stood there jaw open and eyes almost bulging out. Sonic didn't move though. He kept Amy firmly close to him and smirked. "He guys,"

"Sonic?" Shadow questioned. "What are you doing with her?"

"Amy?" Sonic asked innocently, but then wrapped his arm around Amy proudly and Amy blushed with a smile. "She's my girlfriend."

"Whaa?!"

Amy couldn't argue with all that happened in Gemnissent but that it made them stronger, braver and wiser. They had gone through thick and thin to be where they stood at the very moment and that only proved that people who hate each other so much can be healed by the power of love. Amy closed her eyes allowing the feeling of love take in, and it wasn't just love, but every other emotion with it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M DONE!<strong>

**How'd you like it? An original I've done and it took a whole high school year to finish and with college coming on the way I won't be as active as I use to be, but I'll try to keep updating my stories and if anything more may come on the way. **** Anyway, stay safe everyone and until weeks pass. Good Bye**


End file.
